Days of Peace
by Life without hope
Summary: This is the sequel of my previous SAO fanfic: The Hope named Despair. This time, it's just a story about a group of gamers play together. OCxShino, Warning: Heavy OOC. Author's Note: Not being a dick but if you like and love to read Kirito and Shino or ship them, please don't like and follow my fic. It's nothing than personal reason. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't know what to say, but I only hope that this fic will worth your time reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of SAO, except the OCs.

Looking at the scope inside the cockpit, Asada Shino was trying to shoot down the target appearing on the scope. Her target was a dish flying on the air. In this time, the short black hair girl was staying inside a cockpit of a machine. The small monitor in the middle was having two words, "auto pilot", on it. Under her feet was two pedals and at this time, she did not put her feet on any of them, in order to avoid sudden move. And yet, it could her to be more focus. Today, she was training in another virtual world. Her mission was to use a machine that attached a high caliber round, in short, she was controlling a big gun that no human could carry it. She had been training for a whole morning and yet, she could not hit the target after trying many shots. In a moment, she stopped and held her breath. Shino closed her eyes and stabilized her mind and her thoughts. For her, this was not just a training, but a method to be stronger and independent from the person she loved, as well as her wish to protect him. Thinking of him would ease her mind and calm her down significantly. She smiled slightly and opened her eyes again. She focused on the target. Suddenly, in a moment, she felt like the time was stopped, the target was moving slower, close to her crosshair. Pulling the trigger, the cockpit shocked for a few seconds, before it could take back the balance. Ignoring the shock, Shino found the target just to see it was destroyed.

"Training completed." – A female virtual voice announced. Afterwards, the cockpit disappeared and Shino was returned to a reality virtual space, which had a black, yellow and white colors.

"Nice shot." – A man who had two different eyes, wearing a lab coat came to Shino.

"Thank you, Kurokami-san." – Shino bowed politely. – "But… how many shot did I miss?"

"Let's see…" – Kurokami opened a virtual window and looked at her performance.

"20?" – Shino wondered.

"Nearly. It's 16." – Kurokami answered. – "But for a first time, it's pretty good. You should know that Kaz haven't tested yet."

"It doesn't mean he can't do better than me." – Shino sighed.

"I told you many time. Kaz is Kaz, you are you. Don't make any comparison. Rather than that, learn how to co-operate is more effective."

"You're right. I'm sorry." – Shino startled and apologized.

"You should know that I'm looking forward to the day you and him can training together. Oh, and I have a good news for you." – Kurokami spoke on.

"Yes?" – Shino was waiting.

"It seems that Kaz will be awake soon." – Kurokami smiled.

"Really?" – Shino could not hide her happiness.

"It won't take too long. If you have time, come to visit him. If you can't, we will definitely tell you when he awake." – Kurokami nodded. – "In case he tries to go away, we will chain him. So don't worry."

"He's not a kind of animal. Please don't do it." – Shino sighed boringly. But knowing Kaz's condition made her feel happier than boring.

"Akane said you haven't logged in ALO for two days. Is everything good?" – Kurokami asked worryingly.

"Not quite good. But not bad either." – Reminding of it, Shino felt more boring. – "I took part in the Bullet of Bullet in GGO. I hope I can win the first prize. But I didn't think that an obstacle would join in the game too. And he's not the type of being defeated easily."

"Who can make you say that?" – Although he had an idea, Kurokami pretended he did not know anything.

"It's Kirigaya Kazuto, or Kirito, the hero of SAO." – Shino answered. She did not feel comfort whenever she thought of him.

"Figure." – Kurokami sighed. – "Have any chance to win?"

"I really doubt. He has a good reflex, good instinct, good speed and good sword skill. He is the only who uses sword in a gunfight. He hasn't lost to anyone until now."

"Sound tough." – Kurokami showed he was thinking. – "But I don't agree if you think Kirigaya is the only using sword in a gunfight."

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen Kaz has done it before."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't use it." – Suddenly, a familiar voice appeared from Kurokami's back. Shino did not need to look to know who he was. – "You really have a talent, Asada-chan."

"Uruz-san." – Shino stepped back and showed her cautions.

"Not many people can shoot a fast target like that. Practice a little more and you will surpass everyone here. If you don't mind, I would like to train you. How about it?" – The man named Uruz was a handsome man, with a long blonde hair. He was tall, around Kurokami's height. His eyes were light blue. He was wearing a dark green military uniform.

"In your dream." – Suddenly, a woman voice appeared and afterwards was a smash on Uruz's head.

"Hey, it's hurt." – Uruz looked back and saw a beautiful and mature woman. She had a short dark blue hair that longed to her shoulders. Her eyes were dark red and she had a good appearance. She also had a nice body which made people doubt if she belonged to the military. She wore a black shirt along with a green military pants. – "How's the BoB?"

"Not good, but not bad." – Shino responded.

"Good luck, then. I guess with that sniper's skill, not so many people could detect you after each shot." – The woman encouraged Shino.

"I still have a lot to learn. Thank you, Makoto-san." – Shino bowed her head.

"Today is the last day, are you sure you won't be late?" – The woman named Makoto asked concernedly.

"It will start from 4p.m." – Shino answered.

"It's 1p.m now. Just log out of here, eat something and take a nap, okay?" – Makoto seemed to care about Shino.

"I will." – Shino nodded. Suddenly, she looked at Kurokami and wanted to say something.

"Something's wrong?" – Wondering, Kurokami asked.

"Uhm… no, nothing." – Seeing it did not affect too much, Shino stopped. – "I just want to know more about Kaz after the game is over."

"Just remember to take care of yourself, too. You know Kaz, right?" – Kurokami looked at Shino just to receive her nodding. Afterwards, he said. – "Okay then, it's for today. Asada-kun, see you another day." – Seeing there was no reason to have Shino hanging around, Kurokami suggested Shino to log out. The young girl followed him and logged out afterwards.

"So, what did you find?" – After Shino had totally logged out, Makoto asked Kurokami while Uruz seemed to be interested.

"She is a special one, too." – Kurokami opened another virtual window and answered. – "Her brain burst ability is like Uruz."

"Is that so?" – Uruz seemed to be a little surprised. – "So, she can see thing slower."

"Yeah, if she focuses too much, she will see everything slower, making her shoot down the target easier. But…" – Kurokami stopped and smiled interestingly to Uruz. – "Even she has the same brain burst ability with you, you are no match for her."

"Wait? Really?" – Both Uruz and Makoto were surprised.

"Tell me if you know anyone can shoot down a Mach moving target." – Kurokami asked.

"She didn't feel abnormal?" – Makoto asked doubtfully.

"Actually, no. We adjusted her training, making her feel it is normal and doesn't know the level training is increasing. When she gets used of it, she will feel it like a walk in a park." – Kurokami still kept his interesting smile. – "She's really a partner everyone wishes for. But unfortunately for them, she already has her partner."

"Speaking of which, when will Kaz awake?" – Wondering, Makoto asked.

"Soon." – Kurokami seemed he did not want to answer.

"Well, in that case, hope she will learn a little more about close quarter combat." – Makoto sighed.

"Mah mah, she has her best teacher. No need to worry." – Uruz smiled joyfully, before he turned to Kurokami. – "But still, both of you think she will win this BoB?"

"Hard to say. She has a very high chance without Kirigaya taking part in. I've just sent her a recording when Kaz was using his sword skill in GGO. Hopefully it will be useful to her." – Kurokami responded.

"You're really a big brother type." – Makoto complimented.

"Sa nah." – Kurokami sighed worryingly when the conversation was over.

"So light saber can be used like this." – After returning to the real world, Asada Shino received a video cut from GGO. She saw a player using a light saber. It was not the first time she saw a person using a sword in a gun game, but seeing this person was different. Comparing, both of them used the same style with one gun and one sword. But one of them used sword the whole time while the other had a combination between two types of weapon, and it was quite new to her since the person on the video had not used sword before, or at least she remembered so. Whatever it was, seeing him again, Shino could not help but felt sad and worried about him. Days by days, she kept waiting for his return, clearer, his awakening. Calming her down, she wished the Bullet of Bullet would be finished soon, so she could return to him in ALO. She also wished to win the first prize and showed it to him. But she doubted if she could do it since there was a guy that could prevent her. She wondered what the real reason was when he participated to a gun game, more than that, he did not even use gun. Knowing his ability, Shino knew it would not be easy to win against him. Furthermore, it seemed he tried to get her attention but she did careless and always tried to go away whenever they met. And it was not only one time. He tried so hard that everyone started doubting if that guy was trying to follow her. And no one knew that he had a girlfriend, clearer, a wife-in-game, in ALO. Not only that, that girl was one of the most voted beautiful players in that game.

"KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Who's that?" – Hearing the door was being knocked, Shino wondered who had come.

"Sinonon? It's me, Asuna." – The familiar voice spoke on.

"Didn't think you would come here." – Shino opened and it was no one than the girlfriend of that guy. She was wearing a white coat and brown dress. She also wore a white scarf around her neck. Despite the long chestnut hair, her face was still the same in ALO and it made Shino recognized her quickly.

"Can I come?" – Asuna asked politely.

"Sure." – Shino did not mind.

"Wow, I never thought that you have so many technology devices here." – Coming to the room, Asuna was surprised because of a lots of technology stuffs in Shino's room. Most of them were old style game consoles and handheld devices. – "Kirito-kun had some of them, too."

"Well, they don't belong to me." – Shino sighed and her face turned sad.

"What do you mean?" – Asuna wondered.

"It's just like that." – Shino tried to dodge it. Afterwards, she opened the fridge and offered Asuna some fruit juices. – "So, why did you come here? I thought you are with Kirigaya right now."

"Just make sure that you're still okay." – Asuna got to the point. – "You seemed down for few months. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, though." – Shino turned her head away.

"You sure? I don't think so." – Seeing that Shino still wanted to keep distance between not only her and also Kirigaya Kazuto made Asuna could not let it slip away. She could feel that Shino was hiding something. She found that Shino had often logged in ALO but not stayed with them for recent months. For unknown reasons, she felt that Shino was waiting for someone when she looked at her face. Being through this situation before, Asuna could feel it but since she did not want to be impolite. She wanted Shino to speak out with her will. And she thought it would be okay if she told to her sometimes.

"Rather than worrying about me, why don't you ask Kirigaya the reason he joined BoB?" – Shino felt displeasing when she told that name out.

"Well, he said it was because of you." – Asuna responded without thinking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" – Shino asked back.

"You seemed to look down certainly. While I did not know what to do, Kirito-kun said that he would join BoB and played with you, so you could feel better." – Asuna answered.

"Sorry, but I don't need his care. It would be better if he didn't join it. And if he truly worries about me, then he should not try to hang around with me like we are close. It can create misunderstanding and you still okay with it?" – Shino asked louder.

"Really? I didn't know." – Asuna was surprised. She knew that Kirito often hung around with other girls and looked at them as friends. But seeing how Shino was disturbed and annoyed because of him, Asuna could not say anything else than sorry. – "I'm sorry. But I think he did it for good will."

"Once again, I don't need his care. We all know how close you are and I don't want anything bad happens for you. I think he will want it, too." – Suddenly, Shino bowed down her head.

"Yeah, Kirito-kun won't want it." – Asuna said.

"I didn't talk about Kiriga…." – Suddenly, Shino startled and realized she had revealed too much. – "Nothing, just forget it."

"What's wrong?" – Asuna wondered. – "If you don't mention Kirito-kun, then who?"

"No, it's nothing, really." – Shino shook her head.

"You know, look at those technology devices you have here reminds me of one person." – Seeing Shino did not want to speak out, Asuna thought it could be better if she changed subject. – "He was really curious and interested in technology, which I thought it made him really cute. His reaction to them was totally different than his cold silence. And he really gave me a lot of trouble to explain them to him. It was really hard since I was just a kid, and so was he."

"The person you are talking about… how he was back then?" – Shino was a little surprised but she did not go straight for it, and slowly searched for confirmation.

"He was an adopted child. His adopt sister was my brother's friend and his adopted father was my dad's friend. Since their family was busy back then, they asked us to look after him sometimes. I was quite free as this time so my brother asked if I could look after him because he was busy, too. At first, I was surprised and did not know what to do, but somehow, we managed to play along with each other, and it was thanks to the technology." – Asuna smiled and remembered those times.

"Could you please… tell me more?" – Shino asked sadly.

"Huh? Oh, of course." – Feeling strange, Asuna wondered for a moment but then, she kept speaking. – "Few times later, we got closer. I saw him as a younger brother and he saw me as another sister. But back to that time, it seemed he had problem with his vocal cords, so he could not speak well and we all tried to teach him to speak normally. Luckily, he could make it but his voice sounded emotionless and no one knew why. When I was a little older, I heard more information about him. He was born and raised by war, specifically, a civil war. No one knew where he had come from, who his true parents were. My brother and his adopt sister found him that civil war and brought him back to their shelter, and let him live with them. But because he was adopted from a war zone, so it was why my mother was displeased whenever she saw him. Sorry, it seemed I had gone so fast." – Realizing something, Asuna stopped.

"No, it's okay. I got it well." – Shino comforted Asuna. – "So it meant your brother and his adopt sister were being stuck in a civil war, right?"

"Yeah. It was such a hard time and until know, I still cannot believe what they had been through." – Asuna looked up and sighed sadly.

"Well, it's very hard to imagine since we are born in peace." – Shino followed Asuna.

"Right. So whenever it comes to him, I just want to take care of him. But I always wonder why he has to be suffered from times to times, even when his identity wasn't clear yet." – Asuna turned sad. – "You know SAO, right?"

"Yeah, so what happened?" – Shino pretended asking.

"He lost his sister. She was killed right at the time SAO was ended." – Asuna nearly cried. – "If we… if we could end it faster, maybe she didn't have to die, and the others as well."

"It's not your fault. He understands it." – Shino tried to calm Asuna down, before she took out a small device. It then turned to be a cellphone when a virtual screen appeared on its frame. She showed Asuna a picture of a short black hair boy standing next to Shino, in a place like a warehouse or some sort, around them were lots of strange technology stuffs. And they both smiled happily. – "It was him, right?"

"How…" – Asuna was totally surprised. – "How do you know Kacchan?"

"Kacchan?" – At first, Shino was a little surprised but then she shook it off. It was not hard to understand, though. – "We were studying in a same class. When I stayed with him, it was my happiest times of my life."

"Glad to hear it." – Asuna smiled happily and interestedly. – "But for a long time, I haven't seen him yet. Is he okay?"

"Actually…" – Shino then told Asuna the whole story and as she predicted, Asuna was surprised and could not say anything. She even felt sad and worry but at least, she was happy when she learned that her "younger brother" was still alive.

"It's such a short time and he nearly lost everything. But fortunately, he doesn't." – Asuna smiled when she looked at Shino.

"I don't know. I hurt him." – Shino answered sadly. – "I wondered if he would forgive me, after what I had done to him. I just… don't want to leave him again. But I'm also afraid that he will reject me again."

"I definitely believe he won't. You're both so close. Just let's wait until he awakes, okay?" – Asuna quickly comforted Shino. – "So, where is he now?"

"His real body is unknown, but his consciousness is still in his ALO avatar." – Shino answered.

"If you don't mind, will you lead me to him? I want to meet him, too." – Asuna requested.

"Uhm…" – Shino started thinking. Knowing that Asuna had not forgotten Kaz, she felt relieved. Besides, if there was one more person close to him, it could be easier to look after him. In short, there was no harm but more benefits. Shino then nodded. – "Of course. He's now in the Cait Sith main village. I'll lead you there."

"Thank you." – Asuna nodded back. Afterwards, she looked at her phone and spoke. – "It's quite late. You need to join the BoB right? I should go now."

"Okay." – Two girls went together at the door of Shino's room. – "It's good to know that you still remember Kaz."

"But, when will he awake?" – Asuna asked worryingly.

"I don't know, either. But the doctor said he will awake soon." – Shino answered.

"Guess we have to wait and hope." – Asuna sighed. – "Good luck with the BoB. If Kirito-kun annoys you, don't hesitate to beat him down."

"Thought you would say I should cooperate with him." – Shino teased her friend.

"Not after what he did." – Asuna pretended to be disturbed.

"One more thing. Can you stop calling me "Sinonon", it feels kinda odd." – Shino requested.

"Hm? I think it's cute."

"Well… it's just I don't feel comfortable with it. I intend to let Kaz call my first name as before. And when he isn't in a good condition, he maybe not understands and will probably call me that name. So…" – Shino tried to find an explanation.

"I see. So, can I call you Shino-chan?" – Asuna then asked.

"It's fine. Besides, I'm younger than you." – Shino smiled comfortably. – "No matter what is the result, I'll lead you to Kaz tonight. Is it okay?"

"It's okay." – Asuna smiled interestedly. – "Well then, see ya."

"Bye."

Afterwards, both of them said goodbye. They were happy, especially, Shino. She did not think that Asuna could remember Kaz. It gave her a relief since Kaz was somehow alone and did not have anyone left. His family was all gone, leaving him behind. After so many things had happened, Shino could reinforce her mind, realizing who she loved and wanted to be with the most. But sadly, he had not wakened up yet due to his coma. Shino hoped it would not take too long but in the case he would not, she would keep waiting for him and even tried to do her best, to protect him even if he did not love her. However, she did not lose the hope that Kaz still remember her and it was the reason that kept her faith to him.

Standing in front of a big virtual window attached on the wall, the blue sniper, Sinon, was looking at it to find the item she needed. At this moment, she was in Gun Gale Online, or GGO, and was preparing for the Bullets of Bullets which nearly started. She still had a few times before going into the game. Standing in this place reminded her lots of memories. She was in the biggest shop of GGO, where everyone nearly found what they needed. Of course, the shop only sold normal and basic weapons and items. A rare gun like hers, a PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II, was only dropped in boss battle, not mentioned it was one of the rarest guns. However, she knew that she was not the only one who had a rare gun like it. There was a person she knew that had one of those rarest guns. Reminding it, she felt a little happy when he gained it after a boss battle which was defeated by both of them. She guessed that it was still in his inventory. Back to that time, he wanted to give it to her as a thankful gift. But she declined, saying that she only helped him a little, and he deserved it. She also mentioned to him that she already had Hecate II, so owning another rare gun was nothing than a waste. After a short persuasion, Kaz gave up and accepted that gun, a Cheytac M200 Intervention. And it was the first time she knew that he was an excellent sniper, in her eyes.

"Got anything?"

"You again?"

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice, which annoyed her than secured her. She turned back and saw a long black hair player. It was a person who had large and shiner eyes. They also showed an innocently bewitching gaze, framed by long eyelashes. This person also had pale white complexion and red lips. From the first looks, everyone would misunderstand this was a girl. But they were absolutely wrong.

"Didn't think you will go shopping for a sword." – The person who had an avatar like a girl spoke on.

"What's wrong with that?" – Sinon responded annoyingly. But she knew he did not even care.

"No. Nothing. Just a little surprised. I thought you are like a ranger than a swordsman." – He stepped back and tried not to provoke Sinon when he looked at her disturbing eyes. He came closer to her with a relax pressure. – "Want me to pick up for you?"

"I don't need you r help." – Sinon moved aside as a warning that he should not come closer. Afterwards, she looked at the virtual window carefully, which showed her a lot of photon swords, and bought one. Immediately, a droid ran to her and gave her the weapon she chose. She smiled when she knew she did not choose wrong sword. Different than Kirito's sword, which had pink blade, hers had blue, the same with her hair's color. She wondered if he picked up because of it but she might be overthinking.

"Know how to use it?" – Seeing Sinon was more pleased, Kirito asked. Although he was teasing her, he would not mind to teach her how to use sword. He had a little surprised when Sinon bought a sword, which was totally different than her strength, as a sniper.

"You don't get it, do you?" – Sinon took back her smile and asked. – "When I said I don't need your help, it means I will never need it. Besides, you think you're the only one can use sword in GGO?"

"Well, until now, I haven't met anyone like that. But I can be sure of anything." – Kirito answered innocently.

"Whatever, we're done talking. Remember that we are opponent." – Sinon walked away. Even she said so, she wondered if she had a chance to take him down. Kirito was not an easy target. His reflex and sword skill made him famous, in SAO, ALO and GGO. She could not deny it and there was a time, she even thought that he could become one of the best players in a game as long as it gave him a sword.

"Sinon, wait." – Kirito quickly followed her. – "Really, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." – Sinon ignored him. She also saw that the other players were looking at them.

"If you have trouble, maybe I can help." – Kirito offered.

"Do you really understand the term "I don't need you help?"" – Sinon was getting more nervous and angry.

"Just calm down, okay?" – Kirito still insisted. – "You've been a little strange lately. If you have problem and you don't say it, no one can help you."

""Say it out", is that what you meant?" – Sinon stopped and turned back. – "Tell me, Kirigaya-san, have you ever gone straight with the others?"

"Why all of the sudden?" – Kirito was surprised when Sinon spoke out his family name. – "And what does it mean "go straight"? Where to go, really?"

"Have you ever told a girl, who has feeling for you, that you cannot leave Asuna?" – Sinon looked at Kirito and gave him a question strongly.

"Wh-What? That's…" – Kirito could not find the answer right away due to the sudden.

"Can you answer that?" – Sinon stood still and saw if he could answer.

"Well, that's…" – Kirito did not know what to say.

"You can't, right?" – Sinon turned back.

"I just don't want to hurt anyone." – Kirito defended himself.

"So you're saying it's okay to give people hope, and it isn't a big problem if you dump it?" – Sinon spoke on. – "I really appreciate what you did to me, and when you saved me. But did you know that I fell for you?"

"I…" – Kirito was totally surprised. – "Yeah, I know. But…"

"Then why when I tried to get your attention, you didn't go straight and told me that you have Asuna?" – Sinon asked sadly. – "If you refused me at the first stage, maybe I wouldn't become a bitch that tried to take away the lover of a friend."

"Don't say it. You didn't do anything wrong, really." – Kirito tried to comfort her. – "I thought if I just only see you as a friend, then no one will get hurt."

"Did you say that with the others? Lizbeth, Silica, and Leafa?" – Sinon strike back. – "Did you know that Asuna is the most painful one? She is afraid that one day, you will leave her."

"I swore to her I can't do it." – Kirito answered.

"Can you keep that promise when there are a lot of girls who fell for you, staying around you and hoping for your return? With the feelings they give to you are bigger days by days, will you be able to withstand them? Don't promise what you can't do." – Sinon responded. – "We don't need your sorry. We only need your honest. The way you're doing right now, is giving away more desperate hopes. But don't worry, I don't want to hurt Asuna but the other girls, they may think like me, but they still want to keep you for them. You should consider carefully, who you want to be with. There are a lot of people you meet but only can stay with you until the end. From now on, you don't need to worry about me. The only one you need to, is Asuna."

"Sinon, I…" – Kirito could not find a word a say back.

"It's time for the game." – Sinon looked at the clock. She knew she should be hurry. - "Whatever happens, I will win this game, not for anyone, but for him. I don't want to hurt him anymore."

"Who's "him"?" – Kirito wondered who Sinon was mentioning.

"The only one in this world can recognize you are a guy at the first look." – Sinon smiled determinedly. – "And don't forget, we are opponent. See you in the battlefield."

Later, all attendants of the BoB were participating in the match. They were sent straight to a giant battlefield. The battlefield contained a forest, an urban city, a mountain and a desert. Each player had different styles so they quickly spread out and found a place for them to fight. In the battle between players and players, there were two types: hunters and hunted. Mostly, the hunters were meant to search for their prey, but they could be the hunted ones, too. When they were searching, they might enter a trap of a patient hunter. And when they realized, it was too late. Some players decided to stay hidden in the forest, some players decided to go higher to have better view. Sinon was one of them. She climbed to a mountain and scouted the whole area. She kept patient until a player ran under the cliff, passing a bridge. Holding her breath, she shot after adjusting her sniper rifle. Few seconds later, the poor players broke into piece. Afterwards, she ran away and found another sniper position. Since she had just shot, it meant she alarmed the other players if they were around, so she could be the next target. On the outside, the other players who liked her shouted victoriously at the screens.

On the other side, Kirito used his close combat strength to run, dodge and slashed all the bullets came to him. He found a player who used a crossbow. After the first shot, that player was revealed, giving Kirito a chance to chase after him. A crossbow would be reloaded longer than the other guns so Kirito did not think to give him a chance to reload. He kept chasing and that player pulled out a Berretta M9 to shoot him. Kirito could easily stop those bullets. Suddenly, that player stopped and smirked to Kirito. Kirito startled before he heard a big explosion, coming from an anti-tank RPG-7. The anti-tank shot was come from higher ground. Even he knew there could be more than two enemies, Kirito showed no fear. He pulled out his Five Seven pistol and shot but with the one who was not used to gun, his shot was nearly terrible. But he did not need to hit the enemy, but suppressing them. When he approached near the player who used crossbow, a spray of bullets headed to him and it was from a M249 SAW heavy machine gun. While he was dodging the machine gun, the other players fully reloaded their weapons and shot at him. However, four of them were quickly suppressed by another heavy machine gun, M134. But it did not have only one gun, but two and they quickly torn apart the forest. The player who had crossbow was surprised and could not dodge in time, so he did not last too long. Kirito tried to stop the bullets but the rate of fire was more than he could effort, forcing him to run away. But when he tried to find an escape, the forest quickly became a brutal warzone, when the gunfight did not stop. Kirito then realized that the attendants this time were cautious to him. That explained why they focused to him first, before dealing with the others. Some of them even cooperated, only to eliminate him first. Without a partner, playing solo this time to him was a suicide idea. And at this moment, Kirito was being hunted. Running was his only option.

"Kirito is in trouble, isn't he?" – Back to ALO, Asuna, Yui, Lizbeth, Silica, Klein and Leafa were watching the BoB together. Lizbeth gave a comment.

"With that number of players, running is better." – Klein, the Salamander samurai, followed the blacksmith Leprechaun.

"Oni-chan won't lose." – Leafa, the Sylph player, rejected the other two.

"That's right." – Silica, the Cait Sith player, followed Leafa.

"Who knows? But sometimes, losing is good." – Only Asuna did not praised Kirito, and her sentence made everyone surprised.

"Thought you will say "There is no way Kirito-kun can lose.", or else." – Lizbeth spoke on.

"Not always. Besides, I'm more concerned about Shino-chan." – Asuna responded.

"Are you angry with Papa?" – The little girl, Yui asked innocently.

"Some sort. But don't worry." – Asuna patted her adopted daughter softly.

As Asuna spoke, Sinon was staying in a building inside the urban city. Returning here brought her a lot of memories, and reminding her that she forgot Kaz without reason. She felt sad but she knew it was not the right time. She had to focus and reminded her herself, that she wanted to win the first prize, as a gift for Kaz. The game would not stop until only one stood, not by killing as much as possible. And the one who won the first prize must be her, as she thought determinedly. However, like Kirito, she did not cooperate with anyone. It led her to have to stay on her guard every time. She also knew that she could not be able to take down Kirito by her own. Even she used range weapon, there was no way to tell that she could defeat her. Kirito could cut down any bullet, even the 12.7mm round. Not mentioning that she could only have one chance to shoot if she encountered him, since her sniper rifle was a bolt-action type. Seeing another target running on the street, Sinon shot him before moving to another position.

When running to city, Kirito hoped he could reach Sinon. One thing to say, she was the only sniper in this BoB. When he came to a building, he suddenly heard a gunshot. Only one and the sound were very familiar. He looked outside and quickly saw a man broke into blue glass piece. He wondered if anyone could kill a player with only one shot. And he quickly had his conclusion. Although he did not know if it was a headshot or not, but one loud shot could identify the player. The only problem remained was he did not know where the shot came from. He remembered that after a shot had been shot, it would reveal the next shot until 60 seconds had passed. There was no time so he would like to take the risk. He ran outside and ran on the street. Suddenly, he saw a red ray leading to him. Afterwards, a gunshot was fired. Luckily, he could see the bullet and cut it in half. After that, he ran to the building the shot came from.

"Tch…"

Inside the building, Sinon regretted the mistake she just made. Seeing Kirito was running on the street, she did not know if he heard the previous shot or not. Seeing there was nothing unsual, she took a chance and hopefully, it would kill him. Unfortunately, Kirito destroyed her hope by making him himself become a decoy. He was cautious all the time and that was why he could cut her bullet. Not only that, she thought that 60 seconds had passed, but it had not. She still had three seconds left until the bullet guiding effect disappeared. After seeing him running to the building, Sinon knew she was compromised. She quickly got up and changed to another position. She heard explosions rapidly blasted out, making the building shake. She wondered if Kirito had turned on her traps, which was used to obstacle if she was compromised. Considering nothing, she ran.

"Finally…" – At the end, Kirito encountered Sinon when she headed to a stairs. Despite the explosion, Kirito still managed to dodge all of them without a sweat. Seeing her, Kirito sighed in relief. – "Hey Sinon, it's dangerous out there, we should…"

"BANG"

Suddenly, Sinon took aim and shot Kirito with her Hecate. Despite the surprise, Kirito still manage to cut the bullet. While he intended to say, Sinon kept shooting as fast as possible. But even so, it was not so hard for Kirito to cut all of them, and her bullets ran out quickly. Although her skill was improved, she still could not defeat him. Not only that, she was inside his range. She quickly drew her H&K MP7 machine pistol and shot Kirito. But it was only buying her few seconds. On the other side, seeing Sinon would not listen to him easily, Kirito decided to neutralize her first, just like he did before. After cutting all her bullet, Kirito used his speed to approach Sinon. Suddenly, when Kirito was approached, Sinon quickly threw a flash grenade before running away. The flash grenade did not have the chance to explode when Kirito cut it. But it bought Sinon a moment to hide. Despite Sinon's aggressive, Kirito still wanted to cooperate with her in order to win the game together. He thought it was just some kind of misunderstanding and did not realize that Sinon really wanted to defeat him.

"Calm down. Calm down."

Hiding behind a wall, Sinon changed her weapons and mumbled to calm her down. She had to admit that Kirito was not an easy opponent. But if she could not defeat him, she would have less chance to win the game, or even impossible. Touching the thing on her left side, she wondered if she could learn anything from a video clip. She tried to mimic "his" move but she did not have much time to do it. Besides, she had not used a sword before, so it was harder. But she knew she had to fight Kirito. By using the surprise, she had only one chance and her attack should be only one hit. Drawing an H&K USP 9.19mm, she took a deep breath before Kirito encountered her.

"Sinon, just listen to me."

"BANG"

Speaking nothing and just shooting, Sinon once again surprised Kirito. Despite that, he could block the bullet. Sinon kept shooting while counting the ammo she had left. Suddenly, when Kirito approached very close to her, she realized the time had come. She grabbed the thing on her left side, turned it on and it became a photon sword, like Kirito but her sword had blue blade. And she was aiming at his neck, intending to kill him immediately in one hit. Being surprised, Kirito felt the time was slower. Looking at her face, it was like she really wanted to kill him. Due to the close distance, Kirito could not have time to dodge it. He did not know what to think in this moment. But his instinct, his body, knew what to do. The survival instinct, which had been sealed a long time ago, was awakened inside his body.

Kirito stepped one step back and moved his body to his left side a little, before he stabbed Sinon's stomach while grabbing her body. When he realized, it was too late. Both of them were surprised, but the only one was painful the most, was Sinon. Kirito could hear her cry before she broke into blue glass pieces. Kirito was stunned after Sinon had disappeared and he did not know what to do next. Suddenly, the building once shook again and he could hear gunshot from in and outside. The other players were coming and he knew he had no time to think.

"Hey Asuna, where are you going?" – Back to ALO, everyone was surprised. After Sinon had disappaered, Asuna stroke Yui's head before she logged out. Seeing that, Lizbeth said incomprehensibly. – "You don't stay until the end?"

"No need. Kirito-kun will win anyway." – Although she answered confidently, Asuna felt sadder. – "Yui-chan, Mama will log out. I'll be back soon so don't worry, okay?"

"Okay." – Yui nodded but she could feel that her adopt mother's sad. After that, the little girl kept watching her adopt father's battle until the end. And it was like Asuna predicted, Kirito defeated all players unbelievably and won the first prize. After the screen had announced the winner, everyone decided to hold a victory celebration for Kirito, as known as, Kirigaya Kazuto.

"Are you ready? One, two, three… Congratulations, Kirito."

In the Dicey Coffee, the store of the black tall guy, Agil, as known as Andrew Gilbert Mills, was standing behind the bar. He was a massive and bulky bald man with a brown goatee and brown eyes. He also had two silver earrings on his left ear. Standing behind the bar, he brought out the drunk for the rest, who was his friends. It was including Leafa, as known as Kirigaya Suguha, Kirigaya Kazuto's cousin; Lizbeth, aka Shinozaki Rika; Silica, aka Ayano Keiko; Klein; aka Tsuboi Ryotarou. Four of them was enjoying the party, except two persons.

"Thank you." – Kirigaya Kazuto, wearing his favorite black coat, thanked the others. Then he turned to Asuna, who seemed to be concerned about the girl next to her, Shino. He wondered why both of them did not congratulate him. Asuna often praised him more or less, but for Sinon, he wondered if it was because he defeated her. Back to that time, he had no choice and the situation was very quick. He stepped closer to them. – "Sinon?"

"What?" – Shino looked at Kazuto and asked.

"I'm just wondering why you fought me back there. I mean, we could both work together, and…"

"Even so, at the end we still needed to fight together, have you ever figured that?" – Shino responded annoyingly.

"Well, if you want to win, then I…"

"Win because the opponent gives up, and you think I will be proud of it?" – Shino then turned to angry.

"Hey, there's no need to be that disturbed." – Suguha protected her adopted brother.

"Whatever, at the end, I lost." – Shino admitted, and turned sad.

"Really, it's just a game, you don't have to take that serious." – Kirito said.

"You…" – Shino nearly lost control, if it was not thanked to Asuna who calmed her down in time. Having nothing to say, Shino put her coffee cup and was ready to leave. – "I have thing to do. Goodbye."

"I'll come with you." – Grabbing her favorite white coat, Asuna stood up.

"Thanks but I'll be fine." – Knowing Asuna's good intention, Shino said back since she did not want to interrupt her and Kazuto.

"Kirito-kun will be fine, since he has others with him. Besides, we have things to talk, right?" – Asuna comforted Shino. – "Come on, let's go."

"If you said so." – Shino was surprised but since Asuna wanted, she did not mind.

"Well them, see you late, Kirigaya-kun." – Asuna smiled back to Kazuto.

"What's gotten into them?" – Hearing the way Asuna called him, he knew that she was angry with him. But he did not know the reason. But since the other girls wanted to keep the celebration going on, he stayed with them. He intended to ask Asuna later.

"So, when was the first time you met?" – When two girls returned to Shino's rent room, Asuna asked curiously and interestedly.

"Well…" – Shino gave Asuna a bottle of juice, before she tried to remember. – "The first time was after the Golden week last year. I was late and when I came to the class, I saw the teacher was introducing him to the class. They were silent, some of them even felt boring. I heard that they expected the transferred student was a handsome boy or a cute girl, but none of them was right. More than that, he couldn't speak back to that time."

"Yeah, when I was recovering from ALO accident, he visited me sometimes. He said that his throat was damaged due to a traffic accident, and told me no need to worry about him. He also said that he would go to school, which was really weird since his family doesn't send their child to school as tradition." – Asuna said.

"The best school is life, like his father said." – Ignoring the "traffic accident", Shino smiled and followed Asuna. – "I don't know but I feel like he hated school."

"Yeah, and he ended up become an important one." – Asuna sighed but she did not feel disturbed. – "Hey, did you know that his sister didn't go to school, studied by herself and later she was on the top of Tokyo University?"

"Yup, I knew." – Shino smiled but then she turned sad. – "It was sad that Kaz lost everything."

"Well, that's not right much." – Asuna looked at Shino. – "He still has you, right?"

"Too soon to say."

"Come on, be positive."

"Fine." – Finally, Shino gave up. As their plan, they would go to ALO and to meet Kaz. So Asuna stood up and was ready to leave. Suddenly, Shino had a phone call. She picked up her high tech phone and saw a familiar face on the screen. - "Akane-san?"

"Shino-chan, listen to me and be calm, okay?" – The woman on the screen seemed to be nervous.

"Something's wrong?" – Shino wondered while Asuna was waiting.

"Kaz… has disappeared."

"What?"

In a narrow space with had a bright light ahead, the Cait Sith teenager, named Kaz, slowly and tiredly walked his way to get out of this dark space. He was very tired, and his mind was like it would stop thinking anytime. He raised his hand to touch both of his sides. Fortunately, luck had smile to him. Although he did not understand, Kaz still felt that there was a hollow wall around him, which seemed to be created to guide him to the exit. He thought it could be the work of the Akihiko Kayaba guy. To think that he was still in ALO, and what he had just been through was an adventure created by his mind, or his heart, he wondered how could human could make it this far. Creating a world that could reflect everyone's heart, Kaz somehow admired to Kayaba. Although he did not know what future he should face to, there was one thing he wished to find out. For a long time, he had a hope shining in his heart again. But as usual, he was afraid when he thought of this new hope. One more thing, he did not think about himself, or anything that relate to his role, but only her, the girl that stayed with him when he woke up, though it was just her avatar. Additionally, he felt it was a miracle when he did not forget her face, as well as his feeling towards her. After what "the world reflects human's heart" had affected to him, he once again had enough courage to wish he could stay with the girl he loved. On the contrary, he was ready to face the case that she rejected him. He did not have any reason to keep her staying with him, either told her his feeling if she did not have any feeling towards him. In that case, he just had to step away. But one thing for sure, whatever the result was, he would keep living and protecting her, without needing her repay. He never needed it. Her safety and her happiness were what kept him living. He lived and fought, only because of her. As long as she could live happily, he did not care what would happen to him.

When Kaz had just stepped out of the narrow space, the rays of sun blinded him for a few seconds. It took a few next seconds for him to see normally. When he turned back, he did not see the narrow way anymore, but an open landscape with green grasses. More than that, the air was very clean and the slight wind flew near him, like it wanted him to lie down for a while and just slept. Obviously, he wanted to do it right away, but he did not want to do it. He then looked to his right corner of his point of view. Below his name was her name "Sinon". He had an idea that Sinon, in order to keep him in her reach, she decided to party with him, so that if he could wake up and walked around ALO, and she still knew where he was. The problem was he did not know that if she logged in or not. He opened his virtual window and checked his inventory. For unknown reason, all his gears were heavy damaged and they needed to be repaired. If not, they would never be used. It also meant all the add-on stuffs would not work. Worse, he did not have any weapon. The only weapon he had left was the cursed sword, Soul Calibur. More than that, he did not have any item. Kaz guessed, more or less, after all his weapons were destroyed, it made sense that he did not have any left. He sighed boringly but he knew it would not help him. And he was too tired to do anything else. He needed to get back to the Cait Sith village, and returned to that rent room right away. Before that, he opened the map of the whole ALO. It was just a confirmation that he was actually staying inside this game. After that, he was ready to move.

"Now we just have to search around this area."

Suddenly, he heard voice from behind. He turned back just to see a group of people, around 10 or 15 players, had just landed to the area near him. They were all well-armed and came from many races. It was definitely right if none of them was human, since they were all staying in ALO. It seemed they were in a same party or some sort. He did not know if any of them knew him or not, but he would rather not. However, there is a guy that caught his notice. He was a Spriggan man with black short hair. His large eyes appeared mischievous, and he had pointy ears and dark greyish blue wings. Both his cloths and coat was black. Staying by his side was a Sylph girl. She has bright green eyes and wears white and green clothes. She also has a white and green collar on her neck. She has long blond hair, often tied up with a flower like hairband. She was a little younger than the Spriggan man. From Kaz's point, they seemed to be very close to each other. Sitting on the Spriggan man's head was small Pixie.

"It seems that someone has…" – A Salamander man wore a red armor of a medieval warrior, wielding a pair of swords, stopped when he looked at the Cait Sith. He looked more carefully and startled when he recognized him. – "You…" – He squeezed his teeth angrily.

"Do you know him?" – Seeing strange, the Spriggan man asked.

"Yeah. That fucking bastard… Hey, stop right there."

Did not wasting time anymore, Kaz turned back and ran away. As a result, the group chased after him. Seeing he was heading to a forest, the Salamander man sent some fast flying player to block Kaz's way. Right after Kaz had entered the forest, a small Imp player suddenly appeared from above and tried to stop Kaz. He quickly dodged aside, hit her before kicked him to a tree brutally, before he kept running. The Imp girl was just a beginning, Kaz saw it when there two or three players were jumping from trees to trees. They came to him at once and blocked all his way. Having no choice, he had to jump back. Suddenly, a swordsman jumped from nowhere and slashed him with his sword. Kaz blocked his arm and took his weapon, but right at the time he counterattacked, a virtual window appeared in front of his face. Being distracted, he was stabbed by the others. He kicked the man in front and turned his body to punch the other. Afterwards, he kept running since more players were coming for him.

[Warning! You are taking items belonged to another player. Please return to its owner immediately. If you don't, you will be sent to Helheim.]

"Shit." – Kaz scolded before he threw the sword on his hand away. He forgot that some of his skills somehow were useless in this virtual world. Although "the world reflects human's heart" allowed him to take others' weapons without punishment, ALO did not and even punished those who took other player's items illegally. Trying to escape, Kaz opened the map to found the nearest city or village.

"Deryaaaaaa"

Suddenly, a scream came from above, Kaz was caught off guard while looking at the map. In this moment, he realized it was too late for him to escape, or block, even dodge was impossible due to the close distance. Worse, due to the tiredness, his legs stopped moving and he fell afterwards. He tried to focus but it was useless. At a desperate reflex, he raised his left arm and tried to block the attack.

"CLANG"

For unknown reason, his left hand glew a purple light, before it expanded and became a one handed sword which its blade was purple. Kaz then realized he forgot his cursed sword, the sword that he gained before he killed Norn. No time to think or consider, he pulled the attacker away before kicked him down and kept running. While running, he noticed that below his MP bar was a strange purple bar, with the number "100/100" nearby. He then understood that his cursed sword had its limit usage, just like when he stuck to that "world". However, he preferred to learn it later.

"Why does he keep running?" – Chasing after the Cait Sith man, Kirito, the Spriggan player asked the Salamander man near him.

"Because he realized me, the one he killed without reason." – The man responded annoyingly. – "Yesterday, I found him wandering around this place, I thought he was searching for the rarest bosses. I tried to be nice with him and yet, he killed me and ran away."

"It must have a reason for him to do that." – Somehow, Kirito did not believe in the story. It lacked information to keep him believing.

"Kirito, you know that a lot of people kill other without reason, both in real life and virtual worlds, don't you? If they feel disturbing, they will attack you without reason, or just because they feel like it. Don't tell me you haven't met anyone like it." – The man persuaded.

"Well, not saying I haven't met." – For this moment, Kirito believed this guy temporarily. After the even yesterday, he wanted to have some fresh time.

"Are you okay, Kirito-kun?" – His sister, Leafa, asked him worryingly.

"Nah, I'm good." – Kirito answered. – "Just wondering why I couldn't call Asuna. She seemed to be upset with something."

"Is that so?" – Leafa seemed to be uncomfortable when her brother mentioned the name "Asuna". – "Speaking of which, isn't Sinon-san the same?"

"Yeah… well… You knew the reason. But I still can't understand why she attacked me. I joined BoB just to want to play the game with her." – Kirito responded incomprehensibly.

"But at the end, you won the 1st prize. That was awesome." – Leafa praised. – "If you stick with Sinon-san too long, maybe you would have been ended up like the last year."

"I would prefer that." – Kirito sighed. Until this time, he did not know what he was wrong about. Not only that, he remembered that back to that time, Sinon was like she wanted to kill him. Being attacked, as well as following his instinct, Kirito ended up eliminating Sinon. He guessed that she was upset about it. But for Asuna, he really did not get the idea. Not mentioning that they left in the middle of the party when everyone held to congratulate him.

"You're done talking?" – The Salamander man woke them up. – "We have a job to do. After that, we can find the bosses together."

Back to the Cait Sith boy, he was struggling to escape. He felt like he was running into a trap. He found no escape, only enemy. They surrounded him, attacking him rapidly and did not give him a chance to catch even a single breath. He barely made his way out to a safe place. He felt nothing than a despair growing bigger within. He did not know what else to do than kept fighting and kept running. He did not want to die, not this time. His wish to stay alive was bigger time after time. In conclusion, he needed to find an escape, by any method. Suddenly, he saw a small Cait Sith player, maybe a 12-13 years old girl and she was being protected by some players. Seeing it could be a chance, he rushed into her. Obviously, they did not give him a chance but they all underestimated Kaz's mobility. He quickly passed them and approached the young girl, before he used Soul Calibur and cut her into half. Afterwards, he threw the half up of the girl's body. His action not only created surprise for everyone, but also created a big bright light that could work as a flash grenade when the girl broke into blue glass pieces. Using this chance, Kaz kept running away. He also knew the risk and he was right. They got extremely angry and quickly chased after him. They all wanted to kill him as painful as possible.

"What kind of that man?" – Leafa was stunned because of the cruel attack of the Cait Sith boy.

"See? I told you. He is nothing than a low life insect. He needed to be eliminated for the goods of others." – The Salamander man squeezed his teeth.

"GROAAAAARRRRRRRHH"

Suddenly, a big loud scream came from the sky, before something big was landing on the ground. Everyone stopped and looked, just to be surprised, all of them. In the middle of the place, there was a big size black dragon. Its two wings attached to its two arms. The mouth was very big and it could keep a person inside it. Its two blood thirst red eyes looked around the people around it and definitely, it had nothing to be fear. Seeing a group of people, it roared again and created a shockwave that no one could stand still. However, with those who understood, they knew what was happening.

"Here it goes. I thought we didn't meet it this soon." – The Salamander man smiled satisfyingly. He had a big faith that he and his team could defeat this rare boss.

"Wow. Eight HP bars, really?" – Kirito was surprised. He only remembered that every boss in SAO or ALO only had four HP bar for the maximum.

"That's why it is one of the rarest bosses. We are very lucky to see it here." – The Salamander man gave a quick explanation to Kirito, before he swung his arm strongly. – "Everyone. Attack."

Hearing the order, the players ignored the Cait Sith boy and attacked the black dragon. Normally, the dragon would fight back but for unknown reason, it looked at the Cait Sith man, before it roared again and headed to him. While everyone did not know what was happening, the Cait Sith man knew he had no time to talk or to fight back. His final method was running away and hoped he could run to a safe place in time. The black dragon quickly chased after him, as well as the others chased after it. They kept attacking the dragon but it HP and defense were very good that they barely damaged it. But no matter what, the dragon seemed to be attracted only to the Cait Sith boy. It opened its mouth and shot a black fire ball from it to Kaz. In counter, Kaz raised his wings and flied away. Once again, Kirito and Leafa were surprised because of his wings. Normally, they had elf wings but his wings were different. He still had four wings but they were like sharp metal blades. However, his speed was very fast, faster than anyone but not with the black dragon.

"Why does it only chase him?" – Leafa wondered.

"Who knows, and who cares? Thanks for that, we can draw the boss' HP. Maybe if we can kill it, I can forgive what he did to me." – The Salamander man responded devilishly.

"Kirito-kun, where are you going?" – Seeing Kirito was flying faster, Leafa asked.

"I'll try to get close to the Cait Sith player. I feel something's not right." – After speaking, Kirito flied away and did not listen to Leafa.

Back to the chasing, Kaz had a hard time to dodge all the dragon's attacks. Despite the big size, it flied very fast. He could be sure that it was the fastest giant boss he had met so far. Additionally, its attacks were very accuracy, making him to dodge harder. If this kept going, maybe he could not make it. Kaz took a breath and summoned his cursed sword with hope. When the dragon was opening its mouth and nearly bit him, Kaz turned back and raised his sword. Suddenly, his sword became bigger and slashed right to the dragon. Different than the fight with Norn, the attack could not cut the dragon in half, but only drained one HP bar of the boss. Losing one HP bar, the dragon was getting angrier. The black dragon kept chasing the tired Cait Sith boy. Kaz then flied straight to the water surface, before he changed direction right at the time the dragon nearly caught him. Surfing on the water surface, Kaz found the dragon seemed to be weak in the water. The proof was it was stunned and would not chase him for a while. Suddenly, he saw a person flied near him. It was no one than the Spriggan player.

"You can't win it alone. I don't know what happened between you and that Salamander player but it isn't the time for you to fight each other. Let's eliminate the boss and then we can settle everything afterwards." – Flying near to Kaz, Kirito spoke out loud when he saw Kaz's tired eye. Somehow, Kirito felt that he could see the reason why the Cait Sith preferred to run than staying and fighting.

"You are…" – Suddenly, Kaz did not say anything and looked at Kaz non-stop. Some memories had turned back to him. He recognized who this Spriggan was. It was the person who Sinon hugged and smiled happily. To be sure, he looked at Kirito closer. It was not a mistake. He then mumbled painfully. – "It's… really you."

"Huh?" – Kirito did not understand. – "Did we meet before?"

Suddenly, Kaz changed his expression. He opened his left eye bigger, before he kicked Kirito away. While Kirito was surprised, did not know what happened and tried to keep the balance in the air. He quickly understood why the Cait Sith boy did it. The black dragon dived from the sky and bit Kaz. A big splash blasted on the water surface, before the dragon flied up. Kirito did not understand why Kaz saved him because they did not know each other. After Kaz had been bitten, the Salamander man's party started attacking the black dragon immediately. It seemed they had been waiting for this chance. Meanwhile, Kirito tried to look if the dragon truly ate Kaz. Feeling strange, Leafa came to support Kirito.

"You're okay, onii-chan?" – Leafa asked.

"Why did… he save me?" – Kirito wondered.

While the siblings did not understand what was happening, the next thing happened right away, in front of their eyes. The black dragon stopped in the air, and its mouth was seemed to be forced opened. It tried very hard to keep its mouth close tight. Slowly, its mouth was opened and who did it was no one than the Cait Sith boy. He was using all his strength to open the dragon's mouth.

"Damn it, is he a roach or something?" – The Salamander's man comment angrily.

As for Kaz, he was very tired but he still tried his best. He did not want to die here. Although he knew that he would not die in real life, if he died here, he would need to restart again, everything, and he would lose the track of the Cait Sith girl. If he started from the beginning, it would take time for them to find each other. He did not want it. That was why he did not want to give up. He needed to keep his avatar alive, in order to meet her again.

"Let's help him." – Thinking no more, Kirito told Leafa before he flied ahead.

"Oh… uhm." – Although she did not understand, Leafa still followed his brother.

"Hang in there. We're…" – Kirito tried to talk to Kaz but he could not do it in time.

In a moment, when Kaz was trying to keep the dragon open its mouth, he suddenly sneezed and it gave the dragon a chance to shut its mouth before the surprised eyes of Kirito and Leafa, along with the satisfying Salamander player. Ignoring everything, Kirito still had faith that the Cait Sith boy would not die easily. Combining with Leafa, they created a strong stab to the dragon's head, forcing it to open its mouth. Seeing a chance, Kaz quickly flied out of the mouth and flied away, although he did not catch up what had just happened. Weirder, despite the fact that Kirito and Leafa were the ones created damage to the dragon, as well as the other's player, the dragon targeted only Kaz. It chased after him afterwards and no one had any idea why the dragon still insisted on targeting Kaz, rather than the others who actually wanted to kill it. As if Kaz was not unlucky enough, while he was flying close to a forest and was trying to stay away of the dragon, suddenly, a rocky hand from a forest below grab him. Not only that, it was a golden rocky arm. Later, it revealed there was hidden golden golem in the forest.

"Two of the rarest bosses in this area appear in a same place. It's really a lucky day." – The Salamander's man smiled satisfyingly. Despite that, he did not intend to help Kaz.

"Hold on." – Kirito shouted and tried to fly as fast as possible, but he was too late. After grabbing the intruder, the golden golem squeezed its hand strongly. Kaz could never scream so he could not scream out loud how painful he was. He lost his consciousness afterwards, and his HP bar was reduced to red.

"BOOM"

A lot of noises appeared. Everyone could see a lot of small explosions were blasting on the golden golem's arm. Being attacked, the golem quickly released Kaz and let him fall freely. Meanwhile, the black dragon flied and tried to bite Kaz but it did not have a chance. A glowing black ball appeared around it, prisoning it inside the ball. Kirito and Leafa quickly realized the ball. It was one of the strongest magic skills in ALO, the name was "Graviton". Whoever was being prisoned in it, they would be strongly affected by a strong pressure that could even stop them from moving. The problem was it took a lot of work to perform it. And if the magicians were not strong enough, the skill would be dispelled. However, the Salamander man and his group, as well as Kirito and Leafa were totally surprised. A lot of players were gathering here together. While the magicians were trying to prison the black dragon, the others tried to attack and eliminate them as once.

At the same time when the dragon was stopped, a black shadow came from nowhere and caught Kaz. When they were landed, Kirito and Leafa were very surprised because it was no one than a friend of them. Clearer, it was the blue hair Cait Sith girl, Sinon. She was hugging the Cait Sith boy very tightly. Not only that, she was crying when she put Kaz's head under her neck. Seeing Kirito, she turned angrily while her tears were still sliding on her face. Although Kirito had a time he made her angry, comparing to this time were totally useless. One thing he could be sure, that the Cait Sith boy was very important to Sinon. While both Kirito and Leafa did not know what to do, another shadow landed near them. They quickly realized it was Kirito's wife-in-game, Asuna. Stranger, the Undine girl had already drawn her weapon, standing near Sinon and Kaz just like she wanted to protect them.

"Asuna, do you…"

"We'll talk later." – Before Kirito could say, Asuna stopped him.

"Alright." – Kirito nodded. Afterwards, he went with Leafa and support to kill two bosses. After a hard fight, they successfully killed them both and everyone was very glad and satisfied. They shouted victoriously, but definitely not the Salamander man, who was aggressive to Kaz. Seeing that he could not kill Kaz, the Salamander man left the area with his party.

"How's he?" – Later, the Undine woman, Akane, landed near Kaz. She seemed to be worry.

"He hasn't awakened up." – Sinon answered worryingly and desperately. – "Why? I thought he has already wakened up."

"Maybe because of the tiredness and the pain from the attack of the golem." – Kirito gave an explanation. – "ALO has a pain system. If the player endures too much, he or she can lose their consciousness, like in real life. But don't worry, he will wake up soon. I'm sure of it."

"Kirito-kun is right. Let's turn back to our home, okay?" – Asuna comforted Sinon. She also seemed to be worried about Kaz.

"Alright everyone, nice work today." – Meanwhile, Akane gathered all her guide members and spoke to them. She then bowed her head. – "Thank you for coming here. Have a nice day. And Merry Christmas."

"You don't need to be that polite, leader. After all, we are "Brotherhood of Arms". We always help each other when in need. Merry Christmas to you, guide leader." – A player responded to her friendly. After that, the guide split up and moved away.

"Shino-chan, Asuna-san, can you take care of Kaz? I will meet you later." – After everything had seemed to be okay, Akane was ready to move.

"We will." – Asuna nodded, before the Undine woman flied away. Afterwards, she turned to Sinon. – "Shino-chan, let's go."

"Okay."

Cleaning her tears, Sinon knew it would be safer if they moved to Kirito and Asuna's wooden house. Seeing that, Kirito offered his help but Sinon refused, saying she did not need it and tried to carry Kaz by her own. Even Kirito showed his will to help, she still refused. But when Asuna asked, she agreed. Carefully, they all used teleport crystals. Few seconds later, they all returned to the wooden house in the 22nd floor, in Aincrad. Putting her back on a tree near the house, Sinon put Kaz's head on her laps with the help of Asuna.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, he's awakened." – Seeing Kaz slowly moved his head and opened his left eye, Asuna told Sinon. Both of them was relieved but suddenly, after completely gaining back his consciousness, Kaz startled and got up, and tried to run but his tired body stopped him. He still thought that he was in the middle of the fight.

"Wait." – Sinon shouted painfully while Kaz was turning his back and crawling on the ground. Seeing he did not listen, Sinon quickly grabbed and put him on the ground. – "It's me. You're safe now."

"You…" – When Sinon got her face near to his, Kaz startled and stopped for a few seconds. He looked at her as he wanted to make sure it was really her.

"Do you recognize me?" – Sinon asked worryingly after releasing him.

"…" – At first, Kaz hesitated and he did not know what to do next. Seeing he was struggling, Sinon understood it. She then smiled and nodded to him, allowing him to do what was necessary. Although Kaz was surprised because of Sinon's attitude to him, he still took this chance. He looked over her face, her hair style and her eyes. Despite her blue hair and eyes, he still recognized her. He even tried to look at her as she had black hair and eyes. Afterwards, he looked the people behind her. There was the Spriggan man and the Sylph girl, along with an Undine girl. When he looked at the Undine girl, he felt she was very familiar to him. But he preferred to figure it out later. Kaz then nodded to Sinon, with a sad face.

"Something's wrong?" – Wonderingly, Sinon asked.

"I hope… you won't angry. But…" – Kaz turned his head away. – "I recognize you but I… don't remember your name."

"Shino. Asada Shino." – Sinon smiled brightly without looking back. Both Kirito and Leafa were surprised, except Asuna.

"Huh? But isn't "Sinon"…" – Kaz felt uncomprehend when Sinon spoke her real name. He looked at her avatar's name and intended to ask.

"It's my in-game name. Don't bother with it." – Sinon responded. – "Besides, it will be unfair if only I know your name."

"So, you know my name? The real one?" – Kaz asked.

"Yes. Ishimaru Kayuzuki. But you prefer to be called Kaz. Am I right?"

"It would be shorter and easier." – Kaz nodded and bowed his head. – "Sorry, for not remembering your name."

"It's okay. Don't mind it." – After comforting him, Sinon suddenly hugged him tightly. She said and it seemed she was crying. – "It's good… that you're still alive… and come back."

"Eh? Uh…" – Kaz did not know how to say, how to do and how to react to her. Seeing her body was shaking, Kaz could only pat her back. Meanwhile, the others returned to the wooden house. Kaz had a few seconds to look the scene around. Especially, the wooden house was very beautiful, he admitted. – "Can I ask?"

"Yes?" – Sinon wondered what he wanted to ask. But whatever the question was, she still answered it.

"When was the first time we met?" – Kaz asked. He hoped she would have the same answer.

"It was after the golden week, one year ago. You stepped in the class as a transferred student. And I was late." – Sinon answered. It was an easy question.

"I see." – Kaz was glad that their answer was the same.

"In your first day, you saw me was being bullied. You helped me not only in that day, but many times. Do you remember?" – Sinon asked.

"Huh?" – Kaz was surprised. He then answered with his sad face. – "I… only remember that you were bullied, and I didn't help you."

"It's not true. You helped me a lot." – Sinon rejected his answer. However, she remembered that Kaz had his brain damaged, so his memory was very fragment. In the other words, he could not remember everything had happened in his life.

"Not only that…" – Kaz then spoke on. – "I saw you… in danger. I tried to help you but… I failed." – He did not dare to face her. – "And then a guy had a girl's face came and saved you. He did what I could not do."

"No, just forget it." – Sinon was totally surprised. She did never think that he could remember that event, the event that she unconsciously removed Kaz from her mind. After that, she chased after Kirito and did not even think about Kaz. And when she realized who she wanted to be with her, it was too late.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should…"

"Please, don't." – Sinon then hugged him tightly. – "I should be the one sorry you. Because of my selfishness, I let you suffer. But right now, I really want to stay by your side. Please, don't leave me again."

"But I hurt you…"

"So did me." – Sinon released Kaz. – "I know that I don't have the right to be with you. But I… I just…"

"Isn't that Spriggan man was the one you love?" – Kaz stroke right to Sinon's heart and he did not realize it when he pointed to the Spriggan though the window, who seemed to have a fun chat with his wife-in-game and his sister.

"I…" – Sinon did not think that he would ask her this question. But she knew she could not just run away. She knew if she ran away like Kaz did, then the distance between them would be shorted. And Sinon preferred to destroy it. – "Yes, there was a time I thought that. But not after what had happened to you. Then I realized how selfish I was. I just kept thinking of myself and did not even think about you. I chased after him and did not think that you were being hurt. But then, when I realized if I kept chasing after him, I would hurt more people. When I did not know what to do next, we met again. Even though it was a short time, it helped me to realize that I wanted to be with you, to love and to protect you. I want to become stronger, so that I won't need you to protect me anymore. On the opposite, I want to protect you. But if you think I don't deserve it, then it's okay."

"No, that's not what I mean…" – Seeing how determined Sinon was, Kaz thought he had asked a wrong question. – "I just… don't want you to be suffered because of me. I…"

"It's okay." – Sinon smiled. She was very glad that Kaz was still the same before. He always tried not to make her sad. He was also in the weak side whenever they chatted. In this case, she just had to take the positive side. – "Do Kaz know that I'm very glad that you don't hate me? If there is a chance, can we… start from the beginning?"

"Are you sure?" – Kaz did not know what to say next. He tried to calm him down. He wished to have a chance to talk to her his feeling, and when he had it, he did not know how to express it to her. Just how stupid he was, Kaz wondered.

"Yes." – Sinon nodded, before she suddenly kissed him. Kaz was totally surprised and did not know what to do but opening his eye the whole time. He could even see that the others were looking outside and saw the whole situation. After releasing him, Sinon smiled happily and said. – "This is my answer and I will never regret it."

"I…" – Kaz was struggling to find a word to react. – "If… if Shino… think I…"

"If one day, Kaz get bored to me, just go. I don't have the reason to keep you stay." – Sinon spoke on decisively.

"No… I won't… I…" – Kaz was more and more embarrassed. And he tried to speak the short sentence that he wished to speak to her a long time ago. – "I hope… that day will never come. I… I love you."

"…" – Sinon was very surprised because of the answer. She could not be happier and she kissed him again. – "I love you, too."

"I hope… I won't disappoint you." – Kaz spoke shyly.

"Let's hope the same wish." – Sinon smiled. Afterwards, the others came out when everything was settled. Besides Kirito, Asuna and Leafa, Lizbeth, Silica, Klein and Agil had just logged in. Suddenly, Kaz put his head to Sinon's neck. Looking at his tired face, Sinon asked worryingly. – "You tired?"

"I will be okay." – Kaz woke him up. He did not want to worry Sinon.

"That's okay. You need to sleep." – Afterwards, Sinon put Kaz's head on her laps. Seeing he was trying to escape, she spoke with her smile. – "Stay. Down." – Just two words and she could put him stay down and did not dare to resist. Stroking his hair, she said softly. – "We'll be safer here. So you just have to sleep normally. I will be with you. We still have a long time waiting ahead, right?"

"Shino… should rest, too." – Kaz was not blind that did not see the tiredness on Sinon's face.

"Welcome back." – Sinon said the last words. Kaz could not help but smiled to her, before he went to sleep. Holding his hand, Sinon hoped for the better future for both of them. One other thing, she wished he did not have to suffer from his past anymore.

"Finally, you're back, safe and sound." – After Kaz had slept, Asuna came closer to the Cait Sith couple. She took out a small blanket and used it to cover Kaz. In the others' eyes, her action was unnecessary but from what Sinon had learned, he did need it. About Asuna, she just wanted to take care of him. Stroking his messy hair, Asuna smiled and touched his cat ears interestedly. Understanding, Sinon did not bother with it. Asuna said. – "Still cute as always."

"Er…." – Everyone was surprised because of Asuna's compliment.

"What? I thought you think so?" – Asuna looked at Sinon and pretended she had no idea what she had just said.

"Well… it's just this is the first time I heard someone called him cute." – Sinon responded.

""Someone", huh?" – Asuna smiled curiously. – "Then who was the first one?"

"Huh?" – Seeing she had fallen into Asuna's unharmed and funny trap, Sinon startled and was surprised.

"Come on. Tell me." – Asuna pushed forward.

"Fine. It's me." – Sinon answered frankly.

"Is he, right?" – Asuna smiled back. Suddenly, seeing Sinon was like feeling sleepy, Asuna reminded Sinon. – "You should sleep, Shino-chan. You haven't slept for long hours."

"I'll be fine." – Sinon refused while the others once again were surprised and had no idea what was happening. After a long time, she finally stayed with Kaz again and she did not intend to leave him anymore. She wanted to be with him, nothing else. She was also afraid that Kaz would be in trouble when she was sleeping or logging out.

"Then tell me what Kaz will react if he sees you're collapsed?" – Asuna did not give up easily. She softly said. – "You need to take care of yourself too. He will be safer here, right, Kirito-kun?"

"Oh, uhm, yeah." – Kirito startled and tried to follow Asuna, before he looked at Sinon. – "H-He'll be fine. Don't worry. This house is marked as non-PvP area, so no one can harm him. Besides, we have a lot of people here."

"But…" – Sinon did not know how to say.

"If you truly worry about Kaz, you should know that he will be worried if you push yourself too much. Listen to me, log out, eat something and have a sleep. After that, you can meet him again. I think you know that Kaz won't leave you easily, after both of you had had a talk, right?" – Asuna comforted Sinon. – "You trust him, don't you?"

"Yeah. Always." – Sinon answered sadly. She looked at Kaz and stroked his hair softly. After their confession, she knew that he finally had his answer, and so did she. From this time, they would not leave each other, and Sinon hoped they could be together until death parted them. Holding his hand, Sinon looked at Asuna. – "I'll log out. But Asuna should do the same. After all, we both were searching for him in the whole night."

"What?" – Kirito and others were surprised again.

"Not if you don't do it." – Asuna smiled.

"Then, see you late." – Sinon responded and logged. She looked at Kaz again before she lost her consciousness and returned to the real world.

"Well then, I'm out." – After Sinon had just logged out, Asuna sighed tiredly and prepared to log out.

"You two were searching him the whole night?" – Kirito asked. He wondered who this Cait Sith boy was that had two girls worrying.

"Yup. I'll tell you the detail later. Oh, and one more thing…" – Asuna opened her inventory and gave Kirito a beef hamburger. – "If Kacchan wakes up before we log in, give it to him for me, okay?"

"Kac…chan?" – Everyone was surprised again.

"No problem, but what about me?" – Kirito wondered where his hamburger was.

"Nope." – Asuna smiled naturally and logged out in the surprised eyes of her husband-in-game.

* * *

"Guess it'll be okay."

Washing her face in the toilet room of her school, Asada Shino checked the numb on her left eye. It was good that it was not too serious. She just hoped that the teachers would not ask her. But she wondered if they truly cared. She had never believed in anyone for years and she did not think she would. Years had passed and everything around her had not changed. Whenever she went, everyone just looked at her past and saw her as a killer, despite the fact that it was only self-defense. But the children, the classmates around her did not think so. They laughed at her, isolated her, and even bullied her. Shino did not know how to resist, but even she tried, it always ended up worse. Time after time, she got used to it and kept living meaningless. Even after the Golden week holiday, she was bullied immediately right after she had stepped in school. They requested her to give them some money, saying they were out of money after the holiday. She refused and it ended up she was beaten by one of their male friends. Luckily, they did not have anything since she did not carry any valuable things along with her. Speaking of the teachers, they said they cared but they never did any actual action to stop her from being bullied. Whatever it took, it was not a matter for her anymore. She just had to live until her school days ended.

Just opening her class' door, she felt a disappointed atmosphere covered the whole class. Standing in front of the black door was a strange student. He was young and not taller than her much. His eyes were black brown with a terribly cut short hair. His hair was purely black. His skin was quite pale. Although he did look normal, but it seemed it was not what the students expected. Shino looked at the board and saw a terrible hand-written kanji words on it, the words were "Ishimaru Kazuyuki".

"From today, Ishimaru-kun will be one of us. Let's give him a welcome, okay?" – The female teacher said but it seemed she could not raise any notice from her students. Realizing Shino had just come, she said. – "You're late again, Asada-kun?" – At this time, the students laughed joyfully. The teacher asked. – "What's with your face?"

"Nothing. I just fell off." – Shino made an excuse while the new student came to his sit, which was behind hers.

"Okay. Let's start, shall we?" – Seeing two students had come to their sit, the teacher started her lesson.

The lesson went well and normal, nothing happened and it was quiet. The new student just looked at the board and heard the teacher, while looking outside. – (So this is school. Quiet than I thought.) – He thought. In his eyes, the school was big, like a mansion placed in the middle of the city. From outside, the street was quiet as well, and some people were walking. It was peaceful, he thought.

"!"

Suddenly, he heard a small sound which woke him up. He looked ahead just to see nothing. The teacher was still doing her job, so did the same with the students. He wondered if he misheard of something. Looking at his white notebook and the students, he realized they wrote down what the teacher said, and something was called "homework", and else. He guessed that it was some kind of report he often did. From his point of view, it did not different much between his work and the school. A person explained what the others needed to understand and did, before they gave a report. But if he considered more, the students here just needed to sit down and nearly did nothing, while he and his comrades needed to do more activities. He guessed that this was one of the differences between peace and war.

"?"

While he was trying to write down what he could on the board, he suddenly saw a rolled paper on the ground. Near it was another one. He wondered who threw it. And it did not take him too long to realize what was happening. Some students threw rolled papers to the girl in front of him, the female student who came late. He had a chance to look at her closer, although it was just her back. But he was impressed because of her short black hair. It was cut very well and nice. It would be very impolite if he just stared at her too long so he turned away. But it did not blind him what was happening to the girl. Kazuyuki also remembered that the girl had a numb on her left eye. Looking at her at this moment, it made him really annoying and he decided to make his move.

Back to Shino, it was just another day. Being bullied like this was very normal to her. It happened time after time and made her seal away her reaction and emotion. She thought that as long as she acted like she did not care, they would get bored and left her alone. Because of this, she learned how to ignore everything happened around her. What would make the difference if she cared, she thought. Suddenly, she felt that the new student behind her was intending to do something. Just a slight look and she could look that he was raising his notebook. She was getting scared and thought that the new student was not different than the old ones. Slowly, she thought that he was going to hit her. She closed her eyes and her tears started bursting out.

"!"

Suddenly, a notebook came and shielded her from another rolled paper. And that notebook was from the new student. Shino was totally surprised and did not know how to react. For her, it was the first time that someone protected her from being bullied. And not only her, but also the bullying students were surprised. Obviously, they did not give up and kept throwing rolled papers at Shino quietly but Kazuyuki blocked all of them. And he even strike back one of them with his notebook.

"Hey, what are you doing?" – Suddenly, the teacher noticed and yelled out, making the bullying stopped their action while the others were looking at Shino and Kazuyuki. She came close to Shino and asked with care. – "Do you know who did this to you? Don't worry, I can protect you."

"Sorry, but I don't know." – Shino nodded. She did not think that the teacher would solve it peacefully, or she would say she did not believe in any teacher. Seeing the teacher was intending to say next, she said. – "I'm okay. Please keep teaching."

"If you have any problem, just tell me, okay?" – The female teacher said and turned back to her job.

Time passed until the lunch break. Afterwards, the students went out of the class and started having lunch. But everything seemed to be in trouble. Some bullying students came to Kazuyuki and intended to give him a lesson. But before they could do any move, Kaz stepped and moved his head, giving them a sign that they should go out. It was so fast that no one, even Shino could react. The bullying students, three of them, went along with Kazuyuki. Worrying, Shino followed them until Kazuyuki stopped at the male toilet room. Afterwards, he moved inside the toilet room and did not forget to move his head. Three bullying students followed him and they closed the door. Did not know what to do and who to call, Shino stepped close to the door just to hear the bullying students were shouting, before she heard something or someone was being beaten. Worrying it could be the new student, Shino breathed slowly to calm her down, before she tried to open the door. Looking inside, she was totally surprised. Despite the shorter height, Kazuyuki still beat the bullying students down. They lied on the wet floor painfully, with their noses were broken and some teeth of them were falling off. At the same time, Kazuyuki was putting lots of toilet paper to a student's mouth, before he punched him unconsciously. After that, he knocked the other two down and let them be. Seeing Shino, Kazuyuki was surprised and did not know what to do next. He did not think that he would be seen by someone.

"Come on, let's move." – Seeing he was struggled, Shino waved her hand and called him out. She knew that they needed to move fast before someone else saw it. At first, Kazuyuki did not know what to do, but he guessed he had no other choice so he followed Shino. Seeing one bullying student was not totally knocked down, he kicked his face to make sure that student would not wake up soon, before he went outside and came along with Shino. Fortunately, the toilet room was placed away the main area so no one had seen them yet.

[Why did you help me?] – When they moved to a safe place, Kazuyuki drew his phone and raised it in front of Shino.

"Eh?" – Shino was surprised and did not know why Kazuyuki used his phone to talk to her. – "Before that, why don't you speak?"

[I cannot talk, for now.] – Kazuyuki responded and pointed to his neck, where there was a small white bandage circled around his neck. He moved his neck and showed Shino a small area of blood on the bandage.

"Oh, I see. Sorry, I didn't know." – At the first look, Shino just thought the white bandage was an accessory. – "Well, about what happened back there, you helped me so I thought I should help you back. So we can be even."

[It's okay. But why they attacked you? May I ask?] – Kaz gave another question.

"Uhm… it's a long story but don't mind it." – Looking at the text, Shino was surprised since it was written very politely, which she did not expect from a student, especially, it was her classmate. – "Let's get back to the cl…"

"Rrrrrrrr.." – Suddenly, Kazuyuki's stomach rumbled.

"You haven't eaten your lunch?" – Surprisingly, Shino asked.

[After what has just happened, no. Besides, I forgot my lunch.] – Kaz answered honestly.

"So that is why you didn't draw any box lunch. Even so, you did not intend to go outside and buy some foods." – Shino covered her smiled and spoke on. Kazuyuki did not know what to say and could only scratch his messy hair as an excuse. After that, Shino said. – "We still have time, come on, I show you the canteen. It is where you can buy something."

After Kazuyuki had having lunch, the two of them got back to the class until the bell rang, telling them that the school time was over. For the first time in this school, Shino had a peaceful afternoon without being bullied. When she went to main entrance, where students put their own shoes on the lockets and wore the school's shoes, she met Kazuyuki again. More surprisingly, her locket was next to his. Suddenly, Kazuyuki looked at Shino's locket, he found something was unusual. When they came back to the entrance after the lunch break, he did not remember her locket's door had been slightly moved out. From the normal looks, no one would consider that small detail but to him, who was always cautious nearly everything around him, it was truly unusual. When Shino had just opened her locket, Kazuyuki moved instinctually and surprisingly, he successfully shielded her from an unharmed but disturbed trap. A black liquid busted out from Shino's locket and quickly spread Kazuyuki's face.

"Soya-sauce?" – From the smell, Shino could realize it, although she was very surprised at Kazuyuki's action. After that, she could hear the laughing from three female students, who was laughing very hard.

"Lucky for you, your new "boyfriend" shielded you. But there won't be the second time, if you're unlucky." – One student who had long brown hair laughed at Shino before she left the entrance with her friends.

"Don't." – Seeing Kazuyuki was squeezing his fist and his angry face, Shino quickly stopped him by pulling the armhole of his coat. Looking at his surprising face, Shino explained. – "Just ignore them. It happens every day. Sorry for dragging you into it." – Seeing Kazuyuki did not want to give up, Shino added. – "If someone stands against them, they will do worse things, more than what they have just done. I don't want to get anyone into my own trouble. Thank you for helping but I think you should not get yourself into my problem."

Shino took out her small handkerchief and gave it to Kazuyuki, so he could clean his face. Although he wanted to clean it before giving back to her, she refused and just took it back, before she left. After buying things to cook, she returned to her rent room. Surprisingly, when she had just opened the door, she suddenly saw Kaz moving up the stairs.

"Didn't think I will meet you here?" – Shino wondered why he was here.

[I live here, too.] – He answered and pointed to the door next to hers.

"So you're my neighbor." – Shino could not help but smiled slightly. She guessed it was nothing to be afraid or worried; especially it was a classmate who helped her back there. But she still wanted to keep distance to him. But since they were neighbor, it was not harm if they made some conversations. – "It's hard to stay alone, is it?"

[I used to it. But so are you, right?] – He responded.

"Not that bad." – She said. – "Ah right, I haven't introduce myself to you. Asada Shino, nice to meet you, Ishimaru-kun." – After that, she shook his hand. She felt a little surprise when his hand was quiet soft and it was very warm. Afterwards, they went back to their rooms and Shino did not forget to say "See you tomorrow".

Waking up, Shino sat up while yawning. She turned on Kaz's phone to look at the clock. When she met him, it was around 8 a.m. and at this time, it was 12 p.m. After washing her face and having a small meal, Shino wondered why she dreamed back to the first time they met. Was it a coincidence, she did not know but it could be. Suddenly, she realized that back to that time, Kaz was the only one she could talk without fear. After her accident, Shino had fear towards man, even hated them but Kaz was the only one she could not. Reminding it, she questioned herself but then she thought it was not a big thing to consider at all. However, she wondered how was the first time Kaz met her sister, and being adopted, when he met Asuna, and when that "terrible accident" happened. After that, she knew the rest of his life. Thinking of it, she was sad and very scared that something bad would happen to him again. After hearing the secret record Kamikuro gave to her, she was very happy to know that Kaz kept living only because of her. He did not even need her love, but as long as she could live a happy and peaceful life, he would will to trade anything for it. And to do that, he needed to live. Shino realized why she did not do the same for him. She would keep living, be optimistic, and did what she could so that Kaz did not have to worry about her. More than that, she wanted to protect him just like he protected her, and brought happiness to him. In the end, they lived for each other. After having a small break, she laid down on her bed before diving into ALO.

"You came." - When Sinon had just dove in ALO, she saw the face of her love sleeping peacefully and afterwards was Asuna's welcome. Looking around, there was only Asuna stayed with them, the others were nowhere to be found.

"Where are the others?" – Sinon asked.

"They'll be back soon. They are doing some quests." – Asuna answered.

"I wonder why you're okay with it." – Suddenly, Sinon wanted to ask a fact that she had considered for a long time.

"About what?" – Asuna wondered.

"Well… you know… Everyone knows the relationship between you and Kirigaya. But I can see that there are a lot of girls who are interested in him…. Uhm… How should I put it?" – Sinon hoped she did not ask wrong question.

"I see." – Asuna smiled determinedly to secure Sinon. However, Asuna was also trying to hide her fear. – "I believe in Kirito-kun. However, one side of me is very afraid of losing him. But I know that if I cannot keep him by my side forever, then I should let him go. You know, I wonder if I can be a good wife for him. We said many times that we promise to live together until the end. But no one can make sure everything, in every fact. So one day, if he can find a person that can bring happiness to him until the end, I will go away."

"Is that so?" – Sinon looked at Asuna's face. Although she was trying to show that she believed in Kirito, but also was afraid of losing Kirito. Sinon was glad that she was no longer a person that Kirito's was her love interest. – "You're really brave, you know? And… I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Don't apologize." – Asuna shook her head and smiled. After that, she changed the topic. – "I wonder how Kaz's taste is? You know, I have never cooked for him before."

"Uhm…" – Reminding of that fact, Sinon turned sad when she remembered a memory that he confessed to her about his taste. Fortunately, when she met him in the school's trip in the beginning of the year, he was no longer a tasteless person. The only fact that she was not sure that will his taste change. Thinking pesimistically would not help her, Sinon removed them immediately and tried to remember what Kaz liked and hated. – "He likes something can be stomached easily, like soups. He can eat spicy as long as it is not too spicy. He doesn't like salty foods, too, but a little salt won't be a problem. Hm…"

"Does he like sweets, and onions?" – Seeing Sinon was thinking, Asuna asked.

"That's okay with him." – Sinon nodded. – "In conclusion, Kaz is easy to feed, as long as there is nothing too much heavy, smell or the meal itself. Ah, he likes beefsteak, too. And he didn't like fish until…"

"Until you cooked for him, right?" – Finding an interesting point, Asuna asked joyfully.

"How do you know?" – Sinon was surprised.

"The same with Kirito-kun. He doesn't like onion until I cooked for him." – Asuna responded. – "But after hearing what you said, I think that the hamburger I gave Kirito-kun later, Kacchan cannot eat it. Well, I just have to make another one."

"Thanks." – Sinon was a little sad when she had not learned the skill table "Cooking" yet. But she knew she had a lot of time to learn it.

"Don't mind it. Just wait a few minutes." – After standing, Asuna moved to her house's kitchen and started cooking, leaving Sinon looked after Kaz.

"?"

"…."

Suddenly, Kaz moved. At first, Sinon thought he was going to awake but she quickly saw a strange thing. Kaz squeezed his fists and did not conscious that one hand of him was squeezing Sinon's hand. His face's expression showed he was in pain. Immediately, Sinon knew that Kaz was having a nightmare. She tried to call out his name but it did not work. Sinon did not know what to do but kept holding him and trying to hold him down. Never in her life, she felt so powerless when her love was suffering and she could not do anything, but called his name.

"Ugh…" – Fortunately, Kaz slowly woke up. When he opened his eye, what he saw was Sinon's sad face. Her tears were rolling in her eyes. Startling, he sat up. – "Are… Are you okay, Shino?"

"I'm okay." – Afterwards, she hugged Kaz tightly. – "You seemed to have a nightmare. I tried to call you but you wouldn't wake up."

"I see. I'm sorry." – Kaz apologized.

"You didn't do anything wrong." – Sinon rejected him. Cleaning her tears, she asked worryingly. – "Was it a nightmare?"

"No." – Kaz shook his head. – "I just… heard a lot of voice. Some of them I can recognize, but some I can't. And some of them were your voices, too."

"Do you remember anything else?" – Sinon asked.

"No. Nothing else. They mixed all so I could not know what those voices were talking about." – Kaz answered sadly. Just met her again and he made her worrying.

"It's okay. You don't have to remember it if it was not a good dream." – Sinon eased him. – "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." – Kaz nodded.

"Finally, you awoke." – From the sky, Kirito, Leafa, Silica and Lizbeth were landing together. Seeing Kaz woke up totally, Kirito said.

"You're back." – At the same time, Asuna went out, carrying a small bag with her. At first, Kirito thought she would sit next to him as usual but in this time, she stayed near the strange Cait Sith boy and Sinon. Not only that, she seemed to care about him. Seeing Kaz was looking at her, Asuna smiled and asked warmly. – "Can you recognize me?"

"…" – Kaz looked at Sinon just to receive her nodding. After that, he looked at Asuna carefully. Just like Sinon, Asuna's face was very familiar to him, the only difference was the blue long hair, which should be the long chestnut hair, the same with her eyes. However, Kaz still remembered her. – "Asuna… nee-san, right?"

"Nee-san?" – Kirito and the others, except Sinon, were surprised.

"I'm glad that you still remember me." – Asuna sighed relaxingly. – "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"I came to your house, a big one with old Japanese style. At first, we did not talk but lately, I was curious about… what is it?" – Kaz tried to remember but it seemed he was stuck at something.

"A personal computer. When my brother turned it on, you were really curious and asked a lot, giving me trouble to explain to you." – Asuna smiled. From Sinon, Asuna knew the reason Kaz had a damage memory. She felt sad but like Sinon, she did not want to make worry and tormented himself.

"You have a brother?" – Kaz asked surprisingly.

"You don't remember him?" – Asuna was surprised, too. Seeing Kaz shook his head, Asuna wondered how much memories had left in him. – "You also don't remember how you came to my house, right?"

"Uhm… no." – Kaz turned sad and bowed his head.

"Poor Kacchan." – Both Asuna and Sinon felt sad for him, and the others had not still caught up the story. Seeing Kaz was a little tired and hungry, Asuna suggested. – "Well then, let's eat and we can talk together. - "Okay, everyone, here your lunch." – After everything seemed to be fine, Asuna opened her bag and gave lunch for everyone, including Kaz, Sinon, Leafa, Lizbeth, Silica and Yui. The meals were placed in box lunches which different decorations. And they were cooked well.

"Where's mine?" – Seeing he did not have one, Kirito asked his wife.

"Have you still kept the hamburger I gave to you sooner? That's your lunch." – Asuna smiled but her smile had something in it. Kirito knew that and did not have the courage to ask more question. Whenever she smiled like this, he had better not to ask anything for his own sake. Afterwards, Asuna turned to Kaz. – "How is it?"

"It's… delicious." – Kaz ate with surprise and joyfulness. It had been a while since he could eat hot and delicious food like this box lunch.

"Of course she is. The best cooker of us." – Lizbeth praised Asuna.

"Yeah, it's different very much. She can make the meal both good-looking and delicious. It isn't like she made a cracker with a snake appearance, but it was totally looks like a sh…"

"Want to finish your line?" – Asuna glared at Kaz maniacally and dangerously.

"Okay." – Kaz showed his emotionless face, just like he had nothing to worry. Meanwhile, Sinon smiled joyfully and interestingly while looking at him.

"Didn't think Asuna had a time like that." – Kirito smirked.

"Practice makes perfect." – Kaz commented.

"Reminding it, you really have a good stomach which can consume nearly everything. No matter how bad the food is, you can eat it all." – Asuna reminded.

"That's because you made them for me, so…" – Kaz startled and looked at Sinon but he was overthinking, Sinon did not even show any displeasing and even cleaned the food attached near his lips.

"Don't worry. I won't have you test my foods anymore." – Asuna smiled and confirmed. – "But really, if you know a food that is not good, you should say it out and don't eat them all."

"What does that mean?" – Sinon asked curiously.

"Shino-chan should know, when I brought a basket of many types of mushrooms, he ate them all without knowing what can and can't eat. It was not until my brother told me some of the mushrooms were poisonous. Luckily, Kacchan did not have any bad symptom." – Asuna sighed. Back to that time, she was still a kid.

"Well, it was because he has excellent immunity and his tongue…" – Suddenly, Sinon turned sad.

"Shino?" – Kaz wondered worryingly.

"Ah, it's nothing. It reminded me a moment between us, that you apologized me. You said you could not taste anything, so you didn't know how my meal was. Do you remember it?" – Sinon asked.

"Yeah…" – Thanks to Sinon, Kaz still remembered and started considering the fact he could not fact. But he could not remember when the time was and how he could taste like a human.

"Luckily, your tongue is normal now." – Sinon then smiled happily. No matter how hard his body suffered before, in this time it was being cured and she did not want to remind more sad memories to him. She wished that she could make him smile and bring happiness to him. – "So, how long have you awakened?"

"Several years, I think." – Kaz answered. He guessed that it had been at least ten years had passed.

"Several years, are you sure?" – Sinon felt strange and asked back.

"What do you mean? I've been…" – Suddenly, he felt strange, too. He thought that the time in "the world reflects human's heart" was the same with the real world. But with the surprised looks that everyone gave to him, he felt strange and quickly opened his virtual window, and checked the time. It was like his thought. The time was still December 24th, 2025. It had not passed 24 hours since he awoke. Everything suddenly went to fast that he could not follow it. He started thinking and considering in case he was not dreaming.

"You're okay?" – Sinon asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." – Kaz eased Sinon down. – "I just feel… a little strange. Although the time has not passed 24 hours, but I have a feeling that it's been several years."

"Maybe when you're in coma, you lost your consciousness of time?" – Asuna added. She was worried, too.

"Coma? What coma?" – Kirito and the other had no idea what three of them were talking about.

"In the early of the years, Kacchan was wounded in an accident, which created his coma." – Asuna answered.

"I haven't told you the reason why he had an amnesia, right, Asuna?" – Suddenly, Sinon spoke on which created surprise to everyone.

"Yeah." – Asuna nodded.

"Back in August, this year, Kaz woke up. While he was recovering, he heard that Kirigaya was stuck in a place called "Underworld". He tried to enter it without hearing anyone. And it was the cause of his amnesia." – Sinon bowed her head to hide her sad eyes and face. She did not even need to look that everyone was surprise, too.

"What? Really?" – Kirito asked and he received Sinon's nod. – "But why? I don't know him."

"He didn't do it for you, but for… me." – Sinon nearly cried. – "He thought that I was still loving you, and that was the reason he tried to bring you back. It was my selfish that bring pain to him."

"Shino…" – Kaz looked at Sinon just to see that she did not have enough courage to face him. When he was being stuck in "the world reflects human's heart", it gave him a lot of time to remember anything he could, including two big accident in his life, which happened in the same year, 2025. The first one created his coma, and the second one damaged his memory. About the second one, he remembered that he tried to force himself into a big white world glowing in front of his eye, but it turned out to be a sun that burned everything near it. He saw himself burning and fading away, until everything blacked out again. And when he woke up, he saw himself in ALO.

"I'm sorry, Kaz, I'm sorry." – Sinon cried and apologized to him, while the others were speechless.

"…" – Kaz did not know what to say to her, the one he loved. He wanted to bring happiness to her, not pain and tears. Seeing his love was crying, Kaz squeezed his fist, before he opened it and grabbed Sinon's hand. While she was surprised, he held it tighter. – "It was not Shino's fault, but my fault. After all, I decided what I have done. I knew the risk, and yet I still did it. Because I thought I could do something for you, the girl that always stays with and worries about me, a guy that doesn't know where he comes from. I owe you so…"

"You don't owe me anything, but it's me who owe you." – Sinon held his hand softly. – "I was blinded, and tried to run away from you, and it ended up badly. But when I knew I wanted to be with you, I once again hurt you. I'm such trash that always brings pain to you."

"But I did the same, didn't I?" – Kaz asked. – "If it wasn't me who did tons of stupid things, maybe…"

"You two are the same. You love each other, and yet hurt each other. However, after everything, you are still together, isn't that a good thing to think?" – Seeing they were struggling, Asuna interfered in to help them. – "What important is not the past, but the present and the future you want to go together. If you keep looking back at the past, you will make the same mistake. If you don't know what the future is, then just look at the present, aren't you two together now?"

"Yeah." – Looking at Kaz, Sinon agreed with Asuna. She did not want to run away anymore. The only she wanted to do right away, was staying side by side with Kaz, not as a friend, but a lover, or even a wife of him until the end.

"Kacchan, I know that you have been a lot of things, but I still believe that you will never let Shino-chan down, am I right?" – Asuna then looked at her younger brother.

"I'll do my best. After all, I don't want to hurt Shino anymore." – Kaz nodded determinedly to Asuna, before he and Shino thanked Asuna. – "Thank you."

"You're welcome." – Asuna smiled happily to them, before she turned to Shino. – "But it will be hard for Shino-chan, since she has to take care a stubborn, a stone head, and a troublemaker."

"Come on, he's not that bad." – Sinon pretended to reject what Asuna said, before she spoke on. – "But worse."

"Ugh…" – Kaz did not have anything to say.

"We're kidding." – Sinon patted Kaz's head to secure him. Stroking his hair, Sinon intended to fix it right away, obviously, after the lunch.

"Hey, if you don't mind, I want to ask something?" – When the three of them were enjoying their conversation, Kirito came into them.

"Fine by me." – Kaz did not bother with it.

"Back to the fight back there, why the Salamander guy was so disturbed with you?" – Kirito asked.

"The Salamander guy…" – Kaz started thinking. – "Is it a guy that his girlfriend attacked me without reasons?"

"Huh?" – Kirito was surprised. – "He said that you attacked him while he was trying to be nice with you."

"I don't recall any situation like that." – Kaz responded.

"So what was the beginning?" – Asuna asked, so did Sinon wonder.

"After I got up, I saw Shino's avatar near me. Since she had not log out, I decided to go out and took a look. When I was wondering around an area, a group of players were searching something nearby. One girl in a group seemed to be upset of something. It was nothing to do with me so I went away. For unknown reason, she attacked me and I ended up piecing her throat. After that, her group chased after me, including a Salamander man, in case you are wondering. But I can't tell if he was the man you asked." – Although Kaz said what the truth was, it seemed that only Sinon and Asuna willing to trust him.

"So what happened next?" – Asuna asked.

"Well…" – Kaz wondered if they believed the time he was being stuck in "the world reflects human's heart". He guessed that he should make it up and replaced it by another thing. – "I fell into a dungeon and being stuck in it. When I found the escape, it was in the morning and you know the rest."

"Not mean to be harsh but I can't believe your story now." – Kirito showed his doubt.

"I don't request you." – Kaz sighed boringly. Since Kirito came along with the party, so Kaz did not feel strange if he believed that guy than him.

"So it's meant you believe the Salamander player?" – Asuna asked Kirito.

"No, I didn't, too. Both of them have their defense. Let's just let it go for now. The next is I really wonder why you attacked the Cait Sith kid. And the way you killed her was very brutal. It will make a shock for her, you know." – Kirito asked.

"Even if that kid points weapons at you?" – Hearing it, Sinon suddenly got angry.

"Well, the kid was staying away, but he chose to attack her first." – Kirito wondered.

"That's right. He killed her without thinking anything. The way he fought was too brutal." – Leafa followed Kirito. She wondered why Sinon seemed to be angry.

"Well, we didn't stay at the scene, so we will stay out of it." – Lizbeth quickly grabbed Silica along with her when she felt another battle could happen any time.

"A large group attacked one person and you still want to call it "fair"?" – Sinon moved to cover for Kaz. – "He did not want to fight, and you still surrounded and tried to eliminate him, he just did what he need to survive. There is nothing wrong with it." – The way Sinon protected Kaz made him surprise, but since he was the main subject, he did not know what to say but be ready to leave.

"Well, it is just a game, even if he was killed, he still can start it again. This isn't SAO, you know?" – Kirito spoke on.

"So you mean when you feel danger, you shouldn't fight and just get yourself killed for no reason?" – Sinon suppressed Kirito.

"That's not what I mean. What I want to say is he should not fight that brutality. Sometime just stop for a second and talk to each other." – Kirito still protected his idea.

"Well tell me Kirigaya-san, did that group gave him a chance to talk?" – Sinon asked another question and Kirito could not answer.

"Hey, did you need to be that aggressive?" – Leafa spoke loudly at Sinon.

"Okay everyone, calm down." – Seeing the heat was rising, Asuna quickly moved between Sinon and Leafa, before they got into a fight. "Let's solve problem one after one, shall me?" – Thanks to her interruption, Lizbeth, Silica and Yui could sighed in relief while Leafa and Sinon calmed them down, Kaz and Kirito sat still and did not make any move.

"I have an opinion." – Lizbeth suddenly raised her hand up, before Asuna nodded. – "I don't know what to begin, but truly, even if your real life is not at risk, when you get killed, you will have to start from the beginning. I think that… Kaz, isn't it?" – The Leprechaun blacksmith looked at Kaz just to receive his nod. – "I think he is not an exception. After a long time playing, you don't want your account reset from the zero, am I right? As for me, I'm seriously giving up this game if I need to start learning and forging weapons from the very beginning."

"You got the point, Liz-chan." – Asuna smiled pleasantly and praised her best friend. – "That is what I intended to say. I heard that Sinon already partied with Kacchan, so it would be easier if they want find each other. If Kacchan got killed, both of them will need a lot of time to be together, not mentioning that lots of people have the same name with him. I also did not mention that Kaz might be tired when he got out from a dungeon."

"So what could affect to him?" – Leafa asked doubtfully.

"That person had been being stuck in a dungeon the whole night, so he could be very tired." – The Cait Sith tamer, Silica spoke out her opinion. – "Playing the whole night without sleeping can drain his endurance and diligent."

"Nice, Silica-chan." – Asuna smiled happily since both Lizbeth and Silican understood the situation very well. – "Just getting out of the dungeon, hadn't slept for the whole night made Kacchan exhausted. And yet, he was surrounded by a group of aggressive player. Terrifying, Kacchan just wanted to get away."

"Well, that doesn't mean he didn't lie about the dungeon, maybe it was just an excuse." – Leafa spoke on disturbingly. – "Even so, why did he aim to an easy target, like a little girl?"

"You just spoke for yourself." – Sinon spoke out. – "In every fight, kids are always an easy target that everyone can aim to. Between a tough opponent and an easy one, who will you choose when you want to escape?"

"That's…" – Leafa could find any word to say.

"Kirito-kun, you aren't wrong when you say they should just put their guard down and speak. If they could have done it, then there would have had no fight." – Suddenly, Asuna seemed to stay on Kirito's side. – "But you forget one thing. If it were you, a tired person who suddenly got surrounded and attacked by a group of aggressive stranger, can you keep your calmness? Or, you will be panicked?"

"Well, that's…" – The same with Leafa, Kirito did not know how to talk back to Asuna. Meanwhile, his sister looked at him as she believed he did not do anything wrong.

"I'm not saying Kirito-kun are the wrong person here. What I want to say is things don't always happen as you think and want to happen. Just put yourself in his situation, can you keep your normal calmness?" – Asuna softly questioned.

"No." – Kirito was struggling.

"Although Kacchan attacked a kid, but like Sinon's saying, he wanted to stay alive. I heard that he chose to run first, which meant he did not intend to fight. But because that group was intending to kill him, he did not have choice but to fight and tried to survive, by all cost, because there were something very important he wants to do, right, Kacchan?" – Asuna then turned to Kaz and smiled softly.

"Yes." – Kaz looked at Sinon's smile and nodded to Asuna.

"Everyone will do everything possible when they want to survive, no matter what is is. We were in this situation before. Didn't you forget, Kirito-kun?" – Asuna then turned to Kirito.

"Yeah." – Kirito nodded.

"Not to mentioning that Kacchan's past was something we, who were born in peace, can't imagine." – Asuna suddenly turned sad.

"Asuna…" – Looking at Asuna's expression, Sinon felt grateful to her. – "Thank you."

"That's okay. I understand." – Asuna smiled to Sinon.

"What do you mean "we who were born in peace"?" – Feeling strange, Lizbeth asked.

"That's another long story." – Asuna answered, before she spoke to everyone. – "After all, we are sitting here. I see there is no reason that we can't talk like friends, right? Maybe when we understand each other, there will no reason to argue anymore."

"I think so." – Kirito took a deep breath and looked at Asuna, and his adopted daughter who were hiding behind her adopt mother. – "Sorry."

"Whatever else, you have your reason to ask." – Kaz did not show any annoying. – "I guess I should be leaving."

"I'll go, too." – Sinon insisted.

"Just stay here. This is your home, too." – Asuna spoke to him. – "The house are quite big, we still have rooms left, just give me sometimes to arrange yours."

"Uhm…" – While he did not know what to say, Kaz looked at Sinon just to see her nod and smiled. He guessed he should not reject Asuna's offer. – "Then, thank you."

"Don't mind it. I'm glad that you still see me as your sister." – Asuna smiled happily. – "So, what are you doing next?"

"Before that, may I ask who is it?" – Kaz then pointed to the little girl, who had long black hair and big black eyes, looking at him curiously and shyly.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce you. This is Yui, my daughter." – Asuna patted Yui's back to encourage her. – "Come on, say "Hi"."

"Uhm… Hi." – The little girl seemed to be curious. But because of the heat of the conversation, she did not dare to show up.

"Your daughter?" – Kaz startled. He then looked at Asuna and Kirito, showing he could not believe it.

"No no no. It's not what you are thinking." – Realizing something, Asuna quickly spoke on embarrassingly. – "Kirito-kun, say something."

"Ah right. Yui is… uhm… our adopted daughter." – Kirito followed his wife. – "We found her in a forest. From that, we adopted her."

"She's really young." – Kaz asked surprisingly.

"Well, you can say that. And she is not human." – Kirito gave more information.

"What do you mean by that?" – Kaz was more uncomprehend.

"Well… Yui is… an AI, a special AI that can think as human being." – Asuna answered.

"Clearer, she was created as a program and was forced to monitor people's psychological parameters. But then she escaped herself and we adopted her." – Kirito patted Yui's head. The little girl smiled joyfully.

"Isn't that sad to her?" – Kaz suddenly felt sad. For unknown reason, he felt that he and Yui shared familiar unidentified things, which he could not know clearly and speak out.

"No, it's not. I'm very happy to live with Mama and Papa." – Yui quickly comforted Kaz when she saw his sad expression.

"That's good." – Kaz smiled slightly.

"I watched people for two years, only to see their insane, misery and else. But there were Mama and Papa who did not have either of them. After that "night", they were even happier. That was why Yui wanted to escape and came to see them."

"Glad to hear." – Afterwards, the little girl came closer to Kaz. Feeling something was unusual, Kaz asked Asuna. – "But what is "that night"?"

"Huh?" – Both Asuna and Kirito startled.

"It was the night in Mama's house, after dinner, Mama put off her clothes and…" – Yui answered innocently.

"NOOOOO. Stop, Yui. STOP." – Asuna quickly covered her adopted mouth. Kirito helped her, too.

"Just forget what she just said." – Kirito helped Asuna.

"It was not only that "night", but many "nights"." – The little girl said to Kaz interestedly and naively, while her adopt parents could not do anything else but covering their shy faces.

"Ah hah." – Both Kaz and Sinon looked at the family curiously, and they kept insisting them to tell what happened in "that night". – "Come on. Tell us."

"Are you two serious?" – Kirito did not think that both of them could be that insistence. It was like they were totally different than their usual calm appearance.

"But, Kaz-san is Mama's brother, so what should I call him?" – After that, Yui returned to her normal curious face.

"That's "Uncle."" – Calming down, Asuna smiled.

"Uhm… Can I call him that?" – Yui asked back.

"Why did you ask?" – Sinon wondered.

"Because Leafa-san is Papa's sister, I should call her "Aunt", but she always tells me to call him Leafa-san or Leafa nee-san." – Yui answered incomprehensibly. – "The same with Klein-san. He told me to call him "Onii-chan"."

"Don't listen to a stranger, okay?" – Immediately, Asuna and Kirito reminded Yui, why the mentioned character sneezed and wondered who called him. He thought it was a cute girl.

"Just call me what you see fit." – Kaz secured the little girl.

"Then will it be okay if I call you "Uncle Kaz"?" – Yui smiled brightly and came to him.

"Of course." – Kaz smiled and stroked her smooth black hair. The little girl could help but smiling happily.

"So, what will you do next?" – After everything seemed to be good, Asuna asked both Sinon and Kaz.

"I will fix his hair." – Sinon stroked her lover's mess hair. – "Is it okay?"

"Uhm…" – Kaz looked up and grabbed some of his hair. He wondered if it already returned to the beginning status. Whenever Kioku, or Sinon's appearance in his mind, fixing his hair, it always returned the same mess. And because it was Sinon, he said. – "Yeah, thank, Shino."

"Mah mah, don't be that polite." – Sinon smiled happily, before everyone moved.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, let's begin."

In a small room of a barbershop which was totally built by wood, Kaz was sitting on a chair and in front of a mirror, while Sinon was standing behind him and was about to begin using the function of this room. Normally, this barbershop, or any other ones in ALO, had two types of changing hair. The first one was simple. The players just needed to sit in the big hall, on the chair and looked at the mirror, and started choosing what hair style they wanted. However, it was limited and could not change much, despite the fact that it had a lot of hair styles to choose. But that could be understandable for a function that used in-game money. If the players did not satisfy, they could choose the second function. They would go to a small room, sitting on a chair and changed their hair style whatever they wanted. Of course, it would use real money, so not many players used it. One thing to say, that Kaz felt a little unpleasant when Sinon led him here. Standing in front of many eyes from many players, including guys and girls made him feel uneasy. Looking around, he guessed that they was feeling strange, as well as jealous for guys, when he came with a girl and both of them went into a same room. Meanwhile, Sinon ignored everything and only focused on Kaz.

"Something's wrong?" – Seeing Kaz was struggling at something, Sinon asked. She wondered if it was because they went together into a small room. It was nothing abnormal since they were a couple so she could not understand why. The only fact she did not consider that she was quite famous in both ALO and GGO for her sharp shooting skill and her good looking appearance.

"No. Nothing." – At the same time, Kaz gave up thinking. He did not want to make Sinon worry useless stuffs, either about his or hers, or anyone else. But having Sinon standing behind him was an easy feeling. It was always the same when Kioku stood behind him. Suddenly, he asked. – "Is it the first time Shino fix my hair?"

"No." – Stroking his messy hair the last one before she adjusted it, Sinon felt a little sad when he did not remember the other times. – "Kaz always let hair grows uncontrolledly."

"Sorry." – Kaz bowed his head slightly and Sinon only smiled. – "I wish I could remember more about Shino."

"That's okay. Don't bother with it." – Sinon comforted him and tried to find a subject to talk. – "Ah right, you have a coat that is similar to mine, right?"

"Yeah, but it is totally worn out. If I want to fix it, I need the "Textile" skill which is already max. Besides, it needs lots of rare materials. It won't be easy to find them." – Kaz answered boringly.

"Want to find them with me?" – Even she asked, she did not need to know the answer. – "It's too bad that I don't have that skill, but I know a person who has it. Guess who?"

"Uhm…" – Kaz tried to think those he knew, but he gave up quickly. – "No idea."

"That's Asuna." – Sinon smiled interestedly. – "Maybe Kaz already know, but not many players choose to learn "Cooking" and "Textile" skill, since they take a lot of time to max out. Considering to the items that are dropped out from bosses and mobs, it has more potential."

"But it will require a lot of luck." – Kaz responded sadly, before he opened his virtual window. – "I haven't show Shino my stats yet, right?"

"What the…" – At the moment she looked at Kaz's stats, Sinon was totally surprised. – "How can it be?"

"I don't know, either." – Kaz shook his head while both of them looked at his stats. His Strength stat was even lower than Asuna, the one who had the lowest Strength among Klein, Agil, Kirito, Lizbeth, Sinon, Leafa and Silica. Luckily, his Dexterity and Agility was quite high. They lied between Sinon and Asuna. While Sinon depended on her sharp shooting skill, as a ranger, Asuna was a type of close combat and always suppressed the enemy before they could do anything with her agility and critical rate. Clearer, Sinon and Asuna depended a lot on critical rate. And what was insane, in Sinon's eyes, were Kaz's Vital and Luck stats. His Vital had only one point while his Luck was zero. Sinon could not understand what happened to his stats, although the rest was normal. Afterwards, Kaz explained a little more. – "If I remember right, then because of having zero Luck, so I often gain nothing from the monsters and bosses. If I have, then they are useless stuff only. I don't know if a Vital or Luck buff skills can effect on them or not."

"I have checked your gears, too." – Sinon could not help but agreeing with him. – "Your gears have no plus on them. They were totally blank."

"Wish there is a way…"

"Ah right, we can do a thing for them." – Reminding of something, Sinon spoke on joyfully before Kaz could say anything. – "Lizbeth is an excellent blacksmith. She may be able to help you to upgrade your gears."

"Can she?" – Kaz had a little doubt but seeing Sinon was having fun, he did not want to break it. – "Then tell her I will pay the check."

"Don't worry, she won't take it." – Sinon stroke Kaz's hair.

"Now I notice…" – Suddenly, Kaz noticed something. – "Shino don't wear your battle suit."

"That's understandable. My coat has a wide armhole so it can tangle me when I'm fixing your hair." – Shino explained and she seemed to not bother with this question much. In this time, she was wearing a white shirt with a black short dress. They were simple, though.

"You aren't different much than a normal girl." – Kaz said innocently.

"Ah, you mean when I wear my battle suit, I'm looks so violent?" – Sinon squeezed her both fist on both sides of Kaz's head while she was smiling and Kaz was apologizing her. Obviously, Sinon just teased him, before she stroked his hair softly. Afterwards, Sinon finished her work and spoke on joyfully. – "Done."

"Thank you, Shino." – Kaz looked at the mirror. Different than the messy hair, his hair was shorter and clean, both the front and the back were adjusted very well.

"You're welcome." – As she said, Sinon hugged Kaz from behind, rubbing her nose on his hair and enjoying the moment. Seeing Sinon was happy, Kaz did not say anything but smiled slightly. Suddenly, seeing Kaz's face, Sinon wanted to peek out his cheeks. As she had just thought, she already pulled them out.

"Ouch. It's hurt." – Kaz said.

"Ah, sorry." – Sinon quickly drew back her fingers but she knew that Kaz would not get angry because of it.

After fixing his hair, Sinon told Kaz to wait her in front of the barbershop. Kaz looked around the streets. He wondered if because today was a Christmas, the streets were a little quiet. The shops of the NPCs stood silently, as they were doing their job to wait for the customers to come and buy. There were a few people hanging together. They could be friends, but some of them were couple. It was understandable since today was a holiday, everyone always wanted to hang out with their friends or with their love. Comparing to them, Kaz was no different. The only thing was in his mind, was a consideration. He wondered if everything was rushing too fast. He just got out of a strange world, then being chased, and finally reunited with Sinon. He also met Asuna, a person he looked as a sister. They happened in only half a day. While he was thinking what would happen next, the snow was started falling. He also felt cold, very cold. Despite the simple clothes, the other players seemed not be affected by the weather like him. He wondered why there was the difference here. Reminding it, he started feeling a little cold when they walked on the streets, and feeling warmer when they stepped into the barbershop.

"Sorry for kept you waiting." – When Kaz was standing still, Sinon stepped out with a big difference, and made Kaz totally surprised. – "What's wrong?" – Sinon asked when seeing Kaz's surprising face.

"Your hair…" – Kaz looked at her short black hair. To him, she was more beautiful than her normal blue hair, or he thought so. She also had two while ribbons tied her hair in both sides of her face. It was not different than the real one.

"Ah, it's because my hair is black in real life, too." – Sinon answered. – "Besides, I think this hair and this face will be more familiar to you. That doesn't mean I don't trust you. It is because I will be more secure if you see me as we are in real life."

"Uhm…" – Kaz did not know how to answer. But if she said so, it might be that she was worried that he did not remember her real face. However, he thought Sinon did not have to do it. – "You didn't need to do it."

"It's not a big deal, don't bother it." – Sinon came close to Kaz and took his hand tightly. The way she crossed her fingers with him, just like they were equal, as well as a confirmation she wanted to protect him and stayed by his side. – "So, are we good to go?"

"Yeah." – Kaz nodded. Reminding of something, he said sadly. – "Today is Christmas, and I don't have anything to gift you."

"It was already here." – Sinon smiled at him happily, which made Kaz not understand why she said it. – "Come on, you'll be cold if we keep standing here."

"Did Shino know…" – Kaz was a little surprise.

"In the time Kaz were in the coma, I read everything that happened to you and what projects you were talking part in. So yeah, I know." – Sinon secured him.

On the way back to the wooden house of Kirito and Asuna, Kaz and Sinon walked together and chatted a lot. They were chatting about what they liked to do, what they liked to eat and drink. Since they were staying in a game, both of them promised to spend time to play as much as possible. Also, Kaz was worried about Sinon, because she had to take care of her in real life, he hoped that she did not strain herself. Understanding his worry, Sinon promised not to get herself in any trouble.

"Gyaaaaaaa…"

"That's… Asuna."

When they had just stepped close to the wooden, both Sinon and Kaz heard a familiar scream. No needed to ask, they rushed in just to see a weird thing. The little girl, Yui was grabbing her adopt mother's breast, while the other guys were covering their chest. All their faces were red. Meanwhile, on another corner, Kirito and Klein were laughing interestedly. After playing enough with Asuna's breast, Yui came to her adopt father and the one told her to call him "onii-chan". And the two guys did not even look at how shy the girls were. However, Kirito could read that all girls here only cared about his reaction, except one.

"So, what can you tell, Yui-chan?" – Klein asked curiously while the other girls spoke at him loudly. But he did not care.

"Uhm… Mama has the balance. Lizbeth-san's breasts are bigger. I cannot grab Leafa-san's totally. And Silica-san has a little bigger than before." – Yui answered naively.

"You guys are only interested in it. Every man in the world." – Lizbeth spoke on angrily and shyly.

"Ah, Sinon-san." – Seeing the Cait Sith couple, Yui jumped off Kirito's laps and came to her. – "Can I touch your breasts?"

"No." – Sinon quickly stood behind Kaz. Seeing a protected wall, the little girl struggled for a moment before Kaz patted her head and turned her to Asuna. Seeing Asuna was looking at her sadly, Yui ran to her quickly.

"Yui-chan is…" – Asuna sighed. Her adopted daughter was being used too easy, although it was a funny and unharmed joke.

"That's not fair. Why Sinon is the only one who is safe?" – The Leprechaun blacksmith spoke on boringly.

"Before that, why don't you ask the one who started it?" – Kaz and Sinon sat down near Asuna. Yui looked at him curiously and wonderingly, before Asuna patted and smiled to her. As Kaz did not mind, Yui then sat on his laps joyfully, and her long black hair was being stroked by him. Meanwhile, they all stared at Kirito.

"Hey Klein, say some…" – Seeing a dangerous situation, Kirito turned to Klein to find assistance but the Salamander player had already logged out. He mumbled boringly. – "That bastards…"

"I didn't think that Kirito would prefer big breasts." – Asuna glared at him.

"Well, like I said, every man in the world always likes big boobs." – Lizbeth complained. – "They take the size of the breasts to estimate a girl."

"Not everyone's like that. I'm too." – Kirito tried to make an excuse.

"Papa is lying." – Suddenly, Yui spoke on and no one could doubt her line.

"Yui-chan is a good girl." – Asuna praised Yui, before she gave Kirito a deadly glare, which made him unspeakable.

"How about you?" – Suddenly, Lizbeth looked at Kaz and asked.

"Hah?" – Kaz was totally caught off guard. He then became the main attention of everyone in this living room.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." – Sinon said but the way she looked at him, Kaz could tell that she wanted to know the answer.

"Is the size of breasts…" – Kaz sighed boringly. He realized he could not run away from the question. He guessed he just had to spoke what in his mind. It was simple as that. – "… important that much?"

"Huh?" – After hearing what Kaz had just said, no one could spoke anything. Kaz was totally serious and even Yui could tell that he did not lie about it.

"Again."

Standing in the kitchen of the wooden house, Kaz was trying to make a dinner for him. The time was around 6p.m and he started feeling hungry. After he answered the breasts question, everyone started logging out and took a break, including Sinon. Although Sinon comforted him that she would come back, he still had a little sad, and a little worrying. He hoped that Sinon did not strain herself too much. If he remembered right, not only the real body needed to rest, or eat, but also their avatar in those virtual worlds needed to. That was why it was quite hard to balance between the real life and virtual world. Like in real life, if they did not eat in the game, their avatar would get exhausted, which could lead to some negative stats and ailments. Considering more, it was hard to eat after the real body had eaten. Their minds recorded the feeling of a full stomach, so it was not easy to eat once at a time. One other thing, because they were in different world, the time for eating would also be different.

Despite the fact that Sinon did not want Kaz to wait for her, Kaz still wanted to do. But a little snack before the main meal was not a problem. Asuna understood that. She showed him the kitchen and taught him how to use all the stuff in it before logging out. Not only that, she also gave him a lot of high quality foods. Normally, it was recommended for the beginning cookers, which they should cook with low or average quality ingredients. But if the players risked to boost up their Cooking skill tree, they could use high or even rare ingredients. It was more effective if they had enough luck. But for Kaz, it was not that easy. Because of having zero luck, he would always fail to do anything. For example, he had been trying to do a quick sandwiches but the quality of each sandwiches was terrible, if he did not want to say "worst". There would be no human or animals could eat his sandwiches. Things were getting worse and his stomach was starting calling for food. He had no choice but to eat vegetables. At least it could help him somehow, but it would not help him from being hungry. Sighing, he sat on a chair in the kitchen and ate an apple. Meanwhile, he looked around the kitchen. The whole house was made by wood and the kitchen was not an exception. It had two cookers, an oven, and everything that was needed for a kitchen. The decoration and arrangement were very good, too. It was very bright and clean, giving an atmosphere of ease and charming. However, no matter how good the house was, he still felt the cold, making his body shake non-stop. At the outside, the snow was falling and the night had come. What made him wonder was although the cold weather, no one seemed to be affected by it, except him.

"Are you okay, Uncle Kaz?" – Suddenly, the voice of the little kid spoke on near him. Yui, who was in her human form, wearing a thin white dress, asked him with her uncomprehend black eyes.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." – He responded with his white breath. Looking at the head was full of snow, Kaz wondered why this child did not feel cold. He also knew that she had just done playing with the snow when he looked at her chop head. He then found a small clean white towel in the kitchen. Strangely, he could not take it. When he just took it on, the virtual window appeared and warned him not to steal an item of another player. It took him a few seconds before he realized he was in a game, not in the real life. He then opened his inventory. Fortunately, he had one and he could sigh securely, before he started cleaning Yui's head. – "Come here. Your hair is full of dirt."

"Thank you." – The girl sat down and let Kaz clean her hair. She seemed to be interested and happy, which made Kaz feel secure that the girl did not cautious with him. Despite the cold and the shaking body, Kaz still managed to clean all the dirt on Yui's hair. On the opposite, Yui saw very strange that Kaz's breaths were white smoke. She did see this phenomenon in real life via her adopt parents but she had never seen anything like this in ALO. She quickly noticed Kaz's body was shaking faster and faster. Worrying, she asked. – "Are you okay, Uncle Kaz?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry." – Kaz tried to keep him awake. The cold was making him sleepier.

"I'm bac…" – Suddenly, Asuna logged in. Just stepping inside the kitchen, she saw the strange thing was happening. She quickly came to Kaz and asked worryingly. – "Kacchan, are you okay?"

"Asuna nee-san?" – Kaz was surprised. He did not think that Asuna would log in so soon.

"Oh God, you're so cold." – Asuna grabbed Kaz's hand and quickly felt the cold, though she did not know why. Because of not having time to consider this strange thing, Asuna preferred to heat Kaz up. She quickly helped him to stay in front of fireplace in the living room, which also made Kaz know that this house had a fireplace. As an instinct, Asuna burned the fireplace up while using more warm cloths and blanks to cover Kaz. Thank for her quick action, Kaz was getting better and finally, she could sigh securely. – "Glad I logged in in time."

"What's wrong with Uncle Kaz?" – The little girl asked her mother incomprehensibly and worryingly.

"He's getting a cold. When your body's temperature is too low, it will make your skin cold. Your brain will stop thinking and if you don't heat up your body quickly, you will definitely die." – Asuna explained to Yui as simple as possible.

"I see. It's so strange. I have never seen anyone catch a cold in ALO." – Yui spoke on.

"Now you said it…" – Asuna agreed with Yui. However, the important thing they only cared in this moment was Kaz. – "Stay with Uncle Kaz, okay? I'll cook something."

Needless to say, when Yui was staying with Kaz, Asuna went into the kitchen and she was surprised when there were a lot of terrible making sandwiches on the table. Thanks to her Cooking skill tree, which was already in the maximum, she found out all the ingredients were very high quality, which were given by her. Putting aside all the wonderings, she started cooking warm foods for Kaz, as well as preparing meals for the others. Of course, Kaz's meal was the first priority.

"Kaz, are you okay?" – Right after Asuna had brought some warm foods, Sinon logged in just to see Kaz was being covered by a lot of blankets. She quickly understood the situation and ran to him immediately.

"I feel better. Thanks." – Kaz thanked Sinon.

"Sorry. I forgot." – Sinon's face turned sad. Despite all the information, she still forgot that Kaz's avatar was not like the others. In her thoughts, it was a big mistake and she could stop blaming herself.

"You know something, Shino-chan?" – Seeing the strange reaction of Sinon, Asuna asked.

"I totally forgot that Kaz is using a system different than us. With it, Kaz can be able to feel cold, hot, sick, tiredness, and more." – While saying, Sinon was checking if Kaz was totally safe.

"Is that so?" – Asuna seemed not to doubt Sinon. – "That explained his cold."

"I'm sorry for not helping anything." – Yui spoke on sadly.

"It's not your fault. Don't mind it. It's my fault that not saying sooner." – Kaz patted and comforted the little girl.

"Thank you for helping him." – Afterwards, Sinon thanked Asuna.

"It's okay. It's good that I logged in sooner." – Asuna smiled, before she brought the meal for four of them. While eating, Asuna asked. – "So Kacchan, did you remember anything else?"

"I'm not sure. It's kinda blank and really messed up. There are some… things, or events and else I can remember, but some I cannot." – Kaz answered.

"Don't push yourself too much, okay?" – Both Sinon and Asuna thought the same thing.

"The doctor said that his memory is only fragments. So he cannot remember everything." – Sinon added sadly. – "If it was not because of me, then…"

"Shino-chan…" – Asuna felt sad but she did not know what to say. Reminding it, she was totally surprised when knowing that because of saving Kirito, or Kirigaya Kazuto, a person that he did not know and Sinon had feelings for him, he sacrificed himself just to bring Kirito back. But he failed and his fragment memory was the price. But there were more things in Asuna's mind, which she could not speak out loud and kept them for herself. It was enough, she thought.

"Shino didn't do anything. It was my choice." – Kaz spoke on when both Sinon and Asuna turned sad. – "Honestly, I don't want any of you feel sorry for me because what I did. I might know the risk, yet I did it anyway. I thought I could do something."

"But it doesn't mean you should risk your life for a person you don't know." – Sinon responded and Asuna agreed with her. The atmosphere seemed to be heavy and no one knew what they should say.

"I'm back." – Suddenly, Kirito logged in, along with Leafa, Lizbeth and Silica. Seeing the heavy atmosphere and a strange situation, he asked. – "What's with those blankets?"

"A-Anyway, it's good to see you safe. Like I said, it doesn't matter what you have done in the past anymore. Right now, you two are together, that's the important thing, right, Shino-chan, Kacchan?" – Asuna quickly turned off the atmosphere.

"Right." – Did not want to make Asuna worry, both Kaz and Sinon nodded to her. Afterwards, Kaz wondered if both Sinon and Asuna were okay. – "I thought you two would log in later. Are your body okay?"

"Of course. Don't worry about it." – Sinon smiled securely at him.

"After having dinner, I felt a little worry so I thought I should give a look." – Asuna said. – "Besides, I need to cook dinner for everyone. But something really bothers me, that the sandwiches you made."

"I guess it is because of my Luck stats." – Immediately, Kaz and Sinon understood what Asuna was saying. Since Asuna was really close to Kaz, he did not bother to show her his stats.

"What the…" – Like Sinon, Asuna could not hide her surprise and it made the others had no idea what she had just seen.

"My theory is…" – Sinon thought for a moment, before she spoke. – "Whatever we do, we always hope for a little luck. If we are lucky, the products will be very good but if we're not… Well, I don't need to say it, right?"

"So you mean because Kacchan's Luck is zero, so whatever he does, he will always fail." – Asuna got the idea but the others could not. The fact that Kaz's Luck was zero took all their attention.

"Uhm…" – Suddenly, Yui wanted to say something. Seeing that, Asuna smiled and patted her head. – "Actually, it isn't strange much. When I was free, I found that there are some people that have false statistics when they create their avatar."

"False statistics?" – Everyone wondered what Yui was saying.

"It means that that player may have at least one statistic that is probably bad or good. It can be Strength, Vitality, Magic, Dexterity, Agility and Luck. But it is rare. I can be sure that the rate of having one false statistic is under 3.5%. And I can be sure that Uncle Kaz is the only person in ALO that has two false statistics." – Yui explained.

"What?" – Kirito, Leafa, Lizbeth and Silica could not believe what they had just heard. Kirito said. – "So it means…"

"Yes. Uncle Kaz's avatar is very rare, which the rate is under three percent." – Yui confirmed.

"I see. That explained why Kaz's HP is very low. Besides, everything in ALO always has the successful rates. Kaz's Luck is zero so he will absolutely fail in doing anything." – Asuna looked at Kaz.

"At least, he still has the other stats backing him up." – Sinon could not help but sighed and expressed some worrying to Kaz.

"But he's really brave that accepts those false stats. If it is others, they may throw it away." – Kirito commented.

"Yeah, right. Why didn't you do it?" – Agreeing with Kirito, Sinon asked.

"Uhm…" – Kaz thought for a few seconds. – "'Cause I thought I should accept what fate gives me, or so."

"That's Kaz I know." – Sinon sighed, and so did Asuna.

Afterwards, everyone got their dinner. Except Sinon and Asuna, the other girls seemed to have fun talks with Kirito. As for him, since Asuna seemed to care about Kaz, he thought it was not a big deal. Asuna seemed to trust him and after what both Sinon and Asuna said, he guessed that he should not bother if Asuna wanted to take care of Kaz, since they were close and like a siblings. As for Sinon, he felt good that she finally met the person she loved. He knew that feeling when he got out of Underworld and saw Asuna again. But yet, he was struggling and did not know how to deal with the other girls. He could not speak out loud since it would hurt them. But he knew he could not let it last forever.

"Ne ne, onii-chan, why won't we preparing a Christmas tree today, in our home?" – Suddenly, Leafa, the green Sylph player, asked him with hope and interesting.

"Yeah, why not?" – Today was a Christmas, so Kirito could not say it was boring. Besides, hanging out with his sister was not a bad thing. But he wondered if this girl really saw him as a big brother.

"Kirito, you mind to go with me to Christmas shop, I want to buy something. Maybe I can find a gift for you." – Lizbeth seemed not want to stay out.

"I don't mind. Just call me when you're good to go." – Kirito responded. Even he said so, he wondered how he should respond to Lizbeth. This Leprechaun blacksmith helped him lots of time. She never took any price for forging his weapon, no matter how many times he said he could not accept it. Not only that, she seemed to want to hang out with him as much as possible.

"Kirito-san… I have a present to give you. Will you take it?" – The Cait Sith tamer, Silican, shyly spoke on.

"I'm happy to take it. I think I should gift you something." – Kirito smiled and patted her head. For a long time, she seemed not to older than Yui, despite the fact she was the same age at Leafa and Sinon. However, the girl was more mature and her appearance was older more than before. She would be going to be a cute girl some days. Just like the others, Kirito did not know how to treat her as a younger sister, as he always tried to do. He knew that this girl had feeling for him from the day he helped her to revive her blue dragon. He did not know if it was good or bad since she seemed to be shyer than the others whenever she chatted with him.

"Are you okay, Asuna nee-san?" – Seeing Asuna was smiling sadly when looking at Kirito, Kaz asked worryingly.

"Huh? Ah, uh, I'm okay." – Asuna quickly covered her expression and stood up. – "Well then, I still have something to do. It is nearly New Year so I will be busy a lot. I'll try to log in whenever I can. Don't worry about me, okay?" – She comforted her little brother.

"If you said so. Please take care of yourself." – Kaz nodded. Asuna patted and stroked his hair while securing him.

"Ah Asuna, if you don't mind…" – Remembering something, Kirito quickly stood up.

"Sorry, I have to go. I won't be able to log in until the next morning. Merry Christmas, Kirito-kun." – Asuna tried to hide her sadness and smiled at Kirito, before she logged out. For unknown reason, everyone could feel something was wrong with the Undine girl.

"Mama is crying, isn't she?" – The little girl, Yui, spoke silently.

After finishing the dinner, everyone logged out, except Sinon who decided to stay with Kaz. An hour later, Kaz was getting better and she could not hide her secure breath. Somehow, they were worrying about Asuna. She seemed to be a little stress. Both of them had not got the reason yet and they hoped that she would be fine. Sinon reminded Kaz how cheerful and well-hearted Asuna was. She seemed to be not showing her true expression in her mind, and yet, she always smiled and opened to everyone. However, in the dinner today, they both did not feel the same Asuna they knew, but a stressful and sad one. They were kind of worrying but they could not do anything else, until Asuna spoke on herself. Afterwards, Sinon spoke to Kaz and decided to go out and bought some cloths.

"You wanna come, Yui?" – Putting a scarf around Kaz's neck, Sinon asked the little child nicely.

"What's wrong?" – Kaz asked next. He wondered why the child seemed to be worried.

"I feel that… Mama is very sad." – Yui answered sadly. – "It was the first I could feel her sadness strongly. No, it was not the first time but before she met Papa, and before they married. But now, Mama is truly sad. Is Mama going to be okay?"

"All we can do for now… is waiting." – Kaz comforted Yui as simple as possible. – "Sometimes, people are having sadness, and even despair and misery. But I can be sure if we show that we are worried about them, maybe their sadness won't last long. Yui love your Mama, right? So do you believe in her?"

"Yes, I have." – Yui nodded.

"Then she won't let you down." – Kaz smiled and stroked her long hair. – "As long as she knows that Yui will stay with her, am I right?"

"I think so." – The girl smiled relaxingly.

"So, do you want to come with us?" – Kaz asked, although he knew that she would not need those cloths like he did. But an offer to make this little girl less worry was well-worth.

"Uhm…" – Yui then looked at Sinon just to see her smile. She then nodded happily. – "Yes."

"There we go." – After that, Kaz carried Yui on his shoulder, and it made the girl happy and felt fun.

"Didn't think you can be good with kids." – A little surprised Sinon asked.

"Hardly says I don't have experience with them." – Reminding it, even it was his world and imagination, but "the world reflects human's heart" did give him chances and tests to deal with kids. Of course, taking care of his "children", Mirai and Kibou, were a good lesson for him. He then added. – "Besides, Yui is a good kid. Who doesn't like them, anyway?"

"Can't argue with it." – Sinon smiled.

The three of them then went back to the town in 22nd floor of Aincrad. Because today was the Christmas day, so they did not feel any abnormal if the town was decorated by lots of pines. Attached on them was lots of decoration stuffs. The buildings on the streets were also decorated with red and wine colors, some could have yellow banners. The whole town was decorated beautifully, which if it was in the real life, it would gave a warm despite the cold weather. Stepping into a shop, Sinon chose cloths for both Kaz and Yui. Knowing Kaz liked dark colors, Sinon bought him a black warm coat and a grey warm shirt, along with a pair of trousers. As for Yui, since she often wore white and bright cloths, Sinon chose for her a light brown warm coat, a long white dress and a pair of white socks. One convenience they did not have to choose for their size. When they equipped the cloths, the game would automatically re-size them and did not take lots of time to do it. After that, they got out of the shop and Sinon was happy when both Kaz and Yui did not complaint anything she chose for them. One other thing, Kaz seemed to be a little strange, as it was like he did not how to express his thoughts. Sinon then realized what he wanted. Before they left, Sinon bought for her a blue warm coat, along with a silver shirt and a pair of black trousers, like his. After that, she could feel Kaz's relief. Just how cute he was, she thought.

"Welcome back." – When they went back to the wooden house, Asuna had already logged in and welcome them with her normal smile. Seeing her adopt mother, Yui ran to her immediately. Asuna stroked her hair and smiled happily.

"Yo." – Suddenly, a voice of a man spoke on. Kaz and Sinon took a look and realized it was a familiar person to them. He came from the Leprechaun race. Wearing a long white coat, Sinon did not feel he was different much than his calm and profession style in his real life. The man had short white hair, with his eyes had two different colors, one was blue and one was white. His height was the same in real life, 185cm if Sinon remembered right.

"Glad to see you're back." – An Undine woman sat next to the Leprechaun man. She had a blue hair longed to her shoulders. Her eyes were light blue. She had a good looking and mature face. She wore a blue coat, along with a red shirt and a black dress.

"Kamikuro-san, Akane-san." – Sinon greeted them.

"Do you remember us, Kaz?" – The man named Kamikuro asked Kaz.

"Yeah, but… not much. You're working at the main R&D Research of the Japan Government, located in Okinawa. Your name is… Kamikuro Shinya. And you are my senior." – Kaz slowly tried to remember this friendly face, before he moved to the woman. – "And you are Kamikuro Akane, his wife. You're working at the Tokyo police station, as a chief of the intelligent section and the task force."

"Wow…" – Asuna was surprised, not because Kaz could remember them, but their jobs. But she wondered why Kaz said Shinya was Kaz's senior.

"Hey, do you remember me, comrade?" – Suddenly, Kaz noticed another person. He was a Cait Sith man. He had a handsome face and definitely, he was not a native Japan citizen. He had a long bright blond hair, with his both eyes were blue. He was quite tall, 180cm. He wore a white long coat, along with a white shirt and a pair of white trousers.

"No." – Kaz answered frankly.

"You're kidding, right?" – The blond man seemed to be surprised.

"He is Lowenzial Uruz, your comrade at JSDF. You really don't remember him?" – Sinon asked again to make sure Kaz was not joking.

"Hm…" – Kaz seemed to be reminding Uruz. – "Ah right, you're the one who loves and dreams to die in a big breasts. You often go to look at the woman's bathroom but always get caught and is beaten terribly in the JSDF main headquarter and not only that, but also in every base around Japan."

"Did you need to say that out loud?" – Uruz spoke on disturbingly.

"Ah right, you lend him money, remember?" – Shinya added more.

"Yeah. Around… 5 million yen." – Kaz spoke on emotionlessly, while Asuna and Sinon were surprised and looked at Uruz.

"When did you lend me THAT much?" – Uruz stood up and shouted at Kaz. – "I only owe you 2 million yen."

"Then pay me now." – Kaz responded.

"You REALLY remember, don't you?" – Uruz screamed louder.

"Whatever it is, you're really dishonest when having a kid lends you money." – Shinya spoke on while the others followed him.

"I didn't say I won't pay him." – Uruz sighed boringly, before he looked at Kaz, who was sitting between Sinon and Asuna, on his laps were Yui. – "You haven't changed at all. But when did you make your harem?"

"Just shut up and don't mention to me anything about that." – Kaz felt really annoy when Uruz spoke out the word "Harem". He never felt pleasant with it.

"Alright, let's go to the main point, shall we?" – After a little refreshing, Shinya spoke on as he looked at Kaz. For some reasons, he felt a little sad and worry. Even he knew him, as well as having Sinon and his friends stay with him, Shinya was still worried about what he was going to do. – "Kaz, it's good that you don't forget any of us. But you have to know who you are."

"Wait, Kamikuro-san, that's…" – Understanding what Shinya intended to say, Sinon startled and looked at him, as she was showing that it was too soon to say.

"I know what you're thinking, Shino-chan, but sooner or later, we will need to tell him anyway. Better to solve every problem as once, rather than lasting it, don't you think so?" – Akane comforted Sinon.

"I know. But…" – Sinon was still worried. Looking at Kaz, she wondered how he might react. On the other hands, Asuna seemed to agree with Shinya and Akane, along with Uruz.

"I think… it will be better." – Kaz quickly understood the situation. Besides, he needed to confirm himself, about whom he was and where he belonged to. – "Let's just hear him out, is it okay?"

"You sure?" – Sinon asked to make sure that Kaz agreed with them. Seeing his nod, Sinon had no choice but to accept it. – "Then, let's begin."

'It's going to be long night. But I'll try to conclude everything as short and simple as possible." – Shinya felt less worry and started telling them. Taking a deep breath, he started. – "Back in 2015, there was a project that researching the possible abilities of human beings, including everything: mind, muscle, strength, psychic, and everything you can think about. But there was one subject that we were focusing the most, which was human's brain. Does anyone of you believe that our brain only works at 10%, like the old sayings?"

"I don't think so." – Asuna, Sinon and Kaz had the same idea. Asuna then spoke on. – "As I read, our brain is always working at 100% in all time. That "10%" theory was proven to be wrong."

"Yeah, but what if…"

"Hi, Asuna…" – Suddenly, in the middle of the talking, Kirito logged in and greeted Asuna. Looking from a hall, he thought that Asuna was talking with Kaz and Sinon, until he stepped in the living room, where he saw three guests. Wondering what was going on, he said. – "I didn't think we are having guests today."

"You are Kirito, right?" – Seeing him, Shinya asked.

"Yes. How do you know me?" – Kirito showed his doubt.

"Because of your famous." – Shinya responded.

"May I ask what are you talking about?" – Kirito asked next.

"Kamikuro-san is telling us Kaz's past. You want to join in?" – Asuna answered and asked.

"I don't mind." – Kirito intended to sit with Asuna. But he quickly saw that there was no space left on the sofa that Asuna, Kaz and Sinon was sitting. Having no choice, he sat on a chair. At first, he thought it was normal. But then he quickly realized that both Asuna and Yui did not greet him as they always did. Trying to remove unrelated thoughts, he then joined in the telling.

"Okay, let's turn back. Like I said, it is proven that our brain works at 100% at all time. But what if we can push it more than 100%? We successfully did it. The first success was around 200%. After few more works, we could push to 400%. In theory, it will make us be smarter, solve any problems easier. If your brain works with that speed, it is nearly like there is nothing you can do." – Shinya kept telling sadly.

"Did it have any side effect?" – Asuna said a question that she doubted there would be no way it did not have the answer.

"Yes, it did. When your brain works with that speed, it causes a lot of problems, most of them were psyche. It made the test subject went crazy, unable to control their body and their mind, and even death. Due to the cost was too high, we intended to stop that project. But some people did not let us do it." – Shinya stopped and took a short breath.

"So they forced you to keep researching." – Kaz commented. – "But what does it relate to me?"

"A lot, more than you can think." – Shinya sighed. – "In the time we were working, we found that there were some people that their brains could work over 100%. Of course, they did not know that themselves, until we tested it. However, it did not make them special much from the normal people. You may not believe, but everyone always had their own talents. The matter is they don't conscious themselves. That was why we kept finding and recruiting more test subjects, to find more abilities. The only problem left that how we could awake their talents. And it led to the things you could only imagine in movies. We tested them, alive. However, not everyone could awake their talent officially and easily. When we were testing, there weren't much people that could stand against the side effects after awaking their talents. Most of them died in vanish and forgotten. After thousands of sacrifices, we found the way to awake their talents and it was called "Brain Burst"."

"Wait. I think I heard this word somewhere." – Kirito seemed to be familiar with those two words.

"By setting Nano machines in their brains, it would awake their special ability without creating any side effects. Back to that time, we were very glad that we could finally find a way to escape that hell. But no. The "Brain Burst" function could not be used for a long time. And the hosts needed to rest after activating their brain burst. But the people who sat above us still did not satisfy with the results. They asked us to keep working until we could activate brain burst without stopping any seconds."

"That's really ridiculous. Even machines needed to rest." – Sinon seemed to be disturbed.

"I know what you think, but with those bastards, they never thought so. After all, their reason of keeping this project was to create dummy tools for their own purposes. If anyone rejected, they would send their man to kill our family, in front of our eyes, but not the fast way." – Shinya suddenly grabbed his both hands to stop the shaking. But it was not only his hands and arms, but his whole body. Seeing his stress, Akane quickly grabbed his hand, hopefully she could help him to calm down.

"I think we should rest for a while." – Understanding, Asuna stood up. She intended to reduce the stress of the story. Like Sinon, Asuna felt a little strange and she started worrying about Kaz, by her instinct. – "I'll make something to drink. In the meantime, let's take a break."

"Let's keep going." – After Asuna had brought out some coffee cups, everyone took a slip and a short break, before Shinya started again. – "In order to keep out families safe, with we were properly sure that they would never keep their words, we still kept working with a little hope that someone would find us before it was too late. Secretly, we split to two groups: One kept working and one kept trying to seek help. We knew for sure that if we didn't try to find help by our own, we would be ended up dead, all of us. About the brain burst, even we knew that we would get our hands blood, but it was the only way to survive. We tried to make false thousands of false reports and requested to keep the higher sits busy. But it also meant that we would indirectly kill and kidnapped a lot of people."

"How did someone could be that cruel?" – Asuna commented.

"You never know all types of people, unless they reveal to you themselves." – Uruz responded.

"Three years had passed so far, in 2018, the higher sits was losing their patients and asked us to do whatever it cost to create at least one successful… "product", or they would kill some families. Being putting knife on our necks, we had no choice but to make at least one. But the problem would never be solved easily. In three years, we also tried to research more information about the brain burst capabilities. Of course, all good results, we kept them for ourselves. But since we were running out of time, we had no choice. And that was that "project" had been planned."

"Les Enfant Satane…" – Sinon mumbled.

"It was called "Les Enfant Satane", the cursed children." – Shinya sighed painfully. – "We built a lot of big tube and put anything we needed to create a space like woman's worm. The next thing was we would sperms and eggs to create human."

"Wait, does that mean… you clone people?" – Kirito and Asuna were totally surprised.

"Yes. "Clone" is the right word. Of course, the materials were coming all from the test subjects. But because the time was near, we had no choice but to accelerate the project. Rather than taking nine month for a child, it only took a few days. We did it by accelerating all the cell, and organs, and else." – Shinya responded to Kirito. – "What haunted us today was what we did back there. You don't know how many children we killed when they were not in human form, and even they were born, due to accelerating age and unstable cell, not so much children could be in their human forms. Or in the other word, it called "mutation". Even when they could be created as normal babies, their brain died so fast after a few hours of crying, before we put them… into… Until now, I could not get their cries and screams out of my head."

"You put them into what?" – Kirito asked.

"They burned them all." – Sinon wanted to reduce Shinya's pain by speaking the fact. As she predicted, Kirito, Asuna and Kaz could not hide their surprise.

"So, you mean Kacchan was…" – After everyone had calmed down for a bit, Asuna spoke on.

"Yes. Kaz was created by us. And his name was not given by us. Back there, he was named C-7, which meant class C, subject 7." – Shinya tried to reduce his stress but he did not dare to look at Kaz, before he continued. – "Surprisingly, Kaz was the only subject of class C which was successful. Not only that, he could activate brain burst anytime he wanted. Afterwards, we all knew that Kaz was our only hope to survive from the deadline. Having a satisfied result, the higher sits requested us to keep researching, which had Kaz being the main test subject. From him, we created more subjects but for some reasons, we did not know why the others could not success like him until we learned the cause of his success."

"How?" – Sinon asked politely. It was the main point she did not understand. It was written in the report Shinya sent her but the reason why Kaz was the only successful child did not mention in it.

"Like the other, Kaz was mutated but the reason of that mutation surprised us all. Asada-kun, Asuna-kun, you knew that Kaz offically had an adopt brother and sister, right?" – Shinya looked at both girls and asked.

"Yes, we know." – Two girls nodded.

"In 2015, Kaz's adopt brother, Ishimaru Kazuyuki, died and his death made PTSD for their mother. But we never thought that he was a special one, who could be able to activate brain burst anytime he wanted. It was why they did not want to waste anything of his. His genes, his cell, his sperm… they did not leave anything behind, and they definitely didn't care that he was dead. And thanks to him, Kaz, who had the same name, was created. But the eggs… it was more than we could imagine and forget. In the time we were researching Kaz, we found that if the sperms and the eggs had the same bloodline, the chance of keeping the test subject alive and stable, due to the mutation, was bigger."

"What?" – Asuna, Kirito and Sinon could not hide their surprise. – "So you mean, Kaz is…"

"Yes. Biologically, Kaz is a child born by a same bloodline brother and sister. You can called it is "incest"." – Shinya's body started shaking. And no one could speak anything. A silent appeared and lasted just a few minutes, but everyone felt that it was an hour last. Making his mind, Shinya looked at Kaz with her sad eyes, and asked him. – "Kaz, I know that…"

"So, what is my ability?" – Kaz showed his normal calm face, and asked.

"Your "father", as we learned, his brain burst is called "Acknowledge", which allows you to be able to learn things faster. And your "mother" brain burst is called "Understanding", which allows you to be able to understand and respond to situations better." – Shinya explained.

"I see." – Kaz then understood why in all every difficult situation, he still could get the idea very fast. It was nothing than his two special abilities, which was given to him a long time ago.

"But sometimes, if you're too tired, your brain burst won't active. It is like a safe lock which will keep your brain safe and doesn't overwork." – Shinya added. – "But because of that, it makes your brain waves work unstable if there is something affect to them. For more clear, it is the reason why you cannot dive into virtual worlds too long. However, it is solved right now. Kaz, I…"

"I'm sorry, but…" – Kaz spoke on before Shinya said anything. – "… would everyone let me alone for a while?"

"Okay." – Shinya understood it, before he stood up. – "If you need anything, just tell me. I'll do everything."

"Thanks." – Kaz answered but did not look at Shinya. Afterwards, everyone, include Sinon, left Kaz alone. However, Sinon came after Shinya, Akane and Uruz while Asuna, Kirito and Yui watched Kaz, just to make sure he did not do anything stupid.

"Kamikuro-san." – Later, Sinon caught up with Shinya, Akane and Uruz.

"You don't stay with him?" – Akane was surprised to see Sinon. – "You should stay with him right now."

"Sometimes, it's okay to leave him alone." – Sinon explained. – "I have faith in him. It's just that I have something to ask."

"What do you want to know?" – Seeing it did not harm to give Sinon more information if she needed, Shinya asked.

"In the report you sent me, it says that Kaz was created as a test subject. But how was he able to escape? The report doesn't say it." – Sinon asked next.

"Back in there, we all knew that if there was one successful subject, then they would force us to do more, and trained them into living weapons. Even knowing that, we agreed that it would increase the chance of survival for Kaz if we gave him everything he needed, in order to survive. Thanks to his special abilities, Kaz learned very well, and we focused on him the most so it wasn't excessive if we say he was the best among the others. The only thing mattered was he was only a little child so his mind was still small for everything. One day, a rescue operation was carried on, we, all the researchers, were saved. But then, the soldiers who joined the operation were ordered to kill all the subjects. Being so sudden, we were powerless to save all the children. Lots of them were killed. Some we didn't know their fates, but we all gave our best to make Kaz escape safety, before he lost into a civil war. We were surprised when we knew the place he went in but we could not do anything else, but hoping for his safe. After two years, I met him again, in Japan, adopted by his sister, or his mother for the truth. But seeing how happy he was, we decided to seal all his origins. Before I sent you the report, I thought a lot and also asked for opinions from the others. I and his father, or should I say his grandpa, didn't want you to stay with him just because you felt sorry for him. You didn't have to choose this path." – Shinya explained slowly and clearly, and he was waiting for Sinon's reaction.

"I never think that I love Kaz because I feel sorry for him. You know that there was a time I ran away from him, because I was rejected. But back in that time, I didn't know that Kaz could not live long because of his age was accelerated. But it was not the reason I love him again. It is only… because I love him. That's all. No matter what the others say, I don't care, as long as he can be happy." – Sinon answered confidently.

"If you said so… then thank you, for being with him." – Shinya smiled and bowed his head to Sinon. – "Do you need anything else?"

"Even though you said Kaz doesn't have his true name, but I don't think you didn't give him at least a name. And it was a beautiful one." – Sinon smiled.

"Haha, you really got us well." – Shinya laughed happily and pretended he doubted the Cait Sith girl. – "We called him from many names, from many different countries, but they all have the same meaning. I think you already know it, right?"

"I think so." – Sinon responded joyfully and interestingly, before she changed her expression and asked wonderingly. – "But what is "Expelled Demons"?"

"About that…" – Suddenly, Shinya bowed his head for a while, before he answered. – "Until you're truly ready, I cannot talk about it. But one thing you should know that we…" – Shinya then turned his head to Akane and Uruz, and he quickly received their nods. – "… and Kaz… we're already demons."

"Hence the name, I guess." – Seeing that none of them wanted to talk anything about the name she asked, Sinon thought she should come back for Kaz. – "Merry Christmas, Kamikuro-san, Akane-san and Uruz-san."

"Oh thanks. But you will make a lonely heart more happy if you give him a presen…" – Before Uruz smiled happily and finished his line, his head was smashed by both Shinya and Akane. – "Hey, that's hurt."

"Don't ask more after you have been gifted." – Shinya scolded at Uruz.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas to you, too." – Akane gave her wish to Sinon, before three of them were ready to leave. – "Then, see you soon."

Back to wooden house, Kaz was sitting alone and thinking. His mind was quite a mess. He did not know what to say, or what to do in this time. He tried to remember, unfortunately, it was still a blank for him. There was one thing he remembered, although it was not clearly, he saw a lot of blur shadows, standing in front of him and talking to him warmly and their voices were full of hope. The next thing changed to the memory, where he was standing in a big space with had lots of destroyed buildings. He heard sounds: gunshots, explosions and the shake of the ground he was standing. He tried to remember, but the more he tried, the more it felt pain, loss and despair. He did not remember any good memories. He tried and tried, over and over, but it was still nothing.

"Kacchan…" – Behind not so far from him, Asuna and Yui looked at him sadly and worryingly.

"You believe in them?" – Looking at the worrying face of Asuna, Kirito asked. It was not like he did not believe, but he only wanted to make sure that it was not a make-up story. Children were born in laboratory, did not know who their parents were, becoming dummy puppets and were killed. It was not easy to believe into a story like that. He then turned to Yui. – "Yui, how do you think?"

"That man did not tell any lies. In each word he said, there were a lot of pain, loss, fear, giving up… and despair. He told no lies." – As an AI that could read human's expression, the little child could feel their true feeling. If Shinya told them one lie, she could detect it.

"If Yui said so, then that story was true." – Kirito then looked at Kaz and sighed sadly. – "But… to think that he was not born normally, how could he be able to bear all them? Is it because of his special ability?"

"Papa is similar to uncle Kaz, too." – Yui looked her adopt father and said.

"What do you mean?" – Both Kirito and Asuna were surprised.

"I did a test to compare both of your brain waves. Although it was small, both Papa and Uncle Kaz have some special brain waves. They are really hard to be detected. They are kind a… what is the right word…" – The little girl seemed to struggle to explain.

"You mean "hidden"?" – Asuna asked.

"I think so. They run parallel with the others and stay hidden. But in certain situations, they will reveal themselves. For now, Uncle Kaz's hidden brain waves are working." – Yui then looked at Kaz sadly.

"I guess that he is trying to conclude, to understand, and to make sure that it is a true story." – Kirito said and Asuna agreed with the theory. – "Hey, Sinon's back."

"Kaz…" – Slowly approaching him, Sinon called his name softly. – "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, or I think so." – Recognizing Sinon, Kaz slowly answered. – "That guy… didn't tell lies, did he?"

"It is all the truth." – Although it was hard to accept, Sinon needed to admit it, and so did Kaz. – "Kamikuro-san sent me all the details, about how you were born, where you lived, and what you did."

"I…"

"Whoever you are, whatever you have done, you're still my love. I don't care what the others think about you. After losing you, I never intend to lose you again. You've sacrificed too much for me, and I don't want to stand here and just let you suffer because of me. I want to stay by your side, to share all the pains you have to take, and selfishly, I want to love and to be loved by you. That's all I need now." – Sinon hugged him, putting Kaz's head under her chin and said insistently.

"But… I'm not human." – Kaz tried to say something.

"Then what is human?" – Sinon asked and Kaz could not answer. – "Honestly, I don't know the answer, too. It depends on how serious we take the definition. But if I have to answer, it is that we can think, can talk, can express our mind, and hope for a better future. Of course, my definition can't be right all the time, but it is still mine to say. And in my eyes, you're human, no more, no less. It is because you can do what I have just said, and you can even do more than that."

"It's just… that… I…" – Kaz was totally lost to Sinon and did not know what to say to his love.

"Each life has a meaning. It's just simple as that" – Sinon spoke on and Kaz was surprised. – "It is what your adopt father said to me, before he passed away. If it comes to you, your life is meaning to lots of people, and to me, too. You know what it is?"

"No." – Kaz answered sadly.

"You are my hope. And it is not only for me. When you were born, Kamikuro-san and a lot of people were desperate, because they knew that death was coming for them. But then, you appeared and shined the line of hope for them in the darkness of despair. So far, this is what I think." – Sinon stroked his hair and explained softly. Her voice was full of honest. – "And if you're still like this, I will say over and over, until you give up."

"I…" – Kaz was still struggling and did not know what to speak on. However, her words did ease his mind. Seeing how serious Sinon was, Kaz decided not make her worry about him. He closed his eye and felt the warm of Sinon's arms. Later, he asked embarrassingly. – "If Shino don't mind, can I ask?"

"Anything you need." – Sinon smiled pleasantly.

"Can you stay with me, tonight?" – Kaz asked and did not even know what he had just asked.

"Anytime you want." – Having a little surprise, but it did not make Sinon rejected his question frankly. More than that, she accepted it without considering any second. Not only that, she kissed his head and kept him tightly.

"Finally…" – Seeing the two Cait Sith players stayed together happily, Asuna could not help but smiled for them.

"Yeah…" – Kirito smiled, too. But then, he turned to Asuna and asked doubtfully. – "Asuna, there is still soon, if you aren't busy, would you like to hang out with me? Tonight, only two of us."

"Well…" – Asuna did not know how to react. Normally, she would accept it without thinking. But after so many things had happened in a short time, she was not sure what she should say to Kirito. Meanwhile, Yui looked at her as she was waiting for the answer. Despite the calm looks outside, Asuna felt worry and even fear. After considering, she said with a pain inside her. – "Kirito-kun promised to hang out with Leafa-chan, Liz-chan and Silica-chan, right? You should get going right now."

"But I…" – Startling, Kirito tried to speak.

"You promised, didn't you? Don't throw it away. They are waiting for you." – Asuna smiled painfully. – "Don't worry, we can go later. Tomorrow is Christmas, too."

"Asuna, I…"

"Kacchan, Shino-chan, let me show your bedroom." – Asuna came straight to Kaz and Sinon, before Kirito could say anything.

"Are you okay?" – Feeling something was wrong with her, both Kaz and Sinon asked.

"I'm okay, don't worry." – Stroking Kaz's hair, Asuna smiled and tried to hide her fear from everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up in the middle of the night, Sinon slowly raised her head a little, before she recognized the face which she put in her neck. Looking around, she started remembering that she had not logged out. After Kirito had logged out, Asuna put Yui to sleep with her avatar before she logged out, too. As for Sinon, she was a little surprised when Asuna made her bedroom, which was used to be the first place she stayed every time she logged in, became "their" bedroom. The room was not too big, but not too small. It had a bed place next to the window, which was already closed and covered by a pair of white curtains. In that time, Sinon really wondered if Asuna could read her mind. As for Kaz, he was too tired to think of anything. Seeing that, Sinon did not bother much and put him on the bed, before she fell in sleep while keeping him in her arms. Stroking his hair, Sinon sighed relieved and believed that she already woke up. When she was sleeping, she had a weird dream, which she preferred to call it a nightmare. For unknown reasons, she could be able to remember it very well and clear. But she would rather to forget it as soon as possible. After all, it was not a good dream.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Sinon felt that Kaz was moving. His face was a little stressful and worried. She wondered if he had a nightmare again. Instinctually, she hugged him tightly, tried to call his name and eased him down; hopefully he would get better and kept sleeping without having any more nightmares. But she was a little relieve that whatever he was dreaming, it did not make him pain much than the one in the morning. Finally, Kaz woke up just to realize Sinon was staying with him. At first, he startled but Sinon quickly eased him. Slowly, Kaz sighed relieved when he was not dreaming.

"Another nightmare?" – Sitting up together, Sinon asked worryingly.

"Not…really. I don't really know." – Just like Sinon, Kaz wondered why he could remember that dream clearly.

"What was it about?" – Sinon asked and hoped it was not the past that tortured him.

"Well… I saw myself at a thin and weak, always-got-sick guy in a small room. And Shino did not stay with me. More than that, Shino did not exist as a person in that dream, but a character of a novel, a movie, and else. Clearly you were not a real person. And I stayed in there; kept chasing you blindly even I knew that you were not real. Then, I felt despair and killed myself by punching at a mirror, and used its piece to finish my life. That was the part I woke up." – Kaz responded to Sinon.

"Is that so?" – Sinon felt a little sad when he dreamed a dream that she did not stay with him, but then she spoke on. – "It's kind of weird, when I just had a strange dream. I realized I did not exist as a real person, but an imagination. I appeared in many places, in many situations. And in them, you didn't exist. And I kept chasing Kirito blindly. But not only that, I saw myself being raped in some comics or manga, or I could say I was used as a sex image. Many men had sex with me, including Kirito. And I somehow volunteered in those scenes. But none of them had you. I felt very scared that you did not here. But then, I woke up and realized it was nothing than a nightmare."

"It's good that we woke up." – Kaz felt worried and hoped it would not make Sinon bother it too much.

"I don't know but I think that our dreams somehow connected to each other, and they happened in the same world. Back in there, I remembered that many men wanted to owe me, and to have sex with me. At some points, they wanted to make me and Kirito become a couple. And the common in our dream was I was nothing than a character that its fate was decided, and I was not real." – Sinon spoke on sadly. But then, she smiled when seeing Kaz's worrying face. – "Luckily, it was just dream so let us forget it."

"If Shino don't mind, I want to ask." – After thinking carefully, Kaz looked at Sinon and showed his intention.

"Sure. What is it?" – She never showed any refuse to him.

"Why did you choose me?" – Kaz asked innocently. – "I mean, out there, there are a lot of man better than me. They have good appearance, good talking, friendly, and more than me. Comparing to them, I have nothing. I don't even know who I was, where I came from, and else. And I even hurt you. Despite that, Shino still chose me."

"About that…" – Sinon did not say anything more than sitting higher than him. She softly raised her arms and put her fists on both sides of his head, before she suddenly squeezed it strongly while she still kept her smile.

"Ouch! Ouch! It's hurt." – Kaz startled but he did not react too much since he never wanted to hit. But he knew that he once again asked wrong answer. He had no choice but to take the punishment.

"Really, what were Kaz thinking?" – After feeling enough, Sinon pulled back her fists. She then said softly. – "Yes, it was a choice. But it was my true wish to stay by your side, the person I love. You're not handsome, not good at talking… but so what? Do Kaz think I truly care about your appearance? Besides, you act more than talk. You use your action to show what you think, and how you feel. There is nothing wrong with it."

"But I did hurt you, right? It won't be fair to you when you have to take it with you." – Kaz showed his fear and worry. – "I abandoned you when you were in danger."

"And so did me. We both hurt each other." – Sinon responded. – "Kaz did a lot of thing for me. And yet, I didn't care or think about them. So, one way or another, we're even. If you keep saying it won't be fair for me, then I'll keep saying it won't be fair for you. More than that, there are thousands girls that are more beautiful and better than me, you still choose me. And Kaz forget that in the end, we all grow old and get ugly."

"But…"

"Shut up. Keep speaking pessimistic things and I'm gonna beat you hard." – Sinon smiled and it made Kaz shook his body. Seeing he was shaking and looked sad, Sinon hugged him and put his head under her chin. She softly stroked his hair and said. – "Don't worry about the past of us anymore. The important is we are here, staying side by side. Rather than thinking the mistakes in the past, let us try together to fix it, enjoy our present and create our future, don't you think? One thing I want to say that I don't care who I am in another worlds or another universe or whatever it is called, in this world, in this reality, you choose and stay with me."

"Yeah." – Feeling the warm of his lover and her care, Kaz did not think anything anymore. He realized how much Sinon wanted to be with him. If he kept running away, she would be hurt more than the past he remembered. He never wanted her to be sad and hurt again. He swore he would try his best to make her happy. – "Thank you."

"You are my happiness. And I will do anything to protect you. If I cannot protect my happiness, I will never be able to protect anything else." – Sinon released him.

"Er… I intended to say the same thing. But… well…" – Kaz was surprised because both of them had the same thought.

"Then we have nothing more to worry." – Sinon smiled interestedly.

"Shino, I…" – Suddenly, Kaz pulled himself back for a second, he looked at the uncomprehend Sinon and tried to say the thing he wanted to say the most. It took him a few second and despite that, she was still waiting for him. Holding his breath, Kaz said shyly. – "Will you… marry me?"

"Eh?" – Sinon was very surprised and she could not find any words to express her happiness. She did not think that Kaz could ask this in this moment. More than that, she smiled happily before jumping on Kaz's body before he could say anything else. – "Yes. I will."

"Thank you." – Kaz could not say anything else than thanking her. Reminding something, he said. – "But… absolutely I can't ask you that in real life."

"Yeah, since we're still underage. Not mention that you're younger than me a few months." – Although she knew there was more gaps between them than that, Sinon still kept her optimistic. – "But, it's not gonna take long. So let's see this is our proposal."

"Yeah, we're not the same age, if you consider the years between us." – Kaz's face then turned sad again.

"Ah right." – Sinon realized the fact quickly. – "On the paper, it is written that Kaz were born in 2009, not younger than me much. But in fact, you were born in 2018, then because of being accelerated age, you grew faster and in 2020, you were known as a 10 years old boy. Right now, you are a 16 years old boy, the same as me."

"That is on the paper, alright." – Kaz sighed.

"I don't care anything else besides the fact that you are the same age and younger than me a few months. When, who, and how you were born will never a thing I need to consider, because you stay with me. That's all I need to care." – Sinon then looked at Kaz directly.

"But how about your family? Will they accept me?" – Kaz suddenly felt worry.

"Don't worry, I'll try to speak to them. They're kind of open mind and if we are truly serious, they will agree. But one thing for sure, they will ask to meet you in person." – Sinon answered.

"Well, that's the hard part." – Kaz wondered.

"Mah ah, I think Kaz will definitely pass. They're not kind of making hard for people." – Sinon smiled optimistically. Afterwards, she kissed him before they opened their virtual windows. The marriage in ALO is very simple. One just had to send the married request to the other, and the other just had to accept or refuse. And in this case, this was an acceptance. After the virtual windows had closed, the couple took their hands tightly, and enjoying their wedding night.

"Good morning, uncle Kaz." - At the beginning of the new day, when Kaz had just stepped into the kitchen, the little girl greeted him with her innocent smile, while her adopt mother was doing cooking.

"How's your sleep?" – After Kaz had sat down on a chair and had Yui sitting on his laps, Asuna asked relieved when she saw Kaz's face. He seemed to be a little happy when he stroked Yui's hair.

"So-so." – Kaz still did not dare to tell Asuna what happened in the early morning. Until this time, it still made him embarrassed when he reminded it. One other thing, Sinon wanted to sleep with him until the morning but Kaz insisted her to log out. Understanding his worrying, Sinon agreed. At the end, that event was their proposal and it was the reason while he felt embarrassment, shy and hope.

"Uh huh." – Feeling strange, Asuna teased him. – "You two stayed together and nothing happened?"

"Er…" – Being "attacked" directly, Kaz startled while Yui looked at him and later, she smiled happily. Looking at her face, Kaz wondered. – "What's with that smile?"

"Ah I forgot to tell you. Yui-chan is an AI that can read what people think, of course, in virtual world." – Asuna added with her innocent smile, and yet, she already knew what happened behind the scene, thanks to her little daughter.

"Really?" – Kaz got more startles when the little girl nodded to confirm him. Seeing both of them did not let him leave easily, Kaz had no choice but sighed. Then he remembered that Asuna was the person he could always trust. But it was still hard for him to speak with her. Trying to gather all his courage, he said shyly. – "We… made a promise."

"Isn't that great?" – Asuna smiled happily.

"It's still soon." – Kaz bowed his head a little. – "I just don't understand that… why Shino always tries to be that optimistic."

"Isn't it because of you?" – Asuna stroked his hair slightly. Seeing Kaz had not got the idea just yet, Asuna softly explained. – "Kacchan is always looked pessimistic. If both of you are the same, then I can tell that you will never be happy and joyful. Knowing that, Shino-chan is trying to stay optimistic as much as possible, so that you can always know no matter how many times you're pessimistic, she is always with you."

"I still don't know if I deserve it." – Kaz turned sad and worried.

"If you still think that, then one day, Shino-chan will become pessimistic, like you. She will likely think that she cannot bring happiness to you. And then, you will be part away. Is it that you want?" – Asuna then turned serious.

"No. I don't want her to be hurt anymore." – Kaz startled and tried to answer.

"Then just try to be optimistic and think optimistically. If you can do that, Shino will not strain herself too much because she know that you will be by her side, am I right?" – Asuna then smiled and eased him.

"Yes." – Kaz then looked at Asuna directly and confidently, and nodded.

"Good boy." – Asuna patted his head a few times, before she brought out their breakfast. It was simple, just fried eggs, sausages and breads. While eating, Asuna seemed troubled. – "But I still can't figure out why you can cook."

"Hi Asuna." – Suddenly, Kirito came in. His face was a little stressful and tired, but he still tried to stay calm.

"You're alright?" – Worrying, Asuna asked.

"I'm fine. It's just that…" – Kirito then came closer. Seeing Kaz was sitting next to Asuna and Yui was sitting on his laps, Kirito wondered if he could get in them.

"Don't bother anything. Take a sit." – Asuna pulled a chair for Kirito, before she grabbed his in-game husband's face. – "You look bad. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." – Although being so surprised, Kirito felt happy when Asuna was truly care to him. – "It's just that… I wonder if I bother Asuna with something."

"Hm? What do you mean?" – Asuna wondered.

"Uhm… no. Nothing. Forget it." – Kirito thought he should not bring it up. He would rather go straight to the point. – "Asuna, if you're not busy today, I would like to spend the whole day with you."

"Not unless I'm sure Kirito-kun are okay." – Asuna was looked sad.

"Of course I am. Don't worry." – Kirito could not feel any happier. – "I thought that I made Asuna sad or angry."

"No, I'm not." – Startling, Asuna quickly kept her calm and spoke to Kirito. She spoke. – "Yesterday I was a little worrying; all of them was about Kacchan. Sorry if I made you misunderstand something."

"Yeah, I can see that." – Kirito sighed relieved. He then smiled securely and enjoyed his breakfast. Then, he turned to Kaz. – "So… Kaz, how do you feel about this house?"

"It's beautiful, placed in a clean and fresh place. And beautiful scenes can be looked from inside this house. Whoever chose to build this house in this land must have a very good eye." – Kaz commented.

"Glad to hear that." – Both Kirito and Asuna smiled gladly.

"Ah right, why don't you take off your eye-patch? Doesn't tangle your view?" – Reminding, Asuna said and Kirito agreed with her.

"Hi guys." – After Asuna had asked, Sinon appeared and was very happy to see Kaz was getting along well with the others.

"Oh, hi Shino-chan." – Asuna greeted her. – "I've just asked Kacchan to remove the eye-patch. Although it may look cool, it will reduce the point of view. It's good as an accessory but not bring any benefit."

"Ah, about that…" – Startling, Sinon wondered how she could cover it. Looking at Kaz, she knew that his right eye had not been cured yet.

"It's okay." – Kaz saw that Sinon knew about his right eye. He thought it was the reason why she seemed troubled to explain to Asuna. Sighing, he thought he should reveal it. Even if he did not do it right this time, he would need to do it sooner or later.

"What the…" – After Kaz had removed his eye-patch, both Kirito and Asuna were speechless when looking at a pink blank on his right eye. They could tell it was like a scar than that. Worrying, Asuna asked. – "What's wrong with your eye? Is it because of saving Kirito-kun?"

"No, it's not. Don't worry about that." – Shino answered. – "It was because of an accident in the early year. The doctors said that his right eye was heavy wounded. But they are trying to recover it. The matter is they don't know how long it can take."

"Really, how many bad things can happen to you just in a year?" – Asuna seemed to be more worried and no one could blame her for that.

"I'm… sorry." – Kaz apologized.

"Oh… uhm… sorry, I didn't mean that." – Seeing that, Asuna comforted him. – "It's good that the doctors are trying their best so I guess you will be recovered soon, right Shino-chan?"

"Yeah." – Sinon nodded and smile. While having breakfast together, Sinon spoke on worryingly and boringly. – "Wish we can find the way to solve Kaz's luck. With that stat, there will be no way he can succeed anything."

"Uhm… not that bad. He still can rise up his offense skill. The problem is with support skill like Scavenger, Cooking, Textile, Farming, Fishing, Blacksmith,… Without luck, they are useless." – Kirito spoke on.

"So there is no way to help Kacchan?" – Asuna worried.

"There is a way. But I don't if it will work or not." – Kirito secured Asuna, with his unsure. – "When he parties with someone, like Sinon, if both of them work together on a same skill, it will raise up, both of them."

"Ah right. It can work in nearly every MMORPG games." – Remembering, Sinon spoke. – "The better the products, the higher the points."

"Does it really work?" – Somehow, Asuna wondered.

"There is another point." – Supporting Kirito was Yui, she spoke on interestingly. – "Because uncle Kaz's luck is zero, it creates a strange buff to those who party with him. It means that whatever they do, the ones party with him will always gain best items."

"It's kinda hard to imagine." – Sinon did not get the idea yet.

"Hm… let me try." – After thinking, Asuna sent the party invitation to Kaz. After he had accepted, Asuna stood up and make some coffee. Strangely and miraculously, all coffee cups she made, four of them, they all had the best quality and even provided some best passive buffs. The result made Asuna totally surprised. Then, she turned back to them. – "I guess Yui-chan is right."

"Wow. Four at once?" – Kirito was surprised, then he turned to Yui. – "But it could just be your luck. You sure that it is because of his luck, Yui?"

"Yes." – The little nodded. – "Mostly people will think it is a coincidence, but it isn't right in this situation. As long as Mama keeps party with uncle Kaz, all her coffee and foods will always have the best quality."

"Hm… So Kaz takes all the worst for him, and bring luck to the others." – Asuna seemed to believe in Yui and spoke on. – "Just like a lucky cat. But then again, Sinon will be the one who has the best luck."

"Mah ah, we still need to test more." – Sinon stroked Kaz's hair and smiled to Asuna.

"Kirito-kun, don't have any idea to party with Kaz and go to some dungeon." – Suddenly, seeing Kirito's weird face, Asuna warned him with her dangerous eyes.

"W-What? N-no, I don't have that idea, I swear." – Kirito tried to cover his true thought. But he forgot one thing.

"Papa is lying." – Yui pointed out.

"Ugh…" – Kirito could not defense himself.

"I will not log in here for a while." – After a fresh talking, Sinon looked at Kaz and spoke. – "It's nearly New Year so I need to return to my home. They ask me if I can and I cannot refuse."

"Shino should." – Kaz encouraged her but somehow, he felt a little sad. Then he knew he did not have the right to do it. Unlike him, Sinon still had her own family.

"Don't have that sad." – Sinon comforted him. – "I still can be able to log in in free time. It isn't like I won't log in the whole holiday. Besides, I'll start moving tonight so we still can be together for today."

"Please take care of yourself." – Kaz looked at her and did not know what to say.

"Don't worry. I'll try to log in to look after him, too. To make sure that he doesn't wander around and get himself into some trouble he creates." – Asuna followed Sinon but she did not forget to tease her brother.

"Yeah, it will be definitely weird if he doesn't make any trouble when we leave him alone for a while." – Sinon smiled and followed Asuna.

"Poor guy." – Seeing Kaz was speechless, Kirito could not help but sighed for him. Then, he found the way to rescue Kaz. – "Hey, why don't we go to Lizbeth's place and check if we equip him something. After that, we can test what weapon he fits. Until now, I don't know what he is good at."

"Yeah, sound great. You don't mind, Kacchan, Shino-chan?" – Interestingly, Asuna asked with joy.

"Uhm… okay." – Both of them did not reject. But the one who was interested the most was Sinon.

After Leafa, Lizbeth and Klein had logged in, the group decided to go to Lizbeth store, not only to choose weapon for Kaz, but also checking and maintaining their weapons, as well as upgrading them. They stopped at a medium size house. Despite the normal looks and bricks decorating outside the house, inside it was a lots of weapons, from many types and appearance: swords, spears, maces, axes, katana, etc. They were attached on the walls, around the house and it was only a half of the house. Opening the door behind the bar, they came into the main blacksmith room, which Lizbeth used to create, maintain, and forge weapons.

For unknown reason, Leafa seemed to stick with Kirito the whole way they went here, like she did not care about Asuna's appearance, which stayed next to Kirito the whole time, and the others as well. At first, Kirito thought it was very normal but then, he realized his younger sister wanted more than just standing next to him. What bothered him the most was Asuna did not say anything and came to Kaz and Sinon, after Leafa stood next to him. The Salamander player, Klein, speaking on annoyingly and boringly, saying that Kirito was the happiest man in the world, since he had a lot of young and cute girls around him. Kirito absolutely denied the idea. Afterwards, the Spriggan man looked at the Leprechaun blacksmith but before she could say anything, Leafa once again interrupted him. Despite Kirito's stress, the Sylph cared nothing but her own sake.

"Okay, everyone, I need all your weapons." – Standing next to the black anvil placed in the bottom of the blacksmith room, Lizbeth spoke on loudly, before everyone gave their weapons to her. – "In the meantime, feel free to look at my new weapons. Kirito, hopefully you can pick up a new one."

"Uhm… thanks." – Knowing her expecting eyes, Kirito did not have enough courage to look at Lizbeth directly. After thanking her, he stepped out and came to Kaz. – "So, what is your strength?"

"Anything's fine." – Kaz looked at the weapons and could not stop being impressed because of the quality of each weapon. – "But… I guess it will be still sword."

"Yeah, with your strength, one-handed lightweight sword is the best choice." – Sinon agreed and added. Somehow, she looked at Kaz interestedly, curiously and proudly.

"How about leaf sword?" – Asuna asked curiously.

"That's fine. But I would rather normal sword." – Kaz answered, before he looked at Klein. – "It's been a while that I used katana the last time."

"You got it. They are the best and coolest among swords." – Klein spoke on proudly and confidently.

"Nah, it depends on the users." – Kaz commented.

"Right. If the user is too bad, then they cannot use all its strength." – Leafa added but her voice and expression seemed to look down on Kaz.

"You're feeling alright?" – Ignoring Leafa, Sinon saw Kaz was thinking very hard, she then asked.

"I don't know but… I feel like I forget something." – Kaz wondered what he forgot.

"Hm…" – Both Sinon and Asuna asked themselves what it could be.

"WHYYYYYYY?"

Suddenly, Lizbeth screamed very loud that could wake them all. Immediately, they rushed to her just to see the blacksmith player was kneeling down on the floor. She looked at the anvil and her face was very surprised, as she had just seen something she could not believe it could happen. Everyone looked around and saw nothing. Their weapons were done maintaining but somehow, they felt like something was missing. Otherwise, they did not see any threat that could create the scream.

"What's wrong?" – Asuna came to her friend.

"I tried to fix his sword. The successful rate was 100% but I don't understand why it still failed." – Lizbeth seemed struggled and looked at Kaz, hopefully he did not blame her for destroying his sword. – "I really don't know why only your sword broke. I…"

"Ah right, now I remember." – Kaz spoke on which everyone did not understand. – "No matter how good the blacksmith is, if it comes to my gears, they will absolutely fail to upgrade or fix them, even the successful rate is 100%."

"Then why didn't you say it sooner?" – Leafa spoke on disturbingly and angrily.

"Hey, he said he did not remember. Do you need to be that aggressive?" – Over her limit, Sinon stepped on and protected Kaz.

"Doesn't mean he didn't pretend it." – Leafa told back.

"Calm down." – Kirito calmed his sister down. – "But Sinon is right. You seem to be annoying whenever we talk about Kaz."

"I don't trust him." – Leafa answered. – "The way he fights is too brutal and heartless. I don't want to put my trust on a person like him."

"Like he does need." – Sinon responded.

"Whatever it is, what's done is done. What's the point to argue, anyway?" – Klein stood in the middle.

"Klein is right. Besides, although it is a small possibility, we can be failed even the successful rate is 100%. And we all know that Kaz's Luck stat is zero, which means he will never be successful at anything. That's a very bad luck enough for him." – Kirito seemed to stay with Kaz. – "Actually, there will be never 100% success in any game. It is just a number that is round up. Normally, those numbers are from 99.5% to 99.99%. Because they can be show up at the screen directly, so they always are counted as 100%."

"So this guy's luck is a bad of the bad, alright." – Klein seemed to understand and felt a little sorry for Kaz. – But man, why do you still keep this account? If it is me, I throw it right away."

"Because it links to your Sword Art Online account, right?" – Asuna spoke on sadly.

"Uhm… what is Sword Art Online?" – Kaz had no idea what Asuna had just spoken.

"You don't remember?" – Not only Asuna, but also the others were surprised. The only difference was Asuna and Sinon understood the fact while the others were only surprised about his account that linked to Sword Art Online, or, SAO.

"Another virtual game?" – Kaz asked incomprehensibly.

"Never mind." – Sinon grabbed his hand sadly. – "We'll talk about it to you soon."

"Yeah… right. Let's just pick up new weapons for you." – Following Sinon, Asuna understood her thought and changed topic. Fortunately, Kaz seemed not to bother with it. They came back to the front room.

"If you look out for swords, you can look at them." – Lizbeth spoke on and showed Kaz a list of her forged sword. Everyone knew that she was not in the mood to talk.

"Well, I pick it." – Quickly, Kaz picked a one-handed lightweight sword without thinking.

"Yeah, it's not a bad sword. Come to me if you want to change." – Lizbeth sighed boringly.

"Well then, we're off." – Asuna thought it was the best to leave her best friend for a while.

After leaving Lizbeth's blacksmith, the group came back to the wooden house. On the side of the house was a big open place. Kirito explained that this ground was used as a training ground and he often used it to create new combos, as well as trained party's performance along with his friends. Opening a virtual window, Kirito summoned a scarecrow. The scarecrow was very bad design. It wore a terrible torn black coat. Its head was made by pumpkin and was created to have evil smile and two eye's holes. It also wore a black hat with was worst as its coat.

"Something's wrong?" – Seeing Kaz was acting strangely, Sinon asked.

"No. Nothing." – Kaz tried to pull himself together as once by checking all his body. He felt a little difference than the time he stayed in "the world reflects human's heart". His body seemed lighter a lots and all senses seemed to be working slower. He did not know if it was because he was using lightweight sword, so he did not feel the weight of it. When he equipped it, the sword stayed on his right hips but the feeling of its weight was not clear much. At the end, it was only practicing so he should not overthink it. He then spoke to Sinon. – "I'm okay."

After receiving Sinon's nodded and smile, Kaz looked at the target, which was a moving scarecrow. Quickly, he touched his sword and threw it to the scarecrow, before he flied to it in high speed, grabbing his sword, pulling it out and slashing the target rapidly, until he finished it by a slash from above. The scarecrow broke into blue glass pieces and Kaz flied back to Sinon. He then started thinking. It was not different much but the reaction of the target was different far from that world. All his attacks always left a red white slide on the target's body. No blood blew out, no organs were revealed and else. But then he knew that he was staying in a video game, not in real world. Even so, he still needed to make sure that he did not mistake between both worlds. ALO was a game, nothing more, nothing less. He should be enjoying it, especially when he had someone stay by his side. After waving his right arm a few times, he then successfully took back all his senses.

"What's wrong?" – Looking at the others, Kaz wondered why they were a little disappointed.

"Well… it's not a big problem…" – Sinon spoke on for everyone. And she knew for sure that Kaz could do more than just a few simple slashes. – "The truth is… I expected more from you. But, never mind."

"You depend too much on your wings." – Kirito commented. – "I admit that you fly very fast, faster than anyone of us. But you should know when we are in a fight; the flying time is limited so we should consider carefully when and how we should fly."

"Even so, his moves are so simple and can be predicted easily." – Leafa said quietly. At the very beginning, she did not expect Kaz could do anything good. In her eyes, her brother, or her love interest, was still the best of the best. Suddenly, she had the idea to show Kirito her sword skill. – "Onii-chan, can I give a try?"

"Sure. Here is our MVP." – Kirito praised her and summoned another scarecrow. He then explained. – "The last Kendo tournament of her school, she won the first prize."

"Really? Congratulation, Leafa-chan." – Asuna complimented and Leafa smiled as a polite one.

Afterwards, Leafa prepared her ready position. She handled her sword steadily and tightly, putting it in front of her face and headed the chop of the sword to the targer slightly, before she dashed it. Then, she moved her sword and attacked the hip of the scarecrow, before she changed to the legs, arms, hands, shoulders, and finally, a stab to the head. She did all of the attacks amazingly and nicely, comparing to the Kendo field. After her attacks, Leafa flied back to Kirito and waited for his compliment. Seeing Leafa was waiting for his answer, Kirito took a look to Asuna, just to ask for her respond. Asuna did not mind at all and gave her normal smile to him. After that, Kirito could be secure and praised his sister.

"Very nice, Leafa." – Kirito patted her head.

"He he." – The female Sylph player smiled satisfyingly.

BAM

"Wake up." - Suddenly, Sinon clapped her both hands strongly in front of Kaz's face, which seemed to be thinking of something. Startlingly, Kaz woke up and saw Sinon was smiling to him. – "All Leafa's attacks are from her Kendo's style, of course, it will be different a lot of than those fight for survive like you."

"Yeah, Shino's right. Kendo is a sport than a battle. The victor is the one who won the higher score. Basically, their attacks are focusing on scoring. However, if they have evil thoughts, their attacks could be deadly, especially with the stab to the neck and head. If it is a real sword, someone can be killed instantly with those stabs." – Kaz said.

"You only think of killing, don't you?" – Leafa felt annoying when Kaz commented her Kendo's fight style.

"Easy. Easy." – Kirito tried to suppress the heat, which was nearly burned up. Thanks to Sinon and Asuna, Kaz did not give a care to what Leafa had just said. Afterwards, Kirito said. – "Alright, next is me. Kaz, I think you should try to practice Dash. It is a useful skill which can help you get close to the target faster than flying. In another level, you can dash back and create distance. Sinon use it a lot, too, but it is understandable since she is a sniper."

Seeing no one had nothing to say, Kirito prepared. Afterwards, he dashed to the scarecrow instantly, with a speed that faster than Kaz, thanks to the Dash skill. Wielding one sword, he attacked the scarecrow rapidly, with fast speed and slashes. Despite the heavyweight sword, it did not affect much to Kirito's speed. It was thanks to his Strength and Agility stats. After a few attack, Kirito dashed back and dashed to another position and attacked the scarecrow from many directions. As the final blow, he raised his sword and dashed to the target, before stabbing it strongly, pushing the scarecrow away before it was broken. His attacks were not only fast, but also nice and good looking. Before he drew back his sword to its cover, he rolled it on the air few times, as his own victory sign.

"Onii-chan is amazing." – Leafa praised her love interest.

"Thanks." – Kirito scratched his head, before he looked to Asuna. – "You want to try, Asuna?"

"Sure." – Asuna smiled.

Looking at Kaz, Asuna wondered if he had got used with ALO yet. From his attacks, Asuna could see that he was not comfortable and his moves were slightly unnecessary heavy. Seeing Kaz nodded, Asuna felt secure and was ready. In a blink, Asuna dashed to the scarecrow very fast, faster than anyone, before she stabbed it rapidly with her leaf sword. Then, she swung her sword from left to right. With her Agility stats, Asuna could esily suppressed the target without a single sweating. As the final attack, she pulled the scarecrow on the air, before she pointed her leaf sword to the target. Instantly, Asuna pieced through the target and left an orange light behind. Meanwhile, the target broke in pieces.

"That's our Thunder Lightning." – Kirito praised his love, and did not look at the disturbing face of Leafa. – "It's been a while seen the last time I saw your "Shooting Star". Still fast and deadly as always."

"Thanks" – Asuna smiled and looked at Kaz.

"Alright, next is me." – Afterwards, Klein drew his katana and was ready to go. He then surf his hand on the katana, before a fire appeared and surrounded it. After that, he dashed to the scarecrow with his fastest speed, before he slashed, then he dashed back, moved to another direction, dashed to the scarecrow and slashed again. He repeated doing it a few times, before the scarecrow was stunned. The next thing was very cool. From all the direction Klein dashed and attacked, there were eight kanji words appeared and they created a red seal. The scarecrow was unable to move and was stuck into the middle of the red seal. After going back, Klein drew back his katana to its cover, before he stood in Iai stand, and drew his katana very fast, as he performed a slash on the air. Suddenly, a strong fire appeared from the seal and burned the scarecrow to dust.

"Wow." – Kaz was surprised and seemed to be interested in Klein's attack. – "Didn't think you could create kanji words on the air like that. It's pretty cool."

"Good to hear that, but…" – Klein did not seem to be happy even Kaz praised him. – "Why it is not from a girl?"

"You said something?" – Hearing Klein was mumbling something, Sinon asked.

"Uhm, no… nothing. Don't mind it." – Klein quickly covered his mind.

"Klein-san created this combo followed by an old artifact, called Eight Gate Golden Lock Formation." – Seeing how Kaz was interested, Asuna explained but what she did not expect was Kaz would will to listen. She then kept explained. – "Each direction is a door. They are called Xiu Men – Door of Rest, Sheng Men – Door of Life, Shang Men – Door of Injury, Tu Men – Door of Fabrication, Jing Men – Door of Scenery, Si Men – Door of Death, Jing Men – Door of Fright and the last one, Kai Men – Open door."

"I see." – Kaz nodded interestedly.

"You want to try again, Kacchan?" – Asuna then asked again with expectation.

"Uhm, sure." – Seeing Sinon's hidden expectation in her eyes, as well as the little girl sitting on her head, Kaz decided to go once more time. But this time was different and he wanted to try an attack that he once did back in that world.

At first, Kaz made everyone doubted when he prepared the position like Kirito. After that, he dashed to the scarecrow with a high speed. He was slower than Asuna but his speed was still fast. Suddenly, he did not stab strongly the scarecrow, but stabbed it rapidly and quickly like Asuna did, before he swung his sword and sent the target to the air. After that, he raised his wings and attacked it. But it was not only one attack, but many. He slashed the target when he passed it, and kept doing it a few times with high speed, making the target floated in the air and was unable to land on the ground. His attacks were faster and faster, and later, everyone was lost their words when a white seal with ancient words glowing inside the seal. In the bottom was the scarecrow which seemed prisoned in it. After that, Kaz pointed the chop of his sword to the center of the seal, before he flied and pieced through the seal. In a blink of eyes, both the seal and the scarecrow broke in pieces immediately.

"Wow…" – Both Asuna and Yui were totally surprised and felt very interested in Kaz's attacks.

"That's over expecting." – Sinon clapped her hand and smiled brightly, making Kaz could not say anything but feeling embarrassed and scratched his face by his finger.

"Hey, what is the name of your combo?" – Interestingly, Asuna asked Kaz curiously. – "It's not only fast, but also the seal is very cool. When did you create it?"

"I barely call it a combo, or should I say I don't know." – Kaz shook his head and answered politely. – "I just combine attack one after one, and when I feel enough, I finish with one strike. That's most people do, right?"

"Hm… Yeah… I think so." – Seeing Kaz had the point, Asuna followed him. – "But by combining attacks, it creates combo, right?"

"Yes it is. The same with the Sword Skills back to SAO is combo. The difference is one is normal attack, while Sword Skills often have sub-effects with them, passive for the most." – Kirito added.

"Yeah, it's right with your Starbusrt Stream and The Eclipse." – Asuna nodded. – "Uhm… Starburst Stream can reduce the enemy's Dex while increase yours. And The Eclipse gives your normal attack rate, as well as buffs 25% of your Agi for a short time."

"The one with 16 and 27 combos? Both of them are cool as well. Fast and strong, if I have to say." – Leafa did not want to lose Asuna.

"So do you remember how many attacks you did with that poor scarecrow?" – Klein asked. Somehow, he felt Kaz's attack was similar to him. They always had a seal in the attack.

"Uhm, no. I did not bother to count." – Kaz shook his head.

"Yeah, that's a lot to count, not mentioning your attack rate. Really, I barely count how many of them." – Sinon followed Klein. – "But it's really cool."

"Yeah, and it deserves a name." – Both Asuna and Kirito had the same idea.

"I don't know." – Kaz wondered if he really needed a name for his combo. Generally, he did not really bother with it. But it seemed that some people he cared wanted to name it. He guessed it did not harm to give a try anyway.

"If you ask, mine is Eight gates of Inferno. A cool name, right?" – Klein spoke on proudly. – "It took me two months to think and to create it."

"Hm…" – After that, everyone, except Leafa, tried to name Kaz's combo. The first one had the idea was Asuna. – "How about Seal of Wind? You fly very fast, and create a seal."

"Nah, I don't think it fits. Before he creates it, he needs to pull the enemy on the air first. He needs space to perform this skill, so the seal alone won't speak out his combo." – While Kaz did not know what to say, Klein commented. – "Not mentioning the final blow that breaks the seal."

"How about Broken Seal?" – Kirito gave a name but it seemed no one wanted to agree with him.

"But when uncle Kaz was in the air, it was like he was dancing." – The little girl, Yui, in her pixie form, commented interestingly.

"Dancing, huh?" – Suddenly, Sinon had the idea. She then tried to recall all Kaz movements and attacks while the others looked at her. After thinking hard, she decided to give Kaz's combo a name. – "How about… Dancing Star?"

"Oh, that's cool name." – Asuna seemed to be excited. – "When performing it, Kacchan is really like a star dancing in the air."

"Well, at first, I think of calling it Dancing Shooting Star, but it's too long." – Sinon was glad that Asuna liked it. Meanwhile, Kaz seemed struggled but she did not blame him. He was not used to it, either way. On the other hands, she did not want him to accept just because he was forced to, or only because she named it.

"So, we decided to name Kaz's combo is "Dancing Star". You're okay with it?" – Asuna then turned to Kaz.

"Yeah, I think so." – Did not know what to say, Kaz scratched his hair and turned to Sinon. – "Thank you."

"Just remember you don't have to force yourself to call out loud your combo's name when you do it." – Sinon smiled brightly before everyone turned to Klein.

"Hey, that's rude. Everyone does it, not only me." – Klein objected it, but he could not deny that when he performed his combo, he screamed very loud his combo's name. Then, he turned to Kirito. – "Talking about scream, we have another one who screams a lot."

"That's called releasing breath. It's important to balance and control your breath when you fight, you know." – Kirito explained and no one could deny it. – "But really, sometimes you don't need to scream like that."

"Yeah, it's annoying." – Leafa added.

"Talking about it, I have an attack that needs scream." – Suddenly, Kaz spoke on with his emotionless face. – "But since I can't scream, and I don't want to, I leave it alone until I can give it to someone."

"What attack?" – Everyone wondered.

"It's called "Ultimate Destroying Attack: Falling Meteor." – Kaz then showed a virtual window that explained his skill.

"When did you get it?" – Sinon asked.

"When I was in a dungeon, I think." – Kaz answered. In the truth, he founded he learned this attack unclearly when he took the break between each challenge in "the world reflects human's heart". Thanks to those breaking time, he had a chance to open his virtual window, but its function was very limit and only allowed him to look at his skills. It was better than nothing.

"So, how do you use it?" – Kirito asked.

"I don't know. Like I said, I never use it before." – Kaz answered.

"Maybe you just don't remember it." – Leafa spoke on boringly.

"You don't get tired with it, do you?" – Sinon responded to Leafa disturbingly.

"It's not the first time your boyfriend says he doesn't remember something." – Leafa did not give up yet.

"That's enough, Leafa. Today you're a little annoying." – Suddenly, Kirito told to his sister, which made everyone surprised. – "You don't even know what he has been through, so don't try to say things like he doesn't remember or he doesn't want to remember."

"But I…" – Leafa was stunned.

"After all, we are living in the same house. If you're my sister, you should know that I really hate people that always show up and speak annoying things about a person they don't even know." – Kirito then calmed down, and spoke softly. – "What if I say I don't remember that you are a good girl?"

"Well…" – Leafa could not defend herself. – "I'm sorry."

"Sorry about that. Let's continue." – Kirito then turned to Kaz and showed he was eager to see what the attack that needed scream was.

"Like I said, this attack needs scream. The louder your scream is, the stronger the attack." – Kaz explained.

"Somehow, I feel like my voice will be cracked if I use it." – Asuna doubted.

"Won't argue with it." – Sinon agreed, then she said. – "But, what kind of that attack, anyway? Sounds like close range."

"Yeah, it is." – Kaz nodded and looked at the information of his attack. – "It's only one attack, or more exactly, it's a kick from the air, strike straight to the enemy."

"May I have a try?" – Kirito suggested and no one said anything, but agreed. After that, Kaz gave him the attack and Kirito summoned another scarecrow. He then made his stand, before he flied high, and headed his leg to the scarecrow. The next thing was a scream that sounded like Kirito had broken his voice. – "ONE HIT ONE KILL! FALLINGGGG….." – Kirito then kicked the scarecrow with a fast and deadly speed. He was like a meteor falling from the sky. A sound of strong impact sounded loudly, along with his shout. – "… METEORRRRRRRR." – He then finished his line and flied away, before the scarecrow broke into pieces. Not only that, at the time Kirito hit the scarecrow, the ground under it was cracked and created a big hole. Since it was a game, the hole then recovered to its form lately, without a single change.

"Kirito-kun's voice is so funny." – When Kirito coughed, Asuna laughed joyfully. Then, she spoke on interestingly. – "Can I have a try?"

"Er…" – Kaz felt surprised, but he was not the only one.

"What? You think I can't do it?" – Asuna pretended to be disturbing.

"Well… how should I put it?" – Kaz did not know what to say to his sister.

"You sure you want to do it?" – Kirito followed Kaz and asked.

"Mah ah, just think that scarecrow is Kirito-kun, then I'll be fine." – Asuna smiled brightly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" – Kirito startled but it seemed Asuna did not care and stepped forward.

"Let's see that is Kirito-kun…" – After taking the skill from Kaz, Asuna mumbled, before she did the same as Kirito did. The only difference was her scream, which was totally another line. – "KIRITO-KUN NO…. BAKAAAAAAAAA." – After that, everyone was stunned while the poor scarecrow broke into pieces.

"You should consider yourself, Kirito." – Klein patted Kirito as a comforting but somehow, he was jealous to Kirito. After that, Klein asked Kaz to give the attack. When Asuna had turned back, Klein prepared to perform the attack. Like Asuna, he screamed differ than Kirito. – "ULTIMATE KICKKKKK. ACHOOOOOOOOOO."

"Well, the last one is Kaz." – After Klein had finished, everyone looked at Kaz and waited for his move.

"He can't scream, remember?" – Knowing him, Sinon protected him but deep inside, she wanted to see Kaz fought without weapon.

"Nah, that's okay. I just need to know what kind of that attack. It's worth a try." – After thinking and reminding, Kaz decided to move. But different than the others, he did not fly high, but dashed quickly to the scarecrow. Right after he approached the target, he attacked it rapidly with his bare fists and kicks, before he kicked to the air. Afterwards, he flied higher than the target, before he kicked it down as a normal kick. It was not the end until he stroke one last time with the same attack like the others did.

"I don't remember to tell you to create another combo." – Interestingly, Sinon smiled to Kaz.

"Well…" – Did not know what to say, Kaz gave up. Time passed until the lunch, and Kaz knew he had to say goodbye to Sinon for a while. Although it would be a short time, Kaz still felt a little sad.

"Don't make that face." – After returning to their bedroom, Sinon pulled out his cheeks while lying on his body. – "It's only one or two days. I can log in in the evening."

"Just remember to take care of yourself." – Kaz tried to think optimistically. The problem was he was not used to do it.

"One other things, although it is the second time, but you still let me take the advantage." – Sinon spoke on and pretended to be bored. At this time, they both were naked.

"Sorry." – Kaz apologized embarrassingly.

"Well then. I'm logging out. See you soon." – Smiling happily, Sinon said goodbye to Kaz. She looked at his face as long as possible, until she returned to the real world.


	5. Chapter 5

In the afternoon, Uruz, the blond hair Cait Sith suddenly came to wooden house. When he stepped in, he saw Kaz, Kirito and Klein were having a little chat. Next, Uruz asked three of them if they had free time to go out and do some quests. For unknown reasons, Klein and Uruz shared some familiar things. They greeted and be friends just in a moment they saw each other, which made both Kaz and Kirito did not understand what happened between them. Back to Uruz's offer, since they were all free, they did not mind to go with him. Uruz claimed himself was a gamer, and this day was his day-off so he decided to spend time in ALO. After leaving the flying Aircrad, they traveled to a big city. It was near the center of the Alfheim and there would be no doubt if there were a lot of gamers hanging around. The city was very big and had a lot of buildings, houses, hotels,… built by bricks, mostly. The market was a surprise when many players from many races were trading, selling and buying goods. And not only in the market were lively, but on the street, too. Many restaurants, stores, shops were opened mostly by gamers. But none of them were Uruz's interest. Walking around the city, he led the others to a hidden place, which had a lot of beautiful women stayed on the streets and called for men.

"Forget it. I'm back." – Seeing Uruz was leading them to red light district, the section for single and mature men only, Kaz turned back without saying much.

"At least hear me out." – Uruz spoke on loudly and grabbed Kaz's leg, stopping him from leaving. – "It's a simple quest and you don't need to do anything else outside it. I swear."

"I don't want to do it. And sure as hell I don't want to stay here longer." – Kaz tried to step but Uruz's strength was bigger than his. – "Let go of me, right now."

"Come on. You have to help single men like us." – The next one tried to stop Kaz was Klein.

"So what does it relate to me?" – Kaz was surprised while Kirito was speechless. They could not even think that both Klein and Uruz could be like that.

"How could you say that? We're just trying to find some girls to hang along with us…."

"You all have your girlfriend, but not us. So why can you be that cruel?"

"It's just a quick mission. Please help us…"

"Come on. You both are very good man."

"When did you two become friends?" – While Uruz and Klein spoke on one by one, both Kaz and Kirito spoke a same question. At the same time, Uruz stopped Kaz while Klein stopped Kirito.

"Come on. Just help us poor lonely soul. We're best friends, right?" – Uruz spoke on and looked at Kaz with his painful face.

"What kind of business do you need to do in there?" – Kaz sighed and gave up afterwards. He understood his comrade too well to know that this guy would not give up easily, especially when he had someone backed him up.

"Well, the quest asks me to kill the head of the gangsters, quietly. And you need no to let anyone see you kill him, too. He walks on the street, in a crowd so you can hide yourself easily, right?" – Uruz gave a summary of the quest.

"That's it?" – Kaz looked at Uruz and showed his doubt.

"Y-Yeah, that's it. It's just a simple quest." – Uruz smiled and tried to hide his real thought.

"Then why don't you do it yourself?" – Kaz asked next

"You know me. I'm good at range combat, but close combat and stealth, that's not my strength. On the other hand, you're better than me in those fields." – Uruz gave an explantion. – "Please, can you do it for me? Pretty-Please?"

"Speak of that…" – Klein then turned to Kirito. – "It's not your field, right?"

"Yeah… Well.." – For Kirito, stealth was not his strength. The last time he tried to sneak around secretly was in SAO, back to 74th floor in Aincrad. Staying with him was Asuna. Back to that time, they followed a group who tried to defeat the boss of that floor, but they ended up wiped out. More than that, Kirito was forced to reveal his biggest secret: The ability of wielding dual swords. It also made him to join Knights of the Bloods lately and unwillingly. Letting all the past behind, Kirito was a little curios about Kaz's stealth abilily when Uruz mentioned it.

"Fine. Then who is the target?" – Kaz asked and both Uruz and Klein could not be happier.

"See that guy over there?" – Uruz then pointed to a fat man, who had a purple short messy hair, along with a big face of greed and lust. The target wore a luxury orange coat made by animal leather, in this case, a fox. He was staying with four body guards. – "He's just an NPC, so you don't have to worry about the fact he was a player. Your object is to kill him without letting anyone knows."

"That sounds hard. We're staying in a middle of people, and that fat-ass had bodyguard. It's not easy to kill him secretly." – Klein seemed to think hard. – "And I see why you say we can't use bow. The whole place is an open place."

While the other three was discussing, Kaz left them and they did not even know he had left. Kaz then followed the crowd and slowly approached the target. He moved as an innocent and unarmed player, until he came close to a bodyguard. Suddenly, this bodyguard kneeled down and his leg had an arrow on it. Seeing dangerous, the bodyguards surrounded and escorted the fat man fell back. Suddenly, the fat man's body shook and behind his neck. His face then turned purple he died after a few seconds. At the same time, the crowd was stunned and did not know or understand what had just happened.

"Is that okay?" – The three Kirito, Klein and Uruz were the same, before they startled when Kaz suddenly appeared behind them.

"How could you…"

"Create a distraction before finish the main target is also a strategy for stealth. That's why I aimed on bodyguard first." – Kaz explained.

"Wait. You killed him in just that instant?" – Klein spoke on surprisingly. – "By what?"

"I share my inventory with Sinon. She has some poison arrows so I borrowed them." – Kaz answered.

"Thank you so much." – Uruz was happy. – "Your job is done here. You can go back."

"Now what are we gonna do next?" – After Kaz had left, Kirito asked.

"Come here." – Uruz then led three of them to a small house. When they just stepped in, they were surprised because there were a lot of beautiful and cute, and sexy women were staying inside this small house. – "Hey beauties, I'm here to report the mission."

"Oh hello there. I see you did your job well. Come here, let us pay you by our favor." – A beautiful NPC came to Uruz and spoke on, before she slid her finger under his chin.

"Wait, is this the secret mission people are talking about and haven't found a way to complete it?" – Realizing it, Klein asked.

"Now you know. By completing it, we have a choice to do "it" with those beauties. You can even choose anyone you want." – Uruz explained.

"Oh my, I've stepped into heaven." – Klein was very excited and his face expression spoke all. He then told to Uruz – "Come on, I can't wait."

"I'll pass." – Seeing he had stepped into a place he should not, Kirito decided to leave. Suddenly, the front door was closed tightly by the women. – "Sorry but I want to leave."

"When you step in here, unless you take your reward, no one can leave." – The NPC that took Uruz's report came to them. – "Even though we are prostitutes, we still have our rules. And one of them is we don't accept to have underage men getting involve in our quest."

"Wait, what does she mean?" – Klein asked and suddenly, the whole house was lightened up and revealed a lot of stuffs, which was used for "Master and Servant" stuffs, in other world, for heavy sex: wooden horse, candles, whips, ropes, chains and many things. Seeing that, Klein screamed. – "Nooooo. I want to leave."

"No one can leave until you take your reward." – The NPC woman spoke on, before she and everyone else transformed into fat and ugly female devils, and they all equipped whips. – "Now, shall we begin?"

"I forgot… that Kaz is still a kid..." – Uruz realized his mistake, but it was too late for them.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA."

"What the hell?" – In the outside, Kaz found a shop selling beauty products. He thought of buying some cosmetics for Sinon and Asuna. While he did not know what to buy, he and many other gamers around the red light district heard a painful and loud scream of men. Did not understand what was happening, Kaz decided to ignore it and kept shopping. Later, he returned the wooden house. Seeing him, the little girl ran to him immediately and Kaz did not mind to carry her. Stepping into the kitchen, he saw Asuna was preparing the dinner.

"Ah, welcome back." – Seeing him, Asuna greeted him. She then came to another topic. –"I have some theories. You want to try?"

"Yes?" – Kaz wondered what Asuna was talking about.

"About your Luck." – Asuna responded and brought out some ingredients. – "We all know that Kacchan's Luck is zero, so you can't succeed at cooking or similar skills. And you can't upgrade anything. So I thought what if you transfer items for another person, and then use it normally."

"I don't know." – Kaz shook his head. He understood what Asuna was saying but like she said, it was just a theory. – "I really don't remember to try it before. But I don't mind to try it now. So, what do we do first?"

"Let's share our inventory first." – Asuna opened her virtual window and sent Kaz the offer. After that, they stepped to the cookers. – "Now, Kacchan just cook normally when the ingredients are marked as mine."

"Okay." – Kaz nodded and tried to do a sandwich. Surprisingly, he could make it without failing once. – "I did it."

"It proved my theory was right. Now try when you use your own ingredients." – Asuna then came to another test. Just like they thought, Kaz failed. – "Let me try to cook your ingredients." – Afterwards, Asuna made a sandwich when the ingredients were marked as Kaz's items. She succeeded without a sweat. – "Hm, that's weird. I still succeed when I use yours, but if Kacchan do it by your own, you fail. But if you use mine, then you succeed."

"It's thanks to you." – Kaz thanked Asuna.

"Nah, I don't think so. It is Kacchan who boosts my luck to the maximum. But never mind, as least there is a way you can cook. Now you don't have to worry about it." – Asuna smiled and patted his head.

"It's delicious." – Yui was the one who tested the final products, which were all the best quality ones. The little girl was happy to eat delicious sandwiches.

"So where have you been in the whole afternoon?" – While having a small meal, Asuna asked.

"I'm in the red light distr…" – When Kaz was just about to finish his line, suddenly, he felt a dangerous and scary looks from Asuna. Not only that, he could feel a murderous air look even she was smiling.

"Kacchan, do I need to remind you that you're not old enough to come there, and you also have a lover?" – Asuna asked but there was no way Kaz could escape that question. Later, he kneeled on his knee while Asuna was giving him a speaking lesson. More than that, he did not have enough courage to resist.

"So, what do you want to talk to us today, Shino-chan?"

In a small living room which had tatami decorated on the floor, there were three persons, two were old and one was a middle age woman. The room had a large LCD television put near the wall, a wooden middle size table placed in the center of the room. Two windows were opened. The middle age had a short black hair and wore grey long dress; she had the same black eyes as Shino. And today, she was a little nervous when she heard that her daughter had something to confess. On her right was his mother, a warm and old woman who seemed to be calm as she was always ready to deal with whatever would happen. It was her mother, also known as Shino-grandma. She wore a light green kimono, with a warm brown scarf. Next to her was her husband, an old man who wore thick dark silver yukata with a brown coat. Like his wife, the old man seemed to stay calm. He was also Shino's grandpa.

"It is…" – Sitting in front of them was Shino. Like her mother, she was very nervous and did not know what her family will react after her confession. But like it or not, and sooner or later, she had to tell them, one way or another. After thinking hard, she decided to say it out, the sooner, the better. The problem was it was never easy. She had been staying at her family house for nearly a week, and yet, she had not told them. At the end, she decided to speak to them when the New Year was coming. – "It's that… well…"

"Just take it easy." – Her grandmother spoke on softly. She knew that her daughter's child was very nervous. It was different than the happy and fresh face when Shino just got home. Normally, Shino always smiled whenever she returned home but this time, it was something that her grandmother could read clearly via Shino's face.

"It's…" – Shino tried to calm her down. Even she knew that and tried to stay calm as usual, it was so difficult to say than she thought. Finally, after taking a deep breath, she spoke on frankly. – "I… have a boyfriend."

"Ouch! Hot." – Suddenly, Shino's grandfather dropped out his cup of tea. Before that, the tea burned his throat and everyone quickly helped him. Instantly, he spoke on. – "What? Who? When? Where? How? Why?

"Calm down. You're freaking her." – Shino's grandmother suppressed him immediately. – "That's nothing special. One day, she will have. But really, it is sooner than we thought. Are you sure you're serious?"

"Yes. I'm really serious." – Shino looked at her grandmother and nodded confidently. – "We have known each other for nearly two years. And there were a lot of things happened. After that, I realized how much I love and need him."

"No way I accept it. No way I let a stranger touch my precious grandchild." – Shino's grandfather spoke on louder. And he was likely suppressed immediately by Shino's grandmother.

"Would you mind let two of us talk?" – Shino's grandmother looked at her daughter. Understanding, Shino's mother brought her father out of the living house. Despite that, she seemed nervous. After both of them had left, Shino's grandmother spoke on softly, but also testing her. – "So, what can you tell me about your boyfriend?"

"He… is a little mature than his age. And he was not born in Japan but…" – Suddenly, Shino stopped. She startled when she reminded how Kaz was born. Kaz was not officialy a human. But then, the memories of them brought her sense back and she kept telling, with her sad and happy voice. – "He was born in a civil war. After that war had ended, he was adopted by a Japanese family and they brought them to Japan. He lived with them together, until one of them slowly left him alone. The last one was his father. He passed away at the beginning of the year, by old. We first met after the Golden Week last year. Then we became friend. After making some mistakes, as well as misunderstandings, we finally want to stay together, until the end."

"I'm sorry to ask but…" – Shino's grandmother took a cup of tea, took a slip and said. – "From what I heard, I feel like you said it because you feel sorry for him."

"No, that's not. I never think that I love him because I feel sorry for him." – Shino rejected frankly. – "At first, I thought so but then, I did not. He is so kind. Even though I did hurt him, he still forgets everything. He also tries to do many things, anything, even it is stupid, to make sure that I can be happy. He sacrificed himself, to save a person that I once had feeling for, just because he thought that that person could bring happiness to me. He did so much for me and I haven't do anything for him."

"So, you want to repay him? If you two keep trading-off like that, I barely say it's a love. Are you sure it's not a temporary love, or temporary feeling of sorry and regret?" – Shino's grandmother kept asking hard questions.

"The others may think that I'm trying to repay him. But I don't care. As long as he doesn't strain himself and sacrifice for me unnecessary, as long as he can smile and be happy, I will do anything, just like he does for me." – Shino accepted the question and answered, without thinking any second. She then looked at her grandmother with her frank and confident black eyes.

"I see. Then, is the "stay together until the end" right? You two think of that far? Both of you are still young to think that."

"You're right. But because we don't know what will happen in the future, that's why we should look at the present. It can be easy if we think together of what will happen to us in the future, or just simply enjoy our present." – Shino smiled and answered without hesitation.

"I never thought I could hear that sayings again." – Shino's grandmother seemed surprised, she then smiled joyfully and said. – "Well then, if both of you are serious, then I will "temporary" accept it but not until I see him face-to-face. You know the rule, don't you?"

"Yes. I know. Thank you." – Shino smiled securely but then, she turned sad. – "But he can't do it right now. In the beginning of the year, he got into an accident and in this time, he hasn't been able to get up yet."

"Oh my, is that serious that much?" – Shino's grandmother spoke on worryingly.

"Please don't be worried. The doctor said that at least a year later, he will be better. I often check his condition, too." – Shino comforted her.

"What a poor boy. But if you said so, then I'll think he'll be fine." – Suddenly, Shino's grandmother sighed sadly. – "Now what should we do with the other one?"

"Who are you talking about?" – Feeling strange, Shino asked.

"We intended to wait until your birthday of 18, but well, since you said that, I think it will be the right time to tell you." – Shino's grandmother took another slip of tea, before she continued. – "Long times ago, I made a proposal with a friend, which I will marry you with a child of a friend."

"What? Does that mean…" – Shino was totally surprised and speechless. Afterwards, she was confused and very afraid. She could not even hide her trembling voice.

"Calm down." – Seeing that, Shino's grandmother spoke on softly. – "Of course, we only agree that until you both are old enough, and you both accept the proposal, you can go your own way. It means the proposal we made was just symbolic. It also means if you have a boyfriend and you are serious, then the proposal can be dispose."

"Oh, uhm… I see." – Hearing that, Shino calmed down a little bit. She then asked. – "So… can I ask when did you make that proposal?"

"It was a long time ago. And it was even before your mother was born. Back in that time, I was just a beautiful and cute teenager." – Suddenly, Shino's grandmother's face turned red and she seemed happy. – "Then I met a man, a tall and strong soldier, both appearance and will when he was ready to left the country for the call of duty. He was very handsome, and his muscle was very beautiful that I knew I was not the only girl who chased after him. Somehow, we ended up dated together. Even it was such a short time, it is always one of my happiness times in my life, which I always wished to come back that time."

"Grandma, please come back to the present." – Seeing her grandmother was acting weird and diving into the past, Shino woke her up.

"Ahem…" – Startling, Shino's grandmother coughed, before she continued. – "But we could not stay together because he said that he was not ready to take care anyone. He still needed to forge his dream, for a better future. Seeing I could not hold him, I accepted. After that, we made a proposal to marry our children to each other. But he was a little difference."

"How so?" – Wondering, Shino asked.

"Rather than letting our child get married, he suggested to let our grand children, it means you, marry. He said that it was to create a new experience. Besides, when talking about marriage proposal, people often promise their sons or daughters, so why didn't we make a difference, he said. But… his life was very tough. He had two children, one son, one daughter, but they all dead before him. Due to the loss of his son, his wife was heavily traumatised that was needed to take care by the doctors in an asylum. Then, his daughter got herself with her friend into a civil war in a foreign country. Luckily they could return safely. Not only that, they adopted a child and later became his son. Due to his age was nearly the same as you, he asked if we can changed the proposal to make you and him to marry. I agreed because it was his last wish, before he passed away in the beginning of the year. And no longer before his death, his wife and daughter died one by one in accidents. " – Shino's grandmother turned sad after she had told Shino the story.

"I see." – Shino felt sad, too. But for some reasons, she felt that the story was very similar, or too familiar to her.

"Now the only problem is I haven't heard any information about the boy. He did not even come to his father's funeral. I heard that he had an extreme and dangerous accident that he could not leave the hospital." – Shino's grandmother then sighed painfully. – "A good family and yet, why pain and bad things happened to them?"

"Can I ask who his name is?" – Shino thought if she could know her decided fiancée was, maybe she could meet and talk to him. She did not think that he would listen and talk to her but if there was a chance, she still wanted to try it. Although she felt sorry for her fiancée, it was not the reason for her to leave Kaz.

"Let me remember. It's been a long time." – Understanding, Shino's grandmother tried to recall the boy's name. – "Hm.. What is his name? I remember it was a beautiful name. A name which his father wanted him to be happy and lived a peaceful life. So he had the "Peace" in his name, and what follows it? Let me see… Heiwa? No, what is it? Genki? No, it's not. Kazu…"

"Is it "Kazuyuki"?" – Instinctually, Shino asked.

"Ah right. Kazuyuki, Ishimaru Kazuyuki." – Shino's grandmother spoke on, before she looked at her grandchild's stunned face. Doubtfully, she asked. – "Is your boyfriend…" – Did not need to finish the line, her grandchild nodded. Both of them then kept silent for a while, before she spoke on. – "I don't know but… it seems we have wasted time for nothing."

"I think… you're right." – Did not have anything better idea, Shino sighed boringly. But then, she smiled happily and securely. – "So, are you okay with… us?"

"Of course. It's not only I'm happy for both of you, but also I can finally keep my promise. But still, I think we will need another meeting. I want to talk to him, face-to-face, you got that?" – Although Shino's grandmother smiled, Shino still knew that she was not kidding.

"Of course we'll do that. He wishes to meet us too." – Shino answered and hoped Kaz would pass. – "Then, if there is nothing, I will return to my room."

After leaving the living room, Shino was surprised because her grandfather and her mother was listening sneakily the whole conversation between her and her grandmother. Despite being caught, her grandfather still pretended that he was not listening anything, and left immediately. After having dinner, Shino returned to her room. It was small. It had a bed, a table and a chair which she used it to study when she was a child, a small bookcase placed in front of the bed, and the last thing was a small cabinet next to the bookcase. Lying on the bed, she brought out Kaz's phone and the Amusphere device. Finally, she could sigh in relief. It was smoother than she thought. It was even very smooth and very unpredictable when she knew that Kaz was her fiancée. Turning on Kaz's phone and put the cable of the Atmusphere to it, she was ready to dive in ALO. Suddenly, he heard the door was knocked.

"Shino, can I come in?" – It was her mother. Opening the door, Shino welcomed her.

"Is there something you need me?" – Wondering, Shino asked. Her mother seemed nervous. She guessed it was right because she was serious about her relationship with her fiancée.

"No.. it's just that… I…" – Struggling, Shino's mother could not spoke out her mind easily.

"It's okay. Please, have a seat." – Shino smiled and calmed her mother down. She then asked. – "Are you worry about my future?"

"Uhm… You can say that… It's just that… I didn't think it would come that soon. No, I mean… I know that one day you will leave. But it still surprised me." – Shino's mother said.

"I understand and thank you for worrying me. But please, we both are serious about our relationship. Besides, when you stayed with dad, weren't you happy?" – Shino smiled and asked.

"Yeah." – Her mother nodded and had a happy smile on her face.

"Then please, trust us. We won't waste any moment and we won't disappoint you. Kazuyuki is a determined person. We often talk a lot. I always have fun and happy whenever we chat together. Sometimes, he is very shy or embarrassed when we talk. And he is always worried about me. Before I returned here, he wished that he would be recover soon and will meet you soon. Not only him, but also me." – Frankly, Shino showed her confidence to her mother, which totally persuaded her.

"You're really grown up, you know?" – At the end, Shino's mother smiled happily for her daughter.

"But you're still my mother, so I'm always a little kid of you." – Shino smiled back.

"Haha, you know how to get me." – Then, they both laughed joyfully. Before leaving, Shino's mother reminded her daughter. – "You don't have to wake up to welcome the New Year with us. We don't intend to stay awake that late so if you're tired and sleepy, just sleep, okay?"

"Yes, I will." – After her mother had left, Shino could not wait longer to dive into ALO, with an extreme happy feeling carried inside her.

After Sinon had logged in ALO, she looked around but did not see Kaz was in the bedroom. She got up and walked to the living room and did not see him yet. Despite that, she saw Kirito and Yui was playing chess together. This was the first time she saw the little girl was interested in this game. And she was excited to play it. Seeing the Cait Sith girl, both of them greeted her and she greeted back.

"If you're looking for Kaz, he and Asuna are shopping. Although it isn't necessary, Asuna still insisted to decorate the house for the New Year." – Seeing Sinon was looking around, Kirito understood and spoke on. In the time being, he was checkmated by his adopted daughter. After that, the Spriggan man came to the kitchen to find something to eat, while Sinon sat on a sofa.

"What's up?" – Suddenly, Sinon saw that Yui was looking at her doubtfully. She then asked.

"I just wonder…" – The little girl spoke on shyly and hoped Sinon did not get mad at her. – "Uncle Kaz is Mama's brother, so it is okay if I call him "Uncle". But Sinon-san is Uncle Kaz's wife, so what could I call you?"

"Wait, you mean they married?" – Hearing that, Kirito was surprised.

"What do you think?" – Sinon asked joyfully, as she did not mind the question.

"Is it… "Aunt"?" – The little girl answered interestingly.

"That's right. Come here." – Sinon nodded and let the little girl sat on her laps. While stroking her black long smooth hair, she asked. – "In the time I logged out, what does Kaz do?"

"He… plays game in the house. But not outside but using a controller or some sort. After one day Aunt Sinon logged out, the man named Shinya came and installed the simulation to play old games for Uncle Kaz, so that he would have more games to play." – The little girl answered. – "But Uncle Kaz also taught me how to play a lot of chess games, like chess, shogi, Othello… Although he knows all the rules, he plays very bad."

"That he is." – Sinon smiled understandingly.

Seeing both Sinon and Yui were chatting joyfully, Kirito felt a little relief. But he wondered what could happen if Kaz did not appear. Reminding it, Sinon was one of the girls who tried to have his attention, despite the fact that they all knew he had Asuna. He also did not know what Asuna thought when seeing him hanging around with the other girls. Back to that time, he tried to treat them as friends, but more and more, they thought he was giving them a chance unconsciously. Kirito also tried to tell them that he could not be more than a friend, but he could not say it straight to them, because he knew what they would react. Lately, he felt lucky when Sinon stopped chasing him. But the cause was far than he could imagine. A person, who he did not know and that person did not know him too, sacrificed himself for no one, not for him, not for Kirito, not for himself, but for the girl he loved, and it was Sinon. Kirito asked himself how Kaz could do it, and had the determination to sacrifice his life for a person he did not even know. Then, Kirito felt fear. What if there was another person like Kaz, who willing to sacrifice himself for the person he loved. And it could be one of the girls who were fond of him. Kirito was not an idiot to not realize who liked him. It was just that he did not have enough courage to deal with their pain and disappointment. What should he do, he did not know. The New Year was coming and he decided to stop thinking. After that, he saw Sinon's tail was waving in the air and he thought of teasing her a little, like they just did before. He sneakily approached behind Sinon, before he grabbed her tail.

"Kyaaaaaaaa." – Due to her tail was being grabbed and squeezed, Sinon screamed painfully, before she turned around and saw Kirito was laughing. But after that, something flied to him very fast and very deadly.

"Kirito-kun." – In the front door, Asuna looked at Kirito angrily and her hand was standing like she had just thrown something. Everyone then knew that it was her leaf sword. And if she intended, the chop of the leaf sword would stab to Kirito's neck.

"Are you okay?" – Meanwhile, Kaz dropped the bags he was carrying and came to Sinon, and asked worryingly.

"Oh, uhm… I'm okay. Don't worry." – Sinon quickly calmed her down and patted Kaz's hair, until she hugged him and put his head under her chin happily. – "It's good to see you. Sorry for kept you waiting."

"N-No, it's okay." – Kaz answered. Suddenly, he felt strange and asked. – "Why Shino's here? I mean… you don't spend time with your family?"

"I'm allowed." – Sinon smiled to secure him.

"Kirito-kun…"

"Papa…" – Meanwhile, Kirito was struggling to deal with his family. Both Asuna and Yui seemed angry with him and they were standing in front of him, waiting the answer for his action.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." – Kirito had no choice but say sorry.

"Don't sorry us." – Asuna shook her head. – "You should know that don't tease a girl unless you're interested in her. That's the right way and you don't understand? Why do you keep teasing Shino-chan, now and before?"

"Ugh…" – Kirito was speechless.

"Mah mah, it's okay Asuna." – Seeing that, Sinon rescued Kirito. – "Besides, he isn't smart enough to think about it."

"Yeah, you're right." – Asuna agreed and forced Kirito to kneel down, before she and Yui came to the Cait Sith couple. Seeing how happy Kaz was, even his face did not show out, Asuna said. – "But really, I didn't think Shino-chan would come back."

"I first thought so, but it went smooth than I could think." – Sinon looked at Kaz, before she retold the conversation between her and her grandmother, which made everyone surprised.

"Wow, so Kacchan and you have a marriage proposal." – Asuna spoke on interestingly. She also felt happy for them.

"Yeah, it was a big surprise for me." – Shino nodded but she wondered what Kaz would think. – "How's your feeling?"

"Well… I don't know. It surprised me, sure, but I hope that it won't force Shino." – Kaz said wonderingly, then he changed and told her embarrassingly. – "But, it's really a good news… for me. So… I hope… I won't make Shino have to regret it."

"So do I." – Shino felt secure when Kaz's words were less pessimistic than before.

"What is… fiancée?" – Only the little girl did not understand. She then asked naively.

"It means a person who you will marry in the future. Of course, you love him or her. Like you uncle and aunt." – Asuna stroked her hair. Although she said so, she hoped that Yui would not ask any more about this topic. She was also glad when Kaz and Sinon seemed to share the same thought with her.

"I see. Then it is really great for uncle Kaz and aunt Shino, because they not only married in ALO, but also will marry in real life." – The girl spoke on with her black eyes opened wide, in the same time, the other three sighed in relief.

"Since Shino-chan here…" – After a little chat, Asuna suddenly smiled inscrutably while she looked at Sinon. – "Come on, Yui-chan, Shino-chan, I have something for you. It'll take a while so Kacchan should not wait. You can play game while waiting."

After no one disagreed, Asuna, Yui and Sinon left the living room. Meanwhile, Kirito was forgiven by Asuna. He then felt interested when seeing Kaz played game via the big screen in their living, reminding of the old time, where people played video games in front of the television, with a controller on their hands. Asking, Kirito knew that the Leprechaun man, Shinya, had installed this function only for Kaz, making him wonder who they really were. Installing a new function without getting any punishment made Kirito wondered if Shinya was working for RECT Progress Inc., the developer and the publisher of ALO. He had this thought because Shinya could interfere to the system of ALO. As for Kaz, he had no doubt that Shinya cared to him as his son, due to the fact that Kaz was created by him and the others. Reminding it, Kirito asked himself how Kaz could manage to have the will to live until this time. But still, he could feel that there was something about this Cait Sith player that he did not know. Kirito could tell that he just saw a small piece of Kaz's life.

"Sorry for the wait."

Later, Asuna, Yui and Sinon stepped out and Kaz was speechless and totally stunned when he saw Sinon. Except Asuna, Sinon and Yui was wearing kimono, a traditional cloth of Japan. Yui was wearing a white color and yellow small flowers sewed on it, creating a cute atmosphere around the little girl. Meanwhile, Sinon was wearing a light blue kimono, with simple white flowers, and had a light green belt surrounded her sides. Different than Yui, Sinon's kimono gave a feeling of a beautiful and cute girl in her best age of teenager. And that was the reason that Kaz could not speak anything when he saw her.

"Papa, how do I look?" – Yui asked his adopt father innocently and curiously.

"You look cute in it." – Kirito smiled and stroked her hair.

"Come on Kacchan, say something." – Meanwhile, Asuna smiled interestingly when she looked at the stunning Kaz.

"Oh, ah, uhm… I…" – Startling, Kaz woke up but it did not help him to say a thing, even a comment was hard for him to say.

"How do I look?" – Sinon asked softly. Even if Kaz could not say out loud, she was very happy because she knew how Kaz was feeling.

"..." – Kaz had a little struggle to say. He wondered why he could not compliment his fiancée easily. After a half of a minute later, he gathered all his courage and said. – "Shino's… very beautiful."

"Thanks." – Sinon smiled happily and sat down near him. Looking at the screen, she realized the game Kaz was playing. – "Among the games you like, you choose it for the new year?"

"Nah, I opened the game randomly. But, I won't lie if I say it is still a best game." – Kaz responded before he looked at the screen. At this time, he was controlling a male character and he was like a police officer. The character had only a combat knife. This character wore green bulletproof. He was young and seemed strong. His hair was cut short. He was standing in a dining room, which had a large and long table. In the opposite of the door he had just opened was a fireplace, and it was burning. Kaz then controlled the character to the right and opened the door. Instantly, the screen when black and the door appeared, and opened automatically and had no one touch it.

"What is this game?" – Feeling odds, Asuna asked and she seemed a little terrify.

"Huh? Ah, it's a game that you are a member of an elite force, who was sent to investigate a murder case in a mountain. But then you ended up running into a mansion. I won't spoil more." – Nodding with Kaz, Sinon gave a short summary and looked at Asuna interestingly and devilishly.

"Oh? Is… that so?" – Instinctually, Asuna grabbed Kirito's arm. – "I'm not scared, okay?"

"No one says anything." – Having a small laugh, Kirito kept looking at the screen. At this time, Kaz seemed to forget what to do next. He ran to the end of the narrow corridor and tried to open all doors he saw. But no door could be budged. At the end of the corridor, there was a stairs but because Kaz remembered of something, he then turned the character back to the corridor and ran to the down screen, until the screen went black.

"What… is he doing?" – Seeing a man was doing something strangely with another man who seemed moving, Asuna grabbed Kirito's arm tighter. - "Kyaaaaaaaa." – Until she screamed very loud when the man turned back slowly. It was a horrible white face of the dead man and everything on his face was rotten. Yui was a little scare and moved a little back to Kirito, while Sinon sat closer to Kaz, the only one who seemed calm the most. Even Kirito was startled when he first saw the face. After being able to control the character, Asuna spoke loudly. – "Run. Just run."

"Okay, okay." – Kaz smiled and controlled the character to run back to the dining room. Then he ran to the hall, where the game actually began. The character seemed to search for someone, but he could find anyone except a pistol that dropped on the floor.

"Why does someone needs to put a mansion like that in the mountain? Is there a way to get out?" – Asuna questioned innocently while in fear. Then she saw a big door and asked. – "It seems like the main door. Is it the way to get out?" – To answer Asuna's question, Kaz did not need to do much than opened the door. – "Gyaaaaaa. Close it. Close it, now." – Asuna screamed again when a face of a zombie dog appeared very fast and tried to bite the character. But it was stuck and the character quickly closed the door and turned back. – "Fuh fuh…." – Asuna took a deep breath while the others tried to not laugh because of her reaction. – "If I can't sleep tonight, Kacchan will take all the blame."

"Well, it was Asuna nee-san who asked me to open the door. You also said that you need something stronger than coffee to wake up the night." – Kaz smiled and did not know that Sinon was happy to see him this natural.

"Ugh, Kacchan is so mean." – Asuna gave up. Although she said so, she still stayed with the others and watched played the game, until he finished in the next two and half an hours, which was not a bad result for a player who had replayed after a long time. After that, Kaz changed to another game which was a sport game, so they could play together, until the New Year was nearly.

* * *

On the street, under the hot of the summer, Kazuyuki was standing near a park, alone. He was waiting for a person. After returning to Japan, he had a message to have a date. Instinctually, he accepted the offer without thinking. And right in this time, he wondered why he could accept it that easily. Checking his left arm, he looked at the white bandage just to make sure it was good to go and did not let any blood drop out. After all, the wound was still fresh and he was warned not to move his arm strongly that could open his wound. But in this time, he wondered if it was a matter, because he knew he was going to die sooner or later. But he still had his own fear. For a long time, this was the first time he feared death. What bothered him, he did not know. But he knew his feelings. Whatever it was, he was told to enjoy the summer, especially when he heard there was going a special event tonight.

"Sorry for kept you waiting."

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke on. Kazuyuki looked at where the voice came just to be stunned. In front of him was a girl who was his classmate. She was wearing a blue yukata, with a green belly around her side. He looked at her non-stop, as he was looking at a beautiful girl. He could not open his mouth for a while, until he saw a numb on her face, under her left eye. He came and looked closer. Even though the numb was well-taken care, he still saw it was fresh.

"They beat you again?" – Kaz sounded emotionless, but deep inside, he swore himself to make whoever did this was going to pay.

"That's okay. The teachers took care of them." – Asada Shino softly told him. Then, she found his left arm was bandaged. She asked worryingly. – "What's wrong with your arm?"

"Ah, well…" – He moved his arm behind his back, as a trial to hide his wound. – "It's nothing. Just a scratch." – He tried to lie her.

"What kind of scratch that needs that much bandage?" – Shino stroke right to his lie. She then sighed worryingly. – "You're bad as lying, you know?"

"Sorry…" – Kaz apologized to her.

"Did you get into an accident? Is it serious?" – Shino kept asking with her worry.

"I'm fine now. Thanks." – Kaz nodded and thanked for her care. Then, he looked at her again and spoke on shyly. – "Asada-san looks… very beautiful… in it. Oh, sorry."

"Nah, what's you apologizing for?" – Shino smiled with her face had a little pink. – "Thank you."

Afterwards, they walked together on the street. In this time, Kazuyuki was in Shino's hometown. It was not a big city, but because today was the summer festival, the city was lively than usual. They walked and bought some snacks to eat, and chatting together. Shino kept speaking a lot of things, about what she did in the summer. Kazuyuki just let her talk without interrupt her. He just did not know why she seemed happy and joyful when she was talking, but he did not mind after all and even followed her. When Shino asked where Kaz had been in the summer, he told her he had nothing special to tell her, just staying at home and playing games. Shino felt annoying when knowing that Kazuyuki only did it the whole summer. And when she mentioned about his summer homework, he tried to ignore but with her serious look, he had no choice but to admit that he had not done it. When they approached to a big crowd, they found that the crowd was waiting for something. They even saw some police officers were working to control the crowd.

"Neh Ishimaru-kun, do you mind if…" – Suddenly, Shino's face turned red as she was trying to speak. Before that, she was trying very hard to gather all her courage, just to speak it out in this moment.

"Yes?" – Kazuyuki wondered what she was trying to say. But from her expression, he wondered if his instinct was right. He started feeling confused and did not know what to react. He was not ready, or he should say, he could not. He knew that he would never have a normal life when his life was being counted on days. Insistently, he thought he had no chance. And yet, he did not want to turn her down. Kazuyuki then lost his nature calm. He squeezed his arm and tried not show out his confusion.

"…Why you always help me?" – No longer that that, Shino asked with her embarrassing face. It was a question she was asking herself for a long time, from the first day they met.

"Huh? Uhm…" – Kaz startled and could not answer right away. - … It's… uh…"

"Is it okay for me to ask?" – Understanding, Shino did not push him hard. – "If you don't want to answer, then it's okay."

"No, that's not what I mean… I…" – Kaz was struggling to find the answer. His mind started going blank. – "It's just… I… I think… Asada-san… seem to need help. So I… Sorry."

"Come on. Don't apologize if you don't do anything wrong." – Asuna smiled joyfully and calmed him down. Then she bowed her head a little, and asked with all she had in his mind. – "If you… don't mind… can I… get closer to you more?"

"I…" – What he was afraid of had come, and Kazuyuki did not know what to answer, or rather, he never thought to think about it. It was nothing than because he was too afraid to think. But in his certain wish, she was the only one who he had once thought to stay with. He thought that he finally could have another reason to live, and yet, it ended up so quickly. He did not want her to suffer, just because of him. While Shino was looking away, he suddenly caught his wounded arm to his eyes. Looking at it, he realized that he had no time for her, the end of his was nearly coming and he had no choice but to say. – "I'm sorry…. I can't."

"…" – Shino was surprised. She did not think that he could accept her feeling easily. And even she considered the fact he would refuse it, it was so hard for her to accept it immediately. She felt sad but she wanted to make sure that Kazuyuki was serious. – "But… I really…"

"Please, don't say it." – Kaz turned his head away and did not dare to face her. He then started to think when Shino did become an important part in his life. It was not about that "fact", but about something else. They had just known each other for few months, and yet they hung along each other well than they could realize. But when Shino was so important to him, he did not know, but he preferred not to think about it, to dodge more pains. The more he thought about her, the more he felt desperate and fear. He hated to give hope for the other, but he did, again. And he threw it cruelly, one way or another.

"I… see." – Seeing Kazuyuki kept silent, Shino knew that she would not have his answer. Feeling sad, she smiled but it was totally faked. Suddenly, the firecrackers blew rapidly on the sky, and the crowd was getting more excited after each shot. But with two young persons, they felt no joy for fun, but sad and even despair in their heart. When the show ended, everyone returned to their house the city went back to silent, and so they did.

"Asada-san, I…" – When escorting her back, Kazuyuki tried to say something, but he did not know what to say and his mouth just opened automatically, as a final exertion to explain his rejection.

"It's okay. You don't have to force yourself." – Shino smiled sadly and looked at him. – "It's still too sudden for us, I can say. And it's just an unconsidered thought I had in my mind. So don't let it get over your head, okay?"

"I'm… sorry." – Kaz bowed his head.

"Don't sorry. After all, we're still friends. You don't do anything wrong, okay?" – Shino tried to calm both of them down, before she asked him. – "If you don't mind, can I call your first name? In exchange, you can call mine back."

"Well… I…" – Kazuyuki looked at her and saw that she really wanted to do it. He guessed at least it could reduce something, for both of them. – "I… don't mind."

"Thanks, Kazuyuki." – Shino smiled happily.

"Just "Kaz". People often call me that. It's shorter than the origin." – Kazuyuki scratched his hair and tried not to be impolite when looking at her smile. It was so beautiful for him, always.

"It's okay from here. I'll see you soon, Kaz." – After kept walking for little time, Shino said goodbye to Kaz and tried to show she was not sad to him. But when she just turned her back, she tried to move as fast as possible, as she was running away.

Kazuyuki looked at her back until she was gone, and turned back to return. The city was quiet, as well as the people. Suddenly, the rain was coming and everyone quickly ran on the street, except him. He slowly walked under the rain, as he did not even care about it. When he kept walking, the rain stopped, or he should say someone used an umbrella to cover his head. He turned back just to see the familiar face.

"Kamikuro-san…" – Looking at his superior in normal cloths, Kazuyuki spoke on soullessly.

"The girl ran home safety, if that's in your mind." – Kamikuro Shinya, wearing a long gray coat, spoke on warmly. – "I didn't think you left her alone like this."

"I don't have choice. The longer she stays with me, the more pains I create to her." – Kazuyuki responded. – "I don't know what to think and to talk to her in the next time we meet. After all, I rejected her confession. The strange is I knew she was going to say… and yet, I turned her down quickly. I really didn't want to do it."

"Then why didn't you accept it?" – Shinya looked at his subordinate and asked understandingly. But he still preferred to hear from him.

"Because…" – Suddenly, Kazuyuki felt something was going to burst out from his throat. Seeing that, Shinya quickly used his body to cover for him, until Kazuyuki coughed it out a black blood on his hand. Shinya then gave him a small handkerchief to clean his mouth. – "… I don't have much time left, do I?"

"There is still time, we don't know until the end. You have to hang in there." – Shinya encouraged him.

"Thanks… but you know me. I'm not an optimist." – Kazuyuki spoke on sadly. – "At first, I thought I just met her at my father's will, but then, I started thinking of staying with her. Weirdo, right? I've just known her for few months, and yet, I have this thought."

"Well, from what you've done for her, I barely say it's weird. It's just that you both still need some more time." – Shinya commented.

"I'm the one who understands my own feeling. So I know how I feel whenever I think about her. It's just that she doesn't deserve to stay with a man who's going to die like me." – Kazuyuki said.

"So, what are you going to do from now?" – Shinya asked. – "She's your fiancée, don't forget about it."

"That's not the problem. And I already made my mind. I will try to use the rest time of my life… to protect her. Even if I can live on, I will still use it for her. I don't care what the others think, or say. I just want her to be happy. I don't even need to live to satisfy anyone else than myself. And to do that, protecting her is the way I will keep living."

* * *

Walking on the way to the city of the 22nd floor of Aincrad, the three, Kaz, Sinon and Yui were having chat and three of them all had fun. The little girl seemed to be excited while talking hands of Kaz and Sinon from both sides. But since she was small, and the kimono was hard to walk, she ended up walking slower than Kaz and Sinon. But both of them did not mind to walk the same speed as the little one. At the time they stepped into the city, the sky was being blowing up by the firecrackers, which had many kind of color. In order to let Yui have a better view, Kaz carried her and the little girl could not be happier. The show last for 15 minutes and then, the players who decided to spend the first day of the New Year to hang along with their friends, some of them were happy couples. The players kept gathering to the restaurant, or just staying on the street and chatting joyfully. They also ate or drank something and it was nothing different much than the real world.

"Sleepy?" – Seeing the little one was yawning, Kaz asked.

"A.I. doesn't need to sleep, but Mama set me, so…" – While answering, Yui yawned again.

"I understand. Just sleep. 'Night." – Kaz and Sinon smiled and said.

"Goodnight, uncle Kaz and aunt Shino." – Yui then slept peacefully while Kaz was carrying her.

"Are you okay?" – Suddenly seeing Kaz was thinking of something, Sinon asked worryingly.

"No, it's just…" – Kaz then slowly reminded before he told Sinon wihout hiding anything. – "Yesterday, I suddenly remembered the day I…"

"It's okay. Don't need to say if it is a bad memory." – Seeing Kaz stopped, Sinon comforted her.

"No, I'll be okay." – Kaz nodded and thanked his love. – "I remembered the day I rejected you. It was in the last day of the summer, right?"

"Yeah…" – Sinon turned sad, as she did not want to remember it. But because Kaz seemed determined, she wondered what he intended to say.

"I really don't remember why I rejected you. So I hope Shino could tell me, so that I will never do this again. It's what I want to ask, so…" – Kaz said embarrassingly.

"Ah, I see." – Smiling, Sinon felt secure and answered him without delaying. – "Do you remember that Kamikuro-san said from the beginning, your lifetime was accelerated, so you could not live long. At the time you rejected me, he estimated that you could live for four months, the maximum, he said."

"So, it was because of my body, after all." – Kaz sighed.

"I didn't know the reason you rejected me, as well as you don't remember it, so let's draw it's a blank, shall we?" – Sinon smiled and suggested.

"If… Shino don't mind…" – Seeing her smile, Kaz could not think anything else. He then tried to spoke on shyly. – "If I… If I can recover in time… I mean… sooner than the summer this year… well…"

"Yes?" – Sinon still kept her smile and waited for his sayings.

"What I want to say is… uhm… if I can walk… No, I mean… if I recover soon, and before the summer festival this year, will Shino want to walk with me?" – Kaz tried so hard to say it out, and he did it.

"Of course. I'll be waiting until that day comes. No matter this year or next year, I will keep waiting." – Sinon spoke on. And both of them then smiled happily and returned to the wooden house later.


	6. Chapter 6

"Happy New Year, dad and mom. I wish both of you will stay healthy and grant happiness in this year."

In a wide and luxury living room, Asuna, in a white kimono was bowing her head politely in front of two persons. She seemed more beautiful than usual, even she just made up her face a little bit. Her long chestnut hair was tied up, making her shoulders clear. Between her and her parents was a big table, which had some traditional foods and cakes on it.

"Thank you, Asuna. We wish you the same." – Her mother wished Asuna. After that, she took a cake and said boringly. But even so, Asuna could read she had a little sad on her face. – "Your brother is really bad. It's a New Year and he couldn't take some day off. When did he become that hard-worker?"

"Come on. It's his job requiring him." – Asuna's father commented. – "At least, he often calls for us."

"You just have to go easy with him. A phone call can't tell all his condition." – Asuna's mother told back. – "At this rate, when does he decide to get married? He isn't young anymore."

"That's an important thing to say and consider, and let him decide who he will marry. Don't interfere with him. And you better not get involve in it." – Asuna's father suddenly turned serious.

"Don't talk like you care about our son's marriage."

"Oh yeah, how about when did you chose Nobuyuki Sugou? You forgot how Asuna was been through?"

"Don't say like it was all my faults. Back to that time, you didn't even show any denial."

"What?" – Suddenly, the conversation became more and more heavy.

"Mom, Dad, please calm down. It happened long time ago." – Asuna quickly spoke on loudly. When her father mentioned that, she squeezed her hands terrifyingly and her body startled slightly. The accident that year was still a memory that she wished to forget it forever. It was nothing than prison that she once thought to give up to escape. But then, Kazuto came and saved her before she was nearly raped by Oberon, also known as Nobuyuki Sugou. After her shout, her parents were surprised and stopped fighting. She then spoke on softly. – "Mom just wanted me to have a happy and stable life. She was just worried about my future. And besides, she didn't know what kind of Nobuyuki was. Please, don't blame her."

"See, even our daughter is understandable than you." – Asuna's father seemed easier, but he still annoyed. A second later, he stood up and left the living room to hear a phone called for him.

"I guess I should thank you." – Asuna's mother looked at her sadly. Apologizing to someone was not a thing she used to. In Asuna's eyes, she often wanted things to happen as she wanted. But sometimes, it went wrong and even worse.

"It's okay. I don't blame you." – Asuna smiled. She then bowed her head for a little, before she looked at her mother and said confidently. – "Mom, I decided to go to the university. But before that, I want to spend at least a year, to work, like part-time jobs, to gather more life experience. Would you allow me?"

"That sounds fine to me. You're no longer a little girl anymore." – Asuna's mother slipped the cup of tea, before she looked at her daughter doubtfully. – "But there is something I want to ask you. Are you still okay with Kirigaya?"

"I don't understand what you mean." – Asuna startled and asked back.

"What I mean is… are you still a couple? And is he worth for you?" – Her mother asked frankly. – "Recently, I found that he hang out with some girls. They all seemed enjoy their times. More than that, he doesn't have the same bloodline with his "sister", and from what I found, they seem closer more than brother and sister, and…"

"Mom, are you investigating him?" – Asuna was surprised and nearly lost her words.

"You might disagree or hate me if you want, but I do it because I want to make sure that that boy won't make you suffer, and that he can bring happiness to you. I heard that you are married in game, but that can't count in real life." – Her mother did not even hide her intention and every words of her were serious. – "A man who is nice to every girl he meets isn't a man who can be trustable."

"They're just friends. You shouldn't think too much." – Knowing her mother, Asuna said but deep inside, she was still afraid of the worst situation.

"I don't want to make that "mistake", never again." – Her mother looked away but could not hide her regret. After that, she stood up and reminded Asuna again, before leaving. – "You should consider carefully, if you're truly serious about your relationship."

Returning to her room, Asuna sat on a chair and looked at the sky, which was snowing, sadly and worryingly. Even she tried not to think too much, she was still afraid that one day, Kazuto would leave her. He was so kind, and he helped a lot of people, including girls. And that made her become quite attracted to them. Asuna was not an exception. Among those girls, he chose her and she did the same. But in this time, she wondered if she was taking too lightly about their relationship. They were still young, and everything could happen in the future. Would Kazuto stayed with her until death parted them like they always said, or would they break up, she did not know. After Kazuto had returned, the girls who had feeling for him was trying to keep him stay with them, and so did she. She tried to keep herself believing in him, but somehow, she could not, or she should say she was too afraid to think about that situation. Turning up her phone, she was more worried when she had not receiving Kazuto's New Year wish. Last year, he sent her right at the moment of the New Year, but until this time, she had not received it. Reminding it, she remembered that Kirigaya Suguha did not share the same bloodline with Kazuto, which meant they were not official siblings. One boy and one girl in a same house, no one could imagine what could happen. If one day, Kazuto left her, what would she do?

"Shino-chan?" – Suddenly, her phone rang and it was Shino who called her. She picked up. – "Hello?"

"Ah Asuna, Happy New Year." – A cheerful voice wished her.

"Thanks, Happy New Year to you, too." – Trying to hide her sadness, Asuna spoke back. – "How's your first day of New Year?"

"It's alright. My family is very relax and having fun. How about yours?" – Shino asked.

"It's fine. Too bad that my brother could not return. I intended to tell him that Kaz had come back."

"Ah right. They were in the same city." – Shino's voice then turned down a bit, before she spoke on. – "Let's think about later. I logged in but Kaz persuaded me to stay with my family."

"Sounds like him." – Asuna smiled comprehensibly.

"He also said that everyone should stay with their family in the first days of New Year. Ah, he asked me to give his wish to you. He wished you to have a healthy and happy year. And so did Yui." – Shino sounded joyfully.

"Guess I will thank them later. But is Kacchan alright?" – Asuna then asked wonderingly.

"Yeah, he's fine. I wonder if Kaz is just worried about us. You know, he doesn't have anyone left." – Suddenly, Shino seemed sad.

"Agree. He doesn't want us to worry about him. If we decide to stay with him in this time, maybe he will be sadder." – Understanding her younger brother, Asuna said on worryingly. Both Asuna and Shino understood the same thing. Unlike them, Kaz was an orphan. So he was the one who wanted to stay with his family. It was impossible but not with Shino and Asuna. They both understood that Kaz did not want them to stay with him just because they felt sorry for him.

"But I successfully insisted him that we will go to the fortune shrine in ALO tomorrow. There is one in 22nd floor, you want to come?" – Shino asked interestingly and sounded happily.

"Great idea. Let's go together." – Asuna spoke on interestingly and was curious what they would get tomorrow.

"Then, see you tomorrow."

"Ah, Happy New Year, Asuna nee-san." – In the next morning, while Kaz was preparing the breakfast with Yui, Asuna logged in.

"Happy New Year to you, too, Kacchan, Yui-chan." – Asuna smiled brightly and greeted them. – "Preparing breakfast, huh? Want me to help?"

"Nah, it's okay. Yui, can you bring me some eggs?" – Kaz declined the offer politely before he looked at the little girl.

"Here you ar…" – Yui took the bag of eggs excitedly but suddenly, when she intended to give them to Kaz, she slipped and the eggs were thrown up to the air. Instantly, Kaz quickly grabbed her and tried to take back the eggs, but he could not do it in time. One of the eggs ended up cracked on his head. Seeing that, the little girl apologized to him immediately. – "I'm sorry, really sorry."

"It's okay." – Kaz sighed boringly. He thought he could catch them all, but he could not.

"Sit down." – Asuna smirked joyfully, before she took out a wet handkerchief. Kaz listened to her and sat down, and let Asuna clean his head until it was done. After that, Kaz shook his head rapidly and his cat ears swung freely, making Asuna felt interested in him more when she looked at his reaction. She then peeked out his cheeks and spoke on. – "Your face's skin is very soft. Now I know why Shino-chan can't get her eyes off you."

"Er… I won't say so." – Kaz rejected but he knew Asuna would never give it up.

"What're you doing?" – The next thing was Sinon logged in. She wondered what the three were doing. After knowing the scene, she smiled joyfully while putting his head under her chin.

"Hi Asuna." – Suddenly, while the four were having chat, Kirito, Leafa, Lizbeth and Silica logged in together. Kirito then came to his wife-in game and said. – "Happy New Year to you, Asuna. I'm sorry for not speak to you sooner. It's…"

"It's okay. Don't mention it." – Asuna smiled politely.

"Wait, I thought you sent the Happy New Year wish to her already?" – Lizbeth asked Kirito doubtfully and looked at him suspiciously. – "What were you doing yesterday?"

"He was very busy. He was helping our family so he could not get free time, mostly." – Leafa stood between them and protected Kirito.

"Is that so?" – Lizbeth did want the answer from Kirito, not from his sister. She wondered if this Sylph got her hands involve. She looked at Kirito but he just looked at Asuna while Asuna was chatting with Kaz, Sinon and Yui.

"Could you wait for me a little? I need to change my cloth?" – In this time, only Sinon and Yui were wearing the kimonos Asuna gave him before. No one bothered her request so she stepped in a room. Sinon then went with her. Later, they stepped out and Asuna was wearing a white and beautiful kimono, with her hair was tied up and had a golden brooch on it.

"You look beautiful." – Seeing that, Kaz complimented her before Kirito could speak on. Everyone, except Sinon, Yui and Asuna, looked at him like they were seeing something strange.

"Thanks, Kacchan." – Asuna smiled. Obviously, she did feel happy when Kaz complimented her, but the one she wanted to hear still did not say anything.

"Really? It's just a game. You know we don't need to wear kimono." – Leafa spoke on annoyingly when Kirito was looking at Asuna.

"It doesn't harm anything. Everyone wears what makes them feel good." – Disturbingly, Kaz spoke on. Leafa then looked at him and showed her annoying.

"Mah mah, calm down." – Seeing the heat was rising up, Kirito calmed them down, before he looked at Asuna. – "But Kaz's right. Asuna look very beautiful. I guess that you are the same in real life. And I'm really sorry for not saying the Happy New Year wish for you sooner. So if you don't mind, I want to say it right now. Happy New Year to you, Asuna. I hope that you will grant your wish and happiness in this year."

"Thank you, Kirito-kun, I wish you the same." – Asuna smiled happily, as she already forgot what she thought yesterday.

"Okay, should we move now?" – Leafa quickly broke their moment. – "Let's go to the fortune teller and take the wish of the New Year event."

"What's the hurry?" – Sinon spoke on but pretended not to show her annoying, which disturbed Leafa.

Later, the group went together to the shrine, lying outside, near the city of the 22nd floor of Aincrad. Like they expected, there were not much players hanging around the area. In the middle of the area, there was a small Japanese traditional shrine, which was decorated by gold and it had a money box in front of it. Next to the money box was a small box, which players would use it to draw their fortune papers. After throwing some coins, they began to wish.

"I wish that I will have more customers this year. And create and lot of valuable weapons, and sell a lot of weapons, and make more real money, and…" – Lizbeth closed her eyes and spoke on. Her voice was very funny and a little greedy.

"Liz-chan, if you wish too much things in a single one, then it won't be active." – Asuna smiled and stopped her best friend before she wished more.

"I wish that onii-chan will get more valuable items." – Leafa spoke on and smiled to Kirito.

"Thanks, Leafa." – Kirito smiled politely, but he seemed stressful when looked at her. Trying to shake off his mind, he stepped up and wished. – "I wish I have more money. I'm really run out of it, in both real life and in game."

"What have you done?" – Suspiciously, Asuna asked with her dangerous look.

"Oh, uhm… I… tried to upgrade my Excalibur." – Kirito scratched his head.

"Ah, right, I remember that you went to my shop and bought a lot of weapons. That's nice of you but what did you do with them?" – Lizbeth followed Asuna.

"Ah, Kirito, how nice to see you here." – Suddenly, a group of girls came to them. They seemed excited when they saw Kirito. One of them then said. – "Thank you for the weapons the day before. They were all good ones that we barely found."

"Now we know." – Everyone then looked at Kirito and he could not be able to defend himself. After the girls left, Kirito was interrogated by Asuna, but Leafa dragged him out.

"I wish… I could get close to the person I like." – The next was Silica.

"Wow, is there someone you like, Silica?" – Leafa then spoke on interestingly.

"Uhm, yeah…" – The Cait Sith girl then looked at Kirito shyly, before she stepped back.

"I wish… that Mama and Papa won't part away." – When Yui spoke on, no one could say anything, at least, immediately.

"Well, a kid's wish." – Leafa mumbled but Kirito looked at her angrily, making her stopped saying it out loud.

"Thank you, Yui-chan." – Kirito stepped up and stroked his adopted daughter, before he looked at his wife-in game. – "I'll do my best not to disappoint you and Asuna."

"Next is me." – Seeing things were going easier, Asuna stepped up and made her wish. – "I wish… Kacchan will recover soon."

"Asuna…" – Hearing it, Sinon was very surprised. She then thanked her gratefully. – "Thank you."

"We're in a game, right? So why don't we wish game-things?" – Leafa wondered.

"A wish is a wish. No matter where we are." – Lizbeth suppressed Leafa instantly, before she looked at the Cait Sith couple. – "The final ones are yours."

"Well…" – Sinon stepped in, as Kaz wanted her to do first. She started thinking what she should wish. Afterwards, she made her wish. – "I wish… that good things will happen to Kaz, and he won't be tormented anymore. Wait, I wished two things in a same time, right?" – Suddenly, Sinon spoke on doubtfully.

"Mah mah, that's okay." – Not only Lizbeth, but also Asuna and Kirito thought the same. Kirito then turned to Kaz. – "Well, the last one is yours."

"Hm…" – Kaz stepped up and thought what he wanted to wish. But he made his decision very quickly. – "I wish… that everyone I care will have a healthy and happy year."

"That he is." – Asuna and Sinon smiled joyfully. After that, they started drawing their fortune papers.

"Why did I draw a blank paper?" – Kirito was the first one who drew.

"That means you won't have any luck or bad luck." – Asuna explained.

"Yeah, I know that but… Fine." – Kirito sighed and gave up. Then everyone made their turns. Leafa had a small blessing, while Silica and Lizbeth had medium blessing. Afterward, he looked at Asuna and shouted unbelievably. – "Wow, you have an extremely great blessing?"

"Not only me." – Asuna smiled excitedly and looked at Sinon, whose paper was the same as her.

"Really, two of you?" – Lizbeth could not hide her surprise.

"Well, that's a coincidence." – Leafa spoke on boringly.

"What about Kac…chan?" – Asuna and Sinon then turned to Kaz and suddenly, they all went silent.

"What the hell is it? Extremely bad blessing? Really?" – Sinon seemed surprised, as well as a little angry.

"Watch out." – Suddenly, Asuna and Kirito dragged Kaz back, before the board attracted on the shrine fell down right to his standing without a reason. – "Few, that's close."

"Er…. What should we…"

"Help. A horse has escape." – While everyone did not know what to say, a shout from nowhere shouted loudly. And while they did not know what was happening, a white horse ran out from nowhere and headed straight to the group. But among them, it hit Kaz away, before it ran off.

"Let's just go home." – Sinon quickly came and dragged him up. Afterwards, they tried to step out of the shrine, but for unknown reason, Sinon slipped her foot. To protect her, Kaz used his body to help Sinon stand still but the cost was his falling. He kept falling from stairs to stairs, until he ended up falling to a lake nearby the shrine. – "KAZ." – Sinon shouted loudly and worryingly, before everyone got near to the lake. When they had just done it, Kaz stepped out of the lake and his body was shaking strongly. Few seconds later, he fell on the ground and was unconscious.

"Finally, we made it." – After using the teleport stone to go back to the wooden house, Asuna and Sinon quickly took care of Kaz, by putting warm cloth for him and let him near the fireplace.

"He's really feeling cold, isn't he?" – Seeing Kaz's body was shaking, Lizbeth wondered. – "It's the first time I saw someone can be like him."

"Well, he's using another system that is nearly close to our senses in real life." – Kirito explained to the blacksmith. – "At first, I was a little excited and wanted to test it. But looking at him right now, I'm glad I didn't do it."

"Besides that, just how bad luck he is?" – After Lizbeth had finished her line, Kaz sneezed and started feeling sick. Thanks to Asuna and Sinon, he would not get worse. Reminding of something, Lizbeth spoke on. – "But, how could he get that paper? Extremely bad blessing, really? If it was me, I would log out immediately."

"Well, it's because his Luck is zero. But, wait a second here." – Reminding that fact, Kirito remembered that whoever partied with Kaz could be seemed as the luckiest person in ALO. And when both Asuna and Sinon could draw "Extremely great blessing", he would not think it was just a coincidence.

"What are you doing?" - Kaz, sitting on the sofa, right next to Sinon, who seemed to focus on the virtual window in front of her. She kept tapping the virtual keyboard rapidly while Kaz looked at her incomprehensibly.

"I'm doing my homework. It's nearly the end of the holiday, so I decided to finish my homework." – Sinon smiled and responded to him. – "The sooner I finish it, the more time I will have to spend time with Kaz."

"Oh well, student's duty." – Kaz nodded.

"I didn't think that your school sends homework to students via email. By this way, we can do it anytime, anywhere, even in a game. Kinda like my school." – Sitting in front of the couple was Asuna. Seeing Sinon was doing her homework, Asuna decided to do hers. And she was ready to support Sinon in need.

"I thought Asuna nee-san don't have to do that." – Kaz turned to Asuna and asked.

"Well, some things happened and it took me few years later to school." – Asuna startled slightly when she reminded the accident of SAO and her prison time in ALO. But it happened a long time ago so she tried not to let both Kaz and Sinon worry about her. – "So I ended up going to school and finish my study."

"Now you mentioned that…" – Remembering of something, Sinon asked. – "Doesn't Kirigaya go to the same school as yours?"

"Hah, he's trying to ignore it. And he will wait until the end of the holiday to do it. Definitely he will wake up the whole night." – Asuna sighed boringly. She understood her boyfriend too well.

"But, why don't you both study outside?" – Kaz wondered. – "I mean, you don't have to do your homework in ALO, you can just do in the real world. It will be more easy to focus, right?"

"That's true, for some people." – Asuna smiled and answered. – "But in ALO or any virtual games, if you have a quiet place, it isn't different much."

"I see." – Kaz nodded as he understood.

"Besides, I have my reason to study in here." – Sinon looked at Kaz and smiled happily. Kaz then understood what she was talking about. He could not help but smiled following her.

"What kind of language is that?" – Afterwards, Kaz turned his attention to Sinon's homework.

"That's my math homework." – Sinon answered and smiled joyfully, the same with Asuna.

"Numbers follow numbers and some letters. It's really not human's language." – Kaz still did not give up.

"Well, with mathematicians, this is their language." – Asuna smiled and explained to him. – "Every fact is only right at some points. They will never be 100% right."

"Yeah… right. Maybe this is the language I don't understand but I don't want to learn. It seems so hard to read and understanding. But both Shino and Asuna nee-san can learn it very well. Does it help you in real life?" – Kaz asked.

"Ah well…" – Both Sinon and Asuna did not know how to answer to Kaz. It was a hard question. After that, Sinon tried to answer. – "It is… well… how should I put it? I mean it helps but it doesn't help much. Of course, math is about numbers and counting. Like when you buy something, you need to know its price. Then you pay money, if your money is bigger than the price, then the seller will have to count the change and pay it to you. That's an example of how you use math in real life."

"What about "x, y, z" things? Is it the same?" – Kaz asked.

"Er… at some points, yeah." – The more he asked, the more both girls found it was harder to answer. At the end, Asuna spoke on as simple as possible. – "At the first looks, we will think it's useless. But some people still think every day, to find out how to use it. We will never learn everything in the world, so that's why us human always keep studying and researching. Maybe some days, we will find how to use the things we think useless."

"Hm…" – Kaz started thinking for a while, before he said. "I think you're right."

"Let's change topic." – Asuna then took this chance and suggested. – "Shino-chan, what will you do after graduation?"

"I once thought I will be a police officer." – Sinon answered politely, before she told them her story. – "Kaz may forget, but I have a fear of gun. So I thought that if I become a police officer, I will have the chance to face them every day, and it will push away my trauma."

"I remember, Shino…" – Kaz did not want to speak it out loud. He looked at Sinon sadly when he remembered why Sinon was afraid of gun.

"It's okay. Now I'm not afraid of gun anymore." – Sinon quickly eased him. – "But, it's thank to Kirigaya that I could come over my trauma. Whatever it is, don't let it bother you too much, okay."

"Okay." – Hearing it, Kaz felt more sadness. He wondered if he could do something to help Sinon come over her fear of gun. Although he heard that Kirito helped her, he still thought and doubted his role of taking care of Sinon, his fiancée.

"Come on. Don't make that face." – Sinon somehow could understand why he felt sad. She stroked his hair softly and hoped he would not think too much. She then changed topic. – "But right now, I'll think of working with you."

"Ah now you reminded it." – Asuna remembered of something and asked. – "Kaz lent Uruz-san two million yen. How can he have that much? Not offense, I'm just a little curious."

"Kaz has a job. He works at the tester and under Kamikuro-san." – Sinon startled but she quickly calmed down and tried to cover Kaz's work but still kept some true facts. – "Kamikuro-san is a researcher, working in the R&D section of JSDF."

"Wow, really?" – Asuna was surprised which Sinon predicted it already.

"Yeah. Kaz has the possibility to test all products they make, and writes all the reports of the performance, ability, strength, weakness, etc. of the products and gave them to Kamikuro-san. Since they both work for military, they don't have to pay tax. Kaz also doesn't use money much so he saves a lot. And his salary is quite high." – Sinon told more, making Asuna feel more interested. She then glared at Kaz. – "But I will be more secure if Asuna help me to tell Kaz, that he should not test the products if they are too dangerous. He did it many times. Like, he tried to test the flying backpack without having parachute. Or walking through the landmines, real mines placed under grounds. And many things."

"Kacchan…" – Understanding what Sinon had said, Asuna looked at Kaz and smiled dangerously.

"Ugh, I… I'm sorry." – Kaz knew he better apologized to them. He then found a way to explain. – "But… if I don't test them, how should we know if the products work or not?"

"You got some points." – Asuna said but she still kept her smile. – "But you often test them without thinking, am I right?"

"Ugh…" – Kaz had no way to defend himself.

"Still, it's thanked to testers like Kaz that we have good items to use in daily life." – Sinon smiled and secured him. – "Just remember don't risk your life, okay?"

"I promise." – Kaz nodded. Later, Sinon put his head on his laps when seeing he was sleepy. At the end of the day, both Asuna and Sinon finished their homework.

"What do you want to buy today, Shino-chan?" – Stepping into the market in the 22nd floor of Aincrad, Asuna asked Sinon curiously.

"Let's see." – Sinon looked around the market. It stationed near the center of the city, so it had many stores and shops, selling variety items, including foods, drinks, recovery items, and more. Sinon stepped in a store that sold fish and picked some. Next, she came to a meat store to buy beefs. She then turned to a vegetable store and bought tomatoes, potatoes, and else.

"You seem nervous." – Going together with them was the guide leader of "Brotherhood of Arms", Akane. She dressed blue battle armor. She looked at Sinon and asked while smiling.

"I'm trying to buy what Kaz likes to eat." – Although she bought a lot of ingredients and raw foods, Sinon still struggled to choose and buy. – "I didn't think that he is so picky. If the foods have the smell too strong, or looks strange, he won't eat them despite the fact they can be eaten."

"It can't help. Kacchan isn't different than us. There are things he likes, but some he dislikes." – Asuna smiled understandingly and defended Kaz.

"And Asuna should stop protecting him." – Sinon sighed. – "Back to that time, he was easier to feed."

"But he could not taste and feel the foods. Now is better, right?" – Akane smiled and followed Asuna.

"Reminding, his nose is very sensitive. Even so, some foods, like fish, he won't eat because they are stinking. If we don't keep them in good condition and cook them carefully, the smell is very heavy." – Asuna explained.

"He doesn't even refuse to eat raw fish." – Akane commented. She then remembered something and asked. – "But why you still buy fish if you know he doesn't like them?"

"Ah well…" – Sinon turned her face away embarrassingly.

"It's because Shino-chan cooked for him. I bet that he started liking fish after the first bite. Now fish becomes his favorite food." – Asuna commented interestingly.

"Are you a fortune teller or some kind of it?" – Sinon was surprised slightly.

"The same with Kirito-kun." – Asuna answered joyfully.

"You both really understand him." – Akane smiled.

"Ah right, when was the first time you two meet?" – Sinon then asked Akane curiously. Afterwards, Asuna looked at her the same way.

"Let's see…" – Akane touched her finger to her chin, before she answered. – "Back to that time, my police station was announced that they would have a special agent from the JSDF to pay a visit and train them, close combat for the field. Not only me, but the station was totally surprised when they saw Kaz. He was the shortest person in the station, so everyone looked down him. When they came to the gym in the station, an officer who had Karate and Taekwondo licenses came and challenged him. You guess what?"

"He accepted the challenge?" – Asuna asked curiously.

"Yes. But when that officer and others was laughing at him, he defeated the challenger by one hit." – Akane remembered clearer and told them excitedly. – "He approached that officer very fast and hit him right to his neck, making him unable to breathe for a while. The next was everyone fought with him, one versus one and no one could win him. The way Kaz fought was very brutal and very determined, and somewhat unfair. Back to the first person challenged him, Kaz attacked him while he kept blabbering non-stop. Everyone claimed he played dirty. But when he explained, no one could say anything anymore."

"What did he say?" – Asuna asked more curious. She seemed very interested in the story.

""Criminals never play fair. If you think you can fight them fairly, they will attack you from behind, or use many dirty methods to defeat you. You all will be lucky if they spare your lives because the worst thing is you can even be killed, and your dead body will be thrown into a place that no one can find. Stop being so naïve and deal with the reality. The real fight isn't what you learn from the training rooms or gyms, and even from the movies. Don't try to be a hero, and don't forget what you are fighting for, and to do that, you must do everything necessary, even it's dirty. As long as you can remember it, no one can defeat you." – That's what he said. Whenever I think about it, I think he has the point. We are police officers, and our jobs are to deal with criminals from many fields: robbing, burglary, raping, and even murdering. Sometimes, we have to make some deal with the underworlds in order to arrest a criminal. And we know the risk when we do it. However, if it can help us to maintain our peace, I will do what is necessary." – Akane told them and spoke on very determined.

"It's thanks to you… that people like us can live a peaceful life." – Asuna smiled and encouraged Akane.

"Thanks. We will try to do our best." – Akane smiled back to Asuna. Then, she reminded of something and asked Asuna. – "Hey, it is you that sew Kaz's new cloths?"

"Ah now you reminded me." – Sinon spoke on, following Akane and asked. – "The way he dresses is nothing abnormal. It was made by fabric, right?"

"Yeah. I also added training ailment so that he can train up faster." – Asuna explained.

"The cloth is very fit to him, and doesn't having any unnecessary leftover pieces. The way he dresses… hm… it is like a sorcerer in an old movie I watched before. And the main color is dark blue, right?"

"Black and dark blue, for the right." – Asuna smiled interestedly when she remembered it. – "I still haven't seen Kacchan's fighting style. But if he could fight like that sorcerer in that movie, it will be cool."

"Hey Asuna, don't tell me that you persuade him to become a sorcerer because of that movie." – Sinon stared at Asuna.

"No, of course I'm not…" – Asuna turned her face away, but because Sinon was looking at her seriously, she had no choice but to admit. – "Alright, it was me."

"So, we all watched that movie. What a coincidence." – Akane commented and the girls laughed together joyfully.

"But is the magic field the hardest field in ALO? You sure Kaz can do it?" – Wondering, Sinon asked.

"Yeah, each race has their own elements. But I often see they combine with real weapons. Most magic is just used as support buffs and healings. I heard that if the player goes for the pure magic, it will take more time than other fields. To tell the truth, I haven't seen anyone attacks monster with pure magic." – Akane commented.

"At first, I think so too. But when I looked at Kacchan's skill slots, the magic skill tree is already there. It is also totally new, just like he had just learned it. But Kacchan doesn't remember when he learned it. He also said that he never thought of going for the pure magic field. But then he said that it wasn't harm to try it. That's why I decided to sew a new cloth for him, as a sorcerer." – Asuna explained.

"Well then, let's just wait and see." – The three girls agreed. Akane spoke on afterwards. – "Alright, we have everything we need. Let's check the others."

Back to Kirito's group, they was walking inside a thick forest, with they barely saw everything around them, except the sky and the road they was walking on. Surrounding the forest was huge and high mountains. The black merchant, Agil, the Salamander swordsman, Klein, both of them were walking in front. Behind them was the Leprechaun blacksmith, Lizbeth and the Cait Sith tamer, Silica, and the Sylph swordswoman, Leafa. Three of them were walking surround the Spirggan swordsman, Kirito. And the last one was the Cait Sith boy who was both walking and looking around the forest. Together, they told a lot of things, about their daily lives, school lives and else.

"Hey, did we meet before?" – Agil turned back and saw Kaz was being left behind. He then walked slower and waited for him.

"Come on Agil, don't add more prey for you." – Kirito joked.

"Doesn't mean I'm always like that." – Agil told back. – "You look familiar to me."

"Even you know him, it doesn't mean he knows you. He has amnesia." – Leafa spoke on and her voice was high unusually.

"Really?" – Agil showed his surprised face and looked at the others for the confirmation. After that, Agil started trying to remember something.

"But, why do we go in here? What are we going to search for?" – Lizbeth turned to Kirito and asked.

"Now you say. I've just taken a look to the map. It shows that we are in a very dangerous place. It mark dark red for a large area and I don't think we should hang around too long." – Klein showed a bit worry.

"Trust me. It's worth it." – Kirito smiled innocently. – "We are searching for the boss that is said to be the biggest boss in ALO."

"Really? How big?" – Agil asked.

"They said that it is like a walking mountain." – Leafa answered, before she added. – "But that boss is really rare. Until now, no one has found it yet so it has a lot of rumors about this boss."

"They said that there is only five percent of chance the boss will appear." – Silica spoke on. – "Some says that it is a dragon, some is a big tree, or can be a dinosaur."

"Even so, until now we haven't seen anything yet. So I can be sure that we will be fine for a while." – Kirito spoke on before he looked at Kaz with his expected eyes. Feeling strange, he asked. – "What's wrong, Kaz?"

"I feel like…" – Kaz hoped he was not wrong. But he could not tell for sure. – "I was here before."

"Maybe you were not. People who have amnesia often remember things aren't right to their memory." – Leafa spoke on but it was like she was trying to disturb Kaz.

"Better than someone who always try to make people annoying." – Lizbeth looked at other direction and spoke on like she had nothing to worry about her words.

"Mah mah, calm down." – Seeing the heat was rising, Kirito calmed his sister down. He then looked at Kaz and saw he was heading to a small road. – "Kaz, where are you going?"

Kaz did not answer but kept heading the way. Although the others did not understand, Kirito quickly told them to follow him. The longer they walked, the bigger the road and surrounded it were uncountable big trees. And at the end of the road, except Kaz, they were all surprised. In front of them was a shrine that was built by wood. The decoration was simple, but enough to give people a feeling of respect. Not only that, there was unusual light spreading out of the shrine. They all came closer, just to see a big pearl as a human's hand. It was glowing and stayed inside an animal's head, or they should say a monster's head. Instinctually, Kaz touched the pearl and the light turned off strangely. Suddenly, the ground was shaking very heavy.

"Earthquake? Really?" – Klein spoke on nervously.

"What have you done?" – Leafa looked at Kaz and asked annoyingly. But Kaz did not answer her and flied high up.

"I was right." – When he flied enough high, he looked down just to confirm his memory was right.

"Oh my god." – Afterwards, Agil and the others flied to him and looked down, just to be surprised, all of them.

"What the hell is it?" – Klein raised his voice.

In front of them was a massive mountain, or they should say a massive size monster. It was like a dinosaur with a short neck. It had four legs and each step created a big hole. The group was glad that this boss could not run, or else, they could not be able to imagine. On its back was the large forest they were walking inside and a mountain in the center. Its head was like a turtle combined with a dinosaur. The group could feel that this boss was trying to move away and left the annoying player behind.

"Can it… be defeated?" – The little girl, Yui, sitting on Kirito's head in her Pixie form, asked.

"I doubt. It doesn't even have its own health bar." – Leafa noticed it and said.

"So you're saying it has infinite health and is unable to beat?" – Klein asked.

"Don't know." – Kirito shook his head. – "Hey Kaz, do you remember anything else?" – He then turned to the Cait Sith boy but Kaz quickly left the group and headed back to the place where they found the shrine. At the time they had just landed, they quickly realized they were surrounded by big walking trees. As if it was not enough, there were some smaller monster, which had human's appearance but made by rock, heading and surrounded them.

"I guess that we have to defeat them all." – Agil drew his big axe and was ready to fight, the same with the others.

"To defeat this boss, if fighting alone, it takes 72 hours." – Kaz said.

"72 hours, meaning…" – Lizbeth spoke on unbelievable. – "… three days and three nights in a row?"

"Kaz, everything's here will be your command." – Kirito realized the situation and spoke to Kaz.

"I refuse." – Kaz answered. He then swung his arms in the air, suddenly, his hand were glowing, before the light spread out long, became an one-handed sword. Afterwards, he attacked the rock monsters with high speed. Thankfully, they were very weak and Kaz could kill them in one hit. The problem was it was too many of them, not mentioning the tree monsters were surrounding them and attacked them with their wooden arms. While dodging the big monsters, Kaz defeated the rock monsters one by one with high speed. While being surrounded, he changed his sword to a spear and kept fighting to clear the area. Then, he changed to a two-handed axe, swung them in air and beat a large number of enemies, before he changed to a two-handed hammer. He swung the hammer aside before he finished with one blow strongly.

"What kind of fighting is that?" – Not only Lizbeth, but also the others were surprised when they witnessed Kaz's ability and his fighting style while fighting the rock monsters.

"Hey…" – Suddenly, when Kaz was nearly attacked from behind, Agil came and swung his axe strongly, eliminating some of them. – "You're not alone here."

Kaz did not say anything. When Agil swung his axe again, he had one or two second to stop. Some monsters took this chance and tried to jump of him but Kaz jumped on faster and killed them by summoning back his sword. Together, the two of them fought very cooperative and eliminated a large number of rock monsters. Suddenly, the tree monsters focused on both of them. Kaz then used his mobility to slash on their body. And his slashes were very weak but for Agil, it was enough for him to know where he should attack. While having Agil covered his back, he came to Klein and supported him. Then, he created a fire seal and looked at Klein. Understanding, Klein stabbed his katana to the center of the sword, before he drew it out. His katana was covered by red flames. After that, Klein stood in Iai standing, before he swung his katana strongly; creating a big fire slash on the air that burned the monsters trees very fast and effective. After that, he came back to Agil and did the same thing as Klein. Having fire elements, Agil's attack was more powerful.

"Kirito, those rock monsters are for you and the others." – Few minutes passed, Klein suddenly saw a monster's tree that was taller than any of them. At first, it looked it headed to Klein, but it suddenly changed to Kaz and attacked only him, and ignored the others. Klein nodded to Agil, before they both raised their wings and came to support Kaz.

The area of effect of each attack of the taller tree was very large and deadly, which was enough to force Kaz had no choice but to raise his wings to increase the mobility and chance of dodging. While it was focusing on Kaz, Agil and Klein took this chance to attack this monster. They quickly became an easy target for the small monsters but Kirito and the others took care of them. Having Agil and Klein as tankers, while Kaz was playing a role of supporter made the battle with the big tree easier. However, the group quickly realized something was wrong with the boss. Until this time, they did not see the health bar of it. While Agil and Klein kept attacking it, Kaz tried to remember if he could remember anything else. Suddenly, the big tree became more aggressive. It changed it attack, from normal swung to raise all its branches. Next, it shot uncountable leafs from the branches towards. With the thick area, Kaz had no choice but to summon a seal that covered all his body. However, while he was doing it, the branches suddenly extended and tried to capture Kaz. He tried to fly away but the tree kept chasing him, despite the fact that Agil and Klein tried their best to have its attention.

"What's wrong with this boss? Why does it keep chasing him?" – Agil felt strange and spoke on.

"Long story but we'll explain later." – Klein answered. Suddenly, the fire buff for Agil and Klein turned off at the same time.

"Something's wrong with him?" – Meanwhile, Kirito looked at Kaz and saw something strange about him. With the large covered area of the branches, Kaz definitely had difficult time to dodge all of them. However, his movements seemed a bit slow down. And it was more like he was trying to escape something that struggle him. Kirito then saw clearly that Kaz could dodge all the attack from his left easily, but not with his right. Startling, Kirito mumbled. – "Can it be…"

"Kaz, your right." – Not only Kirito saw it, but also Klein and Agil. Klein then shouted loudly when he saw a large numbers of branches were coming towards Kaz's right.

"I can't see." – Kaz realized the attack but it was too late him to dodge, or he should say that he could not see where the attack was coming from. Up or down, he could not see it clearly until it was too late.

Suddenly, from above, a lot of sharp lights were shot down, cutting apart the branches, rescuing Kaz from the deadly situation. After that, a light from the sky flied very fast to the big tree and used her leaf sword to suppress the boss. Following her was the blue Undine guide leader. Akane used her fire spear and attacked the boss with fast and technical attacks. Next was a lot of arrows from the sky and they were all fire arrows. Sinon then took aim carefully, before she released the string. Her arrow was shot normally, until it split up, became an arrow rains and headed to the body of the big tree. Thanks to the new assistant, Kaz finally could take a break. While he was doing that, his fiancée came and flied next to him.

"Tha…" – Kaz intended to say thank to Sinon but suddenly, he fell off. His flying time was over, resulting that his wings got smaller and he was unable to fly for a while. Fortunately, Sinon caught him in time and helped him to land on the ground. Afterwards, Klein and Agil needed to take time until they could fly again. At this time, all the rock monsters were eliminated by Kirito, Lizbeth, Leafa and Silica. They then regrouped and tried to focus on the big tree, which seemed to control all the tree monsters. While the others kept fighting the smaller tree monsters, but they could not stop the big tree chasing Kaz. Having no choice, Sinon grabbed Kaz from his back and tried to get him stay away from the boss as long as possible. Thankfully, she had Asuna supported her. Meanwhile, Akane supported Agil and Klein. Kirito seemed to be okay when he had Lizbeth, Leafa and Silica supported him. While dodging the big tree, Sinon covered for Kaz while he was trying to look for the weak points of the boss. Suddenly, he saw a small light from the back of the big tree. He pointed it for Sinon. – "There."

"I see it." – Sinon nodded.

At this time, Kaz gained back his flying ability. He then nodded to her. Afterwards; Sinon raised her bow and shot rapidly while Kaz kept heading toward the small light. The big tree kept attack only him, with making Sinon shoot it easier. Everyone was surprised when she shot an arrow right to Kaz's back. But the arrow suddenly split apart, becoming fire rays that flied over Kaz and burned the branches around him. The way Kaz did not need to look back showing how they trusted each other. They kept doing that until Kaz approached where the light was lying inside. He then focused all his mana to his arms, making them become fire. Next, he used his hands to tear apart the hole with all his strength. And he did it successfully. The big tree was stunned and from that hole was a big green crystal. And finally, the big tree revealed its four health bar in the chop of the crystal. "The core of forests", it was the name of the crystal. Did not need to say out loud, the group knew what they should do next. They then focused on the green crystal and attacked at once. When one health bar was lost, the big tree gained back its stand and started countering attack. However, when the group knew how they should fight, this boss was no longer a threat for them. Later, the green crystal was totally destroyed. The big tree fell down and the forest returned to its original silence.

"Finally." – The Leprechaun blacksmith took a deep breath and spoke on securely. – "Never been tired like this for a long time."

"Ha ha, I can tell." – Kirito laughed slightly. But not only Lizbeth, the whole group was very tired.

"But, it doesn't mean the end. The true boss is still here. And more than that, we are standing on its back." – Klein spoke on with small confidence. Suddenly, after Klein had finished his line, the wooden shrine was destroyed without reason. Afterwards, they can hear the massive boss was crying loudly and painfully.

"Ugh, I'll be deaf if I hear it scream again." – Leafa grabbed her ears as it was very painful to her.

"But still, how can we defeat this boss?" – Agil asked and the group looked at Kaz afterwards, except Sinon and Asuna did not understand why they looked at him like that.

After walking for a little longer, the group approached a big lake. But different than what Kaz said, they didn't see any empty ground in the center of the lake, as well as the shrine. Everyone looked at Kaz but he could not answer them immediately. He wondered if he remembered wrong information. The only thing that he could be sure, that the lake was still in the same position on the map, where he showed them on the map. The group then split up to two groups, walking and scouting the lake. The forest surrounded the lake and the surface water was very clean, as well as the fresh atmosphere they could feel clearly. The water was normal, nothing special about it. When they regrouped, everyone wondered if they were missing something. While Leafa was intending to blame Kaz, Kirito suppressed her before she could say anything. Afterwards, Kaz stepped close to the lake. He then stared at the lake and saw something was shining under the water. Looking at Sinon, Kaz nodded and jumped to the lake. After that, Sinon, Asuna and Kirito followed him.

What Kaz thought was right. There was a giant ancient shrine lying under the water. Besides it, they did not see anything else. No monsters, but fish swimming around them and the shrine. The shrine was designed like a Maya's pyramid. While swimming around the shrine, Asuna used the unique technique of the Undine race and buffed for the other three, so that they could breathe underwater. Seeing the stairway, Kaz and Sinon followed it until they got inside the shrine. The landscape was quite dark, suddenly; a blue fire was lightened up from the torches that attached on the wall. After that, Kirito and Asuna got inside the shrine the same way the Cait Sith couple did. Four of them then kept swimming until they saw the surface. After regrouping, they walked through the rock and wet corridor, until they came to a big room. They did not see anything special. There were some giant statues placed both sides of the room. Seeing nothing unusual, the group stepped in. But after their first step, the ground suddenly shook strongly, and the door they stepped through was shut down by big and thick stone wall.

"So… what do we do next?" – Realizing they were trapped, Kirito looked at Kaz.

"Beat me." – Kaz sighed.

"You stepped into this place before, right? Maybe it needs something to jog your memory." – Kirito persuaded.

"Kirito-kun just keep asking and don't try to think. I thought you are a true gamer." – Asuna asked Kirito doubtfully.

"Uh… er…" – Kirito did not know how to answer. – "I play only online games, and most of them don't have puzzles and traps to solve. It is the way the old games work, especially with offline games."

"Hm…" – Sinon admitted Kirito was right. However she still could help to think different. – "But it doesn't harm if the developers give some puzzles for us to solve. I think it will be more interesting than just farming items."

"Yeah, Shino-chan's right. Solving puzzles and traps together, also defeat monsters to gain items. It's really refresh when combine both." – Asuna agreed to Sinon.

"If you said so." – Kirito could not reject their idea. – "Guess we still need him to solve this place."

"Rather than that, why don't we think of it ourselves?" – Asuna smiled to Kirito. – "Even if Kacchan knows this place, playing and asking him the whole time just like we play and look at the walkthrough at the same time. It will not be fun anymore."

"No argue." – Sinon had the same idea with Asuna. Meanwhile, Kaz was wandering around the room and tried his best to remember anything that could help. However, when he was walking, the stone under his feet suddenly fell off, made him and a small ground around him fell to a dark endless abyss under them. Thankfully, Sinon could grab Kaz in time and pulled him up. – "You're okay?" – Sinon asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks." – Kaz answered, before she spoke on. – "Look like the ground under our foot is a trap. If we step wrong, the ground will fall off."

"And… it appears again." – After Kaz's sayings, the ground where he just nearly fell off recovered to its original form automatically. Kirito commented this situation.

"Arg, there we go."

Suddenly, from the ground, there were a lot of black wormholes on the ground, from them, the monsters appeared. They had the lower body of snake, while the upper body was human, and their head was a cobra's head. Wielding two head spears, the monsters attacked the team. Kirito quickly stepped up and attacks one of them while they gathered around him. Asuna quickly supported him. Together, they covered their back very well. Different than them, Kaz and Sinon kept dodging and running, and a group of monsters chased after them. Both Asuna and Kirito wondered why they did not fight. However, they could understand Sinon's reason. She was an archer, and this place did not have enough space for her to shoot. Not mentioning that the monsters had a high defense and their mobility was quite good. They then saw the reason. After running for a while, Sinon stepped on a stone that triggered the trap, and the monsters fell down the dark abyss before the trapped was turned off. She was lucky, however, Kaz was not. The monsters kept chasing him and he still had not found a stone to trigger the trap. Suddenly, the ground under his feet fell down. He was nearly fallen down, too, if Sinon did not came to his aid in time. Seeing fighting was an unnecessary choice, Kirito and Asuna nodded to each other and ran around to lure the monsters. The battle was very strange when the team kept running and dodging, while the monsters kept chasing them around the room.

"Kirito-kun." – Asuna shouted out when Kirito suddenly fell down when he triggered the trap. He then raised his wings immediately but suddenly, the statues moved their heads. They fired laser beam from their eyes to Kirito.

"Minimize your wings and landed on the ground, now." – Kaz tried to speak loudly to Kirito. Luckily that he could hear him and did what he said. The statues' head stopped moving. Although it was a short time and Kirito was nearly got hit, the team realized what they should do and should not do.

"Ugh…" – After dodging an attack, Sinon felt useless. Until this time, she had not been able to attack once. The monsters were very mobile and did not give her a chance to attack. Close combat was not her strength. Although Kaz moved around and tried to lure all the enemies to the traps, she still wanted to help him.

Seeing Sinon's sad face, Kaz felt that he should do something to encourage her. He then changed his weapon, from sword to bow, and attacked the enemy. He shot very quickly at one target and kicked those came to him. He then ran to another one, stepped on its chest to push himself a little back, before he shot right to its face, which was a deadly shot and killed the monster immediately. When he had just landed, some monsters jumped to him but Kaz still managed to jump back, before he shot one of them. One monster swung its snake tail to hit him, Kaz jumped and landed on its tail, before he kicked its face with his knee and finished it with a shot. After that, he fell back near Sinon after he stepped on a trap stone, making the monster fell off. As for Sinon, she was totally surprised when she saw Kaz fought with a bow. Later, there were no monsters appeared from the black hole. After Kirito finished the last one, in front of the door they stepped through at the beginning, a hidden door opened.

"It is the first time I saw you use bow. And you are better than me a far way." – Sinon could not help but felt a little disappointment of her skill. She always thought that bow was meant to shoot from distance. And Kaz had just opened her eyes.

"How about… we practice together sometimes?" – Kaz did not want to see Sinon's sad expression. He then suggested.

"Heh, that sounds nice." – Asuna felt interested. – "Will you teach me, too?"

"Er…." – Kaz looked at Sinon embarrassingly.

"I'll be looking forward to it." – Sinon understood Kaz's feeling and nodded. She could not help but smiled happily.

"Hey Shino, I want to give you this." – After they had walked through the opened door, the team met another corridor. While walking, Kaz showed Sinon one of his unique skills which he learned from "The world reflects human's heart."

"Fourteen… shields?" – Sinon was surprised when she looked at the skill. Until this time, she had never heard a skill like this could exist. However, from the quick look, Sinon could see this skill was meant to defend and protect. Not only it increased the defense ability of the player to a higher level, but also could protect the others if they want.

"It's one of my unique skills. And… I would be glad if Shino take it." – Kaz spoke on embarrassingly. He had no other meaning than sharing his unique skill to Sinon, especially when he already had one. Afterwards, he looked at Sinon expectantly and hopefully she would accept. – "So…"

"Okay, I'll take it." – Seeing Kaz just wanted her to have fun while playing ALO, Sinon smiled and accepted the offer. After that, Kaz gave "Fourteen shields" to Sinon. – "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." – Kaz nodded.

"They seem very happy, don't they?" – While walking with Asuna, Kirito looked back. Although he did not know what they were doing, looking at their happy face, he could see them through.

"They deserve it." – Asuna smiled.

"Hopefully, we will always be like them, like now." – Kirito felt a little embarrassment when he said it. But seeing Asuna's happy face, he thought he just said the right thing. However, there was still something that bothered him. But he did not know what to do with it. He intended to talk to Asuna but he was afraid that it could make her sad, and even hurt her. And he knew it well that if he did not do something with it, Asuna was not the only one being hurt.

At the end of the corridor, they saw a lake that could lead to somewhere inside and maybe outside the shrine. No one told anything, Asuna buffed the spell, which could give the players the ability to breathe under water for a short time, for the team. The maximum time of this spell was five minutes. Next, they jumped to the water and swam. When they got lower, they saw a steel gate and it seemed no way to be opened by force. Looking around, they found this place was surrounded not only by water, but also by thick walls. Few seconds later, Sinon detected a mechanic device near the gate. Seeing it, Kirito swum lower and used all his strength to pull the level of the mechanic. As they thought, the steel gate opened immediately. Suddenly, when Kirito had just released the level, the steel gate closed tight automatically. Knowing that it was another puzzle, Kirito nodded to the rest before he pulled the level again. After they had swum through the gate, Kirito released the level and waited for their next movement. Seeing another level, Kaz nodded to Asuna and Sinon, before he swam to it. When he pulled it, the first steel gate opened and Kirito could swim through, but another steel gate appeared and closed the area that Kaz pulled the level. When he kept holding the level, they saw another way. Asuna parted away from them and swam to that way, and found another level. When she pulled it, the gate that prisoned Kaz opened and he could leave there, but it resulted to another gate that prisoned Asuna. At this time, they were running out of air. Kaz pointed to the way up to a hole above them and Asuna. They swam up and Kaz was secured that he remembered right.

"Everyone's okay?" – After their head had got out of the water, Kirito asked.

"Seem so. There are still few levels that needed to be pulled. Too bad I cannot remember what is next." – Kaz answered.

"That's okay. You have been a big help here." – Sinon encouraged Kaz. After getting enough air for the next few minutes, she spoke on. – "Alright, let's solve it."

Afterwards, they dived back to the water. Swimming ahead through a corridor, they saw another level, as well as Asuna. She was doing okay. Sinon then swam and pulled the level. The gate that prisoned Asuna opened but another gate prisoned Sinon, as well as prisoned Kaz and Kirito from both sides. They did not see any other level to pull. As for Asuna, she then returned to where the other three was staying. Sinon then released the level, but another gate blocked the way in of the corridor. Swimming back to the level that trapped Kaz, Asuna hoped she was right. When she pulled it, the gate prisoned Sinon opened. Sinon then pulled the level again and it opened all the gate, as well as no other gate appeared. Just in case, two girls held the level together while Kirito and Kaz swum through the corridor. As they guessed, two boys appeared in a big area that seemed to be the end, but they found no way out of the water, except the water surface to take air. After taking air, they dived back to the water and saw two levels from both sides. When they pulled it, the gate that trapped Asuna and Sinon opened and two girls quickly swam to two boys. After that, the wall in front of them opened, and revealed another puzzle which was like a picture. However, that picture was connected by messing piece of stones. But it was not stop Asuna to see through the puzzle. It was like a child game to her and she quickly reconnected those pieces of stones easily. When she had done it, the team could see that it was picture that drew a monster like a giant snake or some sort. Few seconds later, the wall had the picture attached on it opened and revealed the way out of the water.

After they had resurfaced, Kirito and Kaz realized the same monster's head with a big pearl in its mouth. Nodding to the others, Kirito stepped up and touched the pearl. As they thought, the ground suddenly shook strongly and the water was draining out for unknown reason. However, the team could tell that they were going up. On the outside, the other, Agil, Klein, Lizbeth, Leafa and Silica quickly saw the phenomenal, and they were all surprised when they saw the whole shrine was appearing from the water. But when it had just going up the whole shrine, it suddenly minimized automatically from up to down, before it became an empty ground that Kaz remembered. Later, they regrouped but the monsters suddenly appeared from under the water. Not only the monsters Kirito, Asuna, Kaz and Sinon encountered inside the shrine, there were some new monsters that looked like lizard and alligators walking on the ground by two legs.

"Well then, where's the boss? Is it one of them?" – Drawing his katana, Klein asked Kaz. Suddenly, from the water, a big monster that looked like a combination between snake and Asian dragon jumped on. It was very big and its size was not a joke.

"Ah, that's one." – Kaz spoke on with his emotionless face when the monster dived back to the water.

"That's a big one, alright." – Sinon followed.

"How the heck can you two be that calm?" – Lizbeth asked unbelievably.

"Because…"

"… it's no use…"

"… to be panicked." – In a round, Kaz, Sinon and Asuna spoke on and their speaking could be combined together. And the three made everyone sigh a long breath. But then, they knew that the battle was about to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, what's wrong with them?" – Akane spoke on and everyone quickly realized something weird was going to happen. The monsters suddenly were being covered by water from the lake. Not only that, after the shrine had risen over the water surface and being collapsed, inside the shrine was a small version of the chop of the big shrine. It had an entrance leading inside. The landscape around the lake had changed, following the collapsed of the shrine. Small stream appeared and water kept flowing to the lake, adding more water to cover the whole army of monsters.

"Whatever, just defeat them all." – Seeing it could be not a big deal, Klein charged in and slashed a monster by his katana. But after the impact, his katana suddenly was forced back and damaged his HP. Klein was very surprised and he knew the cause. – "Counter-damage? Seriously?"

"How about this?" – Agil swung his big axe and smashed the ground and used the flying rock to hit the monsters, but it did not affect them much. They still stood still after his attack and did not even pull back any meter. Not only that, they charged into him at once, making the others had to charged ahead to cover him. But the only thing they could do was defense. If they attacked, they would be the ones losing HP.

"Hey Kaz, do something." – Blocking an attack, Kirito shouted.

"Aren't you the one clear this area before?" – Leafa added.

"Try to remember. Is there any way to defeat them?" – Klein followed the siblings.

"If you don't do anything right now, we're gonna be annihilated now. It must have a way, right?" – Lizbeth spoke on and tried to use her Mjolnir's electric attack, but it was useless when all the electric was leading down to the group and was disposed.

"Why all of the questions?" – Despite their expectation, Kaz felt very annoy and did not even want to answer any of them. He started feeling bored and did not want to fight, or he should say, to play anymore. From the beginning, they just kept asking, and expecting him to finish all the challenges of this area. He also felt that the longer he played, the more meaningless it was. He then thought what the true meaning of playing like a team, or a group was.

"Don't blame them. They don't often play like what we have just played." – Understanding Kaz's feeling, Asuna said to him softly while she and Leafa tried to recover all the HPs the group lost.

"Kaz…" – Additionally, Sinon felt sad for him, too. She played with him and the other to relax, and to have fun, not to be annoyed and disturbed by a lot of unnecessary questions. She understood his feeling at this time, and she wanted to do something to ease his burden. Suddenly, Kaz stopped and he was acting strange, just like he was sniffing of something. She then reminded that among the races in ALO, Cait Sith had the best nose. However, until this time, she did not even know what this ability was used for. But one thing for sure that she trusted her fiancée, always. She then started sniffing and realized the strange thing around them. In the meantime, Kaz felt glad and secure when Sinon seemed to follow his action. After ensuring their thoughts, they ran to the entrance of the shrine. Seeing that, the others chased after them, as well as the monsters.

"Welcome…" – After a short run, the group encountered a big room, and in the center of the room was a beautiful woman, who wore white thin dress, showing her sexy body. Her face was very beautiful and mature, and it was enough to attract any man. While the group did not know what happened, the woman stepped up and waved her beauty white skin arm to them. – "Come here, no one will harm you."

"Look, the monsters…" – Silica looked back and said on. The monsters behind them stood still and kept distance to them.

"See? I told you. Now, come here, and let's talk." – The woman smiled mysteriously. – "My my, there are a lot of men here, and I won't mind to spend some private time to you."

"Al-right, if you offer." – Immediately, Klein spoke on happily and stepped forward. Seeing everyone was looking at him, he spoke back. – "Come on. It seems to be safe in here."

"Shino…" – Feeling unsecure, Kaz looked at Sinon and hopefully she would understand what he was going to do next.

"Just do what you need to do." – Sinon smiled softly to him, and nodded as an answer. In her deep heart, she knew that Kaz would never do a thing without a reason. Although she still had her doubt, she still put all her trust to him. But she stopped having that doubt, because if Kaz did have that feeling, she had been already betrayed by him before.

"Hey, what do you…" – Klein was totally surprised when Kaz pushed him back and stepped to the woman. Not only him, but everyone was, except Sinon.

"Kukuku. C'mere." – The woman smiled more mysterious and voluptuous. And when Kaz came closer to her, everyone thought that he was totally seduced. Suddenly, from the dark corner, a big monster, which was like a giant frog and it had a big fish tail and gray skin, jumping from it and used it big mouth to swallow him. But it missed and Kaz jumped back near his group. The monster looked at him with its surprised eyes and asked with its demonic voice. – "What? How could you know?"

"A… talking boss?" – Leafa spoke on surprisingly.

"You can hide that body, but that stinky from your body isn't something can hide that easily, especially, in a narrow place like this." – Kaz spoke as he was provoking the boss.

"Insulting my beauty body one more time and I will show you what is…. PAINNNNN." – When this boss nearly ended its line, it screamed and surprisingly, the shockwave from its scream could push everyone back a little.

"Oh come on. You soiled my cloth. It's gonna take a long time to waste all your shit." – Kaz kept provoking the boss and no one knew the reason.

"SILENCEEEEE." – The boss gathered all its breath again just to scream one more time.

"Big idiots always scream loudly." – Kaz kept acting like he did not care.

"Isn't it a little excessive?" – Lizbeth commented. Not only her, but no one understood the reason why Kaz provoked this monster.

"Time to fly." – Kaz raised his wings and nodded to Sinon. She nodded immediately and flied with him. – "Come and catch me if you can, big-asses."

"I get it." – After a short fly, Sinon quickly understood why Kaz provoked the monster, and not only her, but also Asuna. When the toad monster chased after the group, it crushed other monsters without noticing because of the angry that blurred its mind. And when they escaped the entrance, the other members understood Kaz's action. However, the monsters were still larger in number than them.

"Oh come on, you broke the whole shrine." – Landing on the ground, Kaz kept provoke the toad monster.

"Just how awkward are you, really?" – Following Kaz was Sinon.

"Not so smart, are you?" – Asuna realized the effect of being a provoker like Kaz and Sinon. She quickly followed them.

"I'll crush you." – The toad monster once again screamed, but its scream at this time was having some addition element, clearly, it was ice. While releasing its icy and cold breath, it froze the monsters with were covering by water, making them become ice statues.

"Now." – Sinon shouted at the other for Kaz, before she shot one bow that broke a frozen statue. Hearing it, the others broke all the frozen statues in their range while trying to dodge all the breath of the toad monster. While doing it, the group kept provoking the big toad.

"When it's angry, its body becomes red. But the true matter is… it will kill the smaller monsters for us." – Kaz explained to Sinon. – "Just… don't attack it."

"Haaaaaaa." – Without hearing what Kaz had just said, Leafa headed the chop of her sword to the body of the toad monster. But then, a metal impact sounded and there was nothing happen on its body, even a single one scratch.

"It's useless." – The toad monster looked at the Sylph swordswoman and laughed satisfyingly and devilishly.

After Leafa's attack, the toad monster's body returned from red to gray. Suddenly, it swung its big fish tail and hit Leafa to the ground. When she had just lied on the group, a small water arm from the water on the group suddenly rose up and grabbed her leg, before pulling him to the water. She screamed pathetically before she ended up silent while she was under water. The girl then got more panic when a lot of fish monsters were coming after her. They showed up their sharp teeth and was ready to eat her alive. Lucky for her, Kirito, Asuna and Kaz jumped into the water and came for her aid. Seeing her brother, she could help but felt glad, but she was not happy to see Asuna and Kaz. On the other side, Kaz summoned a spell from a light blue emblem seal, which could split up the water for a short time, enough to give Kirito time to come to her, meanwhile, Asuna covered for Kaz by attacking the fish monsters with her leaf sword. After securing Leafa, the three dived up, out of the water. At this time, the other monsters, aside from the toad monster, had disabled the water covering their bodies to avoid being frozen. But the result was they became more deadly. They could even spit poison liquid from their mouths. However, the group could still hold up, as long as they kept distant and covered each other's back. Agil used his big axe to deal with some monsters as one, while Klein and Akane could burn them with their fire weapon, and Lizbeth could paralyze them with her electric weapon while Kirito used the chance she created to kill them easily. In the meantime, Leafa, Asuna and Yui supported each other by their healing and supporting buff. Kaz worked alone and dealt with those split from their group and Sinon supported him.

"Shino, can I borrow your arrow's backpack?" – Seeing Sinon was still struggling to fight with bow in close range, Kaz thought he help her somehow.

"Okay." – At first, Sinon doubted about what he was going to do with just only arrows. But she then gave up and gave her arrow's backpack for him.

Smiling gladly, Kaz was very happy that Sinon did not doubt her, while the others did. However, after he shot an arrow to a face of a monster, everyone looked at him with another's eye. After the first shot, he shot rapidly, three arrows in a short time with three different targets. When Agil smashed on the group and blew a big piece of wall on the air that ended up landing on group of monsters, Kaz ran to him and shot some of them when they ran from both sides to flank him. When a monster approached him, he drew an arrow and attacked its head as a knife, before he drew it back and shot the other down. He then kicked one another down, stabbed its head with an arrow, drew back, stabbed another one's head, before shot it to another head again. Looking at how he fought, Sinon was surprised, as well as hoped that she could fight like him someday, and they had no rush. Looking at his fighting style, Sinon tried to memorize all his movements, as well as how he used the arrows and his body. And she learned that arrows were not only meant to be shot from distance. When Kaz was about to return to her, suddenly, a monster sneaked from behind her and spilled its poison to her. Being so focusing on the number of the monsters, as well as the big toad, no one noticed a single one, even Kirito or Kaz. And Sinon's face ended up being hit by a small amount of poison liquid. Seeing Sinon was unable to move and to look, Kaz let his rage control him. He then jumped behind a monster, summoned two swords before he stabbed them to the snake tail, before he pulled them along it. Next, he expanded two swords, transformed them to two hooks and grabbed a big rock nearby, before he smashed it to the monster. Afterwards, he jumped on the monster's body and summoned back his two swords, before he stabbed right to the neck of the monster, and cut if off mercilessly. He then grabbed the head and threw to one monster, before he jumped on it and did the same attack again. When he saw a monster that nearly spilled its poison, Kaz attacked it, cut its head off and used its poison to attack the other monsters. Next, he grabbed a small monster and stabbed to its body rapidly, before he cut it into half. Although the others were busy to deal with the monsters, they were still stunned when they saw how Kaz fought. Brutality was the best word to describe his fighting in this moment.

"How dare you…"

The toad monster spoke on when Kaz ran to him. It tried to swing its tail to attack him but Kaz was faster. He made a spell on his right arm and when he pointed his arm to the monster quickly, a hollow arm appeared and grabbed its tail, before he raised it up and smashed to the ground strongly. He then threw it to the collapsed shrine, before he threw it to the lake.

"Kaz. Stop." – When Sinon opened her eyes, thanks to Asuna, she quickly came to him and calmed him down. – "I'm okay. Calm down, okay?"

When Kaz had just calmed down, the toad monster jumped from the water and was ready to attack them. Suddenly, the giant monster from the beginning, with was hiding under the water, jumping from it and swallowing the toad monster as it was waiting for this. Not only that, it could fly in the air. However, when it rose its fins from both sides near its head, a dazzling ball appeared and after that was a big beam shot towards Kaz and Sinon. An explosion blasted the whole area. It could even expand the lake and created some new small streams. However, thanks to Agil's quick action that blew up some pieces of wall and Klein's strength to use them as cover, the group was still in one piece. Kaz used his body to cover Sinon and Kirito did the same thing with Asuna. However, the other girls were not happy with Kirito when he focused on protecting only Asuna.

"You're okay, Akane?" – After everyone had getting up, Kaz asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm good. But… are we going to deal with that one? I mean, it's hard to fight it underwater and it's good that we're not doing it but… now on sky, really? It's no different than a flying tank, and even more than that." – Akane answered and commented with her surprise.

"Haha…" – Sinon smiled understandingly. – "Heads up, another incoming." – She quickly warmed the others to fly up when the monster attacked again.

"Now how are we going to deal with it?" – Kirito asked but from it, Asuna and Sinon knew that he was seeking the answer from Kaz. Knowing they both were looking at him, he tried to attack the monster first and followed him was Asuna, Lizbeth, Leafa, Silica, Akane, Klein and Agil.

"Maybe I ask too much but…" – Meanwhile, Kaz still stick with Sinon. – "Can Shino trust me one more time?"

"I never say "No" to Kaz before."– Although she did not know what he was intending to do, Sinon still smiled softly to him.

After that, Kaz flied near the monster. As he thought, everyone seemed to struggle to deal with its thick skin. They could not even damage them even with their strongest attack. They attacked it from many position: body, tail, fins, head… but there was no use. Kaz then summoned a fire emblem seal, before he shot a fire ball to the head of the monster. As a result, the monster quickly noticed him and came to him immediately, before it opened it big mouth and tried to swallow him. Everyone was surprised when he did not even dodge it, as he was intentional to let it swallow him. Asuna quickly flied to him but they ended up being swallowed together. Being so surprised, Kaz did not react in time. When they just passed the gullet, Kaz found an open spot and used his bare hand with buffed spell to open it, and grabbed Asuna with him.

"What were you thinking?" – After they had landed, Asuna shouted as him angrily and worryingly.

"P-Please, calm down. Let me explain." – Kaz shook his body and tried to explain to Asuna. – "I had my reason. We cannot defeat this monster from outside."

"So you mean… we can only defeat it from inside." – Asuna responded doubtfully. – "But… Kacchan just spoke to us. There is no need to do it alone and dangerously like this."

"If I spoke on, will you all believe me?" – Kaz smiled and answered. At this point, Asuna had no choice but admitted that he was right.

"So, what are we going to do next?" – Asuna asked.

"If I remember right, we need to go this monster's heart." – On the way, Kaz spoke on. However, they stepped very hardly because of the terrain, which was really slopped and smelly. And Asuna was truly uncomfortable to walk in this narrow and dirty road like this. Kaz understood it and he could help but smiled understandingly.

"The… heart of aqua?" – After a short walk, they encountered a big space that had a read oval heart which was beating rapidly in the center of this area.

"This is the weakness of this boss, and it can be only damaged inside its body. So I remembered it right." – Kaz spoke on gladly. – "But the problem is… those small monsters around the heart." – He then pointed to walking skeletons gathered around the heart.

"Then, let's go."

After Asuna had spoken on, the two jumped down and headed to the center of this space. Kaz used his bare hands and legs, combining with his magic skill to deal with the skeletons while Asuna used her leaf sword and her fast speed attack. When they were close to the heart, Kaz used his hand to open the shell that protected the heart while Asuna attacked the skeleton to cover him. After the shell had been opened, Asuna used her strongest attacks and her speed to destroy the heart while Kaz covered for her. Knowing their strengths and weaknesses of each other very well made this battle was easier. Between them, although Asuna's was weak as each single attacks, her damage per second was better than Kaz's and helped her to create more damage to the heart. Meanwhile, Kaz was proven himself that he could fight with several enemies as one. After Asuna had damaged enough, the shell closed it and she had Kaz opened it again while she covered for him. Suddenly, when Asuna was attacking the heart, a big walking skeleton headed to them. Leaving the heart aside, both Asuna and Kaz worked to defeat this big one. Kaz summoned his magic arm again to grab its leg and smashed it on the ground while Asuna kept stabbing its head rapidly with her quick speed. Not only than that, the skeleton disappeared and left it big skeleton spear behind. When Kaz opened the shell that protected the heart again, they grabbed the spear together and raised their wings, before they flied and stabbed the heart with the spear strongly and deadly, making the heart could not stop bleeding.

"Will those two be okay?" – From the outside, Akane looked at the monster worryingly. After knowing their attacks were useless, they stopped attacking and just dodged all the attack of the monster.

"It's been a while." – Klein commented.

"Mah, with those two, I don't believe they will do anything bad." – Agil spoke on with his trust. – "Hey, look."

Suddenly, they all saw the monster was being seemed to be in pain without reason. After a few second, the monster stopped flying and fell on the ground. The group then landed and checked the monster but they did not see any sign of Asuna and Kaz. Suddenly, Silican found something abnormal on its eyes. Everyone gathered and thought they were going to fight another battle, but the next thing happened that secured them all. But first, they had to deal with the large amount of red blood that erupted strongly from the eyes. After that were the Undine girl and the Cait Sith boy landed on the ground.

"Is this the only way out?" – Seeing her body was full of red blood, Asuna commented with her annoying, obviously, not for Kaz.

"I don't remember that we had to deal with the blood, but even Asuna nee-san said so, if we didn't go this way, then the other was… I didn't need to speak it out, right?" – Kaz stopped and looked at Asuna doubtfully. His body was full of red blood, too.

"Yeah right. Kacchan didn't need to speak it out. I knew it." – Asuna sighed but she could not help that thought Kaz was right. She even thought that if they had to go through that "way", she preferred to die and returned to the nearest village or city. Afterwards, she then saw the group and was about to greet them. Suddenly, seeing them was acting weird, she asked. – "What's wrong?"

"Er… it's nothing… Just… stay away from us… for a while." – Lizbeth commented.

"It's because of the blood on our body." – Kaz answered Asuna's question.

"Ah… right." – Asuna then understood the situation. She then summoned the water from the lake and used the water to clean their bodies.

"Heh, so we have to destroy its heart from inside." – After they had regrouped, Agil spoke surprisingly when Asuna retold them what she and Kaz did when they stayed inside the monster.

"Didn't think this was the only way to defeat this monster. But it answered the question why its skin was so tough and nearly unbeatable." – Kirito spoke on as he was thinking hard.

"Be honest with yourself. You have never thought anything like that before. Just charge ahead and fight all bosses with your dual blades." – Klein suppressed Kirito and the Spriggan did not have anything to defend himself.

"But really, everyone should not bother Kacchan too much. I don't think it will be fun if we keep asking him for everything." – Asuna then spoke on while looking at Sinon was cleaning for Kaz.

"Eh? Isn't it right that the one who has done it before tell us what to do?" – Leafa asked.

"It's not about right or wrong, but about that if we want to think of it ourselves, or rely too much on the others." – Asuna explained. – "It's not wrong that we rely on each other when it is too difficult, but it will be more satisfying if we can solve the puzzles ourselves. I think we should only look for the guide only if it is too hard for us."

"It will not be fun anymore if we keep looking at the guide from the very beginning. How many of us have tried to think to solve the problem when it happened? Rather than that, we just looked for the answer from Kaz, who solved it before." – Akane followed Asuna. – "This boss was not created for this purpose."

"Wait, what do you mean?" – Hearing it, Kirito asked.

"Just think for yourselves." – Akane stood up and was ready to leave. – "One more spoiler: this boss was created not only to make the players think about the puzzles and the conditions to defeat all the bosses, but also after they defeat this boss. The answer will be yours to find."

"You're leaving?" – Seeing Akane was ready to leave, Sinon asked.

"Yeah. Sorry for not staying with you at the end." – Akane smiled back to her.

"It's okay. It's fun to play with you. If you have jobs to do, then just go for it." – Klein stepped up and spoke on understandingly.

"Thank you, Klein-san. And… I have already marriage." – Akane stroke to Klein before he could say anything else. Afterwards, she raised her wings and flied away while Klein was stunned.

"Poor guy." – Not only Agil, but also the others felt the same way.

"Groarrrrrrrrrrr."

"Ugh, it's screaming again." – Everyone covered their ears when the massive boss screamed painfully again. Leafa spoke on uncomfortably and no one blamed her for that. - "Look."

Suddenly, the water on the ground and from the lake was dried out by some unusual phenomenon. After that, the earth surface started cracking and the green of the forest around them started changing, or, dying. Trees and plants started dying, the same with the fish and any small animal in this area. It felt that this land was dying and there was nothing could live in this area. And yet, no one in the group could answer what was happening. They were all surprised and could not say any words. After the water of the lake was all dried, the group stopped by a spot near the volcano, where their final battle would be.

"It's late. Let's take a rest before we continue." – After sitting down near Asuna, Kirito realized that it was nearly lunch. He then suggested.

"Sorry but it seems I won't be free in afternoon." – Agil spoke on and was ready to return to the wooden house.

"Yeah, the same to me." – Klein said and looked at Kirito before he flied away. – "If you finish, tell me the rest."

"Let us do the same." – Asuna smiled to everyone, Lizbeth and Silica logged out while their avatars were still here. Asuna then took out box lunches and gave it to the rest.

"We should eat in real life first. But still, I want to eat this box lunch right away. But it can wait, right?" – Kirito asked Asuna as if he wanted to do the real life stuffs first before doing anything else. Seeing his wife-in-game did not reject, he smiled to him and logged out with Leafa.

"Shino should log out too. I'll be okay." – Opening his box lunch, Kaz looked at Sinon and suggested. He did not have any idea than worried about her.

"It's okay. After you sleep, I will log out and eat." – Sinon smiled as she understood his worrying. But she still preferred to eat with him. And they were not alone. Yui returned to her human form and opened her box lunch and sat near Kaz.

"You sure?" – Kaz asked to confirm. He still wanted Sinon to take care of herself carefully.

"Yeah, don't worry. You often sleep after the lunchtime so I want to stay with you until that. Can I?" – Sinon asked back.

"If Shino want. Then, let's eat."

In another part of himself, Kaz still wanted to stay with Sinon more, even having lunch with her together. It was why he was very glad when she said she wanted to have lunch with him. However, he still had the conscious that he should not let Sinon stay in the reality virtual too long without taking care of herself in real life. And just like Sinon said, after the lunchtime, Kaz felt very sleepy he could not resist. Seeing that, Sinon smiled and softly put his head on her laps. The wind on the air and the soft of the green grass made Kaz sleep faster, and so did Yui. The little girl slept near Kaz and Sinon did not mind it. After they both had fallen asleep, Sinon logged out and returned to be Shino. At this time, she had returned to her rent room. Shino then cooked a soft and quick lunch for her. Suddenly, she felt a little sad when she knew that she could not often log into ALO like she did in the holiday. Today was the last day of her New Year holiday and from tomorrow, she had to get back to her school life. However, Shino still tried not to think too much. As long as she knew where Kaz was and he was waiting for her, she would try to come to him whenever she could.

"Hm… the lunch is very good today." – In the meantime, Kazuto was having lunch with his sister. He felt a little surprise and enjoy his meal.

"Is it?" – Suguha, his sister, smiled happily and kept persuaded him to eat more. She then spoke on in hope. – "I will become a good wife, so a good meal is the first thing I should be able to handle it well."

"Haha, that's good." – Kazuto smiled back to her innocently. He did not even understand what his sister meant when she said that. But everything cleared to him immediately.

"So, am I better than Asuna-san?" – Suguha asked him frankly and shyly.

"Wh-What?" – Kazuto nearly dropped his chopsticks but luckily, he still held it them stably. He then asked with his surprise. – "Why did you say so?"

"Because…" – Suguha smiled softly and embarrassingly. – "I want to become your wife, in real life."

"That's impossible. We're siblings, right? Don't you know that?" – Kazuto kept being surprised and did not know what he should say.

"On the papers, yes, but I guess that you've already known the truth. I know it, too." – Suguha spoke on without fear of anything. – "So what should I do to compare to Asuna-san?"

"Suguha, it's not about comparison, it's about…" – Kazuto knew that he had stepped into a dangerous mine, which was already triggered by him. He could not step back and if he stepped only wrong one, he was going to pay for that. In his eyes, Suguha was his sister, and this sister was fallen in love with him. However, he did not have the conscious of how dangerous it was to break a human's heart. Although he knew that not only Suguha had feeling for him, but also Silica and Lizbeth, those were close to him, he still could not turn them down. He just thought that as long as he was nice to them, maybe they would see him as a friend they could count on, not someone they could lean their head to his shoulder the whole life. Thinking that, Kazuto spoke on with his calmness, as the best thing he should say. – "Suguha, I think that you should not compare yourself to anyone. Because everyone has their own strength and weakness, comparing to them only makes your strength be covered."

"Onii-chan, it doesn't relate to my question." – Suguha answered. She thought that Kazuto was misunderstanding of something. – "What I ask is… can I become your wife?"

"Let's just finish our meal and then take a rest, before we finish the boss in ALO, alright?" – Kazuto tried to ignore the question. He thought that if they played game together, Suguha might not ask him about that anymore.

"Okay then." – Suguha smiled and kept eating. She thought that Kazuto was just too embarrassed to answer. She understood that marriage was very important so whenever mentioning to it, no one could answer it immediately. She guessed that she should take it slowly and one day, Kazuto would answer her feelings. She then changed topic to a person that she did not really like. – "But… why are you and Asuna-san so nice to that person "Kaz"? He's really annoying."

"Suguha, don't speak behind a person you don't know anything about it." – Kazuto was glad that Suguha did not mention anything about the question before. But when she told about Kaz, Kazuto felt not so comfortable and spoke back. – "Everyone has a history behind that. And you should know that Kaz was a SAO survivor like me and Asuna. And maybe in that time, he suffered from things that affected him today. A person can change, Suguha. I was so lucky that I had my friends back me up that time. And he was alone. And maybe there are things that we cannot understand. So don't estimate a person from their looks. Don't you see that he is very nice to Asuna and Sinon. Besides them, he seems to be nice with Lizbeth, Klein and Agil."

"But still, he gives an uncomfortable feeling." – Suguha spoke on. She did feel that Kazuto was protecting that Cait Sith player.

"We always have uncomfortable feelings whenever we approach strangers, am I right?" – Kazuto spoke on and Suguha could not go against it. – "Let's play together more. And maybe we can understand each other well than we can think."

"Sorry, I'm late." – Meanwhile, Asuna was very worried and stressful. When she just stepped into the kitchen, her mother was there and was waiting for her. Asuna knew that her mother was free at the lunchtime and they often ate together.

"You're late than five minutes." – Her mother looked at her watch and spoke on coldly. But then, she eased her face and said. – "Sit down. The foods are getting cold."

"Thanks for the meal." – Asuna was surprised because of her mother's attitude but it was a good thing so she did not bother much.

"I see that you play game a lot." – Her mother said to her. – "Listen. I don't prohibit you from playing game, but you should know to watch your health and your time. You're not a kid anymore and besides, don't you remind that "accident"?"

"I'm sorry." – From those words, Asuna saw that her mother was worried about her daughter. She felt happy but she could not say anything else than apologizing. However, she preferred not to mention Kaz to her. Suddenly, she asked her mother curiously. – "Mother, what do you think if I want to become a psychologist?"

"Hm? Oh that's not bad. But I thought you want to go for the economy? I see you're very good at math." – Her mother was surprised and asked back.

"Uhm… no. I'd rather not." – Asuna smiled and hoped her mother did not reject her idea.

"It's your choice. But with that job, it will be very busy and you won't have time to play games anymore. You're sure about that?" – Her mother asked to confirm.

"I still can. Of course, when we have works, we will be busy but I don't believe that we won't have any free time." – Asuna said innocently.

"Yeah, you're right. It isn't like the old days anymore. You don't know how we have to work hard before." – Her mother agreed with her daughter. – "Hm… Maybe I'll think about playing some games."

"Really? Then why don't we play together? I and everyone will guide you." – Asuna was surprised and spoke on interestedly.

"Don't be that fast. I just said that I will think about it." – In a quick second, Asuna's mother smiled when she saw how innocent her daughter was.

"Kacchan's still sleeping?" – Coming back to the game, Asuna saw Sinon was stroking Kaz's hair softly. At the same time, Kirito, Lizbeth, Leafa and Silica had logged in. It was around 1:30 p.m.

"Yeah, Kamikuro-san said that he needs to sleep at least 12 hours each day." – Sinon felt a little sad but she still preferred to think optimistically.

"…" – Half an hour later, when everyone had finished their meal in game, Kaz woke up and he looked sleepy, but everyone had no complaint about it. After he had totally awoken, everyone checks their gears, especially the recovery and support items. When he looked at his inventory, Kaz asked his fiancée – "Shino, do you have any mana potions left?"

"Uhm… five large potions. Is it enough for you?" – Realizing something, Sinon checked their inventory, which was shared between them when they got married. Afterwards, she asked.

"Err…" – Kaz still did not know what to say but one thing for sure, that the magic way used too much mana, more than they could imagine. – "I remember that we can only have 10 for each type of potion, right?"

"What's wrong?" – Feeling strange, Kirito and Asuna came closer.

"Kaz's skills need too much mana. Even we share our inventory, there are only five large mana potions left." – Sinon answered.

"Did you stock all of them? 'Cause it will be 60 mana potions, don't tell me that you have used 55 potions?" – Lizbeth asked next.

"I set up that they will be used when my mana has only five percent left." – Kaz responded to Lizbeth. He also doubted about his mana usage.

"Until now, the most usage of mana is healing. It takes more mana than anything else." – Leafa spoke on and somehow, her voice had lower down and did not show any suspect or annoying.

"Reminding it, Kacchan has used magic the whole time: from summon weapons, buffs, and using spells to attack. It won't surprise me if he has used ton of mana due to the large consumption." – Asuna spoke on before she suggested. – "It's still better if Kacchan has at least one physical damage weapon to reduce the mana usage."

"Yeah, I agree. Summoning weapon is great, but according to your stats, magic or physical damage won't be different much." – Sinon agreed with Asuna.

"If you both said so. However, let's finish this boss. There is only one left and if I remember right, you all will be surprise because of the boss." – Kaz nodded and followed both Sinon and Asuna, until he spoke on another fact.

"What's special about the next boss?" – Kirito asked curiously.

"It's a fire, a beautiful blue fire."

After gearing up, the group headed towards the volcano, which was the center of the land on the back of the massive monster. When they got near to it, they did not see anything else than dried and dusty land. The ground was very dried and it did not have any sign of water, and no species could live in this area. When they got closer, the thing that stopped them was a river, and it was not a normal river, but a magma one. They saw rocks and cracked grounds floated on the magma surface. The group found a small road that leaded them to the center of the area. But the road was very small and narrow that they could only walk one after one in a row. They kept walking until they sau a large ground under their feet. In the center of the area, there was a strange mechanic device. Seeing nothing strange, they headed towards and the road was suddenly broken down by a strange earthquake. Having no choice, they had to return to the large ground. Checking the device again, they found one hole in the front of the device and it seemed there was something that could fit into it. But the group had no idea what to do next.

"So… what's next?" – Kirito seemed to be stuck, he looked around but he could not hide his intention when he stopped at Kaz for a few seconds, and pretended to look for the answer himself.

"Before that…" – Asuna sighed but she could not help of anything. She then looked at Kaz and showed her worrying. – "You're sweating a lot."

"Yeah, 'cause it's hot like hell here. I think I'm going to die because of the heat before we meet the boss." – Kaz tried to ignore the heat but it seemed he could not. One other thing, seeing everyone around him was not affected by the heat making him jealous.

"Should we just go back? I feel a little unfair to him." – Sinon seemed worry.

"I don't think so. We've gone this far, it's meaningless to turn back." – Even so, Kaz rejected and wanted to finish the challenge. – "If I have some water buff around me, then I'll be okay."

"Ah… right." – Asuna felt glad and started buffing water element for him. Kaz felt good immediately. However, it meant that she needed to check the active time of the buff and replaced the new one for him. She felt even more interested in Kaz's condition, or she should say his system that could make the player feel the weather and environment like in real life. After that, she checked the holes of the mechanic device and spoke her thought. – "It seems that we should find something and put it to this hole, could be a key or a stick?"

"Yeah, sounds right." – Sinon checked them and shared the same idea with Asuna.

"So, where will we find it?" – Kirito asked but he knew where he could look for the answer without thinking.

"People never change." – Kaz sighed when he caught Kirito looked at him in a second. But unlucky for Kirito, he did not remember what to do.

"Look." – Suddenly, Leafa pointed to a monster that looked like a short man with bat wings behind him. The monster was wielding something like a crank on its back.

"It's quite far from here, let's fly to it." – Kirito saw what Leafa had just said and suggested.

"Errr…" – For Kaz, he felt something really unusually, especially the heat and the smoke from the magma. Since he had no way to describe his thought, he looked at Kirito and nodded, and Kirito did the same to him. Afterwards, he raised his wing. But the moment he had just left the ground for a short distance, a magma column suddenly rose up from the hot magma under him very fast, quickly and deadly, and the magma column burned his wings immediately. Thanks to both Sinon and Asuna's caution, he got help from near instantly and Asuna quickly healed his wings.

"It's getting harder and harder…" – Kirito commented and sighed. He had never been through a boss fight that contained a lot of puzzles and challenges like this one. However, as a gamer, he felt that it was more satisfying if he and the others could finish this boss. The feeling of playing together and achieving some achievement was never old. Looking at the flying monster that was laughing of them, Kirito started thinking, as he did not want to lay too much on Kaz, the one who solved most of the puzzles in this area. From here, they would never be able to kill it, and they could not fly, so there would be very hard if they tried to kill it in close distance. One other thing, the flying monster was carrying a crank, and if they defeated it on the air, the crank could end up drowning into the magma. If it was the case, then the mechanic device would never be active.

"Time for archers, I guess?" – Meanwhile, Asuna quickly found a best solution for this challenge. She spoke on and looked at the Cait Sith couple and smiled curiously.

"Guess we can't shoot it directly while it's flying in the air like that." – Understanding what Asuna meant, Sinon drew her bow and looked at Kaz, who had already summoned a bow. – "If I was right, we should not let the crank on its back falls off the magna."

"Only one way to find out." – Kaz agreed with her. Fortunately, there was a lot of floating rock and cracked grounds around here. If they were careful enough, they could get the crank easily. Afterwards, they raised their bow and shot to the flying monster but they did not intend to hit them. Rather than that, they lured it to a floating cracked ground and they were only waiting for that moment. After Kaz had lured it successfully, Sinon did not waste the chance and shot it down with one hit, and it was a critical one. The flying monster quickly disappeared, leaving the crank lay down on the ground.

"Alright, let me do the rest." – After that, Kirito suggested and jumped on a floating ground near him. Seeing it was nothing dangerous, he jumped to another one but it suddenly shook strongly and drowned under the magma. Thanks to his quick reflex, Kirito jumped to another one safely. Realizing there were fake floating grounds around here, Kirito knew he needed to take more carefully but there was no way to know what was faked and what was not. After calming down, he jumped to another one and it was not faked. He then jumped to another one but unlucky for him, it was a fake one.

"Kirito-kun, don't jump to the grounds that is ovals." – Few times later, Asuna realized the fact and spoke to Kirito quickly and loudly.

"You sure?" – Kirito wondered if his wife-in-game was true, but he had strong faith in her and jumped to another ground that was not an oval. And like Asuna said, it did not shake. Thanks for that, Kirito knew what he had to do next and quickly took the crank lying on an oval ground. Reminding when Kaz and Sinon shot the monster, they might not see that the ground the crank was fallen onto was an oval one. It was why he had to do it fast and carefully. After taking a long deep breath, Kirito jumped on that oval ground, took the crank and jumped back quickly. And he did no mistake. After putting the crank into the hole that fit perfectly, Kirito spoke on. - "Alright then, the rest will be easy."

"Uhm… I don't think so." - After Kirito had said, bats from caves suddenly flied out with incredible numbers of them. And when they flied close to them, the bats transformed into the monsters that was the same on carrying the crank.

"Come on, let's hurry. I'll take the crank." - Being the weakest damage dealer of the group, the Cait Sith tamer Silica quickly grabbed the crank and started rolling it. When she started rolling it, the area around them shook slightly and a road appeared from the magma lake. It rose up and created the road to a rock door in the opposite of the mechanic device.

"There's too many of them." - Leafa spoke on cautiously while fighting with them. Although the bat monsters were weak, they were very strong at number and their damage was not a joke. And the group did not mention their speed was crazy fast.

"Leafa, I need you buff Agility to us rapidly. Yui, can you buff Strength for me and Sinon, and Magic for Kaz?" - Not only Leafa but the others were struggling to fight the bat monsters. Due to their speed, Kirito suggested in order to increase their agility. Leafa understood and started combing with Asuna and Yui. With one healer, two buffers, Kirito could be fight those monsters easily, along with Kaz and Sinon could follow and shoot them down.

When one monster nearly got Sinon from her back, Kaz quickly summoned a sword and slashed into half, before he shot down another one with his bow. Afterwards, Sinon shot down one monster above his head. Although Sinon was not used to close combat with a bow, she did not feel any fear or worry when she had Kaz covered her cons, and in the same way, Kaz had Sinon covered his back. However, their rate of fire was nearly the same with allowed them to shoot down multiple targets in a short time. And Sinon could clearly see the main difference between Kaz and Kirito. Kirito was very strong as close range combat with was easily understandable since he was a swordsman. But Kaz, he was not only really good at close range combat, but also long range combat. And although she tried not to compare them, Sinon still thought that her fiancée was stronger than Kirito, and she felt proud of it. But definitely, she did not want to show this thought for anyone else. It could be impolite, she thought.

"Alright, run." - After seeing the path had opened, Sinon told to Kaz when the others started ignoring the bat monsters and ran to the rock door that the road led to them. Understanding it was useless to eliminate all the monsters, or she should say "impossible", she and Kaz quickly followed the others and ran fast while the bat monsters chased all of them. And the escape route was not a short road, and fighting even one second could slow them down eventually. The group kept running until they saw that the rock door was about to close. They pushed up their speed and ran like crazy until everyone got into the door, except Kaz and Sinon which was the ones who covered their backs while they were running.

"Come on, you can make it." - From a safe area, Asuna spoke on loudly and hopefully the couple could run into the door, which was about to close from the above, in time.

"Slide." - Seeing the door was nearly close, Kaz suggested to Sinon and she did not show any rejection. When they were in suitable distance, both of them quickly slide on the ground. Unfortunately for Kaz, while Sinon could slide into the safe area, the Agility buff that Leafa buffed for him was worn out, making him slower than Sinon a few seconds. And even so, those few seconds would likely kill him. In order not to let him outside, Sinon and Kirito quickly grabbed his legs and pulled him in while the door nearly got him under it.

"We did it." - Taking breath, the group sighed in relief. And the one who was glad the most was Sinon. She stayed close to Kaz and did not hide her feelings. She then smiled joyfully to Kaz and he did the same to her. After getting up, they joined to the group but they knew that they had just found another dead end. There was no way out or in, only walls and walls, four for the number. Everyone split up and tried to find if there was something unusual, but the result was not positive. It seemed they were stuck into a place that closed to the outside.

"Hm…" - While looking around, Asuna tried to find and to figure out if there was any puzzle around here. Unlike the others and like Sinon, she did not like the idea that asking Kaz and having him solve all the puzzles and traps. Since she was very serious with this idea, no one blamed her anything. But the others were being struggled and did not know what to do next.

"Huh?" - Suddenly, Sinon found something very strange. She stepped close to a wall and checked it carefully.

"You found something?" - Seeing that, Kaz walked to her to see if she had found something.

"Look at it." - Sinon pointed to a position on the wall. - "It has a small crack runs along the wall, but then it stops here. It seems like it can be pulled out."

"Let me see." - Kaz stepped to the wall to see if Sinon was right, and she truly was. He grabbed his hand to the crack and used all his strength to pull it out. And just like Sinon's thought, it was a movable column that attached to the wall. But what to do next, they still needed to think. However, Asuna quickly saw what they were doing.

"Let's see…" - After Kaz had pulled out the rock column, Asuna looked at all the walls closely and she found another strange spot. She pulled it out with all her strength and it was a rock cubic. She then had the idea. - "Maybe if we rearrange all the walls, a door will open. Everyone, let's pull all the rocks."

After knowing what to do, the group tried to pull out as much as they could, and Asuna was the one that rearranged all the rocks. Although the amounts of rocks were very many, Asuna still managed to do her job very well, showing how good her calculation and imagination were. She even saw through that it was not only pull and push, but also rotating all the rocks to create a bigger picture. A half an hour later, the group had done with the first puzzle, however, things did not finish that easy. After the final rock had been pushed to where it belonged. The room shook strongly and rotating a 180 degree. After the group had stabilized, they found that they needed to do the same thing again. However, when Kaz had just pulled out a rock, a flame suddenly appeared from the hole and nearly burned him alive. Thankfully, he managed to dodge it. Seeing that, the group knew that this time it was not an easy puzzle, and they should not do the same trick again. As for Asuna, it was kind of harder for her since she would not be able to look all the rocks and tried to calculate what rocks fit to what positions. But she still had an idea what to do. Rather than pulling out all the rocks, she asked the others to pull out one by one, so that she could look at it and memorized the rocks, and put them back to their places. After that, she tried to remember the appearances of the rocks, before calculating what to do next. Half an hour passed and she was done with the puzzle. And this time, they all saw a picture of a sleeping wolf. But this wolf was very strange, or they should say it was very special. Looking at the rock picture, they all could see the wolf was sleeping very peacefully. Afterwards, a wall fell down and revealed the place where they would fight against the last boss.

"Wow…"

"Amazing…"

Everyone was lost their words when they stepped through the rock door and approached to the creature that they would dare to say it was the most beautiful boss they had ever seen in ALO. It was a giant wolf with strong muscle around its body. Not only that, there was a fire ran around its body, from its legs to its back. More special, it was a blue fire, a very beautiful and strong blue fire that caught all the intention of those who were witnessing it. One other thing, this boss had its name appeared on its head from the beginning and it meant they did not need to find the real boss like the last two times. Everyone could see clearly "The fire of life". The next thing was the wolf woke up and stood up strongly and bravely in front of those who invaded its house. But looking at its eyes, they felt a cold look as well as it gave them a feeling that it would finish them off. Suddenly, it howled loudly which was enough to make everyone covered their ears instinctually. After that, the ground shook strongly and even changed the terrains. Rock walls appeared from the ground which split up the group. Not only that, the fire from the ground covered the whole area, making them unable to join up each other. However, the strange thing was after the earth stopped shaking, two walls surrounded Kaz and created a blank road from him to the fire wolf. It felt like this situation was totally set up. Meanwhile, the rest of the group was split up from him.

"Kaz." - The panic Sinon shouted his name. She tried to fly over the rock wall but the heat of the fire above was too high. It nearly burned her wings if Asuna did not come and stopped her in time.

"Calm down." - After stopping Sinon from killing herself, Asuna tried to ease her. Meanwhile, lots of mature fire wolf came from nowhere and quickly surrounded them. The number was too many so the group had no choice but to deal with them first. But when they were about to regroup, the wolves quickly charged ahead and attacked them with their deadly claws and teeth. Not only that, they could fire fire balls from their mouths.

"Be careful. They're trying to split us. Everyone stays close to each other." - Seeing the situation was getting harder, Kirito quickly gave order so that everyone would do their best to stay alive. However, it seemed that Kirito did not underestimate the wolves, as well as their movements and attacks.

Despite being outnumbered, the group gathered together successfully. Kirito and Leafa took the role of damage dealer and they tried to pick off the wolves. Meanwhile, the siblings had Silica and her dragon the sub attacker. With the elemental balls from her blue dragon, Silica successfully stunned, froze, burned and poisoned the wolves and attacked them with her dagger to support Kirito and Leafa. As for Asuna and Yui, they played the role of healer and buffer for the group. For some reasons, Asuna chose to be a healer intentionally. In the meantime, Sinon was very stressful and it made her shots were not accuracy like normal. Although she tried to stay calm and shot but her bow and arrows were shaking. She had never missed too many shots like this before. Suddenly, a wolf sneaked out behind her and jumped quickly to bite her. Thankfully, Asuna covered her perfectly and killed the wolf instantly.

"Shino-chan, do you believe in Kacchan?" - Seeing Sinon was not herself as normal, Asuna understood her feelings. She then stopped and asked softly.

"Yes, always." - As returned, Sinon answered without hesitation.

"Then keep believing in him. Kacchan never lets us down, doesn't him?" - Asuna smiled. - "Stay calm. After clearing this area, we will focus to find the way to him."

"Okay." - Sinon took a deep breath, and confronted Asuna. - "Sorry about it. Let's go."

With Sinon returned, Asuna felt that she no longer needed to worry about her anymore. But she felt strange when the Cait Sith archer did not stay at one position and shot like she always did before. Rather than that, she shot, and moved, and shot times after times. Later, Asuna felt that Sinon's movement started being like Kaz's. Although there was still a far distance between them since Kaz played more flexible than Sinon in close range combat, Sinon was starting practicing. And she did pretty well. However, somehow she went too far but she still had the others back her up. Together, they finished all the wolves and the only one left was the giant blue fire wolf. At the same time, the fire above the rock wall turned off and the group could fly over it. Instantly and surprisingly, they saw that Kaz was lying on the ground and the wolf was intending to eat him alive. It was so sudden and unpredictable, as they did not believe that Kaz could be defeated that easily. No one knew what happened when they were fighting the smaller wolves.

In the time that the others were fighting the smaller wolves, Kaz was stuck into a counter and he knew that there was no way to escape it. More than that, he could feel that this battle was made to wait for him. Standing in front of him was the blue fire wolf that was bigger than him many times. And yet, it did not show him any despise looks. The way it looked to him was very cautious and anxious, which made Kaz feel that this monster could think. It looked at him and did not make any move, just like it was scouting his movement. It was not a look of a stronger one, but a cautious one. Clearly, it was cautious to Kaz. And Kaz did not understanding why it looked at him like that. Suddenly, the wolf swung its legs strongly, creating two fire waves to Kaz. It was slow so he could dodge it easily. However, the next thing was unpredictable. When he had done dodging the two fire waves, there were two fire swords flying in the air and attacked him. They charged to him and tried to stab him but Kaz still dodged them easily. Suddenly, the wolf appeared in front of his eye and slapped him strongly. The attack was not only sudden, but also very fast and deadly that made Kaz could not dodge it, even defended was impossible. And he was hit the ground. Feeling the pain, Kaz tried to stand up but the wolf jumped to him. It hit the ground where Kaz was lying but he successfully rolled from left to right. However, in the third attack, the wolf once again slapped him that hit Kaz away. Although Kaz summoned a shield that helped him reduce the impact, but it did not help him reduce the pain. After that, the wolf fired a strong blue fire from it mouth to Kaz. He then summoned another shield and stick to the ground. But the blue fire was so strong that made him barely to stand against it. And then, his shields broke and the fire burned him alive. It did not burn his body, but his will to stand up. Afterwards, he collapsed on the ground without moving.

"How can it be?" - Not only Kirito, but the other did not understand what happened.

"Kaz." - Sinon quickly flied to him. Seeing his HP was reducing to zero, she quickly used a sphere that healed all the HP. However, there was a strange ailment nearby his HP which was a blue fire symbol. This effect drained his HP slowly and Sinon could not find any recovery item that could nullify this ailment. She did not understand what it was. Suddenly, the wolf seemed more cautious when the others regrouped to Sinon.

"Asuna, Sinon, you both stay with him." - Seeing the main boss was here, Kirito knew that they should take care of it as soon as possible. Leaving Asuna and Sinon behind, he, Lizbeth and Leafa charged ahead and combined their attacks. Using his dual blades, Kirito attacked the boss with fast slashes and played a roll of taunt player that drew all the boss' attentions. Meanwhile, Leafa and Lizbeth would strengthened their weapons and attacked the boss at the same time to create the more damage, the better. Meanwhile, Yui and Silica played a role of supporters.

When the group charged to the boss, it did not even show any fear or worry. Rather than that, it stepped back and ran away. The group did not understand its action, until it drew them to one line, before it fired the blue fire again. Due to the surprise, Kirito and Leafa was not be able to dodge the fire, worst, Kirito was hit directly and he got the same ailment as Kaz. Lizbeth, Silica and Yui were lucky to stay far from the boss. Leafa was hit in her arm and she could not move it anymore. After that, the wolf ran to Kirito and slapped him, before it jumped on, higher than Leafa and slapped her away. When it landed, it summoned flying fire sword, not one but so many and all of them flied to the group immediately. It was so many swords that no one could dodge it. And when they flied to Asuna, Sinon and Kaz, they both were sure that there would be no way to escape this deadly rain. As for Sinon, she hugged Kaz and kept him on her arms, as a desperate action to protect him.

"!" - Suddenly, Sinon and Asuna heard a sound that looked like metals impacted each other. When they opened their eyes to see, it was clearly a shield that covered them all. Not only that, the shield then split it into fourteen pieces. When Sinon looked closer, it was her arrows that flied out from her arrow stock. After that, they disappeared, as well as her mana was run out. She then spoke on her doubt. - "Is this…"

"Fourteen shields…" - Kaz finally got his sense, and he tried to explain to Sinon. - "… need something to be activated. It could be swords, or spears, or anything else, as long as there are fourteen pieces. However, we can only carry one weapon, so I don't know how to activate it."

"The only thing that we can carry as weapon, without considering it's an item… I see it." - Sinon quickly understood what Kaz was trying to say. More than that, she understood that her newest skill needed a lot of mana to use it. And her mana was not even enough to last it for one minute. Suddenly, the wolf attacked them again with its flying sword, Asuna quickly used mana sphere for Sinon and thanks to that, she could summon fourteen shield again not only to defend three of them, but also the others.

"There is something I want to try. Shino, how many arrows we have left?" - Kaz stood up and stayed with two important girls in his life.

"I always have at least two arrow stocks." - Sinon did not know what Kaz wanted to do but she had no doubt about him.

"Alright, then." - Kaz equipped one arrow stock. After that, he drew one arrow. Then, a yellow aura appeared and covered the whole arrow. - "It sure needs a lot of mana."

"Let me take that part." - Asuna knew what role she should play. Until this time, she still had some mana potions and spheres left. But in this situation, she preferred to use the spheres which could heal the mana instantly, while the portions could not.

After preparing, the boss felt that the danger had come to it. It then fired its deadly fire again and after that, it summoned flying sword and attacked the three. Sinon then gathered all her shields to defend against the fire, before she split them and used the shield pieces to block the flying arrow as much as possible. To be more careful and effective, she only let the shield pieces near them, so that they could block the fire sword that came to them. Meanwhile, Kaz kept throwing his arrow to the boss' body. Although he missed some, the boss was hit a lot. However, the damage was very small and it seemed it did not affect to it after all. It kept attacking with its fire, its flying sword and its slaps. However, when feeling enough, Kaz flipped his finger. Suddenly, all the arrows on the boss' body exploded as the same time, making the boss screamed painfully and collapsed on the ground. Not only that, its blue fire was turned off. Seeing the chance had coming, the group focused and attacked as once. When the boss lost one HP bar, it screamed again but this time, it had a blue fire barrier along with the scream. More than that, the barrier created a strong shockwave that blew everything near it.

After the boss had recovered, luckily that the shockwave did not cover its health, the group knew how to fight the boss. With Kirito, Leafa and Lizbeth kept distracting it while Sinon protected the whole group with her shield. She also needed to pay attention to each shield since they had their own endurance which was a bar above them. When they were low, she needed to replace them by another arrow. However, her mana to use her unique skill still cost too high, even replaced the shields cost mana, too, not mentioning that she had to maintain all of them in the frontline, which took a lot of mana. Seeing that, Asuna, Silica and Yui kept covering her by recovering her mana when hers was low. Not only that, they needed to keep their eyes on one more person. Meanwhile, Kaz kept throwing his arrows and waited for the right time, until he exploded them all. Until this time, his attacks were still pure magic and it was no doubt that he needed a lot of mana, the same with Sinon. The group kept fighting until the boss' HP went near zero. Afterwards, Kirito charged his dual blades and finished the boss with his strongest sword skill, The Eclipse, which was a combo of 27. After taking the whole combo, the wolf screamed painfully again, before it collapsed and broke to blue glass pieces. The word "Congratulation" appeared on the air, telling them that the final battle had ended.

"Wow, what is this? Odin's staff, Thor's belly, Valkyrie's call… we're rich." - After that was the rewards, Kirito was totally surprised that there were a lot of good and expensive items. Looking at them, Kirito felt that the battle was worth it.

"Isn't it great, onii-chan?" - Leafa followed her brother joyfully.

"Everyone, good job." - Meanwhile, Asuna complimented all of them.

"It's over, is it?" - Sinon had not still believed it yet.

"Yes, it is." - Seeing that, Kaz confirmed it. Suddenly, the ground shook heavily. The group had no reason to stay longer. They flied together and got out from a hole appeared above their heads. When they got out successfully, they all saw the massive boss screamed the last time, before it collapsed. Dust spread out heavily which covered all their view and faces.

"What the…" - After the massive boss' death, the whole area, which was beautiful forests, lakes, grasses around it disappeared together, and were replaced by desert which were sands over sands. No one could understand what just happened.

"Congratulation." - When they had just landed, a familiar face came to them. It was no one than Kaz's superior, Kamikuro Shinya, in his Leprechaun avatar.

"Kamikuro-san?" - Sinon was surprised when he came here. - "Can you tell me what it is?"

"It's the result of your work." - Shinya answered her without thinking any seconds. - "It's also our work, too. You know, nothing last forever, and an online game cannot escape that term, too. The boss you have just defeated, we called it "The guardian of nature". When you defeat it, it means the nature has lost its defender, and the whole area will die. If things keep happening like that, one day, there will be nothing left."

"That's strange. Most game companies often keep players as long as possible. Why are you going the different way?" - Kirito wondered.

"After discussing, we decide to let the players decide the game's fate. If they want it lasts, it will last as long as they want, but if they don't, then you know what happens." - Shinya answered before he continued. - "There is also a hidden question inside it, do you know it?"

"No." - Everyone answered the same question.

"So, do you happy with the rewards?" - Shinya then gave another hint.

"Rewards… Can it be..." - Asuna seemed to get the idea faster than anyone. - "Is it that between good items and the nature, what will we choose? Because if we harvest goods from nature, we have to destroy it, and someday, there will be nothing left for us to harvest."

"Exactly." - Shinya nodded and smiled satisfyingly.

"Is there anyway… to recover it?" - Kaz asked naively. He did not want to believe that this desert behind him was their work, with somehow had his hand into it.

"No. When you destroy nature, you will never be able to recover it." - Shinya answered frankly, before he looked at Kaz. - "Most people often find this boss, to destroy it, and hopefully to gain well rewards from it. And most of them don't care about the hidden question we hide inside it. And still, with five percent of being able to encounter this boss, not so much people have found it. But until now, there is only one person that has encounters them not only one, but two times."

"…" Kaz kept silent because he did not know what to say. Suddenly, he received a message that telling him he had just gained a new title. He opened it and could not say anything.

"The destroyer of nature?" - Sinon was surprised when she saw the title. But then, every of them received the same message, which gave them a title of "The enemy of nature".

"I came here just to explain to you, exclusively, since you're all Kaz's friend. So, is there any question? If not, I will log out." - Shinya asked them again with his unbreakable confidence, and no one could say anything.

"We've just… Now I understand why I have a sad feeling after we defeated the first boss because I already saw the result. But… I…" - Kaz felt sadder. He did not want to see this result.

"Kaz…" - Sinon felt sad, too. But she did not know how to comfort him.

"It's not your fault, after all, and besides, we all got our hands into it." - Asuna then spoke on softly. - "We didn't know."

"But it doesn't make us innocent." - Kaz spoke on.

"Yes it doesn't, but it makes us have what is called "experience". From it, you will understand what you have done and asks you: will you make the same mistake again?" - Asuna was still patient and explained to her brother slowly and clearly.

"I see." - Hearing that, Kaz appreciated Asuna, as well as Sinon, who always supported him the whole time.

"We play for fun and relax, right?" - Somehow, Leafa was not satisfied with the answer Shinya gave them.

"We'll see." - Smiling, Lizbeth stepped close to Asuna and chatted with the Cait Sith couple. Later, they all returned to the wooden house and had dinner together. And they all tried to overcome the "experience" they learned today.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up and enjoying the clean atmosphere and the sun ray in the morning, Sinon looked out the window and smiled happily. Being so happy, she did not even notice to her naked body. But it did not matter, since she was staying with the one she loved. Every night, with or without sex, they were still happy. She wished that these days would last as long as possible, and she did not want to let them go easily. Turning to her partner, she smiled softly when he was still sleeping. Suddenly, she felt a little strange. She startled when she saw one elf ear on his head. Although his hair was black, the style was different and it was not the one she made it for him. Her arms then shook together with her body when she slowly tried to touch the man who was sleeping. Desperately, she wished it was just a mistake, or an imagination. And yet, she did not need to touch him, because he had already wakened up. The man slowly yawned and rubbed his eye.

"Ki…Kirito?" – Sinon was totally panic and lost her words. She then jumped off the bed and used a blanket to cover her body. Afterwards, she asked with her angry and incomprehensible voice. – "What… what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" – Kirito slowly raised his body up and looked at Sinon. He did not understand why she was angry, and her attitude was totally different than last night. – "Sinon, are you okay?"

"No. How… How can it be?" – Sinon could not calm down. – "Why are you here?"

"Don't you remember?" – Kirito was worry when Sinon changed her attitude. He guessed that if he retold the story last night, it could help her calm down. – "Yesterday, I logged in and saw the harassment code was popped up in front of my face. After that, I saw you were trying to… I don't need to tell it out, right?"

"No. I didn't do it. How can I?" – Sinon started crying and called a name – "Where is Kaz?"

"Who's Kaz?" – Kirito was getting more worry. – "Last night, you confessed that you loved me, don't you remember?"

"I… confessed… to you?" – Sinon could not understand, or she did not want to understand. It was all so sudden, so strange, and it scared her.

"You said that I saved your life, and it was a long time since you have been in loved with me. But still, because of Asuna, you don't want to go further but you don't want to accept the truth. And it was also why you want to be with me, or at least, having sex with me once. Then, we…" – Kirito felt struggle when he retold the story. His face showed that he did not want to believe that Sinon could do it.

"No… I…" – Slowly remembering, it was totally the truth, a cruel truth that she did not want to accept. Sinon started crying and nearly collapsed. – "What have I done?"

"Sinon, are you okay?" – Seeing how Sinon was reacting, Kirito guessed he should take it easy and slow, until she could be able to accept it, though he did not understand why she reacted like that. – "I'll take all the responsibility. Just don't tell Asuna or Yui, or anyone, okay? I promise that I will take care of you."

"A ra a ra…" – Suddenly, the door was opened and it was no one than the Undine girl, who was Kirito's wife-in-game. She was smiling devilishly and angrily, yet, desperately. – "What are we having here?"

"A… Asuna. Please wait, let me explain." – Startling, Kirito tried to explain to Asuna, but it seemed she did not want to listen to him.

"No. Nooooooooo." – Screaming painfully, Asada Shino woke up with her heavy breaths and sweating body. It took her a few minutes until she realized she had returned to her real world. More than that, she was crying painfully. – "Worst." – She mumbled. Although she was unable to control her feelings, Shino still stood up, went to the bed room and washed her face, just to see her red eyes. She could not stop crying, additionally. Opening the fridge, she tried to cook something but she could not. The fear was still in her body. She then returned to her bed and looked at the Amusphere. Somehow, she was really scared to put it on her head. She wondered what if she had not returned to her real world, the world that had "him". But she knew that she could not find the answer if she just sat here. Gathering all her courage, she put the Amusphere on her head and lied down, with hope.

After logging in ALO, Sinon looked around and startled when she realized she was hugging something. But then, she calmed down quickly and smiled happily. In front of her eyes was no one than him, the Cait Sith boy, who was her fiancée, in this reality. Looking at his sleeping face, Sinon felt happier and played with his ear joyfully when one of them was waving slightly on his head. Later, she kissed his forehead. Seeing it was still soon, Sinon decided to make breakfast for them. Slowly and softly closing the door, she walked on the wooden corridor and enjoyed the morning satisfyingly. Because it was too soon, she guessed that there was only her was the only one logged in. She knew that Yui was here, too, but that little girl did not often wake up soon like this time. She can be sure that the little one was still sleeping with her adopting parents. In case that Asuna had not logged in, Sinon did not mind to make breakfast for her.

"Asuna?" – Surprisingly, when she had just stepped in the kitchen, it was no one than the Undine girl who was preparing the breakfast.

"Shino-chan?" – On the opposite, Asuna was also surprised when she saw the Cait Sith girl. She then said. – "I didn't think that you logged in this early."

"Well…" – Facing Asuna, Sinon reminded to the nightmare she had just escaped.

"Something's wrong?" – Seeing Sinon was struggling, Asuna wondered what happened.

"Don't be angry, please?" – Sinon asked politely and it seemed Asuna did not mind at all, or she should say she did not understand why Sinon asked her that. – "I have just had a nightmare, and it was about…" – For unknown reasons, Sinon could remember it clearly, just like the other nightmares. Whenever she retold to Asuna, Sinon always hoped that Asuna would not be affected by them.

"I see." – As Sinon predicted, Asuna felt sad, as well as surprised. But she had no reason to tell her should not.

"Asuna… I'm sorry." – Sinon then apologized to Asuna, as she always did.

"Nah, that's okay. It makes me feel better." – Asuna smiled and calmed her friends, but deep inside, she still felt sad, but also glad that it was just a nightmare. Sinon then offered her help to help Asuna to prepare the breakfast and she did not mind at all.

"Sorry for having you listen to my nightmares. I always ask you that. Do I bother you too much?" – While helping Asuna, Sinon asked frankly.

"Ha ha, no, don't bother with it." – Asuna smiled back. – "Kacchan always talks to me whenever he has nightmare. Wait a second here…" – Realizing something, Asuna stopped, before she continued. – "Hm… I don't know but I feel that your dreams really relates to each other, one way or another. Whenever one of you has a nightmare, the other will have one soon."

"We called it "another world that is different than this reality"." – Sinon responded. However, it surprised her when she learned that Kaz always spoke to Asuna whenever he had nightmares related to that "world". She hoped that both of them did not bother her too much. But she could understand why. – "Sorry. It seems both of us have been bothering you."

"That's okay. It means you both trust me. I just do what I can for you." – Asuna then calmed Sinon again. – "So, how do you feel now?"

"Better." – Seeing she should not last this nightmare too long, Sinon smiled and helped Asuna finished the breakfast. Then, she saw Asuna was preparing something with was strange in her eyes. – "What are you doing?"

"Few days ago, when you and Kacchan weren't at home, Kamikuro-san and Akane-san came to visit us. I then had the idea of making the cooking in ALO more real, like we do in the real life." – While speaking, Asuna took out lots of flour, eggs and creams.

"I guess because it can help us practice, right?" – Sinon smiled as she understood why Asuna asked Kamikuro.

"Yup. Kamikuro-san said those functions don't mean to use in ALO, but if I want, he will add them. And now today, we are testing the new field of practicing cooking. But today, I want to make cakes because yesterday Yui said she wanted to eat cakes. Kacchan seemed to want to eat them so I decided to make for them." – After breaking all the eggs, Asuna started kneading flour interestingly.

"Seems no different than real life. Although it needs more steps than the virtual one, I still prefer it." – Feeling curious and excited, Sinon joined Asuna to make cakes. After that, they were preparing to put some of them to the oven.

"Yo. Good morning, you two." – Suddenly, Kirito came in the kitchen and saw two girls were making cakes. He then greeted them.

"…" – Seeing Kirito, Sinon dropped cake tray on the floor. Her body started shaking and her face was terrified.

"Sinon, what's wrong?" – Feeling strange, Kirito asked worryingly.

"Don't come closer." – Sinon screamed painfully.

"Shino." – Suddenly, Kaz ran to the kitchen and did not even notice that Kirito was here. – "You okay?"

"Kaz…" – Hearing his voice, Sinon startled and cried, before she hugged him tightly as she did not want to let him go. – "Please don't go. Don't disappear."

"I'm right here." – Although he did not understand, Kaz preferred to calm his fiancée first. He then hugged her back and sat down on a chair, while Asuna finished everything and pulled Kirito out of the kitchen.

"Yesterday, I…" – Sinon then told Kaz her nightmare while crying. – "I thought… I could not see you again."

"Well, here I am." – Kaz patted her back and stroked her hair softly. Although he had his own, he still kept it for himself. – "Let's just call it a day."

"Uh." – Enjoying his warm, Sinon smiled and did not even want to let go.

"Shino, I have something to tell you." – Reminding of something, Kaz intended to speak to Sinon before he forgot. – "Yesterday, Kamikuro came to me and said that my body in real life was ready to leave the laboratory in March. You want to meet me there when the time comes?"

"…" – Hearing it, Sinon could not find any words to express her feelings, but smiled happily and kissed him.

"So, what's wrong with her?" – Looking from the living room, Kirito sighed in relief and asked Asuna, who sat with him in the sofa. Until this time, he had not understood what happened to Sinon and why she reacted like that to him. Fortunately, having Kaz around was a big help and his appearance calmed her down, one way or another.

"…" – On the opposite, Asuna smiled when she looked at Sinon and Kaz seemed to be happy about something. Then, she bowed her head down a little bit. It was not about Sinon, but it was about herself and Kirito. Although she had been trying not to think that fact, and had been trying to think positive, she was still trying to run away, or ignore a possible fact. Personally, she had to admit that when Kaz returned to Sinon, she could not help but felt relief when Sinon stopped chasing Kirito. However, the other girls were still here, and they were her friends. Reminding of how the other girls tried to have Kirito's attention, and when Kirito turned them down, Asuna felt sad and could not smile. And although it was not because of Kirito directly, an important person of her was suffered. And she could not blame herself even though it was not her fault. She wondered what if she could change, but it was ridiculous to think about it. She did not know, either. And even if she knew, what she would do. Then, she could not stop wondering if there was someone like Kaz out there, suffered because of the girl they liked or loved had feelings with Kirito.

"… Asuna? Asuna."

"?" – Suddenly, Kirito's voice pulled Asuna back to the reality.

"Are you listening to me?" – Kirito felt strange when Asuna did not respond to him when he called her. He then sighed boringly. – "Really, not you too?"

"Ah, sorry, what did you ask?" – Asuna then drove Kirito back to the question he asked her.

"I asked what was wrong with Sinon." – Kirito answered.

"Nothing. She just had a bad dream." – Asuna responded.

"Then why was she so aggressive to me?" – Kirito was more and more uncomprehend.

"Don't mind it. Besides, why did you log in that soon, it's just 6 a.m.?" – Asuna then changed the topic advantageously.

"I heard that you often log in soon and prepare the breakfast for "your brother"." – Kirito then followed Asuna but it seemed he was a little jealous. – "Although you both said you're not different than siblings, but you both don't share the same blood." – He then stared at Asuna and his face had a slight pink on it. – "I know what jealous is."

"Is that so?" – The word "jealous" came out from Kirito made Asuna felt strange and she could not help but smiled to him, as an apology. However, she wondered if Kirito truly knew the meaning of "jealous", because he was not the only one had that feeling. – "Anyway, we are nearly done with the breakfast, let me finish the job."

"You're feeling okay now?" – Seeing Asuna and Kirito came to the kitchen, Kaz wondered if Sinon was finally fine.

"Yeah, I'm okay." – In her thought, it was thank to Kaz that could calm her down. When Kirito came close to the kitchen, Sinon still had the nightmare last night haunted her badly. But since she never wanted to make Kaz worry and bothered him too much of her nightmares, or she should say, their nightmares, she preferred to try not to think about them too much. Suddenly, when Kaz took down his eye patch, she had good news again. Kaz's right eye was there, like there was no scar on it. And not only her, but also Asuna felt happy and surprised too. Meanwhile, Kirito did not feel strange much. Back to Sinon, she then asked with her happiness. – "When did you have it?"

"Just a few days ago. However, it's blurred pretty bad." – Kaz responded and he was glad that Sinon was happy to see his eye was recovering.

"Really? Kacchan can be fully recovered in March?" – When they were having breakfast, Asuna was surprised when she heard the news. – "It's good, is it? Because there is only one month left."

"Kamikuro said that's if there is nothing bad happens." – Then again, Kaz turned his pessimistic on.

"Come on, have faith in yourself. If you can't…" – Sinon had a little embarrassment when she said the next thing. – "Then do it because of me, can you?"

"Er?" – Kaz nearly dropped his spoon and lost his words when Sinon said it to him. – "That's…"

"Shino-chan's right. If you can't do it by your own will, then do it because of someone else will give you courage to do it." – Asuna then followed Sinon interestingly and somehow, she helped her to put Kaz to another pressure, but it was a fun one.

"But, for now, are you feeling good right now? Because you said that your right eye is blurred. If it is so, then it's really hard to look by both eyes." – At first, Kirito was totally unable to get involve into the conversation. Then, he remembered the fact and spoke on to rescue Kaz in time.

"Yeah, right." – Kaz felt glad when someone helped him out of the pressure. – "If I look too long, it gives a headache. Still need to stick with the eye-patch for some times."

"But, I can still imagine how you can fight with only one eye. You know, in this world, we are able to use the point of view like in the real life, so if you cover one eye, you will lose your view a lot."

"Won't argue with it. That's why I need to move around a lot, so that I can look the whole area." – Kaz responded.

"I see. Standing in one position will limit your attacks, especially when you're in disadvantage." – Kirito followed Kaz understandably.

"Besides, running around will make us crowd control better. The key to fight the enemy that has larger number than you is, you have to know how many of them and where they are." – Kaz explained more.

"After that, we need to take them out one by one quickly. Focus on the strongest ones before the weakest ones." – Kirito spoke on.

"I don't agree. Defeating the weaker ones will be better, because although they are weak, they have the number." – Asuna interrupted Kirito as she did not agree with him. – "They can drain our HP worse than we can think. I don't think it's a good fighting style which focuses the strongest one first."

"But most people do it in the old RPG." – Kirito still remembered that how the old RPG games played.

"Not now, because we don't heal our HP with a button or by a click, the same with skills and combos." – Sinon followed Asuna.

"What? But I thought you always aim the strongest targets first?" – Kirito felt surprised and asked.

"As a sniper, the high value targets are more important and they only need to focus on them. But not with those who fight face to face. If there is a "sniper" in our team, then let she focus on the strongest one while we take care the weaker one. In those situations, the sniper is the one who create the biggest damage. No one can do it better." – Kaz explained Kirito's question. Both Sinon and Asuna did not have any rejection.

"Speaking of which, we're all here had played solo before. How did you feel?" – After Kaz had done explaining, Asuna asked with curious.

"Reminding of it, well…" – As for Kirito, he did not mind when Asuna asked the question. That "accident" was gone a long time ago and yet, there were a lot of events that he could not escape.

"Just relax, I just want to know your playing style." – Asuna then reduced Kirito's stress.

"The reason I played solo, you know the best." – Kirito then looked at Asuna. It reminded him to the event when he admitted he was a "beater", a combination of "beta tester" and "cheater", which brought hatred to him. It was why he preferred to play solo and later became the strongest solo player of Sword Art Online, as well as the player who had the unique skill: Dual Blades. Throwing everything which did not relate the topic, Kirito smiled and spoke on confidently. – "Playing solo means you won't have to share any valuable items to anyone. And as a solo player, you have to work harder and find as much as valuable items as possible, to sell them, and to buy gears that improve your survivability, though it isn't easy."

"No doubt." – Kaz nodded. – "To be a solo player means you have to look out and take care a lot of things, like: scouting, planning, supporting, … you do them all by your own self without any helps."

"And it also means a lot of dangerous." – Next was Asuna. – "No one supports you. If anything happens to you, no one knows. And you must be a very confident player to play solo."

"However, it doesn't mean everyone plays solo." – Kirito spoke on and no one denied him.

"Yeah, it's very lonely." – Sinon spoke next. Somehow, she seemed a little sad. – "In other books, playing solo also means alone and anti-society, because you cannot rely to anyone, or I should say I don't trust anyone whenever I play GGO. When a player invites me, I don't know if he has other ideas than playing games." – Reminding of it, Sinon often had disturbing and pervert eyes looked at her. She never liked them, never.

"Yeah, if there is someone we can rely on and play with, it will be more fun because we always know that there is someone stays by side with us, especially, the person we trust the most." – Kirito smiled happily when he looked at Asuna. Understanding it, Asuna could not help but smiled back.

"But still, there is a time you never get lonely when you play GGO, right?" – Asuna then looked at Sinon.

"Yeah." – Sinon nodded and looked at Kaz. – "Although there is not every time, I always have a person I know that he will never betray me. And it's weirder when I just have those feelings, now and then."

"We played GGO together?" – Unfortunately, Kaz could not remember it. It was just another valuable memory which was deleted from his mind. – "What kind of game is it?"

"It's called "Gun Gale Online". Let's return to it sometimes, can we?" – For Sinon, if there was any memory which was deleted, she would like to replace it by another one. And it would make her happier if it could be a good one.

""Gun", is it?" – Kaz stopped for a while when he heard that word. Nevertheless, if it was what Sinon wanted to do and if it was in his possibility, he would never reject her. He then smiled and nodded. – "Okay, then."

"You two don't mind if we join?" – Feeling interesting and curious about GGO, Asuna suggested.

"Yeah, why not?" – Agreeing with Asuna, Sinon followed her. – "Let's wait until we have good news from Kaz. After that, we will play GGO together."

"Then we're set." – Kirito did not mind to dive in GGO again. Although it was a world of guns, his sword skill could still be used in there, as he did before. More than that, it was the first time he played with a team. – "Let's invite the others, too."

"Good idea." – Asuna smiled and forgot all the struggling thoughts she had. Not only her, but Kirito, Kaz and Sinon was waiting for the day they played GGO together.

"Welcome… Oh, it's you." – When the doorbell rang, the blacksmith Leprechaun, Lizbeth smiled and welcomed the person who opened the door. For some reasons, her face was very bright and it had some hopes on it, but when she recognized the person, her face turned down and showed slight disappointment.

"What's wrong?" – The Cait Sith swordsman or whatever he was called, Lizbeth did not how what to describe him, asked her incomprehensibly.

"Ah, no, nothing. So, are you looking for something?" – Lizbeth quickly changed her face and her attitude, becoming a seller. She then came closer to Kaz and asked nicely.

"Just want to find a sword. A lightweight one." – Kaz let all the questions behind and went straight to the point he came to the shop. Although he was playing as a magician, both Sinon and Asuna suggested him to have at least one weapon to reduce the magic point consumption, and yet, he did not have any complaint since he had the same idea with them. But it was over expecting when he stepped in this shop. There were a lot of weapons, and they were all good ones that hardly found any mistake on them. However, he did not see what he needed.

"Ah right. Sorry to say but I don't keep many lightweight swords in my shop. I only have medium weight and heave weight ones. Because, you know, most players, or swordsman did not want to keep their strength stats too low. And you are the exception. In the end, I don't have swords that meet your requirement. But if you want one, I will forge one for you." – Lizbeth gave a quick explain and recommended Kaz.

"Sounds fine to me. Thanks, I'll pay for that." – It seemed he did not have any choice, so he decided to wait.

"Yo." – Suddenly, the doorbell rang again and it was no one than the person Lizbeth expected to visit her some. The Spriggan swordsman stepped into her shop with his polite smile.

"Welcome." – Seeing him, Lizbeth's face turned bright and she smiled very happy. She then asked him quickly. – "You need something?"

"Yeah, I need my swords maintain. Can you do that?" – Kirito went to the point and he did not even notice the expression of Lizbeth. For him, she was nothing than a friend. Then, Kirito asked another question. – "One more thing, can you maintain Asuna's swords too? We will play together now so I would be glad if you do it quick."

"Oh… okay." – Once again, Lizbeth's face turned to disappoint, but she quickly hid it and smiled to him. Afterwards, she took his items, turned her back and went to the basement, where she did all the works of a blacksmith.

"What's up?" – Suddenly, Kirito felt strange when Kaz kept looking at him with his emotionless face. Looking back at this face, he wondered what he was thinking and why he looked at him.

"Nothing." – Having so much experience, Kaz knew what Kirito did not know but he did not want to speak it out loud. He also did not know if it should be a thing he needed to keep an eye with. Since he did not need to wander around here, he decided to leave.

In another day, the Cait Sith tamer, Silica went along with Kirito to a public market, which was used for the players to sell and buy. The market was very big and had a lot of free space, although the landscape was nothing special, just a blank and opened area with white bricks on the ground. There was also a fountain in the middle of the market and a small green grass ground. Thanks to them, this place did not feel too much empty. All players who came to hear always looked for something to buy what they needed, or just selling and trading what they did not need. And it was the main reason this market often got crowded and it was not lacking the shouts, the chatting and the offers from many players.

"Sorry for dragging you with me today, Kirito-san." – Going side by side with Kirito, Silica felt very happy and was glad that he did come with her to this market.

"Don't mind it. If there is something you need my advice, then I'll be glad to help." – Kirito did not think much than helping the tamer to buy and upgrade her gears. It was nothing abnormal when people played games.

"Ah… yeah. Thank you." – Silica turned her pink face away. She started feeling confused and did not know what to say to Kirito, the person she had feeling for. Suddenly, the blue dragon, which was landing on her shoulder, bit her ear. – "Ouch, that's hurt. What's wrong?" – She asked her dragon painfully.

"Maybe it's hungry." – Kirito joked. Afterwards, he asked her nicely. – "So, how's your doing? I heard that you're going to become an idol? Is it true?"

"Ah yeah. That's true. I will have an interview next month." – Silica answered shyly and looked down to her body. Just nearly a year ago, she was still looked like a kid, but in this time, she was more and more mature and no longer in her child form. However, she wondered that the change of her body could make Kirito notice, and made him change his mind. She also thought that if she would become an idol, she would be famous and could be compared to Asuna, the girl that was known as one of the beautiful female players in ALO.

"Then, do your best." – Kirito encouraged her without knowing what she was thinking. After that, he suggested. – "So, what do you want to improve?"

"I… am thinking about boosting my mobility, agility and if it's possible, defense." – At first, Silica was surprised when Kirito knew about her near future intention. She had her hope high up and thought it could impress Kirito somehow, and made he notice her more. But his reaction was nothing. She felt disappointed but she quickly covered her real thoughts and followed Kirito. However, she did not lose her hope. Afterwards, they both kept searching around the market.

"Kaz?" – At the same time, in another place inside the market, Asuna, Sinon and Kaz was shopping together. While they were having fun together, Sinon suddenly felt Kaz was looking at something. She tried to look at the same way with him but she did not find anything special. She wondered if there was something got caught on his eye. – "You found something you want?"

"Uh… no." – Kaz startled when Sinon interrupted his mind.

"What's wrong?" – In the other hand, Asuna was having high expectation to find good items and gears, as well as was enjoying the shopping. Seeing both Sinon and Kaz stopped, she asked.

"No, nothing, we're good." – Kaz quickly covered his mind and acted like it was nothing. – "I thought I had found a good item but no. How about you two?"

"Nothing special." – Seeing nothing abnormal, both girls followed him. Then, Asuna asked. – "Ah right. What items you both expect to buy?"

"I think I need more mobility and agility, and I'm thinking about sacrifice endurance, dexterity, HP, MP or other stats. Of course, if only the cost isn't worth to trade off." – Sinon responded to Asuna. After playing with Kaz, she intended to change some stats of her. Additionally, she also thought of giving up just like what she said.

"Yeah right. Hardly find an item that balances all the stats." – Asuna doubted if what she said was the truth.

"It's also depending how we want to play, or, what our playing styles are." – Kaz added. – "But is it okay, Shino, because your endurance isn't high? And maybe you can lose your precision. It is nearly vital for an archer."

"I can reduce my effective range a little, the same with dexterity and endurance. Of course, I said that if only the cost isn't high. There are a lot of attribute that we can trade this for that. But if losing 20% of HP for 5 or 10% of agility, I don't think I'll trade it." – Sinon explained.

"Since Shino-chan is an archer, so the dexterity and precision are important. But why do you need agility and mobility?" – Asuna asked next with her uncomprehends.

"Just in case that if there is any enemy that comes close to me and I am too slow to dodge their attacks." – Sinon explained it. – "Although I may have you back me up, sometimes, I should do it on my own. We never know anything, am I right?"

"If Shino said so." – Agreeing with Sinon, Kaz did not deny her idea.

"What about Kacchan?" – Asuna then turned her attention to Kaz, the same with Sinon. One way or another, he was the only one that was very different than any player they had met so far. – "You're the only one that we can never predict. Your playing styles are so variable, and… I like it."

"Normally, people often play the style that fits to them. But Kaz is really something different. You can use swords, bow, spear, hammer, axe, mace, etc. It always makes me surprise." – Sinon followed Asuna interestingly.

"Er… thanks?" – Kaz felt embarrassingly and intended to deny them, but he quickly gave up and knew that they would never let him do it. Then, he felt struggling to speak to them. He just did not like people had high hope for him, but when it came to Asuna and Sinon, he could only be speechless to speak to them about it.

"Come on, don't make that face." – Seeing Kaz was speechless, Sinon encouraged him.

"But, it seemed that we can't increase Kacchan's defense and endurance, because of those weird stats." – Reminding of this fact, Asuna sighed boringly and helplessly.

"But we can still increase his agility and mobility, as well as his precision and strength, and his MP because he is playing as a magician now." – Sinon smiled and reminded Asuna.

"Right. Since I don't need luck for scavenging or loot, and endurance for defense and HP, I can throw them off totally." – Kaz agreed with Sinon.

"Okay then. Let's keep searching." – After discussing, they decided to look for what they wanted to buy. And Asuna just kept being distracted by the diversity of the goods.

"Just a moment ago, I saw… Kirigaya with Silica." – Watching Asuna from behind, Kaz spoke to Sinon quietly which was enough for her to hear.

"Really?" – Sinon was surprised and asked back to confirm. After that, she showed her doubt. – "Wait, didn't Kirigaya said that he was going out to do some daily quests?"

"Maybe he just wanted to hide his real intention. But the fact he lied to Asuna nee-san, I don't like it." – Kaz sighed but he could not help with it.

"Well…" – Suddenly, Sinon felt silent and did not dare to look at Kaz for a moment. Then, she grabbed his hand and held it tightly. It was like she wanted to be sure that he was still here, with her.

"Shino?" – Feeling strange, Kaz called her name.

"Somehow, I wonder if I would do the same thing with Kirigaya like Silica is doing right now. Kaz, did you know…" – Sinon was thinking very hard before she spoke out. It was so painful for her to remind, but she knew if she could not do it, the only one would be hurt would be only Kaz. On the other hand, she did not want to hide or escape from her past, and she had to face it by her own will, if she really loved him. – "… I once thought of trying to ignore the fact that I could hurt Asuna if I kept chasing Kirigaya? I'm so pity, aren't I?"

"Shino…" – Kaz then felt sad. He did not know what to say when he heard that. But one thing he could be sure: he did not want to let her hand go.

"But when I realized the reality, I gave up chasing Kirigaya. But then, I did not know if I just did another shame by wanting you to return. Back to that time, I felt that I was easy to change my mind. However, I am ready to take all the possibility if Kaz reject me again. I deserve it." – Sinon bravely faced the truth and the possible fact, without having any lie in her words.

"I…" – Kaz was still struggling and did not know what to say. He tried to think hard and spoke out. – "But if Shino said so, I also deserve what I did to you, right?"

"Just like we knew, we both hurt each other." – Sinon smiled and did not show any sadness or anger, and it made Kaz felt more comfortable. – "And now, we're here…"

"… Together." – Kaz finished the line with his happiness, and kept holding tightly her hand, the same with Sinon. But then, they quickly thought of another person.

"Hopefully, Asuna can keep her smile." – Sinon spoke on sadly. She was glad that she did not hurt Asuna. But both she and Kaz knew that the other girl might not think the same as them.

"Yeah. I hope so, too." – Kaz agreed with Sinon. Suddenly, Asuna turned back and waved to them when she saw both of them staying too far from her. Both of them then caught up with her and tried to hide their worrying. Thankfully, the enjoyed shopping made them forget all the worrying, temporarily.

In another morning, Kirito sat on the sofa and chat with his adopted daughter. They were having fun until Leafa logged in. When she saw Kirito was in the wooden house alone and had no one stayed with him, she seemed happy incomprehensibly. She then looked at Yui and smiled confidently, before she looked around the house. It seemed she was making sure that there was no one in this house than just her, Kirito and Yui. After that, she stepped close and sat next to Kirito.

"Onii-chan, if you aren't busy, you want to do some quests with me?" – Leafa looked at Kirito and asked hopefully.

"Hm…" – Kirito did not seem to be bothered and he agreed instantly. – "Okay then. Asuna seems to be late again so, let's go."

"Thank you, onii-chan." – Leafa could not be happier and smiled joyfully. After that, Kirito sat up and went to the kitchen to take some snacks before they went. Meanwhile, there were only Yui and Leafa alone. The Sylph swordswoman then looked at Yui and asked. – "Yui-chan want to come alone?"

"Sure, Leafa-san." – The little girl nodded innocently.

"I would be glad…" – Suddenly, Leafa closed her eyes and acted as it was her true wish. – "If you don't call me Leafa-san, or aunt."

"But…" – Yui then showed her uncomprehend. – "Then what I should call you?"

"How about… "Mama"?" – Leafa smiled and smiled slowly and easily, just like she did not have anything to worry about. She even showed her face as she wanted Yui to do that.

"What? But…"

"You're ready to go?" – While the little girl was surprised and did not know what to say or do, Kirito went out of the kitchen. Unconsciously, he did not hear what both of them were talking about.

"Nothing. We're good to go, right, Yui-chan?" – Leafa quickly covered her true color and acted like it was nothing. After that, she looked at Yui and somehow, the little one still had her uncomprehend. Since her adopt father was here, she smiled in relieved and returned to her pixie form, flied and sat on Kirito's head later.

"…" – In a hidden spot, Kaz was looking at three of them until they left. Thanks to one of the Cait Sith's unique ability, he was able to heard the question Leafa asked. Then, he felt nothing than worry.

"Kacchan?" – Suddenly, the voice of his older sister called out his name instantly. – "Why are you standing here?"

"Oh, uhm… Asuna nee-san, it's nothing." – Kaz quickly stayed calm. He hoped that Asuna did not hear what he heard.

"Did you see Kirito-kun?" – Did not see Kirito around, Asuna asked.

"He…" – At first, Kaz wondered if he should say it all to her, but one part of him did not want to say. He stopped and tried to think as fast as possible, and to find the right answer, even it was just a simple question. And what was inside them was more than he could imagine. He also thought that although he could hide her, how long he could hide. Squeezing his fist, he answered without looking Asuna's face directly. – "He's… just come out with Leafa… and Yui."

"Oh… I see." – Hearing the answer, Asuna showed her surprise and sadness. Instantly, she smiled and asked Kaz friendly. – "Do you want to drink coffee?"

"No, just let me do it." – Kaz then refused the offer. – "Speaking of which, I have never done it for you once, so would you?"

"Okay, then. I'll be waiting." – Asuna was surprised. But her sadness somehow reduced.

"Here you are." – Later, Kaz brought two cups of coffee, one for him and one for her. He then spoke on embarrassingly. – "It's the first time so…"

"It's good." – Asuna did not say anything but tried a slip and she was happy to enjoy a delicious coffee. – "You're quite good at it."

"Thanks." – Kaz smiled back to her but afterwards, they did not know what to say anymore. It was a long silence until Kaz asked first. – "Is it… okay with you?"

"I… think so." – Asuna answered sadly.

"Why don't you speak to him, or at least, "them"?" – Kaz then went to the straight point, as usual. – "Is it because they are your friends?"

"Just a small point. The main point is… I think everyone has the right to wish for love. I do, and so do they." – Asuna responded. Kaz's straight question somehow hurt her, but she preferred it.

"But I don't feel fair for you. If you said so, you also have the right to have and keep your love." – Kaz did not agree with her.

"Then I won't feel fair if I take that right from them. They are my friends, yes, so I don't want to hurt them, directly." – Asuna then smiled and stroked Kaz's hair softly when his cat ears moved down. – "What is the difference between me and them if we all try to have and keep our love?"

"But…"

"Whatever it is and will be, I'll accept it. It isn't about I lose him and I cannot keep him, but I just want to let everyone has the same chance. So don't be sad, I'll be okay no matter whoever Kirito-kun chooses." – Asuna suppressed Kaz before he was able to say anything. Seeing how sad he was, Asuna eased him. – "Thank you for worrying about me. I'm so lucky to have you as my brother."

"But… what about Yui?" – Kaz asked another question that Asuna did not want to answer.

"She is just an adopted child, and she is very young. No matter if she is a real human or AI, time will cure her wound." – Asuna tried to hide her true expression, and her tears.

"Asuna…" – Suddenly, Sinon appeared in front of them and called Asuna's name, with her sad face. – "I'm… sorry."

"Come on. You didn't do anything wrong." – Being surprised and startled when Sinon appeared, Asuna did not need any second to know that she already heard the whole conversation. And she understood as well why she apologized to her. – "It's no one's fault. What happened, happened. There will always have things we cannot do anything to them. Let's just say it is my choice, and my own will to do it."

Seeing how insistent Asuna was, both Sinon and Kaz could not do anything else than accepted her will. It was a rough morning for them when there was a close person to them was hurt, and they could not do anything for her. As for Asuna, she appreciated Sinon and Kaz, as well she did not want them to think and worry too much about her. Later, when Kirito, Leafa and Yui came back, Asuna invited Sinon and Kaz to play with her, and refused Kirito's offer. When she did that, Leafa seemed to be glad when she had more time to play with Kirito. One more thing, she pulled Sinon and Kaz along with her when she realized they were looking at Kirito with their angry eyes. Respecting Asuna, Kirito did not bother her but deep inside, he felt he was going to lose a thing that was very important to him, a thing that he once swore to protect her with his whole life. But he had not understood and had been conscious what it was. Not only that, he did not even see that Yui, who was sitting on his head, looked at him sadly. Afterwards, she flied and landed on Asuna's head. Knowing her adopted daughter was coming with them, Asuna smiled happier. Seeing her adopt mother was happy, the little one forgot all the sad feelings she felt from her and smiled happily following her.

"Kacchan looked so down." – A time later, nearly the Valentine 's Day, Asuna was sitting on the sofa and next to her was Kirito. They were looking directly to the kitchen, where Kaz was sitting on chair and his face was putting on the dining table. Not only that, his face expression was too sad. Sitting on his hair was no one than Yui. Seeing his cat ears could not raise up normally, the little one tried to raise them up by her tiny hands but no matter how she tried, both of them always moved down instantly.

"Sinon hasn't logged in a while, if I remember right." – Kirito spoke on when he looked at Kaz. – "I think I can understand his feelings right now."

"Is that so?" – If it was before, Asuna would feel happy when she heard that but at this time, she wondered how long Kirito could stay with her. Gathering all her courage, she said. – "Thank you for keep waiting for me."

"No need. Back to that time, I just kept hoping one day you will wake up." – Reminding the accident happened to Asuna, Kirito could not help but felt angry and sad. – "If I knew it was "him" who did that, I might be…"

"Don't mention it." – Asuna startled when she reminded it. If it was not thanked to Agil that found out there was a picture that looked like her being held in a bird cage, then Kirito could not find her and rescued her from that prison. The time inside it, she did not want to remember. It just reminded her how powerless she was, and how hard Kirito was trying to rescue her. But both of them knew they could not help to change anything. And thanks to Kayaba Akihiko, Kirito could be able to free her from the virtual reality and returned to the real world. After that, Asuna, Kirito and Yui had a very happy time, until she learned that someone closed to her was hurt. Whenever she reminded it, Asuna wondered what if she tried to act more peremptorily, maybe neither Sinon nor Kaz be hurt and suffered. Their pain somehow had her fault in it. Back to that time, she just knew that Sinon had feelings for Kirito because she was saved by her, and she did not know that Kaz loved Sinon so much and even hid his true feelings only for not getting on Sinon's way. And in the present, she wondered if she just kept pretending not to see anything, would there be anyone got hurt again, she did not know.

"You're okay, Asuna? You seem sad recently." – In the opposite, Kirito did not understand why Asuna had that sad face. And this was not the only one. However, whenever he tried to find out, Asuna always covered it and acted normally. Because of not understanding what was happening to her, Kirito tried to hang along with her a lot, but he could not find anything wrong.

"Let's check him out." – Taking a deep breath, Asuna tried not to think too much and spoke on, before both of them came close to Kaz. She then stroked his hair and said to him softly. – "Come on, it isn't like Shino-chan won't never log in again. You have to be ready all the time in case she logs in without you knowing it."

"Is always the exam or whatever it is takes this long?" – Kaz then asked innocently since he had no idea about it.

"Yeah, often a weeks. In these times, we have to keep our focus hard if we want to pass it, so does Shino-chan." – Asuna smiled and responded to him.

"Worrying won't do anything good. You have faith in her, am I right?" – Following Asuna, Kirito encouraged Kaz. It was not excessive for him to say he knew how Kaz was feeling.

"Yeah, I know." - Thanks for their encouragement, Kaz finally gained back his hope. After Asuna and Kirito had logged out, he played old game via the simulation software before went to bed. Suddenly, when he opened the bedroom of his and Sinon's, he could not find Sinon's avatar. While he was surprised and panicked, a shadow appeared from behind and jumped on him when he got close to the bed. Immediately, he could know who it is when he felt this familiar warm.

"Sorry for keep you wait." – After rubbing on his neck satisfyingly and kissing him, Sinon smiled happily.

"It's okay." – Kaz responded before he looked at her tired face. – "If Shino is so tired, don't log in. We can meet tomorrow."

"Well, I have already logged in." – Sinon smiled before kissing him again.


	9. Chapter 9

In a mall placed in the center of the city, Asuna was walking and looking around it. She felt excited when there were a lot of people in here. Additionally, most of them were couple hands by hands together, chatting and having fun. Understandingly, she did not feel strange when the mall had hundreds of people. But for her, she was not here to walk around. And she knew she was not the only one. Besides the couples, there was a lot of girls were chatting joyfully. Walking near them, Asuna could hear they were also teasing each other. There were some girls who were really shy and embarrassed when their friends reminded them of their boyfriend and their love. She did not feel weird. But the only thing that were really strange was her herself. She came here alone, no one came with her. When she walked to the upper floor and headed to a store she wanted to come, she felt surprised when there were a lot of people in here. More than that, the sellers were seemed to be in trouble when there were too much customers. For Asuna, she did not feel any strength but she hoped she could find a chocolate that she wanted. After all, she was in a chocolate store and this day was Valentine's Day.

"Is this… Asuna?" – Suddenly, a friendly and familiar voice called her name.

"Liz-chan?" – Asuna was surprised when she saw her friend.

"We're in real life, please call my real name." – Trying to pass the crowd and headed to her friend, Shinozaki Rika, aka The Leprechaun blacksmith, Lizbeth. She seemed unhappy when Asuna called her in-game name.

"Haha, sorry." – Asuna smiled and apologized to her friend. After that, they stick together – "Didn't think I would meet you here."

"Well…" – Rika seemed to be in trouble and she tried to think. Just like Asuna, she did not think that she they would meet in this mall. – "… Just… want to buy something. What about you? I thought you two stay together today, like normal?"

"Kirito-kun said that we would meet later, and I don't mind." – Asuna responded but her eyes looked sad slightly.

"Is that so?" – Somehow, Rika did not believe that Kirito could say that but if it was Asuna's saying, she did not mind. After that, she asked. – "So, I guess you came here to buy a chocolate and give it to Kirito, am I right?"

"Haha… yeah." – Asuna did not feel strange if Rika could know the reason. It was the exact reason she came here. Loving Kirito, Asuna intended to gift him a chocolate. She could make one but somehow, she did not feel confident to make it. Whenever she tried it, there were a lot of thoughts that came to her mind which made her unable to focus. And it was why she gave up and bought once for Kazuto, rather than making it for him.

"That sounds strange to me since you can make one and better than any chocolate that are sold in here, but well, it's you call." – Just like she spoke, Rika felt abnormal but she did not bother with it too much.

"What about you? You buy once for him? Or for anyone?" – On the other side, Asuna asked back.

"Ah… well…" – Rika could not speak out loud. She did not want to lie to Asuna but she could not hide her feelings for Kazuto. And Asuna was right when she asked her.

"That's okay. I don't mind it." – Seeing Rika acted just like she thought, Asuna smiled and eased her.

"You sure… not bother with it?" – Respecting her friend, Rika asked back. For a long time, she knew that she could not get in them: Kazuto and Asuna. But deep inside her hearth, she did not want to give up on Kirito and always hoped for a day Kirito would answer. But, there was a feeling that she tried to ignore it for a long time, or in another words, she did not want to see it come true.

"Hey, is it… Silica?" – Suddenly, Asuna saw another familiar face.

"Ayano?" – Rika seemed surprised when Ayano Keiko, aka the Cait Sith tamer, Silica, was here. Not only that, she tried to reach and elbowed herself into the crowd. But when she nearly got it, another hand grabbed it before her.

"Kirigaya?" – When they looked at the one who took the chocolate before Keiko, it was no one than Kirito's sister. Just like the others, Kirigaya Suguha was surprised when she saw them.

"Shinozika-san? Yuuki-san?" – Suguha startled called their name surprisingly and unbelievably. She never thought she could encounter them here. Not only that, there were four of them. Afterwards, she pretended to be calm but still could not hide her annoying and disturbing attitude. – "Well, nice to see you here."

"Kirigaya-san, can you let me have it?" – The shortest girl among them, Ayano Keiko asked Suguha politely, and hopefully she would accept it.

"Why should I? I have been choosing for an hour." – Suguha spoke on annoyingly, also showing that she would not accept the question easily.

"It's just a box of chocolate. You can choose another one in thousands here." – Rika did not like Suguha's attitude. She quickly stood with Keiko.

"Why doesn't she do the same?" – Leafa did not give up easily and predictably, the stressful atmosphere rose up.

"Come on. Everyone calm down." – Seeing that, Asuna quickly stood between and tried to calm them both.

"Well then, see ya." – Did not want to stay longer, especially when Asuna was here, Suguha quickly made an excuse and came to the seller along with the chocolate box she chose. She did not even look at Keiko's sad face, as like she did not need to care about it.

"That girl's really…" – Back to Rika, she still felt annoying and a little angry, but she could not do anything else.

"Don't worry, Ayano-chan, you want to come with us?" – Asuna then smiled and asked Keiko nicely and warmly.

"O..Okay. Thank you." – Suguha was not the only one who did not want to encounter Asuna here, or she should say she did not want any of them saw her here. But between them, Asuna was the one that was nice to her the most, so she did not need to be scared. Afterwards, she asked both Asuna and Rika. – "Can I ask why you both are here?"

"The same as you, to buy chocolate." – Rika smiled nicely to her. But then she went to the straight point, just like she wanted to find out something. – "What about you? There is someone you want to gift?"

"Y-Yes, I… do." – Keiko answered shyly and embarrassingly.

"Can I ask who get that luck?" – Rika did not give us easily.

"Come on, Rika-chan, it's a secret, right?" – Asuna quickly rescued Keiko. Suddenly, she saw that Keiko looked at her with her sad eyes. But somehow, inside them was hope. It did not need take long for her to say for sure who Keiko was going to gift chocolate for. After all, four of them were here to buy and to gift chocolate for only one person. Thinking about it, Asuna felt sad and wondered what she should do and talk to them. Reminding it, she did say to Kaz that she did not want to take the chance from them, but one thing she did not say, or she did not dare to say to him was she wanted to keep Kirito stay with her. Then she felt nothing than sadness and scare. Despite that, she still smiled to her friends and tried to hide her own feelings so that they would not see it. Back to the other two, they felt nice and friendly and did not bother to anything than choosing chocolate one by one.

In another place, more details, behind the back of the wooden house of 22nd floor of Aincrad, a Cait Sith couple was practicing together, while a little girl was watching them excitedly and interestingly with her big black eyes. Meanwhile, Sinon was trying to attack Kaz. She punched to every position on her fiancée but Kaz was not easy to be beaten. He could dodge or block every attacks of her. But he did not counter attack, and only defend himself and carefully not to hurt her. As he saw, Sinon was lack of close combat experience but he could understand it, since her field was range combat. But it was nothing harm when she wanted to improve her close combat ability and he was very glad that he could help her by all his best. Later, Sinon tried to raise her leg and kicked Kaz but he could block it easily. Suddenly, he charged his body ahead and hugged her by rounding his arms around her belly. At first, Sinon was surprised but then she smiled happily.

"You're really strong." – She complimented while looking at him.

"Just take some time to practice. Besides, it's not your field and you're just learning it from the beginning." – Kaz was pleasant somehow and showed his modest. After releasing her, he explained. – "Shino moved quite slow and indecisively, and your legs posted very weak on the ground, making you stable your body harder."

"So…" – Sinon was still patient and listened to him carefully.

"You should stand on the ground strongly, if not, you are very easy to be hit and fall behind. Kicks are stronger than punches but using it needs to be careful, because the enemy will make you fall after you kick easier than when you punch them." – Kaz explained as simple as he could.

"I see." – Sinon nodded and followed Kaz when he showed her how to stand still and strong. After that, she asked. – "What about punch? Ah, right, I remember that you can both defend and attack at the same time. So if I punch an enemy, I should also defend myself right after that, right?"

"Yup. You got it well." – Kaz then punched on the air while raising the other arms to the chest. – "The same when you defend. When you block an attack, it's also a chance to counter attack. To defeat the enemy easier, you should aim to neck, chin, nose, eyes, and even… er…" – Suddenly, Kaz was too embarrassed to say. He then looked at the position between two legs and hopefully Sinon would understand what he wanted to say.

"Ha ha, okay, I understand." – Fortunately, Sinon was a quick learner and she softly laughed in fun. – "So what about when we deal a large number of enemy? How can you deal with them so quick?"

"It's about you defeat one of them as fast as possible and change to other targets fast. Like, you knock down a guy, change to the other one, knock him down and keep doing it. Or you can just run away, split them and defeat one by one."

"Sound easy." – Sinon wondered if it was like what he said.

"No, it's not. We never know what can happen so we need to practice thousands times. And somehow, taking advantage of the environment is also a good decision. Like using everything you see and throw to the opponent." – Kaz explained more.

"I remember that you defeated the whole karate group in our school. You said that there was a big difference between fighting and sports." – Sinon reminded it.

"Well, sports follow rules, real fights don't." – Kaz sighed. He wondered while he could remember bad memories. Every time he tried to remember the past and good memories, it ended up not too well. Afterwards, he suggested. – "Let's take a break."

"Uncle Kaz is so awesome." – Suddenly, the little girl ran to and hugged him, before she asked him with her bright eyes. – "Will you teach me too?"

"Of course. But remember, don't use it to fight unnecessarily, promise me, okay?" – Kaz smiled and stroked her smooth long black hair, and the girl smiled more satisfying.

"Kaz, can you teach me how to take weapons from the enemy?" - Afterwards, Sinon asked excitedly.

"Well... I won't recommend it. It's really dangerous." - Kaz indesively did not want to teach her due to the risk of it. - "Because... well.. practicing it is easy. But it is very different than real situation. Even if we practicing it together, it has very least dangerous. Well... how should I put it?"

"That's why we practice it, isn't it? To prepare for the real situations." - Sinon did not give up easily and kept insisting. - "Come on. Teach me, please? Pretty... please?"

"Okay, then." - Seeing that Sinon won't give up easily, Kaz had no choice but to agree.

"Didn't think you use the Valentine's day to practice." – Suddenly, a familiar face and voice spoke on. Sinon, Kaz and Yui looked to where the voice came and realized who he was quickly. He was not alone, but with his wife.

"Good morning, Kamikuro-san, Akane-san." – Sinon politely greeted them, the same with Yui.

"Shino-chan seems happy." – The Undine woman smiled brightly to Sinon. As she spoke on, she understood the reason.

"Good to see you here. If you're free, would you like to go with us? I've just done a new area and I will be glad if you come and give me some ideas about it." – Not intending to last the meeting unnecessarily long, Kamikuro Shinya went to the straight point immediately. Just like he thought, the Cait Sith couple doubted but also were interesting in what he had just said. After that, the others: Asuna, Lizbeth, Kirito, Leafa and Silica logged in and Shinya invited them, and they seemed not bother to it. Not only that, there were some special events that would be carry on in the area that Shinya invited them to.

"Wow, look at that guy over there."

At a mountain, more details, a snow mountain which was full of white and snowfall, there were a lot of players from many races coming here. Besides the reason of exploring the new area, those people came here to enjoy the skiing, as well as hanging along with their friends. And it was not lacking of couples. They were all here to enjoy themselves for this special day, a day of love. In another position, three girls suddenly caught a player who was skiing from above near them. Not only that, his skill was very good that made them impress. Afterwards, three girls came to him and they were more excited when it was a Cait Sith male player. The reason they excited not only because he was a Cait Sith, but also the chance to meet a Cait Sith man was extremely rare. And there were nothing wrong if they wished to meet a cute or handsome man. However, when the player put down his scarf, three girls suddenly felt disappointed. They wanted to meet a cute or handsome guy, not a boring face that made no one wanted to make friend with. They then tried to forget his face and left immediately with their disturbing, leaving the Cait Sith player with his incomprehensibleness.

"What's wrong?" – Another player skied to him and she was also a Cait Sith player, and asked him with her incomprehensible blue eyes.

"Dunno. They came to me and looked at me for a while before leaving. They seemed to be annoyed with something." – Kaz responded.

"Hm…" – Sinon wondered what was wrong with them but whatever it was, she guessed it was nothing important. Apparently, Kaz was wearing grey coat and silver woolens pants, along with grey scarf and a pair of black gloves. And his clothes were all made by woolens. They were very thick and warm. Meanwhile, Sinon was wearing the same type of clothes as him. Seeing his scarf was loosen, she fixed it and said softly – "If you're cold, tell me, okay?"

"Thanks." – Kaz seemed embarrassed. He then asked. – "But, Shino is not affected by the cold, so why did you were warm clothes?"

"I just want to be normal along with Kaz. Besides, I'm not the only one." – Sinon smiled softly when she looked around them. Just like she said, all the players in this snow mountain were wearing warm clothes. Although they were not affected by the cold, the clothes fitted the landscape perfectly. Afterwards, both of them turned to a group which was not too far from them. When both of them looked at it, there were Asuna, Lizbeth, Kirito, Leafa, Silica and Yui was practicing together. Reminding of something, Sinon asked interestingly. – "But… I didn't think that you can ski that good. When did you practice it, I wonder?"

"Uhm… I don't know, if you ask me." – Kaz sighed boringly before he offered her embarrassingly. – "So, if you don't mind, want to practice with me?"

"Thanks." – Sinon smiled joyfully and they went to a higher ground.

"Slow down… easy… and… very good." – Meanwhile, Kirito, the easiest one to be recognized via his black clothes was teaching Yui how to ski. The little girl skied slowly to her adopting father with her interesting face. For Yui, it was the first time that she played skiing.

"It's so fun." – The little laughed joyfully and naively. Apparently, she was wearing white warm clothes.

"So Yui, you want to ski more?" – Afterwards, Leafa, in her light green warm clothes came close to the little one and asked nicely.

"Er…" – For unknown reason, Yui seemed uncomfortable when Leafa asked her. She then looked at her adopting mother, who wore the same color warm clothes with her, and looked for the rescue.

"You want to ski with me?" – Although she did not understand why Yui seemed stressful slightly, she still preferred to pick her first before finding out anything.

"Haizz… what a jealous couple." – Suddenly, Lizbeth, in her pink warm clothes, looked at the Cait Sith couple and sighed boringly and jealously. At the time being, Sinon seemed to slip her legs and nearly fell down but Kaz caught her in time. For the paying, Sinon kissed him and smiled happily, before they went higher.

"Ha ha. But they deserve it." – Asuna smiled understandably.

"Well, it happens when everyone has someone they love to spend time with." – Leafa acted normally and looked at Kirito with hope.

"What's wrong, Silica? You have something to say?" – Seeing the Cait Sith girl, in her red warm clothes, Kirito asked incomprehensibly.

"N-No. Nothing." – Silica shook her head and she startled when she caught the disturbing eyes of Leafa. But when everyone looked her, she acted like nothing. However, there was one person that Leafa could not hide her real thought and yet, she had not known about it, or rather, she did not care.

"You guys have fun?" – Suddenly, Shinya and Akane appeared near them. The Leprechaun player asked nicely and it seemed he really wanted to hear their answer.

"Yes. Thank you for inviting us here." – Asuna thanked Shinya.

"You're welcome. So, how do you think about this place? Is it good? Is there something needs to be improved, or changed?" – Shinya then asked as he was giving them a survey.

"Before that, can I ask why did you ask us those?" – Feeling uncomfortable, Leafa asked with doubt despite the polite of her words.

"Because he's in charge of this game." – Afterwards, Kaz interfered with Leafa. Following him was Sinon.

"Really?" – Kirito showed his surprise and doubted. – "You're working for Ymir? Why I have never heard of you?"

Just like Kirito said, Alfheim Online, aka ALO, was first owned by RECT Progress Inc., and its CEO was Nobuyuki Sugou, Asuna's former fiancée. In the early year of 2025, Sugou was arrested due to the involvement of inhuman experiments of prisoning and controlling over 300 people, and prisoning Yuuki Asuna illegally. After Kirigaya Kazuto found out Sugou's crime, he freed Asuna and the prisoners, as well as led to the arrestment of Sugou and indirectly involved to the bankrupt of RECT Progress Inc. After the event, ALO was sold and was bought by another company, named Ymir.

"Does Kirito-kun know the person who behind the whole developing, recovering, establishing, recreating and improving the new ALO we are playing today?" – Asuna stepped and asked Kirito.

"You mean…" – Not only Kirito, but also Lizbeth, Leafa and Silica were surprised.

"You're talking to him." – Asuna smiled.

"Don't mention it. I just don't want a beautiful and potential game goes to waste. And I am a gamer, too." – Shinya spoke on but in the last sentence, he seemed to be proud of it.

"So, what do you think about his questions?" – Back to the topic, Akane, Shinya's wife, asked nicely and politely.

"Well… it's… great, I think?" – Being lost his words, Kirito was surprised and did not know what to say.

"Can you please give more brightness? It's okay down here but the sight isn't too great when we go higher." – Lizbeth then gave her idea.

"I see. Thank you, anything else?" – Shinya nodded and asked next.

"The snow is great. It's really soft but I wish I could feel the cold, like in real life." – Asuna then spoke on her own opinion, before she looked at Kaz interestingly.

"I see. But too bad those systems of senses have still been being developed and tested. Right now, there is only one person who tested them for us in this game." – Shinya smiled understandably before he looked at Kaz, just like Asuna.

"Huh?" – Kaz was totally lost and had no idea why they looked at him like that, not only them, but also Sinon.

"Right. I forgot to tell you that all the data of the new systems you are using now is recorded, checked and tested and give to you directly. You really don't feel anything abnormal?" – Shinya asked doubtfully.

"No , except the fact that I feel so different than the people around me." – Kaz answered innocently.

"So the reason Kaz's avatar has those weird stats…" – Reminding of it, Sinon looked at Shinya.

"We got no involvement to it. It's random and he just got it." – Shinya spoke on frankly. However, he did understand why Sinon asked him so.

"Just how unlucky he is." – Akane sighed and felt sorry for Kaz.

"Well, something cannot be helped with, I suppose." – Kaz sighed.

"But, as long as he has someone cover him, I doubt he will be killed easily. Not mentioning that he is an excellent player, too. He's already a tough one." – Shinya said.

"Don't say that. I'm not an excellent or whatever you say." – Kaz shook his head and denied all Shinya had just said.

"But you are, at least in my eyes." – Sinon smiled.

"Me too." – Following her was Asuna. But when she said that, Kirito was surprised and felt jealous and uncomfortable.

"Each bird loves to hear himself sing." – Leafa mumbled annoyingly.

"You said something?" – Hearing something, Kirito turned back and asked.

"N-No, nothing. Anyway…" – Leafa quickly covered her words and tried to find a way to change topic. – "While we're all having fun here, why don't we split up and practice for those who hasn't good at skiing yet?"

"Sound great." – Kirito agreed with Leafa and turned to Asuna quickly.

"He, so Kaz can ski very well." – Asuna felt excited when hearing Sinon spoke to her. – "I wonder if Kacchan wants to teach me, too."

"Well… I'll do my best and if you don't mind. But… are you sure about it?" – Kaz did not want to interrupt between her and Kirito, so he wanted to refuse her and let Kirito taught her rather than him. But it seemed not only Asuna was interested in him, but also the little girl, Yui.

"Sound great. Why don't you do it? Meanwhile, Kirito-kun will teach me." – Before everyone spoke on anything, Leafa interrupted them, which made Lizbeth annoying. – "We're family so I will learn faster than anyone. After that, he will teach you later, am I right?"

"Tch…" – Although Lizbeth felt really annoying, she could not find the way to speak back.

"Rather than that, I prefer you should go to the chop of the mountain." – After that, Shinya suggested when he felt the heat. – "Just go in there and you will be surprise."

"What about you?" – Kaz asked.

"There is something I need to finish. I'll see you all later. Just remember don't get lost when you go to there." – Shinya joked and left. Following him was his wife.

"Kaz is more optimistic than before. I can tell." – Afterwards, Akane commented pleasantly.

"Yeah, he is. But…" – Shinya agreed with his wife, before he changed to another topic. – "If that guy doesn't do anything soon, he'll lose everything."

"Who? You mean, Kirigaya?" – Akane asked doubtfully but she did not need to get the answer from her husband to know what the meaning of what he had just said was.

When the group came to the chop of the mountain, they were totally surprised when there were a lot of players from many races. But the strange thing was most of them seemed to be couples and pairs. There were a lot of girls and boys standing next to their mates excitedly and interestingly. Wondering what was going on here, the group came near just to find out that it was nothing than a special event. And it was an event for couples. Apparently, it totally made sense for today. However, if things went easy with Sinon and Kaz, Kirito did not. All the girls in the group, including: Asuna, Lizbeth, Leafa and Silica stared at him with their hopes and expectations. As for Kirito, he only focused to know what the event was and did not even look at them. Talking about events, it meant there would have some special rewards, or even limited items that had from high to very high on the market. And that was what he was aiming for.

"Welcome all the love birds of Alfheim Online." – Suddenly, a loud voice of a male shouted loudly and excitedly, just like the whole mountain could hear his voice. – "It's good to see a lot of couples are here today."

"This is a special day, isn't it? So why don't we make it to become an unforgettable day? And you know what I mean." – Another voice but it was a strong and mature voice of a woman. After that, everyone looked at where the voices came from just to see a couple who played at MC. Near them were some other people but it seemed they would play the role of judge since they were very quiet and let the couple took all the show.

"Not wasting your time anymore. Now, we will explain what the event will be." – The man spoke on.

"It's called "Skiing couple"." – The woman spoke next.

"As the name saying, all couple must have to ski from the chop of the mountain to the mountain base. Don't be worried, you won't have to go any other way than a straight way." – The man spoke next but it seemed he was hiding something. But all the players seemed not to notice it and kept chatting.

"One other thing, all the couple can only ski on a ski or a snowboarding. Without. Supporting. Meaning you won't be allowed to use buffs and else."

"Wait, does that mean…" – When the man had finished, the crowd started doubting.

"Yes. The couples must stay on a ski or a snowboarding, whatever the methods to ski together. Of course, the winner will be the one who skies to the mountain base first. There will be no second or third prize. Remember that." – When the woman had just finished her line, the crowd was very surprised. Some of them seemed to be worried but some were not. After that, the MCs spoke at the same time. – "Now, be prepared. The event will start in 5 minutes."

"Kaz, have you done it before?" – Worrying, Sinon asked but she somehow expected.

"No." – Kaz shook his head. It was not easy as he thought. – "But I think we should use a snowboarding so that we can stand on it together. Of course, there is another method."

"Well, we should get rid of it since you can't carry me." – Getting the idea quickly, Sinon sighed. Kaz's Strength was the lowest in the group so there would be no way he could carry her on the back. However, they could do the contrary but she knew there would be no way Kaz accepted it. Sinon then smiled to Kaz. – "But as long as we can stand on a snowboarding together, I think it will be okay. Just play for fun. No. Pressure. Got it?"

"Well, sounds pretty tough…" – Meanwhile, Kirito was trying to think how to play the event without breaking any rules. However, feeling something's not right, he turned back just to see all the girls were looking at him expectedly. – "… What's wrong?" – He asked innocently.

"Onii-chan, you want to pair up with me?" – Quickly, Leafa asked first before anyone could say anything.

"Hey, the MCs said it must be a couple." – Lizbeth tried to stop the girl instinctually despite the fact she wanted to pair up with Kirito.

"So?" – Leafa did not give up easily. – "Don't you forget that a couple means two persons together. So I and Onii-chan did nothing wrong. Besides, we live in the same house so we know each other well than anyone. And that's make the cooperation will be more efficient."

"Yeah, well…" – Kirito smiled unwittingly and looked at the person he wanted to ski with. He did not want to deny Leafa frankly so he wished that Asuna could help him.

"Do you want to say something?" – Despite that, Asuna kept Yui on her arms and only smiled and asked Kirito. Clearly, she was hiding her true feelings and intentions. Looking at the people around her made her could not pretend to blind anymore. Even so, with her deep heart, she did not want to hurt any friends of her. The only thing she wished for that Kirito would quickly realize what she was trying to do, and what he should do. More important, the little girl seemed she could read her adopt mother, and what she was thinking. In her eyes, she wanted to see her adopt parents paired up but she could see there was something wrong. And she did not know what to do or to say, but just watching and looking at Kirito.

"Ah, well…" – Kirito could not understand why Asuna asked him like that. Normally, she would say something wisely and freed him from difficult situation. But at this time, she did not.

"…" – As for Silica, she was too afraid to say anything. Not only because of being shy and embarrassed in front of Kirito, but also because what Leafa said was right and very hard to deny.

"So, no one disagree, right? Come on Onii-chan, we should choose what we should use." – Leafa did not waste any seconds to leave the perfect chance behind.

"Oh, uhm…" – Kirito was still having no idea to say or to do. He had never been this situation before. Having Asuna stay by his sides all the times made him never had to worry anything else when it came to conversation. He was very good at playing game and trading items, but not with speaking with people.

"I can't… play with you?" – Seeing Kirito was struggling, Leafa asked Kirito quickly her trembling voice and her eyes just like she was going to cry.

"Ah, no. Okay, let's see…" – Did not want to make his sister cry, Kirito decided to leave everything behind and focused on the event.

"Yay." – Leafa then changed her expression totally. – "Don't worry. We will definitely win the first prize."

"Wait, Asuna." – In the meantime, Lizbeth and Silica tried to catch up with Asuna. They could see clearly that she walked faster than normal. Not only that, she did not help Kirito or say anything, and just walked away. – "You okay?"

"…" – Asuna did not hear them. She just looked at Sinon and Kaz, smiled and felt glad for them. Looking at how they enjoyed their time reminded her how she and Kirito did back then. She wondered if those days would come again. And it seemed the distance between her and him was getting far away. But she knew she could not blame anyone. This was the path, and the decision she chose.

"Hey Asuna, do you listen to me?" – Lizbeth came closer and spoke on louder.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. What did you say?" – Thanks for that, Asuna was dragged back to the reality, she smiled and tried to act like nothing happened.

"Are you okay to… that?" – Lizbeth then pointed to where Kirito and Leafa were standing, it seemed they would ski on a ski.

"Well, that's what Kirito-kun chose so I cannot disagree. He's his own man and I don't have the right to control him." – Asuna answered and tried not to reveal her sadness. – "Come on, we're getting in the road. We should get moving."

"Mama…" – Yui looked at Asuna sadly.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." – Asuna tried to calm her daughter and hopefully she would not bother it too much.

"Hey there, you want to…" – Suddenly, while the three kept moving, a man came to them but they quickly recognized each other immediately. – "Asuna? And you two?"

"Klein-san?" – Asuna was surprised to see the Salamander man. Klein was moving around lonely and it seemed he was searching for something, or someone.

"I thought you go with Kirito?" – Klein asked surprisingly.

"Ah… no. Not this time." – Asuna answered politely. Somehow, she knew what Klein was looking for.

"In this case… you want to pair up with me." – Klein quickly took the chance to play with a famous girl.

"Well…" – At first, Asuna thought she should refused politely but she did felt sorry for Klein somehow. At the end, she made her decision. – "Okay then."

"Thank you so much. This will be the luckiest day of mine." – Klien smiled gratefully and happily.

"Lizbeth-chan, Silica-chan, would you look after Yui-chan for awhile?"

"Okay, see you later." – Lizbeth patted Yui's head and said goodbye to her friends, before they parted away.

"Er…" – At the same time, while preparing, Sinon and Kaz suddenly saw two friendly faces. Seeing them, they wondered what they were doing here but they quickly did not bother with the question anymore.

"Ho, you two are here too. Well, can't blame anything for that." – Stepping close to them was a couple of Cait Sith players, and both of them made a perfect team of handsome man and beauty woman. The Cait Sith woman wore light blue warm cloths, with a pair of warm brown gloves and a pair of black boots. Her face was beautiful and mature as usual. Her hair was short and was dark blue, and her eyes were red. The way she looked just like she wanted to give them a glare of warning, or, a glare of a predator. She was pretty tall, around 175cm.

"Well, they have the right and enough condition. And you're still cute as always, Shino-chan." – Meanwhile, the other Cait Sith man smiled and greeted to Sinon. He was taller than the woman, around 180cm. He had long light yellow hair and it was pretty well care. His face was very handsome. His eyes were light blue. He wore white warm cloths, the same color with his gloves and boots.

"Makoto-san, Uruz-san." – Sinon greeted them before turning back to Kaz. Seeing he was keeping silent, she wondered why he looked so nervous. – "You okay?"

"Er… yeah." – Kaz looked at Uruz nervously and he was very stressful.

"Ah right. It reminds me one thing: Uruz teaches you how to skiing, right, Kaz-chan?" – Makoto, the Cait Sith woman, pretended she had just remembered the fact. But then, she smirked to Kaz very confidently.

"Is that so?" – Sinon was surprised and looked at Uruz doubtfully.

"I was born in a snow town. My father was a manager of a skiing park so I often played there a lot. And that was where I learned how to ski." – Uruz spoke on proudly. – "That's how I can teach Kaz and others when they ask."

"That's right. I don't recall any moment that you win against him in skiing, right, Kaz-chan?" – Once again, Makoto teased Kaz with her dangerous red eyes. – "Hopefully, you can win him this time."

"Ugh…" – Kaz felt more nervous. But he could not say anything since they were all true. Comprehensibly, he lost his confidence and wondered if he, or them, could win this competition.

"Well, why don't we test who will be the first winner?" – Suddenly, Sinon looked at Makoto and spoke on confidently. In other word, she challenged Makoto and Uruz.

"Ho, you think you can win? Okay then." – Makoto acted as she was surprised. Additionally, she showed that she accepted the challenge. – "Please, go easy with us."

"No, I should be the one said that." – Not going to give up easily, Sinon smiled as Makoto and both girls kept smiling politely but the others could tell they could see two flames were about to burn up.

"Now everyone, the preparing time is over." – Suddenly, while the crowd was chatting loudly and noisily, the male mc spoke on, making everyone startled and quickly found a good place to start.

"Honey, we'll win easily, right?" – Another position, a couple was flirting each other. Not only that, the boy was carrying the girl with his both hand in front of his chest.

"Of course, my sweetheart. When we combine, no one can win us." – After the girl spoke, the boy followed him.

"Someone please kicks them down. I think I'm going to pure." – Seeing that, both the male and female MCs showed their annoying, along with the others. However, they could not hold the preparation longer. The male MC spoke on louder. – "Now, LET'SSss…."

"… SKIING." – Following the male MCs was the female one. After their speaking, the crowd started skiing from the chop of the mountain one by one.

"Honey, it's time to… Aaaaaaa." – After the start, the annoying couple suddenly fell down and rolled very fast from the chop. The reason of their falling was they forgot that the weight was focusing on the front, making the couple unable to control the back. At the end, they lost their balance and ran off the race.

"The first one is in trouble but am I the only one thinking they deserve it?" – The female couple spoke on and for some reasons, no one opposed her.

The race was very interesting and excited and everyone from the mountain based could see the whole race from a bunch of virtual screen appearing on the air. Many of them were encouraging their friends loudly, and none of them wanted to lose the others. On the other position, Lizbeth and Silica were looking to the screen that having Kirito and Leafa. As they guessed, Leafa was hugging Kirito from behind very tightly and she seemed satisfying with it while Kirito only focused to skiing. However, sometimes, both girls could see he was looking for something, or someone and they did not need to think who it was. Despite his effort, Kirito could not find his wife-in-game. On the other hand, Leafa seemed to not care about the contest anymore and just hugged Kirito from behind tightly and her face seemed happily. Suddenly, few couples tried to pass them and headed toward the end. Waking up, Kirito decided to win the game first.

"Leafa, I need you to watch behind us." – Kirito spoke on.

"Hm? Oh, let me handle it." – Leafa woke up and answered quickly. But when she looked at behind, she screamed panicked. – "Onii-chan, faster."

"What?" – Kirito turned back ann was totally surprised. There were a lot of giant snow balls rolling from the higher ground. They were chasing after the couples. Then they realized it was not a game anymore, but a fight for survival. The snow balls were not only big, but also deadly fast. All the couples were forced to cooperate well enough if they wanted to survive until the end. But a lot of couples could not make it. Meanwhile, Keafa was totally hopeless and only hugged Kirito without saying anything. Her body was trembling; making Kirito could not control his body easily. Knowing if he did not do anything soon, they both would be ended. – "Leafa, wake up. I need you to look back and tell me what the direction the balls are rolling."

"I… I…" – Pathetically, Leafa could not even open her eyes due to her fear. She had never been in this situation before, or it would be said that she had never fought for her own life before. The snow balls were lethally and if they hit them, they would die eventually. For unknown reason, although it was a game, the feeling of being afraid of death had been developed too well; making Leafa could not escape the fear of being killed.

"Leafa. Wake. Up." – Did not know what was happening to Leafa, Kirito tried powerlessly to skiing. But deep inside, he could feel something was rising up. The thick and the danger of the rolling snow balls made him feel scare. It reminded him the times when he had to fight for his life in that death game. The only thing that he could not understand was why it rose up this time. Could it be set up, he could not be sure.

"Kirito-kun." – Suddenly, a familiar voice called him worryingly. No longer than that, the face that he wanted to see appeared near him.

"Asuna, and… Klein?" – Seeing Asuna, Kirito was surprised, as well as happy, but he could not believe that Asuna was hugging Klein from the back. Although he knew the reason, he could not help but felt annoying and jealous. He then ignored everything and asked Klein. – "Why are you here?"

"What is that looks for? Of course I'm here for the game." – Klein spoke back surprisingly. He then asked back doubtfully. – "And why you left Asuna-san behind? I thought you would play with her?"

"Well…" – Kirito could not answer.

"Let's settle it later. Right now, we have to escape the snow balls. Let's do our best." – Asuna then helped Kirito and tried to guide all of them. Until this time, she was surprised that without any help, Kirito had not been hit by any snow ball. She guessed that because of his instinct. But leaving everything behind, she looked back and tried to guide them all to dodge all the rolling snow balls. Not only that, she could keep the distance between them not too far, but not so close. Both Klein and Kirito wondered just how smart and determination she was. Just like Leafa, Asuna felt very strange. It had something unusual with this event and she could not find the way to describe it, not yet. While guiding both Klein and Kirito, Asuna felt fear, but this fear was very familiar to her. When she looked back at the rolling snow balls, she felt clearly that if she did not act fast, she would die. And in those moments, the fear of death slowly brought her back to the time she had to fight for survival, for her own life. The longer the time passed, the feeling was clearer, until it was clear as day.

"Few, that was close." – After dodging a snow ball, Klein breathed securely.

"Klein-san, do you feeling something?" – To make sure she did not mistake, Asuna asked Klein.

"What do you mean?" – Klein asked back. He did not understand what the meaning was.

"I mean… like are you scare or something?" – Asuna asked again.

"Hm… yeah, now you mention it." – Suddenly, another snow ball was close to them, but Klein could dodge it easily without Asuna guided him. – "When the balls rolled, I felt like we have to hurry, but… how should I put it? Like… we have to run away or we will die. I don't know, it's kinda weird but it is getting clearer. Kirito, do you feel it too?"

"Yeah, now you said it." – It would make sense and Kirito did not deny it. When they presumed if in real life, it was not an event, they had to escape from the death as fast as possible. They had to use whatever they had to survive. But what obstacle them the most, was the fear of death. – "I wonder if this event was a set up."

"But for what?" – Klein asked.

"Right now, let's focus on the event." – Asuna spoke on, before she looked around just like she was finding something.

"Are you looking for Kaz and Sinon?" – Kirito asked. Somehow, he often felt jealous whenever Asuna cared about Kaz.

"Yeah, I hope they will be fine. Until now, I haven't seen any sign of them yet." – Asuna said worryingly.

"Wait, what's over there?" – At Klein said, the team spotted a shadow that moved very fast and skilled. The shadow passed the rolling snow balls one by one without having any difficulty. While they were surprised, the sky was getting clearer, as well as the snow balls stopped rolling. And it took them not too much time to realize who the shadow was.

"Glad to see you're still safe." – Grabbing Kaz from behind, Sinon spoke to the others gladly.

"Same here." – Asuna smiled back. She did not doubt if both of them could pass the challenge.

"…" – Meanwhile, Kaz looked at Kirito and Leafa, before he changed to Asuna. He wondered what happened since he thought the same as Klein. However, he preferred to keep silent until he found out everything. – "Eh, is that…"

"Ha ha ha, what an easy event." – The laughing Makoto was sliding from the higher ground with a very high speed. Her skill of skiing was extremely good, as she was training it before. It was surpassed everything that Kaz could imagine. However, there was something very weird.

"Where's Uruz?" – Kaz drove to Makoto and asked.

"Down here."

"What the…" - It was over predictable. Makoto was riding Uruz, or in other words, Uruz was her snowboard. None of them, except Makoto, could hide their surprise and they could find any word to say.

"Ha ha ha, Kaz, you cannot win against us. The kiss of the Major will be mine very soon." – Uruz laughed proudly and happily.

"Like hell I need it." – Kaz told back.

"But… does it break the rule?" – Asuna asked.

"Of course, no. The rule says it must be couple. And they can use anything to skiing. We break nothing." – Makoto said like she had nothing to care.

"But… how can you use him as a snowboarding? Is the reward worth it?" – Kirito asked next.

"That's call cooperation, kid." – Makoto answered innocently. – "Besides, no matter the reward is, what's the point in playing without taking the reward for you?"

"At the end, you just want to win." – Kaz commented. He understood her too much to say anything else.

"And how did you control him?" – Klein asked.

"Like this." – Makoto then pulled white underwear from Uruz's butt. Just like she said, she could control Uruz to anywhere she wanted.

"What is that small ditch, behind you?" – Kaz saw something when he looked more carefully.

"Really, do I need to say it out?" – Makoto asked back.

"Er…." – Klein, Asuna, Kirito, Sinon and Kaz quickly recognized what Makoto was talking about. When she pulled Uruz's underwear, the only thing that could be affected the most, was only "it". More than that, Uruz seemed satisfyingly whenever Makoto pulled his underwear.

"Goodbye, see you down there. Gha ha ha ha." – Feeling she did not need to stay longer, Makoto laughed loudly and skied faster that no one of them could catch her.

"Shino…" – Suddenly, Kaz turned back and looked at Sinon.

"Don't get that idea." – Sinon suppressed him immediately. – "Watch out, Asuna."

"Gyaaa…" – Suddenly, Klein and Asuna was fallen down. They did not notice a rock that lied on their road. Instinctually, Asuna grabbed Klein shoulders and pulled him down, while she sat on his back. And when she realized it, it was too late. – "Oh, Klein-san, I'm sorry."

"No, it's heaven." – Klein answered satisfyingly.

"Why are you so satisfied?" – Kirito spoke loudly.

"Come on, the others are behind us." – Suddenly, Asuna saw a lot of couples made it from the rolling snow balls and they were heading to them as fast as possible. However, for unknown reason, Asuna could ski faster than anyone and later, she and Klein surpassed them and headed to the goal. In order not to lose behind Asuna, Sinon and Kaz tried to chase after her with their fastest speed, along with the other competitors.

"Onii…chan?" – Meanwhile, after calming down and taking back her senses, Leafa spoke on weakly.

"You're okay?" – Kirito asked worrying.

"Yeah…" – Leafa answered tiredly. – "I don't know but… I felt very scared when I saw those snow balls. I felt like… they were going to crush us. My mind… it went blank and I didn't' know what to do."

"Well, whatever it was, let's find out later. For now, let's focus on the event." – Kirito calmed his sister down, before they went back to the race.

Having no choice, Asuna had to pull out Klein's underwear in order to control this human board, as well as turn the direction. As Makoto said, the human board seemed to be easy to control than the real snowboard. But the way to control it was really annoying her. Not mention that the small ditch from the behind them. As for Klein, his face got satisfying time by time. However, she could not imagine that although they skied on a high speed, when they got to a plain terrain, the others chased after her faster and they would catch her sooner or later. And the lead of them was no one than Sinon and Kaz. Additionally, Asuna caught up with Makoto. Nevertheless, Makoto seemed interested when she looked at Asuna.

"Ho… you use it well than I thought." – Makoto spoke on.

"Er…. Please, I don't want to talk about it right now." – Asuna responded boringly.

"Asuna, watch out."

Suddenly, when Asuna and Makoto was talking, they did not notice there was a big rock that suddenly came from nowhere and appeared in front of their "snowboardings". Due to that, Uruz and Klein suddenly flied up and threw Makoto and Asuna on the air. Despite all of the sudden, Makoto and Asuna still managed to grab their "snowboardings" and put them on the ground. However, the flying was very high, enough to break the thing between the men's legs. When they landed it, both Makoto and Asuna could hear something was broken. And thanks for that, they could no longer control Klein and Uruz. Later, a rope suddenly appeared from nowhere and obstacle them, making four of them were thrown up on the air and later, they became a big snow balls when four of them landed it. Using this chance, a lot of couples, including Sinon and Kaz, Kirito and Leafa, got pass them easily. But they did not think of the thing afterwards.

"Faster." – Kirito shouted loudly when the snow ball was getting bigger and bigger.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." – The voice of Asuna spoke on, as well as her face.

"We're all going to die." – The next was Klein.

"Don't need to worry about us. Keep going." – After Klein was Makoto's voice.

"Go to hell, all of you." – The last one was Uruz. Not only their voices appeared, but also their face, especially, the disturbing ones were Klein and Uruz. No one wanted to know the pain they got to take after that "thing" broke.

"Why the hell that angels and devils can stay in a same thing?" – Kaz commented surprisingly.

"We'll going to crush you. You all will go to hell." – After that, the voices of four of them combined together.

"And now why they combine as one?" – Sinon could not really think that it could happen.

"Run."

After Kirito's scream, the big snow ball rolled and crushed everything on its way. Not only that, it kept heading to the goal. From afar, no one could know what was happening, until the snow ball got too close. The players who did not participate in the event, including both MCs, quickly ran away to dodge the deadly snow ball to save their life. What happened, happened. The snow balls hit a wooden house and not only that, it destroyed the whole house brutally. After that, the wooden house turned to glass pieces while the players who participated in the event lied all around the goal. Lizbeth and Silica quickly found their friends among the players but they were nowhere to found, until they checked the snow came from the snow ball. They slowly pulled them out one by one, including Uruz, Klein, Makoto, Kirito, Leafa, Asuna, Sinon, and Kaz was the last one to be found.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully you all won't be annoyed but sometimes, I will combine all the short into bigger one, so that you can read longer without click to the next chapter. Additionally, I often re-read and see if there is anything that I should change. However, sometimes I just don't have the idea so I leave them be but maybe someday I will rewrite it. Just hoping that I won't have to rewrite the whole thing. And if you see that the way I combine the short chapters to become big one is so annoying, let me know so I will stop doing it. Anyway, thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

"Everyone's okay?" – After getting out of the smashed snow balls, Kirito asked when each of them, including he himself, Asuna, Leafa, Sinon, Kaz, Makoto and Uruz. Obviously, they were still getting stunned due to the big impact.

"Yeah, we're fine. How about you?" – Asuna quickly asked Kirito, faster than anyone else.

"Yeah, thanks." – Kirito felt a little happy, nodding and smiling gratefully to him.

"Few, that's one hell of a race." – Makoto complained annoyingly.

"If it wasn't for you who didn't notice the road, it might not end up like this." – Kaz stood up and criticized her.

"Your sister took a small part in it." – Makoto stroke back.

"Well, we both did." – Asuna raised her hand a little.

"You okay, Leafa?" – Kirito looked at them surprisingly. Even though it seemed they were fighting, but the atmosphere was unlike that. Moreover, they seemed to have fun. He then turned his notice to his sister.

"Yeah, I… think so." – Until this time, Leafa had not been calmed down totally yet. – "I don't know but… did you feel scare when you were skiing?"

"A little but… why did you ask?" – Kirito wondered what was wrong with her.

"When I saw a lot of snow ball rolling to us, I felt that… well, how can I put it?" – Leafa tried to find the way to explain. – "It was like… we would definitely die eventually, if we didn't try to run. Then I felt scare, and my mind went blank and could not think clearly. The fear was really real, like…"

"Like we were fighting for our own life." – Looking at her expression, as well as the way she described her feelings, Kirito somehow could get the idea.

"Back to that time, I thought we were going to die. I totally forgot that we are in a game, not in real life." – Leafa added more. – "But if it was like in real life, we might not be able to survive."

"Yeah, you're right." – Kirito sighed. He knew how Leafa felt, but he had a question, why did Leafa have that feeling? He then looked around, and saw that Leafa was not the only one. There were a lot of people who seemed to be stressful of something. Some of their face showed the relief, but some of them could not even stand straight. But as for him, he did feel something strange when he was skiing. It could be the same feeling Leafa was being through, and somehow, he was used to it a long time ago. And when he thought carefully, he understood why.

"But… why were you so calm, and not just only you?" – Leafa asked wonderingly, before he looked at Asuna and the others.

"If it is that case, then we were used to it a long time ago, don't you know?" – Kirito smirked. He then looked at Asuna who was smiling joyfully when Makoto and Kaz were arguing. But then, he understood that it was not just him and Asuna who were being though those hard times. – "And I am not the only one."

"Sorry… for being a burden for you." – Leafa then bowed her head as an apology.

"Don't mind it. You've never been in those situations. Let's see it was just a lesson." – Kirito patted his sister and she seemed enjoying it. But when he came to Asuna, the girl then turned annoying and followed him immediately.

"Come on, let's calm down." – Meanwhile, Asuna and Sinon tried to stop Makoto and Kaz, but it was nothing serious they had to worry.

"Tch…" – Both Makoto and Kaz were annoying but they knew each other too well and did not even try to keep fighting anymore. Makoto then asked the MCs. – "Oi, are you done deciding who the winner is?"

"Well, the winner is…" – After checking, both MCs prepared to announce who were the winners.

"The players named… Kaz and Sinon."

"Yeah, I… what?" – After the male MC had done announcing, both Sinon and Kaz were totally lost their words. Not only that, they were stunned and did not know what to do or else.

"Come on, don't be shy, just come and take your prize." – The female MC came to them.

"Wait a sec…" – Suddenly, the male MC saw something was moving inside Kaz's hat. Surprisingly, when Sinon opened it, it was no one than Yui, in her Pixie form. Additionally, it seemed she had just wakened up from a warm bed. After waking up, the little girl looked around and did not understand why everyone was looking at her surprisingly.

"Well, sorry for saying but… you both broke the rule of the race."

"Just like we said, each couple must not let anyone helps them, even a Pixie isn't allowed.|

"So… we will give the prize for the other couple that following after you." – The MC said together but the rule was the rule and they could not make any exception. - "It is… the couple Uruz and Makoto. Congratulations." – The male MC then gave the prize to them, which was a mithril statue that engraved a couple was dancing together. However, what Makoto and Uruz were expected was not the statue itself, but the metal which could be reproduced and it was not cheap, since mithril metal was the most expensive metal in ALO.

"Now, don't you forget something?" – Suddenly, Uruz looked at Makoto expectedly.

"What do you mean?" – Makoto startled but she still pretended that she did not remember anything.

"Hey, don't play it out. You promised if we won, you would kiss me and we did. Don't just run away like that, right, everyone?" – Uruz did not even give Makoto any chance to escape. – "Come on, it's just a kiss, and I want it now."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Kiss him. Kiss him." – The crowd then followed Uruz and kept repeated the same words louder and louder.

"Hm, fine. Close your eyes." – Makoto knew she could not escape Uruz, but she did not even try to give up anyway. She quickly found the solution when she looked at Kaz, who seemed to be sad and Sinon was comforting him while explaining to Yui what happened. Back to Makoto, she then started counting. – "Be ready, three, two, one…" – Suddenly, she grabbed Kaz's collar and pulled his face to Uruz. What happened next was beyond everyone's imagination. The lips of Uruz and Kaz were touching each other, in short, they were kissing one way or another and after a second later, Makoto pulled Kaz out and threw him behind her while Uruz was so happy, and everyone could not say anything. After that, Makoto asked. – "Satisfied?"

"For a long time I didn't have that happy, but why your lips were a little… dry?" – Uruz asked innocently.

"Just your imagination. Come on, we're done here. Let's find the way to use it." – Makoto then raised the mithril statue and used a sphere to transport, meanwhile, Uruz followed her afterward and did not even bothered to Kaz.

"Did she… did she…" – On the other hands, Kaz was lost and looked at Sinon desperately.

"I know, just see that you have just done a charity." – Sinon then stroked his hair softly but it was so shocked for Kaz and she could not calm him immediately. But then, she thought of a solution. Although it was a little embarrassment, she gathered all her courage and grabbed Kaz's face by her both hands, and she kissed him afterwards. As for the others, even though they were surprised, they still preferred it.

After the kiss, Sinon released him and just smiled innocently like nothing happened and even if something happened, it was not a big deal after all. As for Kaz, he was stunned the whole time and could only look at his fiancée with his dump face. After that, all players started scattering and left the skiing area. Furthermore, it was nearly getting dark in real life so everyone preferred to log out and took some rests. As for Kirito and the others, they still had some special offers in this area. After gathering, they left the snow mountain and went to a rest house nearby with was used for only them. The house appeared to be normal, which was made by woods, so were the furniture. The rest house was not large, but not too small. It was a big table with few chairs and two sofas near the wall. There was also a bar which had a lot of ingredients to make drink and small snacks. Leaving the others, Asuna and Sinon stepped behind the bar and prepared some drinks while the other took rest. Despise that, Lizbeth and Silica preferred to log out and did their own personal stuffs, though they did not like that Leafa was getting too close to Kirito. However, it was something they could speak frankly and besides, they did not have the right to say, and it was nothing than because they were siblings. Among two girls, Lizbeth was the one that saw the odds. She had always been bothering that despise the fact they were siblings, the way Leafa approached to Kirito was not different than she was trying to get his attention. She thought of some insect fact but still, her guts told her it was not that fact. Then she thought of trying to fight Leafa to get Kirito's intention but then, she felt guilty and it was nothing than because of her best friends, Asuna.

"Onii-chan, what do you want to eat tonight?" – Did not want to waste any moment, Leafa asked with her enthusiastic.

"Anything's fine, but I would like to have some beefs." – Kirito was too dense to see through Leafa's thoughts. He just thought that it was a care of a sister. He did not even look at his adopted daughter, who started feeling annoying whenever Leafa tried to get close to Kirito. The reason that Yui did not interfere with them was because Leafa was her adopting father's sister, and besides, even she was an AI, she did still believe the love of her adopting parents would not be broken that easy.

"Hi there." – Suddenly, the door knocked and Kaz opened the door, just to see a familiar face.

"Oh, nice to see you again, Kamikuro-san." – Asuna greeted him. – "You don't go with Akane-san?"

"Just call me Shinya. And about Akane, it's time for her shift. Besides, I just went here to check you, nothing more than that. Thanks." – Receiving the drink from Asuna, Shinya thanked her and sat down on a wooden chair. After everyone had settled down, he smiled and asked. – "So, how was the event?"

"Just don't… remind it." – Kaz sighed boringly.

"Come on, it happened all sudden, nothing we could do it back then." – Sinon smiled and comforted Kaz.

"I know…" – Kaz could not get out of the thought that he kissed a man.

"Ha ha, I heard that "accident", too. You're seriously unlucky." – Shinya smiled joyfully. – "But you got your compensation for that, am I right?"

"Ha ha…" – Sinon tried to hide her embarrassment. Kissing Kaz was not a big problem and she loved it. But doing it in front of many people, she did not know how she could do it.

"Hey, if you don't mind, can I ask?" – After that, Kirito asked the thing he had been wondering.

"Go on." – Shinya kept his calm.

"Did you just add something?" – Kirito slowly started.

"Like?" – Shinya looked at him directly.

"My sister, Leafa, felt odds when we were skiing. Or I should say, when the snow balls chased us. She felt very scared and could not be able to control her own self." – Kirito said and everyone was surprised.

"Before I answer, I want to ask if you already read the new update we had posted on our official website a week ago." – Shinya asked.

"Er? What update?" – Both Kirito and Leafa had no idea about what he said.

"Er? Kirito-kun did not read it?" – Asuna asked with her surprise. Then she looked at Shinya. – "But, pardon me, I think it is a little hard for newcomers."

"What are you talking about?" – Leafa asked.

"Gamers nowadays." – Shinya sighed boringly, but he was still glad that Asuna read it, and not only her.

"Are you sure about that?" – Next was Kaz's turn. – "Not everyone can handle themselves in harsh situations, especially if it is fight for survival."

"Yeah, but somehow, it still has some points in it. It is a thing that no video games can express it." – Sinon followed Kaz.

"Kirito, you are an SAO's survivor, right?" – Shinya asked a question that he did not need the answer. – "Back there, what were you fighting for? For money, for attracting girls, or…"

"For survival." – Kirito spoke on sadly. It was an accident that he wished to forget it forever. – "But what does it do to it?"

"Recently, we have a lot of complaints about players who are the same like you getting too many profits. Like they fight better thanks to "Sword Skills", or know where the training places are, and vice versa. And those complaints don't even bother a reality that you, Yuuki-kun and six thousands players had been through when you were being stuck in SAO." – Shinya took a slip of the coffee cup Asuna gave him. – "They have no idea what you were suffered, and yet they don't look at it and just ask for the balance. Now, they got it."

"But still, I think increasing the effect of the feeling of survival and the fear of death is too much for normal player. Pardon me but if they want a balance, then you just have to remove "Sword Skill" set or change the spawn places, and else. It does not need to make them feel what we had been through." – Asuna then expressed her thoughts.

"No, I think it's about PTSD." – Kaz said, as he understood what Shinya tried to say.

"PT… what?" – Leafa asked incomprehensibly.

"Posttraumatic Stress Disorder, in easy explanation, it is the feeling that you will be suffered after an accident, or anything has the same meaning." – Sinon answered sadly and looked at Kaz worryingly.

"I got a lot of reports from our admins and freelancers that a lot of players often wander around some specific areas, and get anxious, terrified, and stressful in those places. Some of them even get extreme violent and lose their senses when they kill mobs and monsters. In their mind, the fear of the death waits for them and the loss of their friends are what drive them crazily. We are trying so hard and even ban their accounts, even sent psychic doctors to check them, but some of them refuse to the treatment. If we ban their account, they can create another one easily, or just dive in into different games. And when it comes to the worst…" – Shinya stopped, and sighed sadly.

"Recently, there are some news said that some people who was confirmed as SAO's survivors killed themselves." – Kaz said.

"What?" – Kirito was totally surprised.

"It's just they could not escape the past. We do anything we can to help them return to normal. Meanwhile, some doesn't care about it and asks for their selfish profits. Well, they got it. That's why I decided to remove the health bar. If you take fatal damage, you will die eventually and if your arm or leg is cut, it won't heal or appears in red scratch unless you use healing items. But it won't be easy and more complicated, especially when you are confused and don't know what do next. I also increased the difficult and the monsters will be smarter. Now, I can say that ALO is nothing than another real life, except that you can use magic and else." – Shinya said more about the update.

"So that's why Leafa felt very scared when the death was near." – Kirito said sadly. In this time, he noticed that the health was removed just like Shinya explained. – "But still, I think just like Asuna said, you don't need to go that far."

"I don't do it for you, I do it for those who doesn't know anything about what you had been through. They got what they wanted. I wanted the players who requested the balance had to feel the same way the survivors were suffered. You only understand each other when you are in the same situation as them. But it isn't like I'm putting too far. We added more benefit for groups. The world we want to create is a world that everyone will use a rope more than a stick." – Shinya responded.

"What do you mean "a rope" and "a stick?" – Leafa wondered what he meant.

"You need to find it out yourself. I won't do any more spoilers." - Shinya smiled slightly and looked at Kaz with his hopeful eyes. But yet, he was still worried about him. He wondered if one day, Kaz would find out the truth about his role in SAO's accident. Shinya could be sure that he would find it out sooner or later. He worried but his worrying was reduced due to the appearance of two girls. He could not help but smiled for a bright future. Until then, he preferred to let Kaz enjoy a peaceful life. After everything had been explained, Shinya stood up. – "I'll leave now. Take care of your health, okay? Besides, did you receive the location I sent you before?"

"Yes, we all did. But we will go to it after dinner. Thank you for everything." – Kaz spoke for all of them.

"Okay then. Have fun." – Shinya smiled gladly and left afterwards.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the day after the Valentine day, and the Cath Sith boy was lying on the ground, with his chin put on a white pillow, meanwhile, the little AI girl was playing with his ears and tails joyfully. She played with him just like she played with a cat.

"You are just like a big lazy cat." – Seeing this scene after logging in, Asuna had nothing to say than teased him. And it made her want to touch his ears, too.

"Uh huh." – Lazily, Kaz moved his head and accepted it. He had nearly nothing to do in the virtual world. Unless someone made him. Suddenly, his ears raised up and also his body, before he crawled to a shadow that had appeared and put his chin on another soft "pillow", which he felt more comfortable.

"I'm back." – Stroking his hair when Kaz put his head on her laps, Sinon smiled softly. Looking at Asuna, she asked. – "You logged in a little sooner than I thought."

"Nah, I'm good. Just want to prepare something, also, isn't tomorrow the Valentine, so I think I will do something for Kacchan and Kirito-kun. What about you?" – Asuna asked.

"I thought so." – Sinon answered. – "What do you want to do?"

"Tradition." – Asuna smiled.

"Figured." – Sinon smiled back. It wasn't too hard to figure out.

"But still, Kirito-kun will definitely get a lot of chocolates, so it makes me wonder if I should make one for him in real life and virtual." – Asuna then signed boringly. – "Unlike Kacchan, he doesn't have any other girls than you."

"Yeah… about that…" – Sinon smirked and looked away.

* * *

 _"Hey Shino-chan."_

 _At the morning, as usual, Shino came to the school and greeted her friends, who were from many classes and her classes. It was not strange when they were also Kaz's friends. Time passed and Shino started getting close to some, most of them were female students. Maybe because of that, no one bullied her anymore. But sometimes, Shino felt a little jealous when a friend of her, who was a girl, mentioned Kaz. And every time she remembered them, it made her just want to peek Kaz's cheek strongly. Back to the present, a female student, who was taller than her a few centimets, ran to Shino when she saw her. She had a black hair longed over her shoulder, with her eyes were brown. She had a beautiful and cute face that made every male students looked at her. Not only that, they started talking about her._

 _"Good morning, Oda-san" – Shino greeted her friends._

 _"Don't be that stranger." – The girl felt annoying._

 _"Err…. Tsubaki?" – Shino tried again. And she seemed embarrassed._

 _"That's the line." – Tsubaki smiled happier._

 _"You seemed tired, you okay?" – Seeing her sleepy face, Shino asked._

 _"I'm okay, the show last night drained all my energy. I will be my best soon." – Tsubaki smiled._

 _"It's hard to be a famous singer, isn't it?" – Shino asked while walking with her._

 _"Haha, it always is." – Tsubaki answered._

 _"But you still manage to balance your school life and your job. That's not something you can't do when you are a student. Really, I admire you." – Shino praised her._

 _"Oda-san, can I have your sign?" – Suddenly, a few students came to them and asked for her sign shyly._

 _"Of course." – Seeing there was no problem, Tsubaki signed for them on a white paper. But she regretted later. After she signed for them, a large number of students, most of them are boy, rushed to her immediately._

 _"Let's go." – Seeing the tense situation, Shino held Tsubaki's hand and dragged her out of the crowd while the singer was stunned. While running, both of them saw a female student who was waving her hand at them. Realizing a friend of her, Shino pulled Tsubaki into the room the girl was waiting and closed the door. The crowd suddenly stopped when they saw the room, which was used for the female students to change their clothes._

 _"Too close." – The female student who helped them spoke on. Meanwhile, the others tried to make sure the door would not be opened suddenly._

 _"We owe you want." – Shino and Tsubaki breathed heavily._

 _"Don't worry, I'll take it later. You two can go over there." – Then, she pointed to the window. Afterwards, they heard the school's bell rang loudly. – "Well, try not to be late your class." – The other girls then went to the door leading to the school's pool._

 _"We're going to be late for it by the way." – Shino sighed, and so did Tsubaki._

 _"Hey Shino, if you don't mind…" – Suddenly, Tsubaki's face turned a little red._

 _"Yeah?" – Shino was listening._

 _"Have you met Kazuyuki? I haven't seen her in a while. The Valentine day is near, so I would like to… you know, that is if you don't mind." – Tsubaki talked to Shino face-to-face._

 _"Of course, I don't mind." – Shino knew it too well, and recently, it wasn't the first time and first person she listened to. But with this singer, things would go a little difference._

 _"Really? Thank you." – Surprised, Tsubaki smiled brightly._

* * *

"Shino-chan?" – Back to the present, Asuna looked at Shino and wondered what she was thinking.

"Oh, sorry, I slipped away." – Sinon startled and spoke to Asuna. – "By the way, if you thought Kaz will be different than Kirito, you're wrong." – Then, she said.

"Oh really? Tell me." – Asuna suddenly felt both surprising and curious.

"Let's just say Kaz doesn't lack of people who want to give chocolate to him." – Sinon answered mysteriously. Meanwhile, when she looked at Kaz, he was sleeping very comfortable and Sinon did not hesitate to pull out his cheek's strongly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Not again." – Hooking his fishing rod, Kirito sighed boringly when he had just got another small, ugly fish, but yet still be able to eat. However, when he looked at his unnecessary long teeth of a fish that had the size of his hands, Kirito did not have the feeling to eat.

"Hey, it can be eaten." – Looking at her in-game husband, Asuna called out loudly.

"Yeah, right." – Kirito looked at her just to see her and the other three, Sinon, Kaz and Yui, who were enjoying eating those medium-size, white flesh fish, which they caught and roasted. Not only that, whenever they just released their rod, nearly immediately they hooked one, especially Asuna and Sinon always got the best fish of the lake. Although Kaz did not even catch one, he was still being shared by two of them.

"That's a lesson for you not to go over your head, even if you maxed out your fishing skill." – Sinon put another fish from her fishing rod to Asuna, and the Undine girl cooked it before gave it to Kaz, or Yui, depend on the size of the fish.

"Well…" – Kirito could not be able to defend himself, but he could not blame them, either.

It was started when Asuna and Sinon intended to catch some fish for Kaz, based on a lake that was given by Kaz's superior, Kurokami. Knowing Kaz liked eating fish, both of them decided they would cook for him. "Cats always like fish" – They mentioned, and pointed Kaz. They even invited Kirito to go with them, and so did Yui. However, in a second of confidence, Kirito said that it would be easy to catch any fish since he maxed out his fishing skill. And at this moment, he sat there, waiting for the fish to bite his bait, and all the fish he caught not only small, but also hard to chow down. Asuna decided to give Kirito a lesson, by letting Kirito ate all the fish he caught. In the meantime, both Asuna and Sinon, who had the weird buff from partying with Kaz, which was from his strange Luck stats, kept catching the best fish of the lake. The lake was located not so far from the border between the Undine's hometown and Salamander's hometown. It was a new location that was created for those who liked fishing. The lake had trees surrounding it, and had some springs which flew the water to the lake. Additionally, there were some unharmed rock turtles, frogs, brown color goats and white unicorns around the side of the lake. The water is fresh and clean, too. And the weather was just perfect.

"Hey, can I have some…" – While giving Asuna his fish, Kirito tried to pick up a roasted one.

"Hands off." – Asuna slapped his hand and only gave him the fish he caught. – "They are for Kacchan." – Meanwhile, Kaz just kept eating since he could never catch one. And Sinon smiled and looked at him softly, sometimes she even fed him.

"Looks like you have been kicked out." – Sitting next to Kirito, the Salamander gamer, Klein, put his arm on Kirito's shoulder and commented.

"Whatever." – Kirito sighed.

"By the way, I heard this lake has a guardian fish, rumor said if anyone can fish it will have the best fortune for a while." – Klein laughed joyfully, before a giant and yellow fish appeared from the lake, bit him whole and turned back to the lake. Its action was very fast and surprised that no one could even react. While they were staring, the big fish came up and vomited Klein, before it dove off.

"Speak to the devil." – Sinon smirked.

"You bastards, come out and fight." – Klein was angry and drew his katana and turned on his fire. Then, the guardian fish came up as Klein spoke and stared at him. Its size was bigger than Klein many time. – "O-Okay. Calm down, buddy." – Klein spoke with his shaken voice. He realized that he was in the Undine territory, the race that was strong at water, which would bring disadvantage to his race, Salamander, who was strong at fire. Suddenly, the water went up, a blue seal appeared from above the guardian fish, before countless shape ice cubes fell down on it. Everyone looked back and saw Asuna was casting her spell and saved Klein. But she did not want to harm the guardian fish, but to scare it off and suddenly, it was successful. The fish then came back to its lake.

"Normally, I will be sorry if I miss that fish." – After clapping his hands along with Sinon and Yui, Kaz commented.

"Mah ah, it tastes very bad." – Asuna smiled and responded.

"Really, it's weird." – Sinon was surprised, though. – "I thought a special fish will taste better than normal ones."

"Depend, not all of them is the same." – Asuna answered. At the end of fishing, Asuna finally agreed to share all the fish to Klein and Kirito. Although it was lake, they still accepted it.


	13. Chapter 13

"Something's wrong, Yui?" – While playing games, Kaz noticed the little one seemed to act strange. She kept looking at him with her eyes opened wide and doubtful.

"Not… really." – The girl seemed to be indecisive.

"If you have something in your mind, just tell me and I'll see what I can do." – Kaz reassured her.

"Well… Will you promise you won't be angry at me?" – Yui asked doubtfully.

"Yup." – Kaz nodded.

"I want to have a sister, or a brother." – Yui took a deep breath, and said her wish. In her mind, she was afraid, yet believed in Kaz.

"Why do you want to have a sibling?" – At first, Kaz felt a little surprised, then he stopped and asked for reason. – "Is it because you feel lonely when no one who is the same age as you play with you?"

"Yes, how did you know?" – Yui was more surprised.

"It's easy to figure when I often look at things around me." – Kaz smiled and pat her head and let her sat on his lap. He did imagine that Yui would ask for it. But it was still sooner and sudden than he expected it. One way or another, he did not want to avoid this situation. However, things would be definitely more difficult whether he agreed or not.

"So, can I?" – Yui asked. – "I know that people can't give birth in virtual world, but…"

"I haven't say no yet, have I?" – Kaz smiled. – "But if you want to have siblings, there is something I want to explain first, okay?"

"Yes." – Yui nodded and smiled hopefully.

"Although you can play and talk with your parents anytime, you still feel lonely when you alone. So you want to have someone to play with, I can understand that. But if you have a younger sister or brother, can you look after them when no one around you? Are you sure you can keep them safe?" – Kaz went to the point.

"I don't know but…" – The little one seemed trouble, then she looked at him confidently. – "… But I will try to do my best."

"Alright then, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"And that how it went." – Sitting together with Sinon, Asuna and Kirito, Kaz told them what Yui want.

"Oh well, it's gonna be troublesome than I guess." – Kirito commented. – "But yeah, having a sibling is a good thing for Yui."

"You sure?" – Sinon asked. – "But still, HOW we have a child is the main problem."

"You seemed excited than annoying." – Asuna looked at Sinon and smiled.

"Yeah, well…" – Sinon was caught off guard, but she could not talk back.

"Yui is a self-aware AI, right? So it isn't that hard to create another one. I asked Shinya and he said he would need Yui's data first, since hers is nearly perfect for an AI. Because she was adopted by Asuna nee-san and Kirito, so I would like to ask you both first if it's okay to do it." – Kaz explained.

"If it's possible and good for Yui, then we are okay." – Asuna understood what Kaz said and answered, before she looked at Kirito with her deadly smile. Having no choice, Kirito had to agree but in fact, he did not mind it at all and Asuna might be exaggerating. Asuna spoke next. – "Having another child is definitely a good thing."

"Then it's settle." – Kaz finished the meeting. – "Still, when I ask if she wanted to sister or brother, which one do you think she chose?"

"Now that's the main problem." – Kirito shared the same thought.

"Girl or boy is okay, but we can only choose one of them…" – Asuna was thinking. – "What do you think, Shino?"

"Well…" – Sinon tried to think, then she gave up. – "Ugh… I don't know. It's too hard to decide."

"It's a brother." – Kaz smiled.

"Really? But why?" – Asuna asked in excitement.

"She said she wanted a brother, so that she could have be like Asuna nee-san, who also has me as a younger brother." – Kaz answered.

"Yeah, that's understandable. She loves her mother a lot." – Sinon showed her agreement. – "You okay with that, Asuna?"

"Why shouldn't I?" – Asuna smiled. – "But a boy, oh my, he's gonna be the cutest thing I have ever seen."

"What made you say so?" – Kirito showed his doubt uneasily.

"What, you jealous?" – Asuna smirked.

"Why wouldn't I?" – Kirito turned away and pretended he was not.

"Back to the first question, what made you think so?" – Kaz asked Asuna again.

"You are cute, Shino is cute, too. The combination of you two obviously will give birth a cute, maybe a cutest child." – Asuna smiled.

"What is that conclusion? I'm not cute, either way." – Kaz disagreed.

"You are." – Both Sinon and Asuna spoke the same time.

"… In their books." – Kirito mumbled.

"What's that?" – Asuna looked at him with her killing eyes.

"Nothing." – Kirito shook his body a little.

"Be careful." – Sinon reminded Kaz when he lied his back on the chair and put the front legs on the air, making him easy to fell back if he did not keep maintaining his balance good enough. It was nothing than a small trick he often showed Sinon so that he could always see her smile and he was pretty confident of his skill, unless...

"So I will have a brother?" – Suddenly, the little one appeared from Kaz's back and spoke on. She successfully startled Kaz and it made him fell off the chair with his head hit the floor. Seeing that, Sinon quickly stroke his head while Yui apologized to him. – "I'm… sorry."

"No big deal, it's my fault, too. Let's be more careful next time, shall we?" – While everyone had had not known what to say next, Kaz quickly solved the problem in their surprising eyes.

"Sometimes, I wonder how he can be that good at and sensitive about kids. It's not something I can do and I really admire him for it." – Kirito spoke admirably.

"He has a lot of experience with kids. I didn't know at the first place, until Shino-chan told me so. You will be surprised if you know he once was a childcare at the hospital where you and I were treated." – Asuna answered in proud.

"Wait? What? Really? How" – Kirito was surprised, obviously.

"You're being rude." – Asuna felt displeasing and comprehend as the same time. – "Just know that it is more than that, I won't tell anything more."

"Now you're keeping secrets from me." – Kirito doubted.

"I can only tell that it is for his job, it's wider than we think." – Asuna put a finger in the center of her lips and smiled to Kirito, which made him give up.


End file.
